


Countryhumans Oneshots

by justhereforbad



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Multi, bad, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 68
Words: 124,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhereforbad/pseuds/justhereforbad
Summary: repost from Wattpad
Comments: 17
Kudos: 156





	1. Infidelity (UK x USSR)

**Author's Note:**

> BE NICE TO ME I'M NEW TO AO3 HAHAHAHDABDJSHADBSJAD I DON'T KNOW HOW THIS WORKS. 
> 
> WARNINGS:: minor child-abuse? It's just a slap, not really child-abuse cause it's a one time thing. ; A lot of crying ; not historically accurate.
> 
> This is a great ship with like no historical backing to it. I just want to ship two troubled dilf's together haha.

(TEST, I AM NOT SURE HOW THIS SITE WORKS)

Britain had been having some issues with his family lately.

...Well, he had issues with his family all the time- This time it ended up worse for Britain.

America was being more rebellious than normal. The child started shouting some nonsense about 'taxation' and 'representation', then he had stormed off and destroyed all of the tea he had stocked in the house.

Obviously, Britain was angry! His son had ruined all of his tea just because of how greedy the brat was! These outbursts had happened many times before, but this was the last straw of Britain. He harshly backhanded America's cheek. He then gave him an even harsher lecture before sending him to his room. France had defended America, saying that Britain was being too hard on him. He wasn't being too mean! What was France talking about? America had done this so many times before, he needed some sense beat into him at some point.

He argued with her for what felt like the entire night. France had stopped responding at some point, leaving Britain screaming at a wall. She packed up what she could in a small suitcase and left with America. She looked back at Britain, more disappointed in him than angry. "I'll come back when you get better." She shut the door left with no further comment.

He currently laid on his couch. It's been three weeks and none of his family had contacted him.

'I'll come back when you get better.' He ran it over and over again in his head. He was better! He had decided to loosen America's punishments. He'd even texted America personally to say sorry. No response. Britain left voicemails for France every day, asking her to come back and what he needed to do to make him. His called were never returned. He picked up his phone and dialed her number, it was more muscle memory than actual remembrance at this point.

It rang once and then went silent. France had finally answered his calls, thank the Lord-

"Please leave your message after the beep." A sinisterly cheerful robotic voice spoke, then an excruciating long beep rang out. "Oh, bloody hell..." The painfully familiar pit of guilt in his stomach grow. France had either blocked his number or purposefully declined the call. He hung up the phone and let it fall from his loose hand to the floor.

Did he really just lose his entire family- everything he'd been working over a decade for- just because of some bloody temper tantrum?! Britain was fuming, this wasn't his fault, he just wanted France back. Something wet fell on his cheek and Britain cursed himself. He would allow himself to do it this time, there was no one around to watch anyways. Quiet hiccups and snorts soon filled the house and Britain.

A stern knock echoed throughout the room. The impending feeling of doom rose up in his gut, expecting France to be right at his doorstep with the divorce papers in hand. He sat up and went to check his appearance in the mirror. His clothes were dirty with stains, his black vest was buttoned all wrong as if some child did it. A more aggressive knocking cut him off before he could align his clothes correctly.

"I'm coming!" He called out in the direction of the door. "Bloody hell..." He grumbled to himself as he tried to fix his clothes more. The knocking continued so Britain ran to the door and swung it open angrily.

But instead of France, he was greeted with a towering red figure, USSR.

He looked down at Britain and changed his expression to a more pleasant one, "Привет. (Hello.)" He lowered his arms behind his back.

"I'm sorry but America is with France, go take your kid somewhere else, USSR," Britain said while closing the door.

A boot stuck in the crack of the door, preventing it from being shut. "I don't have Russia with m-"

"Then there's no point in you coming here." Britain interrupted him. He gripped the handle tighter and pushed harder on the door. Soviet wouldn't budge. "USSR, please leave."

"нет. (No.)" He pushed the door open farther and Britain struggled in vain to keep it shut.

"Just let me talk to you, Britain, that's all I need. I heard about what happened between you and France." The Soviet Union asked though it was more of a demand.

"I really don't feel like talking-" He spoke over the other, choking up when he mentioned France, "Did she send you here?" Was she so angry at Britain incessant attempts at contact that she would send someone to shut him up for good?

Soviet scoffed, "No, I came here on my own accord." He spoke less harshly, "You need to talk."

Britain stayed silent and kept his pressure on it, hoping that Soviet would get bored and leave.

"I'm coming in." The stubborn man said after not receiving a response. He fully pushed open the door, shoving Britain out of the way in the process, and stepped inside.

Soviet was familiarized with a clean and organized house from Russia's almost weekly visits to play with the other's son.

The state of the house was currently in stunned Soviet. Trash and dirty clothes littered the floor. Some discarded plates laid face down on the floor with its meal spilling out from underneath. Almost every inch of the once beautiful carpet had stains embedded into it. It was a pigsty.

Britain wasn't too far off from the condition of his house. His clothes looked days old and his usual shiny monocle was smudged and cracked. His eyes were puffy and face was soaked. He was screaming at Soviet to leave his house, face twisted in an angry expression. Soviet ignored Britain's demands and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How have you been feeling, друг? (friend?)" He asked and smiled caringly at Britain.

Britain paused his ramblings. He opened his mouth as if to speak but nothing came out. He shut his mouth in a pained expression and stayed silent for a few more heavy moments. Suddenly Britain erupted in sobs and wails. He struggled to get out any words, his legs were noodles. Soviet quickly embraced Britain with both arms, shocked at the man's behavior. He was never this outspoken with his emotions before, this was a change.

He rubbed small circles on his back and spoke softly, "It's okay. Take your time. Let it all out.."

"I can't live without them! Oh Soviet! I'm going to die without them!", Britain cried out, signaling a sudden change in demeanor. He let everything flow out, his tears flooding out of him. His knees turned to jelly and he keeled over into Soviet's support. He laid his chin on Soviet's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him.

Soviet felt his stomach flutter from the more personal name, a name that Britain never used, and the hug.

"I can't do it! I can't do it!", The European repeated his mantra and held on to the back of Soviet's tan jacket. If he squeezed any harder Soviet wasn't sure of what would break first, his coat or his ribs.

"I'm here, I'm here." Soviet consulted him and continued to massage his back as he calmed down. After Britain had quieted, all that was left in him was involuntarily hiccups and trembles. Soviet patted his back, shaking his entire weak body.

He pulled away from Britain to look him in the eyes. His beautiful puffy bloodshot eyes stared back at him accompanied by a quivering lip, threatening to let out loud sobs again. Soviet brought a hand up to wipe away the other's tears.

Britain was guilty. He didn't have a very close relationship with Soviet, and now he was acting like such a baby. Soviet already had enough kids to take care of alone, he didn't need a man-child as well. "I'm sorry about... that." He unwrapped himself from the other and stepped back, "That was very unprofessional." He let out a nervous laugh and looked away from Soviet, "But thank you.." He spoke quieter.

Soviet laughed that deep belly laugh of his, " 'That' is fine." Soviet stepped forward, closing the gap between to two again, "I believe I'm starting to prefer unprofessional Britain.." He looked down on the other man. His disheveled look brought a whole new appeal to him. Getting to see him in a way he wouldn't allow others to. Just the thought of having the opportunity to learn more about his private life attracted Soviet.

Britain felt more threatened by their close contact than the comforting before. He looked up at the other's face, he had an almost sadistic expression, a glint in his eye that could bring nothing but harm upon Britain. How much of a sick man do you have to be? Comforting someone just to lower their guard, and then strike them.

He saw Soviet dive towards him and he froze in fear and shut his eyes. Hands wrapped tight around him and lifted him up, leaving Britain standing on his toes. He tensed his body and braced for impact. Lips softly collided with his own. His eyes snapped open, that was the last thing he was expecting. Soviet stood with his eyes peacefully closed, his red face now tinted a darker red. What in the world was Soviet trying to pull here! He didn't want to pull away, though... Maybe a little scandal act wasn't going to hurt him.

Britain shut his eyes, hugged the other and kissed back. Soviet moaned against the other's lips. They broke away for a second before they pushed back. Britain was almost impressed, he hadn't expected the other to even know what a kiss was, but he was quite skilled at it--Not as good as his lover's, though. He forced the thoughts about France out of his mind and let himself indulge in the infidelity. After a few long seconds of enjoying each other, they separated to breathe.

"Are you going to talk to me now?" Soviet said barely above a whisper. The words get stuck in his throat, he couldn't reply. His vision got blurry as tears filled his eyes again, and he wiped them off before they could fall.

He breathed shakily, "I don't... I don't believe I ca-can." He looked down and covered his eyes with his sleeve, trying to hide his face from Soviet. "Do you want some tea?" His voice cracked on the last word and he blushed in embarrassment.

Soviet held him closer, letting the other bury himself into his large chest. His jacket slowly turned wet and Britain's body jumped with his sobs that seemed to be starting up again.

"Let's clean up now before we make tea." Soviet suggested. Britain mumbled an unintelligible disagreement against the other. He pulled Soviet impossibly closer and whined.

Soviet sighed, "Fine, we will do it later."


	2. Adultery (UK x USSR)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infidelity #2 because gay dads. (defeats the whole purpose of a oneshot but whatever) People wanted more so now theres M O R E G A Y D A D S
> 
> First chapter i made as like full third person and not limited third person like most of my stories, so I'm continuing with that hahaha.
> 
> WARNINGS:: NSFW/smut ; gay dads ; njskjdndkj ; horny ; **edit: Low-key weight-gain kink!!
> 
> where britain gets fucking w r e c k e d

They sat together on Britain's bed as some rerun of a popular sitcom played on the TV. The house was now pristine through the combined efforts of Britain and Soviet.

Britain giggled at some quick wordplay on the show, while the other was left in confusion. Soviet did understand English, but not very well. The people on the screen were talking too fast, and since most of the humor of the show was fast-paced dialogue he couldn't find much enjoyment from it.

However, he did find enjoyment from Britain's own. It was nice to see him laughing after the little outburst he had earlier. He had a change of wardrobe, now clad in a white button-up and black dress pants. It was more casual than the one earlier, but it was also much neater.

It felt a bit awkward for him as well. Britain had never spent company with the other like this before. The closest they've gotten before was Britain rudely stabbing his chest with a finger, yelling about something he did. Now Britain calmly allowed Soviet to lay on his bed with him. Britain even let Soviet wrap an arm around his shoulders and pull him closer. He leaned his head more on the side of Soviet's chest. His body moved with Soviet's breathing. Soviet tensed at first, but soon relaxed and let the other rest on him. He looked down on the smaller man, taking a moment to admire him.

He was always so... formal. He fit a large personal bubble around himself, keeping interactions terse. Every second he seemed to be calculating his next action, hesitant to do anything without thinking about it. Now he was leaning on someone he used to consider an enemy. It was strange to see him lose his poise, but now it was much better than his crying-fit earlier. He freely laughed and snorted at the television.

He tilted his head to look at Soviet, he beamed, "That was a good one, ey Soviet?"

"Oh, I wasn't really paying attention." Soviet admitted, rubbing the back of his neck with his other hand sheepishly.

Britain squinted at him. "You're red--Redder than you usually are. Should I turn on the fan?" He started to get up

Soviet hastily tightened his grip on Britain's shoulders and lightly pushed him back onto the bed, "Нет!-No! It is fine." He now felt his warm cheeks get even hotter as he asked, "You're not angry because of that kiss earlier?"

"Why would I be angry? Hell, I'd even like if it lasted longer-" Britain's face flushed and he looked away, realizing how bad that sounded when he said it out loud, "I-I didn't mean anything weird by that!"

They both sat in heavy silence, both of them flustered and looking at anything else in the room beside the other. Neither of them wanted to make the first move, but Soviet built up enough courage first.

"We may continue if you want." He mumbled his words so that just in case Britain denied he could say he said something else. Britain stayed quiet for a moment as Soviet started to believe he declined his advances. Britain's mind quickly went to worse things than just kissing. The other suddenly jumped on top of Soviet and straddled him.

"Yep." Britain quickly said before leaning his face close to the other and placing a hand on the side of his head.

"Британия-!(Britain-!)" He yelped in surprise. He was not expecting Britain to go this far this fast.

Britain gave him a small peck on his lips, "This is a fine position for kissing, right?" He gazed Soviet with false innocence.

"да." He was still a bit stunned from the sudden actions, this was even more out of character for Britain than him loosening up a bit, "D-did you have something to drink before I came over?" He questioned and secretly hoped this wasn't just impulsive actions caused by alcohol.

"I assure you I am in my right mind, Soviet," Britain assured sternly, feeling a new wave of confidence come over him at getting the cold man to falter. He hummed, and put his hand down to intertwine them with Russia's hand, "If you want to continue with this, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone- Especially France."

He chuckled, "I value my head as much as you do, Britain. I swear my secrecy." He gripped Britain's hand assuredly.

Britain laughed, "And I swear mine." He leaned down to kiss him again. Soviet kissed back, placing a hand on Britain's hip. He swiped his tongue on Britain's lip, silently asking for permission. Britain eagerly gave it to him and opened his mouth. He shoved his tongue out to play with the others.

His taste was musky, there was a residue of hard alcohol left on him, it was so much different than France's mouth permanently wreaking of cigarettes- Britain cursed himself for thinking of her and pushed away from her thoughts by kissing Soviet harder. He gripped onto the collar of Soviet's coat and pulled him closer. Soviet unhooked his hand from Britain's own and rubbed along his back with both hands. Britain moaned and succumbed to the other man and allowed him to dominate him. They separated and panted for breath as they gazed into each other's lust-filled eyes.

"You're more experienced than I expected." Britain complimented.

Soviet dug his head into the crook of Britain's shoulders and neck and grumbled a teasing response, "I am experienced in other things as well, Britain." Britain's breath hitched from the hot breath on his sensitive neck.

Britain swallowed nervously before replying with a similar flirtatious tone, "And what are those other things?"

He gave him a light peck on his neck, "Making women and men alike scream my name."

The smaller shuddered from the touch but spoke humorously, "By killing them or fucking them, Soviet? Be more clear."

"Whichever one you most prefer, Британия..." He whispered huskily and bit down on Britain's neck, drawing blood.

Britain gasped and struggled out a reply as Soviet started to suck on the bite, "Pre-..ferably by-Ah!- f-fucking me..." Soviet left dark bites and bruises all over Britain's blue neck, making him gasp and whimper with each sensitive touch. He let go of Britain's hand and grabbed onto his plump hips with both hands to grind other's crotch against his own. Britain started to unbutton Soviet's coat and Soviet did the same to Britain's much smaller buttons. Soviet's coat fell off his shoulders while he had only done three buttons on Britain's shirt.

"Блядь!" He yelled in frustration as his fumbling fingers popped one of the buttons off the string and sent it flying across the room.

"Oh, bloody hell don't get angry already..." Britain held his shirt closer to inspect it and sighed, "I'll fix it later."

He quickly unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and pulled it off. Soviet immediately leaned down his head to start kissing and licking the exposed torso. Britain moaned and shakily pushed away Soviet's head, "Take off your shirt too!"

Soviet shrugged his coat the rest of the way off and took off his shirt in one swoop. Britain stared at the man's muscular physique, "Fuck... you're strong." He said without thinking and caused Soviet to laugh.

"Thank you. Your body is also pleasing to look at." He practically purred and squeezed Britain's love handles.

Britain yelped from the touch and brought his hands down to Soviet's own, "I'm not nice to look at, Soviet. I'm fat, not fit." He grinned at his own self-depreciation.

"I like it." Soviet proudly announced. Britain looked up at his almost predatory glance, encouraging Soviet more with his flushed face, "I would even like to get you more plump."

Soviet grinned and gently squished Britain's stomach, making Britain let out an involuntary laugh that gave Soviet a feeling he could only closely attribute to the high of being drunk.

Britain blushed at Soviet's strange behavior. He was grateful for the flirting, even if it was a bit strange. He got off Soviet and laid next to him and Soviet looked at him worryingly, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, I just need to get my pants off." He shimmed off his pants and boxers, leaving himself completely nude. Soviet blushed from the misunderstanding but was relieved. He took off his pants and boxers, barely having enough time to kick them off the bed and Britain pounced back on top of him.

He pushed forward to press their lips together again in a short kiss. Their members pressed against each other, making Soviet let out a moan and break the kiss.

Britain's breath hitched as he looked down at the two organs. The red one stood proud, easily making Britain look pathetic in comparison. A finger guided him by his chin back to Soviet's welcoming lips, distracting him once again.

It only lasted a moment before the larger of the two stopped it. He trailed his hand down Britain's back and roughly squeezed one of his cheeks and pulled it apart, making the victim yelp. Soviet chuckled at his reaction and Britain flushed more. A blunt finger prodded at his entrance and Britain yipped out even louder this time.

"Wait!" He scolded and thankfully the hand retreated. Britain leaned forward and reached for the bed-side desk. He slipped open the first drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube before sitting up again, not caring to close the door.

Soviet chuckled, "Prepared, are we?"

"Oh, shut up...", Britain mumbled out in embarrassment. Soviet just gave him a playful smirk before taking the bottle out of his hand. He proceeded to blob on what seemed like a third of the container into his hand and spread it over.

Britain's brows furrowed in confusion, "I think that's too much, Soviet. We never used that much b-...", Britain trailed off, again reminded of his wife. France would hate him so much more if she knew about this.

"I want to make sure I don't hurt you." Soviet explained softly as he set aside the bottle. From what he knew, Britain had never done this with another man before. Soviet would be disappointed in himself if he hurt his already distraught friend even more. Britain opened his mouth to respond but Soviet captured him in another embrace. He melted into the kiss, his previous statement forgotten.

Suddenly something wet jabbed at his entrance. Britain gasped as Soviet pushed his finger past the tight ring. He let out a wet sob as he dug past farther and into the depths of his body, ripping him apart. Soviet whispered quiet hushes of reassurance into his ear as he littered soft pecks on his face and neck.

Britain struggled to focus on the pleasurable parts as he burned from his core, he hadn't felt anything up there in so long. The finger curled inside of him and nearly made Britain scream out as it sent a shock of pleasure through his body. Soviet smirked against his neck and pressed harder into his walls, earning loud whimpers and moans from him. Slowly ebbing pain mixed with a tremendous pleasure as the intrusion slowly pulled out just to push back in right at that spot. Britain assisted with the work, eagerly moving his hips to meet him.

"Oh god, Soviet-" Britain gasped as another digit was adding, going barely noticed in his lust-dazed mind. With great care Soviet gently scissored inside of Britain's body, pressing against the constricting tight walls that slowly gave into his working. Britain whimpered out in pleasure and he bounced harder. He needed more, Soviet was being too careful with him and it made him irritated.

A third finger was popped in with some slight resistance as the lube had worn off just barely. Carefully he spread the three fingers, working his insides to accommodate for later. Britain bounced on his hand, rolling his hips as he chased any good feeling he got. A knot built up in his stomach, his dick throbbed in the few moments of friction it got as he bounced.

"Shit-" His eyes rolled back as he could feel his climax edging. He whimpered and pushed back on the hand, but it was rudely and suddenly pulled out of him.

Britain groaned from the loss, his cock screamed for release and clouded his mind. He frowned at Soviet and complained, "I was so bloody close!"

"We haven't even started, you cannot come yet." Soviet explained as he devoured the sight of such an informal Britain. His skin lined with sweat, his face flushed as he looked up wantingly at Soviet. He needed to take it slow or he knew Britain would become too overwhelmed.

He should get on with that. He patted the bed blindly and found the lube, keeping his eyes on Britain. He popped open the cap and squirted almost the rest of the contents onto his member. Before he even had the chance to spread it himself, Britain gripped onto his shaft and started to pump him.

"Fuck..." Soviet let out a pleasured groan and rutted into his hand. Britain's warm hand left as soon as it came. He opened his mouth to complain but Britain raised himself above his member, his tip pressed into his tight hole. Britain forced himself down, managing in getting the head in. It was all too sudden.

"Shh," Soviet gripped onto his hips and held him up from hurting himself anymore, "Be careful, it's going to hurt."

Britain virtually growled and gripped onto Soviet's wrist, "Are you just going to ignore what you said earlier about making me scream? I want you to bloody ruin me, Soviet! I need you t- AH!!"

His demands were complied with, Soviet slammed his body down and forced him to take his entire member. Soviet tensed for a painful and hostile reaction from Britain but was instead greeted with loud moans and cries as Britain lifted his body and bounced on his member happily. The overwhelming pleasure overtook the pain he felt from his insides being stretched far beyond what they could hold.

"More! Soviet!" Britain pathetically whined, egging Soviet to do anything. Again, Soviet gave in to his demands. He firmly grabbed his hips before thrusting up into his tight body. Britain screamed as he toppled over as Soviet hit just at the right spot. He didn't care for sitting back up as Soviet hit it again and again, making him weak, instead he wrapped his arms around his large torso and rested his head on his shoulder for support. They quickly got in sync, each powerful thrust upward was met with an equally enthusiastic one down. Britain was wavering, his legs shook from pure ecstasy but he wasn't near stopping anytime soon.

Soviet groaned each time he felt the narrow inside of the other, a little piece of heaven. He hissed as nails clawed his back as Britain cried out, "Harder! F-fuck, So-Soviet!"

Of course, the generous man gave him what he wanted. In one motion he forced Britain down on the bed, kneeled, and forced Britain's legs around his hips. Britain gasped was interrupted by a choked moan as Soviet thrust deep inside of him.

"Yes! Yes!" Britain cried out as he gripped the sheets above him for any sort of grounding. Soviet continued, pulling Britain's plump hips to meet his own with a loud slap of skin on skin. He stayed relatively quiet compared to Britain, which wasn't saying much. The neighbors probably already filed noise complaints, but they'd worry about that later.

Both of their stomachs got tight. Soviet moaned and leaned down to give Britain a sloppy kiss, constantly being broken by the bouncing of the two. Britain's eyes rolled in the back of his head as a flame burst through his entire body from his crotch, "S-SOVIET!!"

Soviet didn't even have to look down at the mess between them to know what happened, the sudden convulsions and tightening of his insides gave it away. It rubbed his cock just right, and almost instantly he was cumming as well. "Britain!" He cried out, giving his last few thrusts his all as his spunk dirtied up Britain and the blankets below him.

They stayed still for a moment, coming down from the massive high they both shared. Soviet pulled his now limp member out with a small wince and Britain finally relaxed his muscles.

He plopped down next to the smaller and quickly embraced him in a hug, ignoring the mess between their legs. They both felt accomplished, as if some weight was lifted off their shoulders. Soviet hummed happily and gently pecked Britain on the forehead. He gazed at him with the pure and innocent want, despite the obvious adultery they just committed. Britain gave him a soft smile, all of his regrets pushed to the back of his mind by the amazing feeling he got from just being near the other man.

They could get used to this.


	3. Prussia X Chile Drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best ship 10/10 i will drown with this ship. Context is that Chile just kind of fuckin copied Prussia's army exactly and still replicates them to this day. That's what i call relationship goals
> 
> WARNINGS:: ANGST/sad (i think this is what angst is?) ; fluff is gay ; Google translate German ; weird countryhumans head canons on how they operate
> 
> Prussia has black bird wings because its cute if a country has a bird on its flag that means it has wings ( owo Mexico with wings)
> 
> Chile has a tail b/c idk l o n g

\----------Prologue--------

Prussia unrolled the large map on the table. It illuminated with symbols of his army, slowly marching across their land. His allies shimmered in bright gold, giving the already powerful Prussia more backing. His main enemy, Austria, sunk with a dark glow. He didn't want to completely destroy Austria, he wanted to weaken them and unite them in his great German Empire.

Something better than himself. An amalgamation of Prussia and all the German lands he conquered.

A unified Germany.

But, that was far from where he was at right now. He traced a finger from his land to where his troops rested at the Austrian border and caused more men and supplies to move towards them. Prussia was proud of his men, proud of how they fought. Revolutionary fighting, they used the powerful new rifles to their full advantage. Used railroads and telegraphs to aid them tremendously. Fought in small groups, slightly different tactics in each of them, separate leaders in each of them. Much better than lining his men up in tight lines as easy, slow targets to shoot down one by one.

He looked up from his map to put it away and was met with a smaller head staring down at it from the other side of the table. It was wearing a uniform Prussia could only closely pin to a French one.

"Was tun Sie hier? (What are you doing here?)" He boomed and spread his wings out to their fullest capacity to try and scare the other off. The small country jumped from his sudden voice but looked up at him with no signs of fear.

" Hola! I can't understand what you are saying." The boy quickly changed his mood and beamed up at the larger state. "Your army is amazing!" He motioned to the miniature men on the map and gave a thumbs-up as some sort of crude sign-language, obviously thinking Prussia couldn't understand him.

Prussia stared at the boy, "How did you get in here?" He spoke slowly and darkly, emphasizing each word.

"Oh I just came in, the doors were unlocked!" The younger one held out his hand across the table, leaning dangerously close to the map, "Hi! I'm Chile!"

"Don't touch my map."

Chile curtly nodded then jogged around the table to stand next to Prussia. He offered his hand again and greeted, "Hi! I'm Chile!"

Prussia acknowledged him with a nod, more focused on the long red thing that trailed behind him. He snapped his eyes back to Chile, "Why are you here, Chile?" he leaned down to the boy's level.

"Well, I was wondering if I could get some tutoring from you in the whole army aspect!" He looked down and twiddled his fingers, "Cause your military is super cool and-and I want to have a powerful one too!" He looked up at Prussia with an embarrassed and flushed face, "Just like you!"

Prussia was dumbfounded. He didn't know if he should laugh or be angry. No other country had come to him to be a tutor Prussia wouldn't stoop this low- help mentor this small country he had never heard about when he had his entire empire to unite. Not to mention the country in question! Small, weak, decorated in the useless bedazzle of the French. Prussia almost pitied him.

After debating with himself and staring somewhere between space and Chile. He decided he would help this small boy as a distraction. A distraction for him to point and laugh at when his job got too tough.

"Yes," Prussia stated and held out his gloved hand. Chile jumped from the man's sudden speech, he had just been sitting in awkward silence for the longest time. Chile gripped the larger hand in both of his own and shook it.

"Thank you so much, Señor Prussia! Gracias! Gracias!" He thanked as he shook Prussia's hand for a lot longer than what is considered professional.

Prussia pinched the bridge of his nose once his hand was finally freed.

What did he get himself into?

\---------- Training ---------

"Restart. Count them." Prussia commanded down at Chile who was sweating on the floor in a plank position.

"Uno-" Prussia kicked Chile's side as he pushed himself to the ground. Chile yelped from the sudden pain.

"In German."

Chile winced at the pain and struggled to remember the quick overview Prussia had given him he sighed in defeat, "I can't remember! You told me them like, once! Learning an entire other language is fucking hard! Learning it while working out is a whole other issue!" He complained, whining loudly.

Prussia growled at him and kicked him harder, causing Chile to howl in pain and topple over to his side. "Do not speak to your general like that. If you want to be taught you have to listen to me.

Chile groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, "Can you at least help me?" He held himself back up.

"Eins." Prussia gave him the answer.

Chile pushed himself to the ground and then back up, "E-Eins," He repeated.

Prussia smirked down at the boy, "Zwei."

Chile mimicked the same action as before but now said the other word.

"Oh," Prussia let out a chuckle, " I enjoy this way of teaching."

\---------- Uniform ----------

Prussia had paid more attention to his side-project, an embarrassing amount. He had tailored Chile his own personal uniform.

Chile stood still with balance and proudly looked forward. His shiny new rifle in hand. Prussia adjusted his arms to be in the right position, taking a set back to view them before adjusting again to make it perfect.

He circled the boy, inspecting every inch of his clothing and posture. His gaze hovered to the other's tail awkwardly hanging out to the ground. "You may adjust your uniform to accommodate for that.. thing later." He gripped onto a tucked in a piece of the shirt on Chile's side and pulled it loose. Prussia returned full circle in front of Chile. The uniform was a bit large, but he knew that Chile would grow into it. An oversized Pickelhaub covered his head, obscuring his eyesight. The spike glinted with a danger far surpassing Chile's own. Prussia also knew that Chile would grow into that too.

"A tad big, but you will grow to fit it, Soldat." Prussia grinned at his soldier. His soldier replied with an even brighter smile, bumping the helmet up to get a better look at him

"You think so, Prussia?"

"I know so."

\---------- Unite? ---------

Chile calmly walked into Prussia's house with the key he had given to him during their second practice. He whistled tunes, walking around the open mansion as if he owned the place. Chile waltzed into the room, swinging his keys around his finger.

"Ay, Señor!" He called out to the concentrated Prussia, leaning over his map. The state was too absorbed in guiding his troops around to conversation, so he just hummed as a response.

Chile slid next to Prussia and stared down at the complicated guides and symbols floating just above the surface of the map. "You know, I have one of these."

"Everyone does," Prussia mumbled absentmindedly.

"I like yours better! Can I borrow it sometime?" He leaned his elbows on the table and rested his head in them.

Prussia winced as he saw a unit crumble into nothingness. He sighed and explained to Chile, "It only works for one nation at a time. We are separate countries, you cannot use my map."

The boy hummed as the thought for a solution, thinking hard for a solution.

"Then let's unite!", Chile piped in his idea joyfully.

Prussia sighed once more, "Allies have separate maps, as they are still different nations. "

"No, no. I mean Unify! Cachai? Let me join you in that big German Empire you always talk about!" He fiddled with his fingers as he spoke.

Prussia caught a breath in his throat in surprise and then roughly choked out a cough. The suggestion caught him off guard big time. The act of uniting was very personal. Giving their entire being to join the other, becoming one.

Prussia planned to do it, yes, there was no other way he could make a unified Germany... But with Chile? No, never.

"Das können wir nicht machen, Chile. (We can't do that, Chile.)" He rolled his map up, leaving his soldiers to attend to themselves.

"Why not?" Chile groaned, throwing his hands in the air.

Prussia swatted him on the head with the rolled-up map and scolded him, "Stop acting like a child. Wir müssen heute trainieren. Sprich für den Rest des Tages nur Deutsch, du musst üben.(We have to train today. Only speak German for the rest of the day, you have to practice.)" He punctuated each word with a wack.

Chile winced at each hit on his helmet. He stood up straight from leaning against the table and saluted Prussia. "Jawohl!(Yes sir!)"

\---------- Warm-Up ----------

The obstacle course was huge. Some parts loomed over Chile so high that he had to lean back to see them. There was much more to do than the small makeshift course in Prussia's yard. Chile gulped and braced himself at the foot of the wood plank, marking the start line. Prussia gave him clear instructions; Do the course as perfectly as you can. Each fuck-up meant a punishment. Do not stop until I have decided you did it perfectly.

"Geh schon!(Go on!)" Prussia called from his seat on a log. Chile snapped out of his trance and ran forward to trip on his tail and fall face-first into the ground.

"Eins! (One!)" He snapped at Chile. Chile groaned and quickly got up and continued on the course.

timeskip

His throat burned, his hands bled, his feet ached. He knew from Prussia's counting he was well over 100 mistakes. This time though, Prussia had been silent. Chile couldn't tell if he had just lost the ability to hear or if he had just gotten better at the course finally. He was so close to the end, all he had to do now is run. He ran towards his saving grace, placing each foot carefully as to not get called out for clumsiness. His shoe met the wood plank marking and he shifted his back foot wrong, causing Chile to topple over and roll far past the goal.

He fell on his back and looked up at the darkening sky. Some parts of his skin burned with a new scuff, he couldn't tell where the new one was though. He concentrated on his breathing, each breath shaking his entire limp body. It hurt so bad.

White and black blocked out his few of the skies as Prussia stared down at him.

"P-por favor... no mas." He barely whispered out between gasps of air.

Prussia looked down at Chile with an unrecognizable emotion. Chile felt tears in his eyes. He quickly raised an aching arm to cover his eyes. The boy firmly denied his general to see him in any emotionally weak state. The crying was more caused by physical pain than emotional, but it was embarrassing nonetheless.

A sigh came from above him, "Come to sit with me when you get up. No more rounds." Chile heard Prussia's crunchy steps in the pebbles get farther away.

"You did fine, Chile."

\---------- Time flies ----------

Prussia was impressed. Prussia was always impressed by what Chile did. He had become less and less of a side project and more and more of a real soldier. A personal soldier he could train and teach everything he knew.

He looked down at the boy, although he was more man than boy. He had grown taller, leaner. His uniform and helmet now fit him. Hell, Prussia might even have to get him bigger ones soon. Chile's attitude had grown with his size. He listened to Prussia, not whining like a child... Usually. He still kept his happy, excited attitude towards everything. Prussia hoped he never would lose that.

They met in Prussia's house for today's training. Chile stretched on his own, preparing his muscles for the day's work out. Prussia sat on his couch watching him while he sipped his mug.

"I'm tired." Prussia said bluntly.

Chile looked at him and joked sarcastically, "The great Iron Chancellor never gets tired! You must be an imposter." Prussia laughed weakly and shook his head.

"I have accomplished all I have wanted to, Chile." Prussia held the mug tighter to heat his hands with the hot liquid inside.

The younger looked at him in confusion before it clicked in his head. "The German Empire!" He gasped in realization. Prussia would obsess over it sometimes, luckily for Chile he would go off into tangents about it and he got to do less work, "Have you gotten every place you wanted?"

He nodded solemnly, avoiding Chile's bright gaze. "But I am worried."

Chile lost his happy expression and kneeled in front of Prussia to see his down-wards face, "What's wrong?" He asked.

Prussia sighed. "All I have left to do is to form its government, make it official, get everyone to agree. All the boring stuff." He chuckled softly, the boy joining in. His face darkened a substantial amount and he glared at Chile in his eyes, burning through him, "I'm not sure if I'll be... the same, though."

Chile's breath hitched and his smirk fell off his face., "What?"

He let out a shaky breath and looked at his hands, "I don't believe I will be the same person. I am going to change, I'm just not sure how much of me will be left."

"Then just convince your men to use your current government and constitution! A-and then it'll be more like you! Then you'll be reborn and all cute and baby-like and then I can take care of you!" He grinned at his happy fantasies and reached up to pull Prussia in a hug.

Prussia's frown deepened and he held onto the much more youthful country, "I just want to... Say goodbye if it is the case."

A hole of worry started to open up in Chile's gut, finally accepting the negative outcome, "W-wait. Prussia- you can't." He stumbled on his words, he denied accepting the truth for his mental well-being. He tightened his grip on Prussia and dug his face closer to him. "Please tell me this is some sort of immoral training technique, Prussia."

Prussia sadly laughed, a sob rising in his throat soon after. He sobbed on Chile's shoulder. He had already accepted his death, now he just needed to comfort Chile.

"You are an amazing soldier, Chile. "

"Prussia, bitte-(Prussia, please-)" Chile's throat was blocked by a sob.

"Du versprichst mir, dass du mich am leben erhältst..(You promise me you will keep me alive.)" He latched onto Chile with the last strength he had.

Chile sputtered out words trying to make some sort of sentence. He just screamed as some sort of last resort attempt to keep Prussia alive for longer.

"Ich bin froh, dass du zu dieser zeit rüber gekommen bist. Ich habe nicht mehr viel zeit. (I am glad that you came over at this time. I do not have much time left. ) " Prussia shut his eyes harshly and shoved his face deeper into the crook between Chile's shoulder and neck.

"Bitte bleib bei mir.(Please stay with me.)" They begged at the same time, each with slightly different meanings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then I'll leave you with that. yay. Does he die? DOes it do miracle and woooo he alive??
> 
> (spoiler: he dies and becomes reichtrangle and everyone hates him because it's reichtrangle. and Chile probably still masturbates to both of them because he's gross like that.)w


	4. Car-tank(Germany x Russia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art is from @/tastytoastart on instagram!! https://www.instagram.com/tastytoastart/
> 
> I MAKE CAR INTO TANK. 
> 
> Germany gets flustered easily by Russia so Russia always manages to get his way with his boyfriend hahaha.
> 
> Shit post mini-fic to make up for the last two chapters. 
> 
> warnings:: Google translate German and Russian ; thats it haha

It was 6 am. Germany's work started at 7. His job was an hour away with no traffic.

_He was fucked._

Germany rushed out of the house while eating a slice of toast and trying to tie his tie one-handed. He fumbled with his keys then finally found the car keys. He looked at the car to find the key slot and was greeted with the massive wheel of a tank. Germany stepped back and looked up, his fears confirmed.

"RUSSLAND!!" He yelled unbelievably loud. Crows flocked off a tree across the street, and one of his neighbors probably got a rude alarm clock.

Their house door opened and Russia peaked his head out, "да?"

Germany walked over to Russia and grabbed his wrist in a circulation cutting grasp to drag him towards their car-turned-tank. Russia squinted his eyes at the car-tank. He didn't fully grasp what was happening due to his hangover.

Germany placed his hands on his hips and angrily tapped his foot as he waited for an explanation. "I thought we _already_ had this talk, Russland, the last time you did this."

The other blinked, realizing what he was referencing now, "Oh. The car is much better with tank improvements, Германия." He patted Germany on the head and dismissed his anger, "Do not worry, now we have best car in neighborhood!"

"We cannot drive it anywhere!! It is a weapon, you Dummkopf!" He flailed his arms at the car-tank. "I cannot drive to work in this!!"

Russia laid his head on Germany's. He hummed and slouched farther on top of the smaller.

"I don't like when you are angry, Германия." He wrapped his arms in a backward hug around Germany.

"I don't like when YOU RUIN OUR CAR!" He argued back and yelled loudly again.

Russia sighed, "It still drives. Our car is not ruined, it is improved. Now it has a gun and better track."

Germany flushed red in anger, ripping out of Russia's grasp to turn around and look at him.

"Why do you always do this!? I went out and spent half of MY MONEY last time to get another car. Now you have done it again! Do you even think before you act!?" Germany snapped at Russia, "Why am I even still with you!? You do nothing to benefit me, Russland!" The words hit Russia directly in his heart. He couldn't even imagine a world where Germany wasn't with him. Russia looked down at Germany, blocking out the rest of Germany's angry screams.

He leaned down to Germany's level and pecked him on the lips, cutting off his rants. Germany now turned red with the polar opposite emotion. Russia embraced Germany, who hung lose him his grasp. "Я люблю тебя," Russia stated before releasing himself from Germany.

Germany quietly whispered out, "Ich liebe dich auch." And avoided looking at Russia in the eyes.

The larger laughed genuinely, "There's my Germany."

Germany sighed loudly in annoyance, "I'll call an Uber. You're still buying me another car."

Russia started to walk back into the house and called back at Germany, "I doubt it!"

The other opened up his phone to call a ride and thought out loud to himself, "Oh, Dummkopf..."


	5. Nazi Zombies (Nazi x USSR)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:: NSFW/smut ; gore ; necrophilia ; gross 
> 
> weird fic but i got this horrible idea and now i need to write it out before I can't stop thinking about it, haha. (First blame me, then the videogames haha.)
> 
> nother warning: CORPSE FUCKING

Soviet slammed his entire being against the bunker door one last time. It broke off its hinges and fell in the dark hallway. He had heard the news that Nazi was hiding out around here, and he went off to explore every single locked bunker he found. The rest of the doors were broken in just the same as this one. He could deal with the pain in his body, he could barely feel it over the raging anger that coursed in his veins. Each abandoned bunker he cleared without finding the disgusting traitor just made him angrier. Only one thing on his mind, only one thing that kept Soviet going.

The sweet revengeful thought of personally killing off Nazi.

He just had to be fast and get to the suffering Nazi before he could off himself. Everything was heading downhill for the Nazi. He just proved how much of a pathetic man he was even more by hiding himself away from the fighting like this.

Soviet stomped through the halls. He knocked over any object large enough to hide behind, he pulled and pushed on any brick or board that seemed out of place. He would make sure this bunker was ripped apart like the other ones before he left.

A gunshot rang through the metal halls. 

A pit fell in his stomach- HE was supposed to kill him! Nazi wasn't allowed to take the easy way out. Soviet ran to the source of the noise. He almost slipped from the melting snow on his boots but kept going anyway. He came across a wood door and broke it down a lot easier than the metal ones.

Nazi sat limply on the bed, almost folded in half from his weight. A gun laid loose in his hand and blood leaked from his head. Soviet ran up to him, pulling his bloodied head up and viewed it from all angles. His fears were confirmed quickly by the massive explosion of bone, brain, and blood outside the back of his head.

"Блядь! Блядь! Блядь!(Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!)" He screamed and slammed the limp head into the headboard above it with each word. He was too loud while he searched, Nazi must have heard him. He wished that Nazi was alive right now, so he could yell at him, so he could make him feel pain. He stared at the corpse as blood poured from all orifices in his face thinking about what he could do to at least desecrate the dead body.

Soviet stood up on the bed with his legs on either side of Nazi. He held the limp head up against the headboard with one hand. It's mouth hung open and blood pooled inside of it and fell out. Soviet unzipped his pants and took out his limp member. He carefully entered the open mouth while avoiding the sharp teeth. Fortunately, it was still warm, especially the blood that flooded the gaping cavern. He shoved himself inside the tight throat and moaned. He could feel the entrance wound of the bullet in the back of his throat. It was a strange experience, but Soviet couldn't care less. He pulled out, staring down at the lifeless face of Nazi and his limp mouth around his bloodied cock. It was a sick macabre scene but made Soviet horny nonetheless.

"Шлюха.(Whore.)" He spat on the corpse. Held the head in place and fucked his mouth. Soviet quickly got bored of oral, the mouth only touched a little bit of him, he had to dive further in to even get to the tight throat. Thankfully Nazi had another hole he could use.

He got off the bed and released Nazi's head causing the corpse to fold over again. He shifted the body around so it was laying stomach down on the bed with its legs draping off. The corpse let out a quiet sound and Soviet jumped in his skin. He quickly shooed away his worries though, he'd seen many dead before and sometimes there would be involuntary sounds from the last breaths releasing. He must have just pushed on the corpse's chest too much.

He slid off the pants and underwear of the Nazi. Soviet gave his cheek a harsh slap, almost confused when the corpse didn't react.

He positioned himself and entered into the tight hole. Nazi's blood assisted him as a lubricant and made it feel so much better than entering dry. He moaned at the tight still warm walls of the body. He had forgotten how good a man felt- it would have been even better if Nazi was still alive to feel him squeeze around him and to be just a few degrees hotter. He would scream in the mind-breaking pain, only egging on Soviet to use him harder. He would ruin his body before he allowed him the privilege of death, leaving him feeling degraded in his final moments.

Sadly, Soviet couldn't do that. He pulled back out and slammed back in. He grabbed onto the hips of Nazi and moved him in time with his thrusts. It felt so good.

"ты наконец-то хорош в чем-то,(You are finally good at something,)" He paused his sentence to roughly slam into Nazi, "Взятии Дик.. (Taking dick.)"

An arm quickly stretched out and attached itself onto Soviet's arm.

"Что за херня!(What the fuck!)" Soviet screamed and jumped back, removing himself from the body. The corpse let out a loud groan and held itself up with its elbow of the other arm. It looked back at Soviet with a blank expression, blood still dripping out from its mouth. He-- It, it clicked it's tongue, indirectly causing blood to pour from its mouth.

"Ich dachte die Hölle wäre schlimmer...(I thought hell was worse...)" Nazi said with a very pronounced slur. The blood inside his throat and mouth caused him to gurgle his words, bubbles of blood flooding out. Soviet stared in shock at the whole scene in front of him, did he get knocked out- was this a dream?

Nazi gurgled a raspy huff, "Mach weiter, Sowjetischer Dämon. (Carry on, Soviet demon.)" He waved his hand at him, dismissing him as if it was a slight annoyance and that he wasn't currently being fucked.

Soviet stared at him. "Ты мертвец?(Are you dead?)" He asked with a shaky voice.

"Nun, ich habe mich selbst erschossen, ich sollte tot sein ... Scheiße, mein Kopf tut weh.(Well, I shot myself, I should be dead ... Shit, my head hurts.)" It rubbed his head with a hand.

"Вы говорите и двигаетесь!(You speak and move!)" Soviet screamed, still in shock, "Вы зомби! (You're a zombie!)"

Nazi sat up on the edge of the bed and faced the terrified Soviet, "Was? (What?)" He felt his head, poking at his brains out the back of his head, "Oh, du könntest recht haben.(Oh, you could be right.)" He sat there and stared at the other for a few moments. The shot to the head still seemed to have affected his mental processing, even if only barely.

"Ich bin gestorben und das erste was du getan hast war mich zu ficken? (I died and the first thing you did was fuck me?)" He looked down at his hands and carefully inspected each one, "Wirst du mich töten, wenn du fertig bist? (Are you going to kill me, when you're done?)"

Soviet shook himself out of his shock. He pulled out the small revolver from his jacket, "Да. Да, конечно(Yes. Yes of course.)" Nazi let out a gurgling hum and fell backward onto the bed, lifting his legs to take his pants off the rest of the way.

"Meine Sinne sind abgestumpft, also sei rau, lass mich etwas fühlen.(My senses are dull, so be rough, let me feel something.)" He spread ass and exposed his hole stained with his blood.

Soviet roughly entered into the body despite all his primal instincts telling him to run. The corpse gurgled out a scream and wrapped his legs around him. Soviet roughly pounded into the corpse and tried to make him feel as much pain as possible.

The corpse suddenly arched its back and wetly moaned, "Dort! (There!)"

The disgusted man could feel bile rising in his throat- he had made the thing feel good! Was he making noises of pleasure this entire time? Soviet aimed far away from that spot. Nazi still let out wet sounds of pleasure and gripped onto the blood-stained sheets.

"Отвратительная шлюха.(Disgusting whore.)" Soviet got up on the bed and kneeled on it with one foot to thrust into Nazi in another position. A groan escaped Soviet's lips, he could reach much deeper inside the corpse now.

"Ja! (Yes!)" Nazi screamed and his walls tightened around Soviet as he came. Soviet continued to ravage the corpse for a little after before also followed suit. He thrust to the hilt with a groan, filling Nazi for the first and last time.

He placed the barrel of the gun against the Nazi's head, who immediately turned to a face of fear as reality finally caught up to him, "Warte, ich will nicht sterben! Wie wäre es mit einer weiteren Runde? Lass uns verhandeln!(Wait, I do not want to die! How about another round? Let's negotiate!)" He looked at him with desperate, wet eyes, "Пожалуйста, помилуй. (Please, have mercy.)" Nazi pleaded.

Soviet looked at him with a disgusted expression. It did not have the right to speak with his tongue. He shoved the barrel harder against Nazi's head and spoke his language as some small revenge, "Nein(No.)"

A loud sound echoed throughout the bunker for a second time.

The corpse fell over, dead again. Soviet pulled himself from the body and wiped off the blood and cum with a glove. He cringed at it and took it off and left it next to the scene. A crude calling card to leave behind. Soviet knew he wasn't going to contact any of the other Allies for a while, he needed to process this.


	6. Mini/Big(Germany X Russia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idea: Countryhumans are size equivalent to the size of the actual country
> 
> how is there products made for varying different sizes of countries? Who knows? Who cares? It's a cute gay fanfic logic doesn't apply.
> 
> In a completely accurate fanfiction Russia would be 48 times the size of Germany... 
> 
> Buuut I'm going to make the sizes less dramatic, and basically have hand-sized Germany haha. Like 15 times as small (THE TOP IMAGEEEEEE)
> 
> WARNINGS: NSFW/smut ; micro/macro i guess ; oh my god it's micro/macro. ive descended into micro/macro fetishes ahh im sorry ;  
> DONT WORRY THERES NO VORE!!

Russia and Germany watched a movie together while sitting on the couch. Well--Russia sat on the couch, Germany comfortable sat on his boyfriend's shoulder and leaned against the flaps of his hat as a pillow.

They were a strange couple. Most other countries would go out of their way to get with another country around their same size, even if they had horrible chemistry together, just so that they could avoid awkward things coming up later on in the relationship due to the size difference.

This couple could care less, though. Germany had simply moved into his boyfriend's house. Quite literally as well, Russia carried his dollhouse-sized house into his own living room. They had to change some things to make their life easier, like Germany carrying around a small whistle just in case he ever got stuck after an incident where he was left stranded inside a kitchen drawer for almost 24 hours.

Moving around the house was also difficult, but Germany quickly came up with solutions. He had a remote-control car that he rewired to a much smaller controller. There was miniature ladders made from toothpicks and pencils glued all around the house.

Cuddling was also a challenge. They could never sleep together because Russia moved around a lot in his sleep and Germany didn't have a death wish for being crushed by his boyfriend. Cuddling while awake was much more easier, Russia would hold his lover up to his face and Germany would shower Russia's face in kisses and hugs. Russia would gently press Germany closer to him and give him one very big kiss.

Life was great for them. They had almost proved the negative stigma behind their strange relationship wrong.

_Almost._

In every single conversation they had as a couple, the topic of their sex life almost always came up. They would quickly change the awkward topic, not wanting to discuss their private lives with anybody.

But now Germany had grown increasingly curious himself. He had a naturally curious mindset, usually to his dismay, and was now thinking of some sort of modified version of sex that would be able to suit them. Germany pulled his legs up on top of Russia's shoulder to hug them and asked, "Hey how would we have sex?"

Russia jumped from the sudden personal question and Germany almost bounced off him. "T-that is a stupid question, Германия. You know we will not be able to do that, it is out of our physical capabilities."

"Well you could just... finger me," Germany could feel the head radiating off of Russia's face from the suggestion but he kept rambling out of nervousness, "It would be a tight fit though because your finger is about the thickness of my thigh- Oh _ow.._ yeah, no. I could jerk you off maybe, that would be the easiest thing to do, like a full body endeavor -"

"Please stop talking about this." Russia cut off him.

"Okay." Germany shut up for a second and then added, "Sorry."

"It's okay." Russia and Germany awkwardly watched the movie in silence. Germany felt like shit for making the atmosphere feel very heavy now. After a few minutes Russia let out a loud sigh.

"Sorry." Germany apologized again out of habit.

Russia sighed then stayed silent for a few seconds, "We could try something smaller than my finger." He suggested out of the blue.

"W-what?" Germany said out of surprise, was Russia actually talking about this?

"Maybe a cotton swab or a pen..." Russia grabbed his chin as he thought.

"Give me your hand. " Germany asked and Russia lifted his hand up to his own shoulder and Germany climbed on. Russia held his hand to his face with his palm facing the sky. He looked at Germany with a lustful expression.

"Maybe I should just lick you." He stuck out his tongue and almost jabbed Germany in the chest.

Germany yelped and fell back into Russia's fingers to avoid being touched, "That is very unsanitary! But you're... You're up for trying something like this?"

"да, as long as I get to lick you." He smirked at Germany.

Germany crossed his arms, "Deal- But wash your mouth first! I don't want your tongue-smell on me!" Russia promptly stood up and walked to the bathroom while holding his hand flat so Germany could stay standing on it. "Wait- Right now?"

"Why not?" He placed his hand on the sink counter and Germany climbed off. He started to brush his teeth.

Germany looked up at him and called out, "Especially your tongue!" Russia brushed his tongue with the toothbrush and cleansed every part of it before washing out his mouth. He lowered a hand to the country and the smaller quickly got on.

"Should I also get nude or-" Russia asked as he walked to his room.

"Well of course, I want to pleasure you too, Russland!" He lightly pecked Russia's index finger.

Russia sat on his bed and put Germany down in front of him. They both stripped down to almost complete nudity.

"You can take off your glasses, I don't want to get them dirty." Russia picked up the smaller and held him up to his face.

"I can't see without my glasses, why don't you take your ushanka off?" Germany asked.

"Let's just leave them on." Russia ended the conversation. He gave Germany a kiss on his face, smothering him. He traveled down lower to give his privates and hips another kiss. Germany hugged onto Russia's face and melted into the other from pleasure. Russia poked out his tongue to cover the smaller man junk. Germany moaned in response and grabbed onto his tongue with both hands and pulled it closer to himself.

"This feels so... good. Weird, very weird, but good!" He explained, thrusting his hips against the other's tongue.

Russia moved his hand closer, forcing Germany to be sandwiched between his hand and his lips. It was less licking his dick and more of licking his entire lap. Germany seemed to enjoy it nonetheless, letting out moans and groans as he thrust into Russia's mouth as if it was a massive hole(which it basically was).

"I-It's very hot.. You're very hot- Not like that! Uh-" Germany stammered out, he felt awkward about the sentence sounding like a compliment. Even if they were boyfriends, currently _having sex,_ he still was so flustered about minors things. Russia chuckled, sending vibrations through Germany's entire body.

He moaned and cussed as he dug his hands into Russia's face. He bounced his hips as he came into Russia's mouth, leaving a small salty stain on his tongue.

Russia kissed Germany one last time before pulling themselves away. Germany laid on Russia's hand, using his fingers as a backrest. He panted, staring up at the ceiling. Russia licked his lips, "You taste wonderful."

Germany turned red, "Thanks.. That feels a lot better than masturbation. We should do this more often. Do you think I could fit in your mouth?" He jumped back up, babbling out whatever minuscule thought came to his mind.

"You still have to help me." Russia reminded him and pointed down at his semi- erect dick.

Germany jumped in his skin at the size of the thing, "T-that's not going to fit.."

Russia lowered Germany to his crotch, "You said something about jerking me off. You do not have to ruin your body to please me.."

Germany nodded, "Oh yeah. I forgot.." He clamored off his hand and stood on his thigh, looking up at the dick that was _bigger_ than him. He placed a hand on the shaft and gently rubbed it, "How many countries do you think are smaller than your penis?"

The larger let out a booming laugh, shaking Germany from where he stood. "A lot." Germany smiled up at the other, happy he made him laugh(even if he didn't find the humor from his question.) Germany hesitantly wrapped his arms around the member, hooking his fingers together. Slowly he moved up and down, pathetically jacking off the other. He breathed it, taking in the strong musk that emanated from it. Germany paused for a moment, theorizing on how the organ tasted. He licked the skin, earning a quiet sigh from Russia.

Germany wrapped his legs around it, straddling Russia. He ground his entire body against it, rubbing his much smaller member against it. He placed small kisses and licks on him, each minor thing earning a sound from Russia.

Germany practically climbed up the dick and kissed the head. Russia let out a slightly louder sound. He violated the sensitive skin with kisses and licks, which was quite the task. He kissed the small hole in the middle, his lips practically slipped in. He prodded his tongue inside the hole, earning a moan from Russia. It tasted quite salty.

He slowly moved his body up and down, feeling like he was using all his muscles just to rub Russia. Pleasure spread through his body as he basically humped the other, feeling a second orgasm already arriving.

A hand wrapped around his body and Russia's member. Germany yelped as his cheek was squished against the dick, "Russland!"

"извиняюсь. (Sorry)" He loosened his grasp but kept holding onto him, "Just let me.. do something."

Germany sighed and loosened his tensed muscles, "Don't hurt me, alright?"

Russia patted his back with his finger, "Do not worry."

He slowly stroked himself, bringing Germany along. He gasped, thrusting his small hips against him as he jerked him against his own cock. Russia quickened his pace and Germany kept his arm and leg grips firmly around him. He left his mouth open against his dick, tongue lolling out.

Precum leaked from Russia's tip and he yelped as the liquid covered him. It did take much of the friction away from the whole ordeal but Germany was disgusted by the nasty fluids- it stained his glasses!

"Германия..(Germany..)" Russia moaned out, tightening his grip and compressing closer Germany to him. Germany gasped as his own member was pressed against Russia's. Pleasure shot through both of their bodies as Germany was rubbed against Russia.

Russia gasped and threw his head back as he screamed, "Германия!!(Germany!!)" He sped up his hand as he climaxed. Cum rushed out of Russia's member, completely staining Germany and Russia's own stomach and thighs. Germany moaned as he came for a second time, right up against Russia.

Russia slowly milked himself for a few moments before pulling Germany off and lifting him up to look at him. Germany whined out and cussed, flinging the sticky juices off of himself. Russia grinned, "I can lick it off-"

"You are _disgusting_! Oh my god it's EVERYWHERE!" He desperately wiped his arms off, trying anything to get the spunk off.

Russia laughed, "I will wash you. Thank you for that. You are wonderful at it. We should do this again.."

Germany looked up at him and blushed, "Y-yeah, you're good at it too. Thank you.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh. bruhrubruh. this is me from the future-ish. First half of the book was written like 3 weeks apart from the last half. I'm finishing a bunch of old fics in here so sorry for oldish fics


	7. I Hate You(Argentina X Chile)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idea: argentina and chile fuck with no explanation. 
> 
> WARNINGS: NSFW/smut (just straight into smut)

Argentina shoved Chile against his door and smothered him with his face. They separated and Argentina panted out a breathy insult, "I hate you."

Chile chuckled and grabbed Argentina's hips. He pulled their hips together and Argentina let out a moan. "Do you really?" He teased.

"Yes, " Argentina fumbled with the doorknob and opened it, causing them both to stumble into the room. He locked the door with a slam and pinned Chile to a wall then proceeded to grind their crotches together frantically.

"I really, really fucking hate you." He caught Chile in another kiss and moved towards the bed. Argentina pressed his tongue against Chile's lips, who parted them for the other. Their tongues fought and Argentina won a decisive victory.

Chile moved down to Argentina's neck to nip at it. Argentina growled quietly, "If you leave any marks I'm going to fucking kill you-Ah!"

A lick to a certain area made Argentina gasp and writhe around in pleasure. The larger bit onto the spot and sucked on it with the full intention of leaving a nasty bruise. "Oh fuck you..." Argentina grumbled and Chile grinned into his neck. After a little while of Argentina enjoying the feeling, he shoved Chile off himself to strip off his shirt.

"We actually doing this?" Chile asked him.

Argentina shook off his pants, "Of course, I won. And you made me horny."

Chile took off his clothes and complained as she did, "I didn't get you horny, weon, you did that to yourself!"

Argentina huffed as a reply and jumped on Chile, forcing him to lay on his back on the bed. He spat in his hand and stroked Chile's cock, wetting it.

"Wait, we need a rubber." Chile grabbed Argentina's wrist.

He shook him off and continued to rub him, "I am not a girl, Chile, I can't get pregnant."

"Well, I still want to use protection." He crossed his arms.

"Well, I want to feel your spunk deep inside me." Argentina smirked at Chile's embarrassment and continued in his most seductive voice., "Fill me with your cum, till my body can't hold it anymore." Chile flushed and looked away and mumbled out a quiet, "OK."

Argentina positioned himself with his legs on either side of Chile's hips. He reached under to grab Chile's member and position it at his hole.

"I'm in control." He pushed down and the tip popped inside of him. "Now you sit there and be a good boy." Chile nodded and looked up at Argentina with a flustered face. Argentina chuckled and then slammed himself all the way down on Chile, earning a loud moan from both of them. He rolled his hips and shakily commented, "You're pretty big, Chilito, not the biggest I've had." He bounced on him and winced a bit, "Maybe you're a bit high up there though.."

Chile moaned out, "Thank's Argie." He placed his lightly placed his hands on Argentinian's waist. Carefully he tested the waters, not used to the foreign intrusion inside of him. He bit his lip, ignoring the stinging sensation from the large member. He regretted not preparing himself beforehand. Chile moaned from the tightness of Argentina's insides. He thrust up into him and caused the other to yelp.

"You're so fucking tight.." He groaned and moved again harsher this time. Argentina gasped and pushed down on Chile's chest.

"Wait-Mierda!" He gasped again as Chile flung his hips again, "Let me adjust, you fucking idiot!" Chile stopped.

"I thought you said I wasn't the biggest you've had." He remarked snarkily.

"That doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt!" Argentina huffed. Chile gave him a cocky smirk but didn't respond. They laid there for a few moments to let Argentina adjust, a small amount of pity for his longtime frenemy. Argentina occasionally rolled his hips, testing the waters. He got up, just leaving the head of the cock in and slammed back down.

"Fuck-" Chile moaned and ground up into the warmth. Argentina grabbed onto Chile's wrists and held them above his head on the bed. He continued to bounce on the other's cock, letting out whorish whimpers and moans.

Argentina adjusted his body for Chile's dick to hit right at his prostate. He yelped, a massive electric shock traveled through his spine and nearly made him paralyzed. He finally found it. Desperate to chase the high again, he slammed his body down at the angle again and again. Chile kept his arms loose in Argentina's grip but occasionally bounced upwards, making the other cry out.

"Fuck, Chilito- You should just do this, you're way better at this than you are at football," Argentina commented passive-aggressively down at the other.

Chile huffed angrily, "Oh fuck you."

"You're doing that right now." Argentina slammed down onto Chile's member and rolled his hips. Chile now struggled against the other's grasp.

"I could do it better if I had access to my hands!" He rutted up into Argentina, still trying to yank his hands away.

Argentina moaned and bounced to meet his thrusts, "You don't need to prove anything to me, Chilito." He said almost sweetly before continuing in a more rude tone, "You've already proved that you suck, I can do this better than you can." Chile weakened his struggling and decided to just take it and ignore the insults.

Argentina sloppily moved his hips, his arms were weak and he was almost falling on top of Chile. He finally gave in and embraced Chile, pressing their chests together. Chile wrapped his now-free arms around Argentina. They both moved together and made lewd sounds into the other's ear.

"Argie, I'm close." Chile breathily moaned out as his movements got sloppier and more urgent. Argentina could barely understand what Chile had said. All his attention was focused on the feelings of himself getting closer to climax. He felt Chile's member twitch and then his insides being flooded. Argentina groaned and slammed down one last time before he came, painting Chile's stomach and chest with his cum.

"Fuck..." Argentina slid off of Chile and flopped down on the bed at his side. Both of them panted and cooled down from their high. Argentina grinned and kissed Chile on his cheek, "I still hate you."

Chile laughed, "I hate you too, Argie."


	8. Would it be gay(Canada x Mexico)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idea: Weed and cuddles but with canmex. 
> 
> uhbsdfuhbbh bebebebebebeebbebeebebebeeb heres a shitty ship. Literally all the mexico headcannons i have are either owo boy or weed man or both or some other sterotype. 
> 
> Countryhumans is just stereotypes and gay i love it!!!
> 
> WARNINGS: drug use ; pretty fucking gay ; laughter fits ; hand job hahahsbhfsjhbfjbdshfibsdfb

Mexico lounged on the side of the couch, with his back against the arm rest and his legs stretched. Canada sat on the opposite side, practically melting into the corner between the backrest and the armchair. The TV was on some music channel, quietly playing some random genre of songs. Slowly but surely they turned the apartment into a hot box. Canada had convinced him to get high with him, on Mexico's own weed.

Canada puffed his blunt and watched the smoke drift off. "Hey, Mex?" He looked over at the other.

"Yeaah?" Mexico dragged out his words. He sat up straight to stretch his back with a groan. 

Canada stared at the TV with his mouth hanging open wordlessly. Mexico looks over at him.

"Yeah?" Mexico repeats louder this time. Canada blinks and shakes his head before turning his head to look at Mexico. Canada giggled at something, Mexico couldn't tell what. "What is it!?" He growled out, now angry. He regretted letting Canada use his stash.

Canada hummed, dumbly smirking at Mexico. "Would it be gay if I-" He broke out into another fit of giggles, and covered his face in his hands. Mexico joined in the very contagious laughing, but mostly because Canada snorted. 

He repeated himself, "Would it be gay if I k-" He burst out laughing again and pulled his legs up on the couch to hug them. 

"Ayy, get it out already Canada!" Mexico grinned at Canada's antics. He looked for a bit too long and starting thinking about Canada. Canada played with Mexico's emotions like putty. Anything he did could influence Mexico on a dime. His feelings molded Mexico's whenever he was around. He was a close friend, Mexico wouldn't change it for the world, even if he have a heavy impact on him.

Canada suddenly hopped up, landing with his body stretched over the couch and his hands on either side of Mexico, hanging over the armrest. Any thoughts Mexico had were forgotten from the outburst and he stared shocked at Canada.

Canada pressed his forehead onto his own. He grinned at Mexico with half-lidded eyes. Mexico felt blood rush to his face and his stomach fluttered. Canada was also red, but Mexico wasn't sure if it was from the laughing the high or what was happening now. He stuck out his tongue with a small 'plehh' sound.

Mexico giggled, "Maple.. What are you doing-" Mexico was interrupted by a pair of lips. He was stunned for a moment, but kissed Canada back. Canada sat up on his knees, keeping his lips locked on Mexico's. He wrapped his arms around Mexico, who did the same to Canada, pulling their waists together.

The passionate embrace was cut short by Canada laughing. He nuzzled his head into Mexico's chest, still holding onto him. Mexico stayed silent, still trying to figure out what was going on.

"W-was that gay?" Canada asked through his relentless giggles.

Mexico laughed, "Yeah that was pretty gay." 

Canada giggled again and rested on Mexico. Mexico huffed as he fell on him, but dealt with the slight pain of the much bigger man on him. He patted his back and Canada snatched his arm, "Aye!"

"Shush." Canada pulled Mexico's hand closer to his face and stared at it. Mexico could hear his heartbeat in his ears, "Maple-"

A wet tongue poked at his fingers before they got shoved in Canada's warm mouth. "Qué Mierda?!" He yelled at him from fear and tried to pull back his arm, but Canada kept it in place with a firm grip. Canada smirked around his fingers as he licked every spot of them. Mexico flushed as he watch the almost lewd scene. The other looked up to see him and starting making small sounds and moans against his hands and bobbed his head on the fingers. 

"Maricón.." Mexico uttered an insult with the last ounce of defiance he had in his body. Canada popped his fingers out of his mouth and rebutted, "You're as gay as me, Mex.", Before sitting up to kiss Mexico again. 

With his free hand, Mexico trailed down Canada's back to squeeze his ass. He yelped and Mexico shoved his tongue in his mouth. Canada let out an annoyed groan but played back against Mexico, tasting every part of his mouth. 

They separated and stared at each other, panting. "You know you get a lot more touchy when you're high."

"Well maybe you should let me smoke your stuff more often!" Canada teased back.

Mexico smirked, "Who said I liked you being touchy?"

"I did. And you don't like it, you love it! Don't you?" He pressed their foreheads together again and smirked at Mexico. 

"Maybe I do."


	9. Wall(Mexico X America)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bad ideas bad ideas. bad excuse for stuck in wall smut.
> 
> America: *in donald trump voice* "We will build a wall to (fuck)stop the illegal mexican immigrants, and make mexico pay for it. 
> 
> WARNINGS: NSFW/smut ; rape

Mexico stared at the rickety brick wall. His blood was boiling, he could hardly believe that the gringo actually did it even when it was staring him right back in the face! He screamed for America at the top of his lungs and slammed on the wall with his fist.

"You better come talk to me before I break down this dumb thing!" He could easily climb over the wall if he wanted to. But he was stubborn, he wanted America to personally take apart this dumb thing brick by brick.

He paused, waiting for some sort of response. His hopes dropped as he remembered there was a high chance that America wasn't even close enough to hear him. He continued anyways, "OK, I'm breaking it myself, Gringo!!"

Mexico felt for a loose part in the wall until one part of it crumpled in his hand. He smirked and hopped up and grabbed onto a brick above the spot, now fully suspended up. He jumped off the wall and crashed his feet through the small area.

He jumped down with a huff and examined the small hole he made. He placed his hands on his hips, proud at the damage he caused to the very large wall with just his small body.

He thought for a second, deciding he would only fit if he went feet first, and slid through the hole.

"I'm coming to fuck your mother!"

Mexico gripped onto the edge of the hole and slid one of his legs through. He touched the ground on the other side before he slipped his other leg in. Easy so far. He pulled on the wall, slowly shuffling himself inside the hole. His shirt lifted up and got caught on the brick, exposing his stomach.

He got about half way in before his belly stopped him. Mexico internally panicked for a second before he decided he just need to rotate his body. He turned on his side, hissing as the stone scraped his skin. He tried again, but didn't budge. He shifted even more, 180 degrees, on his stomach. He felt his body slide in just an inch more, "Aha! Okay, NOW I'm coming to beat your ass-" Mexico grunted as his body wouldn't budge, "Mierda.."

"Are you stuck again?" America called from somewhere behind him.

Mexico slammed the wall with his fist, "HOW LONG WERE YOU THERE?! Help me, you gringo!"

He chucked and there was a few moments of anxiety-filled silence. Then someone grabbed his hips and pulled them against his body, making Mexico squeak, "Aye!"

"I'll help you... I'm just going to help myself first."

Mexico cursed out America, who continued to grind against him. Mexico stomped right on America's foot who just grunted from the sudden action. "That's not going to do much, bro." He slipped his fingers in the empty belt rings of Mexico's pants and slid them down to rest on his thighs.

Mexico flushed on the other side of the wall and desperately kicked out his legs, "W-wait, hold on! Don't-" He gasped America pulled his boxers down, fully exposing his ass.

"Vete a la mierda!!" He shakily yelled out as a finger traced itself between his cheeks. Mexico struggled again, scraping his sides on the broken bricks.

America kneeled down in front of Mexico's rear and held down his legs "Calm down, calm down. You'll like this too, I promise."

"No I won't-Auh!" He yelped as America's face was shoved against him and his tongue reached to lick at the tight muscle of his hole. The tongue pressed further, slipping into his body. America loosened his grab on Mexico's legs to squeeze at his ass. Mexico moaned as the wet intrusion went farther, America now practically fucking him with his mouth.

It felt good. Mexico wouldn't deny that. The lewd action sent shocks of pleasure throughout his body, he could feel his dick get excited without even being touched. The wet muscle lapped and prodded at anything it could touch, abusing Mexico's virgin walls.

Sadly, it was removed after a little while longer. Mexico involuntarily whined out, his body desperate for more attention.

America pressed a wet finger at Mexico's hole, who gasped as it popped in. He hissed as America pushed it farther to his knuckles. This hurt more than the tongue, it wasn't as slick. His finger pulled out almost all the way before shoving back in slowly. He continued his action, lightly stinging Mexico.

Mexico quietly groaned, staring at the dusty ground with a flushed face. This is not what he was expecting.

Another finger teased him before being shoved it, a lot more harshly than the first. He bit back a sound as America moved his two fingers much faster now. Loud moans escaped past his guard as he spread his fingers, stretching Mexico's insides.

America chuckled, "Keep making those noises, you sound fucking amazing, Mex."

Mexico flushed at the statement as the scissoring continued. He couldn't think of a reply, his mind was being torn apart as much as his hole was. He couldn't believe this was happening, he wished he was having some very weird wet dream.

A third finger popped in, going less noticed than the previous. America started to prod around his insides, pressing against every inch of his walls like he was searching for something.

Mexico trembled with a moan as something was touched, giving him much more extreme pleasure than before.

"There it is.." America said in a sing-songy voice as he continually rubbed against the bundle of nerves.

Mexico panted, trying his best to push his body against America's fingers to increase the pressure on the spot. "Jesus-" He yelped as all three fingers were quickly slid out of America. He shuddered as he felt his asshole stay open, not yet fully adjusted to being empty.

"I got something much better, don't worry." America reassuringly said, giving Mexico a pat on his cheek before he stood up.

"F-fuck you America..." Mexico huffed, the embarrassment of the situation coming back to him as the constant pleasure was paused.

America unzipped his pants and took out his aroused cock. He made a retching sound as he spat on his hand. He stroked himself, lubing his cock with his own spit. He placed his hands on Mexico's hips and pressed his tip against the tight ring.

Mexico kicked out at the feeling, "Wait! Wait! Don't do -AH!" He screamed as the large instruction shoved it's way inside, tearing apart Mexico.

"Oh fuck, you're tight.." America moaned and he pressed on further inside the smaller body. Mexico continued his weak scream, scraping his nails against the wall in a desperate attempt to escape. America decided to stop going slow, and slammed his entire length inside of Mexico. Mexico let out an inhuman scream, kicking America's legs like a child.

Thumbs massaged his hips and America tightly held onto him. "Just relax, don't tense your muscles."

"Mierda! Demasiado g-grande!" Mexico felt tears prick at his eyes. His body stung from the immense intrusion, bigger than his small body could handle.

Hands traced up his back, massaging what they were able to reach, "Come on, Mex. Just breathe.."

Mexico breathed in a shaky breath, limited by the constricting wall and the pressure inside his gut. He blew out harshly and gasped in another breath. He gradually calmed his breath and the pain in his body ebbed away.

"I'm going to move, alright?" America warned right before he pulled himself out. He left himself with just his head in before he shoved back all the way to the hilt. The feeling almost broke Mexico, it was much more intense than the fingers, and seemed to reach throughout his entire body. Mexico moaned and grabbed at the hard stone with his hands, wishing he had something better to hold onto.

The hips repeated the same action again and again. Leaving Mexico a moaning, sweaty mess. Each thrust left him gasping for breath as he barely missed tipping over the edge.

America hit the same spot inside of him, making Mexico scream. "Jack pot!" America joked before he slammed inside, abusing the same spot each time.

Mexico felt his stomach knot and groaned, "America, I'm-!" He groaned as he came, spraying his own pants and the wall with himself.

"Oh-h god stop!!" He gasped, his mind and body overwhelmed by the over-stimulation. Mexico could feel his brain turn into jello with each hit inside of him. America either didn't hear him over his moans or just didn't care. He didn't stop, mercilessly pounding Mexico's now tenfold more sensitive body. America moaned and grumbled out lewd sentences Mexico couldn't quite understand in his state.

America gasped, shoving the entirety of himself inside Mexico and staying still.

"M-mexico!" He moaned as he flooded the other with his cum. Mexico let out a silent scream as he came a second time. His legs trembled, barely able to hold himself up without the use of the wall. America breathed heavily, keeping himself deep inside Mexico.

He pulled out with a schlick sound. Mexico moaned from the action, the feeling of emptiness much more prominent than with the finger's absence. Cum dripped from his abused hole into his boxers and pants hanging around his waist. He struggled to collect his mind, not able to focus his eyes on the rocks below him.

America sighed and zipped up his pants, staring proudly at the mess he had of Mexico. "We should do this more often!" He beamed.

"Oh fuck you! And fuck your mother!" Mexico snapped at him.

America gasped indignantly "Well if you're going to be so rude, maybe I should just leave you here!"

Mexico squeaked in fear, "Please don't! A-at least pull my pants up!"

A hand grabbed his pants, hesitating for a moment before lowering them to his knees. Mexico groaned, "America, I'm not joking!"

"And I'm not either." He hummed happily and slapped Mexico's ass, "I'll just leave you here 'till I get horny again. Then you can beg for help again."

"Ayúdame!!" Mexico yelled at him, stomping his weak legs.

"Bye Mexico!" He called back at him from farther away that he was before.

Mexico gasped, "A-are you actually leaving!? You asshole!"

He waited for a response.

"America..?"

Nothing.

"AMERICA!!"


	10. Sounds(Reichtangle X Poland)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idea: bad. reichtangle fucks poland
> 
> WARNINGS: NSFW/rape ; Abuse ; bad ; shitty not wholesome aftercare ; bad.
> 
> nother warning: RAPE ; BAD

Reich loved the sounds of his bird.

He at the bed and loomed over the sleeping Poland. Poland hugged onto the pillow provided to him as he lay on his stomach. His pearly wings spread out over the small mattress. Reich kneeled down quietly, bringing his head closer to the other to hear him better.

Soft, innocent breaths escaped him while he peacefully slept. Reich lightly placed a hand on Poland's lower back. He shifted in his sleep and made a small groaning sound. His nude back was freezing, feeling like solid stone. Reich gently stroked Poland's back, warming the smaller with his body heat.

Poland hummed and his tightened his grip of the pillow, burying his face in it. Reich stopped his motions and waited for Poland's body to relax again. The hand traveled up farther and caressed at the freezing wings. Poland let out a quiet moan, making Reich shudder. He continued to rub along Poland, soaking in all of the small cute sounds that came out of him.

Reich climbed over Poland and sat on the bed. The mattress shifted and made the limp Poland fall towards him. Poland groaned and mumbled something, shifting his arms around to push himself up. Reich scooped up the waking Poland and sat him between his legs, facing him.

Poland yawned with a squeak and stretched his arms. Reich flushed and wrapped his arms around him to pull his closer. "Co..?(What..?)" Poland opened his heavy eyes and stared up dazed at Reich for a few moments.

"Kurwa!" Poland yelped. In a desperate struggle to escape Reich's embrace he flailed his arms and wings around, weakly hitting Reich.

Reich pouted. He hated when his bird freaked out like this, he liked him docile. He unhooked an arm from Poland to wrap it around his throat. He was able to touch his thumb finger together around the small bird's throat. Poland stilled his motions, staring at Reich in fear.

Much better.

"Proszę..(Please..)" Reich felt the vibrations of Poland's throat as he begged quietly, he grabbed onto Reich's arm with both arms. He increased his pressure, hearing and feeling Poland's raspy breaths.

Reich stared down at the very intoxicating scene. Poland whined, making such beautiful noises. He tightened his grip, closing off his airway completely. The angel opened his mouth and his throat in a futile attempt to breath. His throat moved and pulsed under Reich's grasp. Poland dug his nails into Reich's arm and tore up his skin with scratches. Reich released his hand and pulled his slightly scratched arm away from Poland.

Poland gasped for air, and Reich quickly switched his attention from his own arm back on his bird's songs. Poland begged between pants, "Proszę, nie rób tego.(Please, don't do this.)"

Large hands wrapped around Poland's stomach and pulled him on top of Reich's lap. He leaned down and nuzzled into the scars he created on the red skin in the past. He nibbled on one of his favorite spots that was dark red with the scars from abuse. Poland gasped and jerked in Reich's grasp. Reich attacked the spot, ripping his skin open and suckling on it like he needed it to survive.

Poland moaned, each sound going straight to Reich's crotch. Reich separated himself from Poland, who fell on Reich as he quietly sobbed. He grabbed the smaller one's chin and forced him to face him. The angel stared back with irritated eyes as he cried. He made small sounds as he breathed, leaning his face into the gentle touches. Reich eagerly listened for a moment as he caressed the smaller cheek, his sobs getting nearly silent as he comforted him.

He wanted to make his bird sing.

Reich removed his hand from Poland's face, who groaned from the loss. He unzipped the restricting fabric of his pants and his fully erect member popped out. Poland jumped, "Nie! Proszę.. nie dzisiaj, pozwól mi odpocząć.(No! Please.. not today, let me rest.)" he grasped his hands together in a praying position as he begged.

Reich lifted Poland up by his hips. Poland immediately started thrashing about to try and escape. Wind blew into Reich's face annoyingly as Poland wildly flapped his wings. Poland scratched and kicked at him, using all of the energy and strength he could muster.

It was all in vain. The angel was easily positioned above Reich's cock. A few tense seconds past as Poland screamed and fought. Reich forced the flailing Poland downwards. He still struggled to fit himself inside even after many previous uses. Friction made him feel uncomfortably hot and he regretted not using lube, but he managed. Their hips finally collided, Reich was fully sheathed in his beautiful angel.

Poland cried out, becoming weaker and weaker as each second passed. Reich stared down at Poland as his constricting insides sent waves of pleasure through his body. He lifted his hands from Poland's hips, who he knew wouldn't dare move, and up to the small boy's face to caress it. Poland winced at each touch and tried to tug Reich's arms away.

He bounced his hips, making the smaller gasp and shrivel up in pain. He wrapped his hands around the smaller torso and lifted him up. Poland cried out choked screams as his insides were pulled, making Reich all the more happier. Suddenly he was pushed back down and he let out an even louder cry.

Reich continued to lift and drop Poland, enjoying every second of it. His bird made such beautiful sounds, each one egging Reich on more. Poland's face twisted into one of agony as tears streamed down his face. His small body trembled as he was violated again and again.

Poland gasped and arched his back. Reich slammed Poland down at the same angle from before and he sung.

Wonderful.

He kept aiming for the spot, watching as Poland tried to deny his own pleasure. He traced the smaller's semi-erect dick with his claws. Poland let out a wet moan, the delicious noise making Reich shudder. He quickened his pace as his edge neared. Poland's sounds quickly turned back to pain as Reich left his prostate unattended. They still pleased Reich, any sounds his angel made would be enough. He flinched and forced their hips together. His cock twitched inside of the tight walls and he came deep inside the smaller.

"Kurwa-" Poland cursed weakly as he was flooded. Reich rolled his hips, riding out his climax.

The small body in his hands became limp, falling forward on him. Reich looked down curiously at Poland.

He fainted.

Reich pulled Poland off of him, causing semen and blood to rush out of his entrance. He avoided the fluids and picked up the unconscious body. He carried the light body out of his cage of a room and to the bathroom. He gently placed Poland in the rub and turned on the faucet.

He scrubbed the dirty, sweaty skin of the other with a wet soapy rag. It was the least he could do to keep his angel somewhat pure. He made sure every inch of the other was clean. After lifting the smaller's knees up he shoved the rag inside his still loose hole. He pulled it out, smeared with blood and cum. That needed to be cleaned. He made sure to get any remnants out of the other's body.

After the short bath, the other was still out. He leaned down to the other's face and listened. Small, raspy breaths came out at a steady pace. Reich, now assured that Poland was still alive, picked up the body again and dried him with a towel.

He checked the body for any new injuries, only finding the nasty bite mark and bruise on his neck, with a few other bruises around his body, and of course any internal injuries he had. They were cleaned though, they didn't require any extra work. He held Poland like a baby and carried him back to the bed.

Gently, he laid Poland on the bed, away from the mess that they just made. He covered him with the wet towel he used to dry him. He observed Poland for a moment, listening to his peaceful breathing.

He sighed and walked out of the room, leaving Poland prepared for whenever he felt like using him again.


	11. X-RAY GLASSES MY DUDE(Germany x EU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idea: pic below v but with with humping. Basically European Union is filled with a bunch of horny idiots the end. 
> 
> WARNINGS: NSFW/Sexual assault???? Dub-con. I'll say dubcon ; Sexual activities at the workplace ; rape-y EU ; grind against your employees with x-ray glasses ; brexit haha.

"So what's the gadget you want to show me, Niemcy?" Poland looked up at Germany, who had dragged him in a closed off room telling him he had something interesting.

"These-" Germany took off the sparkling new glasses and showed them to Poland, "Are going to help me get over stage fright."

Poland looked at the slightly tinted glasses, unamused, "So you got new glasses? That's great, Niemcy, but I don't think that's a new invention."

"But it is! Look, look-" He shoved the glasses on Poland's face, "Just look for a moment."

He sighed and held onto the edge of the glasses, "Alright.."

"So you know the saying about just imagining people in their underwear? While presenting something?" Poland nodded, still confused, "Well now you don't have to imagine!"

He cupped his crotch with one hand and Poland jerked back, "Don't get fucking naked-!" He reached with his other hand to poke at the side of the glasses. Poland stood in shock as Germany's clothes became translucent, showing boxers adorned in Germany's own flag.

"Kurwa..."

"See? You can adjust it to see farther as well, see inside their flesh!" Germany beamed. He took the glasses off the shocked Poland and pressed the small button on the side of the glasses a few times, cycling back to normal vision, before putting them on his own face. "Think it's a good idea?"

"I think it's a horrible idea! You could use this for something so much more useful- Airport security, police investigations, murder scenes-- Why use it to see people's _underwear_!? That's perverted!" He yelled, throwing his hands out in exasperation.

Germany recoiled and looked down ashamed, "Well, it's just an idea I had.."

"Do you think before you do anything, Niemcy?" Poland groaned and rubbed his head. Germany started to reply but Poland cut him off, "Just... Just don't involve me in this. I don't want to get in trouble for you trying to look at people's dicks."

He walked off, and Germany stood there almost shocked. He turned the opposite direction and held his head low. He grumbled "Obviously he's never heard of the saying.."

\-----------

Germany sat in his seat. He used half of his power to calm his panicking heart and the other half on paying attention to whatever the European Union had to say. Anticipating what he knew was going to come, going up on the stage and reporting everything. He knew he was first, he had memorized the entire list last night.

"First person to speak is.. uh-" The EU flipped through the papers on his clipboard and quickly scanned his eyes across each page, "Germany."

The said country shot up, knocking his empty mug over with a loud crash Everyone turned their heads to the commotion. Germany flushed as he righted the cup and quickly shuffled over to the microphone with his papers in hand.

"Uhm- H..Hello!" He waved a lowered hand. No one responded- Of course they didn't respond you idiot, He scolded himself silently.

He looked over at Poland, who was shaking his head in disapproval. Germany coughed and moved his hands to his glasses to adjust them and slyly press the hidden button on the side.

"So the econ-" He flicked his eyes from the notes to the crowd of countries, being greeted with a field of bare bodies. His face turned completely red and he struggled to continue, "W-we.. my co-.."

Greece coughed quietly, and Germany almost instantly went to stare at him. The annoying man was just the same as everyone else in the room, half naked. He glanced down a little too far, noticing his briefs. Now either that was a very fucked up Belgium flag or Germany's own flag printed on them. He flushed and looked away from him, at the middle of the table.

Disgusting..

Germany coughed and regained himself, "It has been.. g-good." The other members stood confused, except Poland, who looked more and more distraught by the second. He quickly glanced at Poland, who had planned ahead and was now wearing what looked like 2 different undershirts under his sweater. Germany felt guilty that he even tried to look at Poland and shoved his thoughts out of his head. He continued his report with a shaky voice as he continued to look at the exposed crowd.

"So, now I think we have to..."

The bored Estonia let out a small huff as she plopped on Finland's shoulder, who looked somehow even more apathetic. Germany continued to blabber mindlessly as he observed them for a moment. Finland's hand slowly drifted down Estonia, while she struggled to maintain a content expression. He stopped at the elastic of her panties, Estonia already looking like she was about to burst out, her cheeks puffed and flushed. Finland slowly slipped behind the fabric and started rubbing her, still looking as bored as ever while Estonia sweated profusely, biting her lip to keep in sounds.

"Uhm.." Germany finally gained his mind again and looked forward, away from the public indecency. He coughed, finding his place in his presentation again and continuing.

France shifted in her chair and stretched her arms above her head in a loud yawn. Germany looked down at her, clearly seeing through the lacy bra she wore. Any pride he gained was quickly thrown away as he kept eyeing her plump chest. He gulped down thick spit and tugged his vision away from her. He stumbled over his words , "Uh."

"Get to the point you twat! I don't even want to be here anyways!" Britain called out. As much as the man stated how he hated the meetings, and how much he would _love_ to leave. He hadn't yet, and most people doubted that he even would.

Germany eyed him over. He had to hold to struggle to hold in a laugh. Britain was wearing a cape underneath his shirt, fully displaying his own Union Jack. His briefs, although it looked more like a speedo, also had his flag on it. Britain's small bulge was very obvious through the tight fabric.

"So.. we need-"

Czechia let out a wet gasp and kicked the table from underneath him, bringing everyone's attention on him. "Sor- AH!" He trembled, clenching his fists together, "S-sorry.." Germany eyed him over, the man was clearly acting out of character- Even more than he did when drunk. Germany looked closer and noticed a very prominent bulge and wet spot in his boxers. Germany hesitantly raised his hand to press the button. It was confirmed that Czechia had a massive leaking hard-on, caused by a small little pink device attached to it, vibrating mercilessly.

Germany filtered through the button again until he got back to the undergarments stage. Slovakia chuckled and Germany glanced over at him. He was not-so-subtly holding onto a pink remote as he slowly turned up the dial. Czechia's little outburst got worse and he squeezed his eyes shut as he panted. Oh my god, how much worse could it get?!

He coughed, bringing everyone's eyes back on him, "S-so, my p-plan is just to get- uh... maintain wh-"

Out of pure curiosity he flicked his eyes to the side to view the EU himself. Germany practically squeaked and and quickly turned his head forward to stare at the wall. His face got increasingly red as time went on. EU had decided to go commando, unknowingly giving Germany full view of his larger than average dick. He looked over again, just to confirm what he saw. And there is was, a massive blue dick with the same halo of yellow stars floating around the head, much like the halo floating around EU's other head. It had a thick vein running along the side of it that Germany couldn't help but trace with his eyes- Would someone be able to feel that if he was inside of them? Germany eyes traveled to his testicles, they looked like a healthy, plump size for- Why was Germany thinking about this!?

He forced his head back to the front, staring at the table of fellow countries.

Germany coughed awkwardly and stared down at his notes, trying to find where he was at. He couldn't, all that was on his mind was EU's needlessly large member and every intricacy of it. His eyes mindlessly passed over a paragraph as he thought about if the yellow stars would hurt the roof of his throat if he tried to take the EU in his mouth.

"So.. the-" He looked up, everyone was staring at him and judging him. "We have- We need to.." He flushed, staring at the naked torsos.

"I-I have to go pee." He whimpered out, embarrassed. He threw down the disturbing glasses on the table and rushed off the post to the restroom.

Germany slammed open the restroom door and sat down in one of the stalls. He scolded himself, staring down at the growing bulge in his pants. What was he thinking!? He sighed and shuffled off his pants, holding his member in his hand. He debated on hiding it or just getting rid of it right here.

But he wasn't given the choice. The door creaked open and he tried to stay silent in the bathroom, holding his breath.

"Germany, it's just me.." Poland's familiar voice comforted him.

Germany sighed in relief, "Oh mein gott! Poland, what was I thinking!?"

"You weren't thinking." He could hear Poland's frown in his voice, "EU's angry at you."

Germany jumped in his skin at the mention of the union and blurted out, "EU wasn't wearing underwear."

"What?"

"Sorry- It just set me over the edge a bit, you know? V-very unprofessional.."

Poland let out a quiet laugh, "And making glasses to see your co-workers nude isn't?"

Germany shook his head solemnly and let out a sigh, "I know I screwed up.. You don't have to remind me."

"Let's head back to the meeting room before we both get in trouble."

Germany opened up the stall door and followed Poland back to the room, his pesky boner slightly hidden. Germany looked around the room, quickly noticing EU at the stand. He gasped, seeing him wearing his new _special_ glasses.

"Ah, Germany. We need to have a talk after this meeting, I'm sure you know why..." EU plainly stated, staring daggers at him. Germany nodded and rushed to his seat, pulling himself very close to the table.

Poland looked at him sympathetically from across the table with a small frown. Germany sighed and looked down at the table in utter dismay at what was to come.

\---------

EU took the glasses off his face and observed them while Germany sat uncomfortably in the seat across the desk. EU flicked his eyes back to Germany, still twisting the glasses in his hand. He spoke with just a hint of awe in his voice, "I will admit that it's a marvel of technology.."

Germany looked down at his fidgeting fingers, flustered by the compliment despite the clearly humiliating situation, "T-thank you, sir."

"Do you think this is appropriate in the workplace?" EU tossed the glasses down on his desk. Germany jumped from the sudden action and then cowered further inside the seat.

"N-no sir.." He mumbled out and held onto his own arm.

EU stared down at him, "Then why do you have them? I do not take kindly to this sort of behavior."

"I thought it would help with s-stage fright, you know? The saying where if you imagine them in their underwear, you'll feel better about y-yourself?" He desperately explained, all while EU stared down at him with a stern expression. One he saw that EU clearly didn't buy his completely innocent intentions he lowered his voice and whimpered out, "P-please don't fire me.."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't."

Germany looked at him with pleading eyes, "It was a one-time mistake, I promise! L-look just give me a cut to my pay o-or something and let's never talk about this again.."

EU took a moment to observe Germany with a completely undecipherable expression. He reached out and grabbed the glasses, Germany kept his eyes glued onto his hand as he brought the glasses to his face. Germany flushed and looked away from him, knowing that the EU was looking at his exposed body. EU chuckled, "Cute."

Germany trembled in his seat and placed his hands on his own lap, trying to discreetly hide himself. EU clicked his tongue, "Germany, stand up." He hesitantly did so, still covering his privates. EU stood up from his chair and beckoned him forwards with a hand. Germany walked around the desk and towards the EU. His heart was pounding in his chest, he was sure the other could hear it.

EU suddenly grabbed onto Germany's hips and pulled him close. Germany felt like he was going to pass out from embarrassment. EU leaned over Germany to get a view of his bottom, consequently shoving Germany's face in his chest. He chuckled and patted Germany's back, "I love all the options these things have... You look absolutely wonderful bare. Maybe I should keep these things, just so I can see your cute little ass all the time." His hands trailed down and squeezed Germany's cheeks through his pants. He squeaked out and dug his face further into EU's chest as an attempt to stifle the sounds.

Fingers hooked under his pants and Germany flinched, "W-wait-"

"There is no cameras in my office. Just keep quiet and no one will hear us.." EU comforted Germany and slipped his pants off over his ass.

"I don't want to do this!" Germany pushed away from EU's grasp and pulled up his pants.

EU frowned, clearly disappointed from the rejection, "Why not?"

Germany covered his crotch again and explained, "I-it's weird.. You're my boss and I don't really like you l-like that.."

"It'll just be a one time thing, I promise. Don't you want to see me again? I noticed you stared at my junk for _way_ too long.." EU virtually purred out, eyeing him with half-lidded eyes.

The vulgar phrasing somehow made Germany's cheeks redder and he covered his face to hide it, abandoning his crotch, "I-I um.. You were _naked_ , I was just s-shocked.."

EU's hands wrapped around his hips again and he leaned down to his level, though his eyes were clearly watching even lower, "Can I at least please you? You look absolutely adorable down there." Germany quickly shielded himself again and EU pouted, "You're no fun."

Germany whimpered, "T-this is considered sexual harassment. I can report you."

EU laughed, "To who? And even if you managed to get enough people against me, I'll just use those pesky little glasses against you. _You_ are perv here, not _me_!" He smiled innocently held onto Germany's hips harder, "Now be a good little boy for me.."

EU suddenly forced Germany down on the table, bending him over. Germany yelped and struggled against him. EU held down Germany by a firm hand on his back. Germany squirmed under his grasp, though the larger was too strong for him.

"P-please don't do this! I'll do anything else! Anything!" Germany cried out as EU fondled him, grabbing and squeezing at anything he could get his slimy hands on. He hadn't taken off Germany's pants, instead using the glasses to see right through them. EU chuckled and slid off his own pants, his member instantly popped out, standing proud.

The Union pressed himself against Germany, hot-dogging himself in-between his clothed cheeks. He moaned, a little too loudly as he rutted against him, "I could cum just like this.. Imagine how good you'll feel inside!"

Germany lifted himself a few inches off the table, a new record, before being harshly shoved back down. So he turned back to verbally trying to get him to stop, "EU, please d-don't do this! This is v-very inappropriate for the workp-place!" Germany desperately hoped he could strike some common sense in EU, but if his primal actions showed that EU was only thinking with his dick.

EU's spare hand reached up to Germany's face and he forced his fingers past the other's teeth, roughly tugging on his jaw while playing with his tongue with other fingers. Germany didn't dare bite at his employer's fingers, instead he let EU practically pull his jaw off its hinges and force Germany to gag.

EU pressed harder against Germany, sliding uncomfortably close inside his crack and unintentionally giving Germany a tiny wedgie. He chuckled as he continued to hump the other, "You amazing with these on, it's a shame they're a bit blurry. Maybe you can make a pair for me, hm?" He let out a moan and then continued nonchalantly , "Fuck- Would you walk around nude if I payed you a bit more? You should wear tighter trousers, if not. These baggy ones do nothing for your ass- Oh! Would about tights? I'd give you such a big bonus if you wore tights to work."

Germany tried to respond to the questions EU was throwing out, but only got out a choked sound and then a retching gag from the fingers shoving their way down his throat. EU had stopped pinning Germany to the desk to instead focus on squeezing and caressing his ass. Germany stayed down on the desk, mostly because of his somewhat ridiculous fear that if he made EU angry he would move onto something more drastic than just humping.

"You should work in my office. My lap would be such a perfect seat, I would get to feel _this-_ " EU laid a harsh slap to Germany's ass, making him gasp more from surprise than pain since his pants guarded him, "- _All day_... I don't think I would be able to contain myself! Would you help me fix that? Just slip off your trousers a bit, let me absolutely _demolish_ your little ass, all while we filed paperwork together? That would be just wonderful.." EU's wishful dirty talk only seemed to be arousing himself, as Germany just got a nasty nervous feeling in his gut from it.

He had resigned to just waiting it out and letting the disgusting man above him play out his hyper-fixation on Germany's rear. It was clear from the EU's quickening, almost frantic, pace and his obscene noises that he was close. Germany doubted the man was going to continue for another round.

The hand finally retreated from his throat and Germany swallowed the build up of drool that was already dripping on the desk. Just as quickly as it left from his mouth it went to his ass, violently striking his untouched cheek and gaining a gasp from Germany.

"S-sir.."

"How about a million dollars?" EU suggested.

Germany's breath hitched, "W-what?"

"Two million? The most I'll haggle is Two and a half-" EU spoke like he was not currently dry-humping him and it was an average business conversation.

"For what?" Germany wasn't really paying attention until the absurdly large amount of money was mentioned.

EU chuckled, "For you to wear tights at work, of course. You'd look amazing in them."

Germany was taken aback. That was a crazily large waste to spend on someone's strange obsession. He was seriously debating on taking EU up on his offer.

EU gasped and leaned forward, pressing himself harder against Germany. His thrusts got sloppy, whimpering and whining lewd things way too close to Germany's face. His less than attractive breath wafted uncomfortably close to Germany's nose.

He wanted this to be done with.

Germany started pushing back against EU, creating even more friction than his clothes already did. EU let out a pleased moan, "G-good boy.. You gonna let me paint your back with my hot spunk? Be a good little slut for me, hm?"

Germany stifled back any self-confidence he had. He put on his most desperate, high-pitched voice, "Y-yes, sir!"

That seemed to please the EU, maybe even too much. He let out a loud guttural groan and quickened his pace even more. He moaned out, screaming something in-between a bunch of cusses and Germany's name. Germany cringed as he felt hot, wet drops splatter all over his back, some even getting onto the back of his head. EU humped him a few more times to milk himself, leaving an uncomfortably warm spill on the crevice of his lower back.

He pulled away and left Germany's pants and underwear shoved inside his crack. He reached back and pulled the slightly moist clothes out with a huff. EU hummed somewhere else in the office as things clattered around.

Germany didn't want to get up, he was so humiliated.

Something wiped down his back, thankfully taking off the nasty piles of cum. EU sighed, "You looked a lot better with the glasses. Cum on your clothes is a lot less hot than on your bare back- Oh we should try that later! I don't actually have any condoms in the first place-"

"Remind me about the money thing, please.." Germany wanted to clearly hear what the offer was before he took the rest of the day off sick and screamed into his pillow for 10 hours straight.

EU laughed, "Oh you know- Just wear some pretty tights for me and I'll give you a bonus, no biggie."

"2.5 million, correct?"

"Mhm, if you want that."

"Exactly that. 2.5 million and I'll wear whatever tights you give me, EU." He stated clearly and sternly, wanting to make sure EU didn't try to pull any loopholes.

"Oh wonderful! You'll start tomorrow."

\----------

He got himself stuck wearing barely translucent tights for the next month, of various different styles and colors the EU handpicked. And _only_ that- No boxers or briefs allowed. The only thing the EU gave to him to hide his privates was a tiny skirt that barely reached an inch in length. EU had decided to be very careful about Germany's work, spending almost all of his working hours watching him(To make sure his work was acceptable, of course! No other intentions..)

He had tried to back out of it and refund the bonus, but the EU held his 'perverted' glasses against him as blackmail.

Germany should have been more specific about the deal.


	12. dic pic(America x North Korea)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idea: America sends dick pic to North Korea and NK plays along acting like Japan.
> 
> WARNINGS: NSFW/smut ; flag dicks .inaccurate* flag dicks. 
> 
> Immmmm working on request but i got bad ideas so now i have like 3 other drafts besides this one haha.

North Korea sighed and quietly browsed through his phone. He couldn't find anything interesting on the few social media apps he owned.

A quick noise beeped out of the phone and it vibrated in his hands. A little message popped up on the top of his screen from an unknown number

'Hey, is this Japan? This is America.'

What.

North got interested. He sat up cross legged in his bed and tapped on the message, bringing up a fresh text page with just the one message from before. North Korea grinned a malicious smile, this was just perfect for him! If America thought that he was his girlfriend, then North could trick the country into sending almost anything he wanted!

He quickly wrote a response, trying to mimic the annoying girl's writings, 'Yess!! Hi Senpai!' He spammed some heart emojis after he sent it.

North impatiently tapped his finger on the side of the screen as he watched the three little dots as America was writing a reply. Finally he sent something, 'I'm texting with one hand, babe. Want to see?'

Well that explains why he's taking forever to do anything! That's not even a notable skill you'd want to share... North groaned and sent a sweet response, 'Sure, America-kun!' this text had less emojis.

After a few seconds he was suddenly greeted with a picture of a hand holding a very candy cane-esque dick.

"Shit-!" He gasped as he slammed his phone screen-down on the bed. He quickly searched around the room, double checking to make sure no one was here. So that's what America was implying..

He picked up his phone again and took his time to observe the picture. America's dick had the same pattern of his flag. Red stripes wrapped around the shaft, looking comically close to a candy cane, the head of it was a dark blue with tiny white stars dotting it. It was just as much of a cluster-fuck as America's face. The size of it wasn't something to mock, though. It may even have been bigger than North's own... No of course not, America just had small hands. Yeah, of course.

He saved the picture on his phone, quieting his embarrassments with the excuse of blackmail. 'O.o' He cringed as he typed the childish emote, 'Senpai!! You're making me horny!' He searched through his phone for the splashing water emoji and a heart.

'Can i call you babe? I want to hear your cute voice when i come' North rolled his eyes, the man was just as brash to his girlfriend as he was with everyone else. The least you could do was send some erotic sexts before you got into the call.

North promptly thought of an excuse of why he couldn't speak, 'You can call but I can't talk very loud right now. >.< Sorry!'

Almost immediately after sending the message his phone started ringing. North Korea opened up a phone call recording app and answered the call.

"Hey babe.." America mumbled huskily from the other end of the phone. North's breath hitched as his body decided to get aroused, against everything in his conscious. America let out a whine, almost like a dog's "Can you send me some pics of yourself??"

North kept his voice down and typed a response in the phone 'Is my voice not enough for you, America （￣^￣）??'

"No-no. It's fine, babe, just stay on the call with me.." America let out raspy breaths for a few moments, North assumed he was masturbating while in the call.

"Touch yourself for me, Japan." North cringed as he heard another name than his own. He could place himself in 'babe' 's place easily, but using Japan's name put a temporary block in his little fantasy. He unzipped his jeans and grasped onto his own erect cock. He let out a small gasp as he started to pump it and America chuckled, "Imagine I'm doing it. " North bit his lip as he let his mind fall into the lewd, unholy thoughts of America kneeling between his legs, jerking him off.

"I wish I was there right now. I want to taste you, Japan." Something shifted on the other side of the phone and North's phone went off. He looked at the screen to be greeted with another picture of America's cock, now dripping with pre cum. North let out a loud moan, a bit too loud actually. He paused for a moment, praying that America couldn't tell by his voice that he wasn't Japan. America moaned as well, probably louder than North did.

"Fuck- Babe, I want you so bad." North licked his lips and quietly panted as he listened, "When you get to my house, I'm going to break you," North squeaked and America chuckled, "I'm going to pound your little pussy until you're completely ruined.."

North flushed and reached down past his leaking member to his twitching hole. He typed with one thumb, 'Tell me wjat to do.' He ignored the misspelling, America would understand.

America chuckled breathily, "Put a finger in your slit for me, don't move it." North complied. He held his breath and slipped a finger past the tight ring and into himself. He sighed and let himself adjust to the small burning.

He waited for what seemed like forever, just lightly jabbing at his walls to get an ounce of pleasure. He whined loudly and sent a desperate message, 'Can I move now?'

"Say please."

'Please' North texted. This was starting to get annoying now.

"I said say please.."

North flushed and he opened his mouth. He put on a higher pitched voice than his usual and whispered, "P-please.."

America growled from the other side, "Finger yourself like the slut you are, think of me when you do it." North shuddered and eagerly thrust his finger inside of himself. Any hatred he had for the annoying man had left temporarily, he needed to release himself first- then he would blackmail him. He pressed against his sensitive walls, thinking about America doing it to him. 

He thrust his finger in and out, gasping and squeaking at every new feeling.

"How many do you have in there? Try and fit them all.. You're going to need preparing for me, babe." America practically threatened. North popped a second finger in with a slight gasp, "Get yourself all stretched for my cock, babe." He encouraged.

Soon he was desperately scissoring himself, letting out little feminine noises and moans into the phone. He got a third finger in and shoved them all to the hilt. He pressed his hips against his hands and shuddered at how full he felt.

North navigated through his phone with one thumb, finding the images of America's dick. It was obvious he needed a lot more stretching for something of that size. The dick would reach farther past, deeper than he could do with his fingers. He spread apart all of his fingers, fighting against his own muscles that clenched around them. An involuntary moan slipped through his lips as he pressed a spot inside of himself.

"Japan-! Oh god I'm close.." America panted from the other end, North could faintly hear the lewd sounds of him jerking off quickly. He worked quicker, now abusing the spot that sent his body through overwhelming pleasure, hoping to orgasm at the same time.

North rested his phone on his chest and used his free hand to pump his own cock. He gasped and threw his head back. His back arched and he pressed his fingers deep inside, spreading them as much as he could to prod at the walls as he thrust. North quickened his strokes as he felt himself burst

"J-Japan!" America yelled from the other end. At the same time, North climaxed and screamed out, "America!"

The air was only filled with heat and pants for a few moments as they came down from their high.

"Thanks for that, Babe. But you sound weird, are you sick?..." America spoke softer now that he was satisfied.

North Korea hummed and picked the phone off his chest, "Don't worry, I'm just perfect, America."

America gasped in shock, "Where's Japan!?"

"Don't know."

"S-she was just on the phone with me!" North smirked at America's voiced disbelief.

"Japan has never once used my phone, and I don't know where she is." He felt his hatred for the country returning once more, "This is North Korea."

America mumbled, "Oh fuck.."

"Don't worry, just do what I say and this won't get out to anybody."

"I just jacked off to your voice!" America cried out, obviously still in shock.

"Exactly, babe. " North mocked him. America grumbled something and North continued, "Thank you for the material though! Very, very nice images.."

"Fuck you!" America yelled aggressively.

"Maybe later." North hung up the phone.

And then immediately after post-masturbation guilt sinks in i guess idsfjdsbfildsjf


	13. Daddy(Britain x Colonial America)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write fluff for the life of me. I admire people who can write fluff and make it seem good hhhhh. 
> 
> idea: America had a daddy kink. key word, HAD.
> 
> WARNINGS: NSFW/RAPE ; PEDOPHILIA ; INCEST ; BAD
> 
> another warning:: BAAAAAD
> 
> IT'SFUCKINGBADOKAY

"Fuck!" America yelled from the upstairs.

Britain and Canada exchanged worried glances.

"I-is he alright?" The timid child asked and got up on his feet, "Should I check on him?"

Britain got up and stretched. "I'll go see him." He patted the colony on the head reassuringly.

Canada laughed and beamed up at the taller.

He gave the smaller a smile, feeling his heart flutter, "He's a little nasty one isn't he? You're much better, Canada. France taught you right."

Canada plopped back down onto his seat, "Thanks pops!"

Britain nodded and walked up the stairs to America's bedroom. He gripped the handle and was prepared to barge in before he heard something.

"Daddy!" America lewdly whined from behind the door. Britain's train of thought crashed and he stood completely still in shock. His brain was instantly filled with familiar, disgusting fantasies involving his own son. Imagining he was the one making him scream like that, ruining the younger's body until he couldn't even stand straight.

The word choice didn't help at all either.

A loud moan emitted from the room, followed by America begging, "G-god fuck- More!" Britain felt a pang of jealousy, thinking someone other than himself was pleasuring the boy. Something plopped on the floor inside the room with a loud sound. The voice soon picked up again, "Oh g-god! Daddy! Daddy please!" Each pathetic sound went straight to Britain's dick, making him more and more aroused, "H-harder, Daddy!

He cracked open the door and looked inside for any intruders in the house. America was upside down, with his back on his bed frame and his head uncomfortably crooked on the floor. His legs dangled out wards, presenting America's bare ass like a trophy ready to be claimed by Britain. America had his eyes snapped shut as he reached his hand to jerk himself off, and the other to finger himself. He had already managed to fit three of his fingers inside of himself, thrusting them and making his own body rock.

Britain didn't know America was that flexible (his body and his asshole.)

America hadn't seemed to notice him so he opened the door enough for him to slip through. He walked closer to the vulgar scene to see it better, listening to America's even smuttier words.

"Fuck, D-Daddy!" Britain silently shuddered at America's moans. He had major doubts that his son was fantasizing about him, but the name was quite fitting for him to place himself in.

He could just take his son here, he already seemed very prepared. He was already in a great position to do it, ass straight in the air, perfect for him to just absolutely ruin. It was a vulnerable one as well, if Britain thrust too hard into the smaller he was sure his little neck would snap, or at the very least be very sore.

America whined and opened his eyes, half lidded. He looked between his legs and upside down at his father, panting. His brain caught up to his vision and he screamed, yanking his hands from himself and started to slide down to lay with his back on the floor. "Fuck! Dad I'm sorry! I won't do it again I promise!"

Britain ignored him and grabbed his hips, pulling him back up into the compromising position. He held the smaller in place with one hand and went to unzip his pants. America stared up at him, confused and terrified, "D-dad..?"

"It's Daddy." He corrected America, who stared back up at him with guilt and fear written all over his face. Britain pulled his semi-erect dick out but kept his pants on, "Now, be a good colony for Daddy, America, and keep talking like before.."

The danger of the situation kicked in to America's mind and he started to try and fend Britain off. He kicked his legs out and struggled against Britain's grip, "Wait! Dad don't do-!" Britain stepped on America's head, silencing him.

"You scream for help and I bloody swear your brains are going to be all across this floor." He threatened, pressing his boot harder into America's face.

He stomped on his head, moderately hard to make sure he didn't take his threat as a bluff. There was a sickening crack and Britain stepped elsewhere, worried that he had permanently injured the boy, "America?"

The boy stared at the ceiling while blood trickled from his broken nose. Britain almost felt guilty for his actions, but those feelings were quickly dismissed as America's eyes flicked towards him as a sign of life. He sternly asked his injured son, "Do you understand, America?"

"Y-yes..Daddy.." America snapped back into reality and obeyed with a shaky voice. Britain grinned, proud of making his rowdy son docile for once in his life.

He backed up from America, "Get up." America scrambled to his feet, barely supporting himself on his wobbly legs. Britain yanked him on the bed and straddled him, grinding their members together. America looked at him with wide eyes and a trembling limp, threatening to cry at any moment.

He leaned down to America's head and whispered in his ear, "Such a naughty boy... Do tell me, were you thinking about me while you did that?" Britain let out a throaty moan, "Thinking about me ruining your little boy hole? Your own father- "

America interrupted him in defense of himself, "N-no I wasn't! Th-that's disgusting-" Britain back-handed him, quickly shutting him up.

"Well too bloody bad, you're getting it anyways, whore." Britain shoved America's legs up and forced them on Britain's shoulders, leaving them spread and useless. He guided his member to the boy's hole. He popped in the tight ring of muscles and America gasped in pain. Britain moaned as he slowly disappeared inside of his son, the hot tight walls of him tugging at his cock.

America cried out and struggled below him, pushing up on his chest with his palms and desperately trying to push at Britain's head or shoulders with his legs. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he let out a hushed string of curses. Britain dug into the boy's neck, roughly biting at his flesh. America cried out louder now and tried to tug his body away from the other's mouth.

Britain groaned and slid a little ways out of America, the tight walls pulling at his member, virtually begging him to stay inside. America's mouth hung open in pure agony as Britain slammed himself in and out, giving him no mercy. The boy didn't need mercy anyways, Britain assumed he was well stretched enough. Hell, the little pervert probably liked the pain anyways.

America said and showed otherwise, screaming out pleas and cursing, "D-dad! Ple-ase! N-no-no m-more! St-stop!" Britain just moved faster and deeper as to his begging, egged on by the distressed cries of the other.

Britain's breath hitched and he sloppily pounded America as his climax edged. America moaned in pain and tried to move his ass away from Britain. America winced each time he bottomed out inside the poor boy, cock prodding at sensitive, aching walls.

Britain saw stars and he slammed balls deep into the tight entrance of the other, filling the pathetic defeated America with himself. He moaned, gently humping the other as he rode down from his high.

Finally he came back down to earth. His chest was heaving with each pant. He slid out of the not very tight anymore hole with a wet sound. America laid limp on the bed, staring out into nothingness as he dripped from his nose and his ass. Britain cringed in disgust at the scene and clamored off the bed, America's soulless eyes following him.

Britain wiped his member off on the bed-sheets and zipped up his pants, glad that no other liquids got anywhere on his clothes (expect maybe sweat).

"Be a good boy and take a shower before dinner." Britain non-nonchalantly told the victim he just raped. America's mouth twitched ever so slightly deeper into a frown but he didn't respond.

Britain escorted himself out of the room and walked back down stairs with new bounce in his step, a smirk plastered on his face. He finally broke his annoying brat of a son and got to fulfill his taboo fantasies while doing it.

It was a win-win situation for Britain.


	14. Fuck ya homeboy's guts(Poland X Germany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brhbhrjrbjdg. germany and poland are both subby idiots.
> 
> idea: GORE FOR THE SAKE OF GORE. Poland's a kinky bastard and probably browses 4chan and liveleak all day. 
> 
> WARNINGS: NSFW/smut ; GORE/heavy violence; S/M ; Nonsense ; someone should die from these injuries a lot quicker than they do. ; consensual gore is hot don't @/me ; germany should be dead like half-way in.
> 
> nother warning: GORE.
> 
> LIKE NOT JUST CUTS LIKE DISEMBOWELING.

"Hey, Niemcy?" Poland looked over to Germany from across the table.

Germany looked at him a little bit startled and quickly downed the food in his mouth, "Yes dear?"

Poland looked around, to check if anyone was staring at them and leaned over the table to whisper, "I know it's a bit awkward to ask right now, but can we try something when we get home?"

Germany nodded, completely obvious to the failed seductive tone Poland tried to have, "Ja, of course. What is it?"

Poland spoke even quieter now, not wanting anyone to hear them, "Just a little role-play, you know." He fiddled with the cuffs on his sleeves, "It's always more exciting with it."

Germany flushed and dropped his fork to cover his face, "Oh! I didn't know you were talking about that- I uh- Yeah! Yes- that sounds fun."

Poland giggled and sat back in his seat, "Great! Now let's finish so we can get to it quicker."

Germany nodded and scarfed down whatever was left of his plate. Poland did the same, glad he got the other interested. Despite his shy and modest outwards appearance, Germany was pretty avid into sexual things- very obscure things as well. One time he convinced Poland to wear a full-leather suit with him, though Germany seemed to enjoy the annoying material much more than Poland did. Poland usually preferred activities without the use of extravagant tools, which Germany said was boring. Poland loved to violate Germany in every way possible. His body was the main course for him, not the toys.

Recently he's been getting into even more degenerate things. Things he sure that even the perverted German would be turned off by.

Violence.

He loves it. Poland had been delving into more obscure clubs and websites online. Ones where people with the same interest shared pictures and videos of horrible, bloody sexual scenes and activities. Half the time Poland didn't even know if what he was looking at was legal.

Some of them just seemed so intimate. Giving your body and your mind completely over to your partner. Letting them control where your injuries were, what limbs you lost, if you lived or died. Letting them desecrate you until you barely even look like a human anymore. It was amazing.

Poland had been having more and more fantasies about it. Imagining Germany completely exposed and flustered, awaiting Poland to ravage him. And Poland would. He would quicken his pace as he jerked himself, thinking about breaking open the barrier of his skin, feeling the red depths of Germany. He wanted to feel every inch of him, inside and out. No spot of Germany would be left untouched, he would barely be conscious at this point from the blood loss. Poland would finish in both real life and the fantasy and Germany would drift off into an eternal slumber, still looking as beautiful as he did while alive.

"Polen!" Germany's fingers snapped in front of his face and he came back into reality.

"Huh-What?"

Germany huffed, "I paid the bill like 5 minutes ago, are you planning to leave anytime soon?"

Poland blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry," He stood up from the seat as Germany did the same, "I was just... thinking."

\----------

Poland shoved Germany on the bed, quickly jumping on top of the other and straddled him. Germany held himself up and grinned at Poland with lopsided glasses, "So what do you have in store for me?"

Any eagerness Poland had quickly left him. He fiddled with his sleeves nervously, "I-I was thinking something with... hurting."

Germany nodded, "We have whips-"

"I was thinking more of... knives and- Oh god this sounds so bad!" Poland flushed in embarrassment and hid his face. Germany would hate him if he explained it to him. This was much better in theory than in reality.

A gentle hand pulled his own away from his face, "Polen, it's fine... You need to tell me or I can't make a decision.

Poland huffed and looked straight at Germany. If he was going to pull off such a dominating role he needed to act like it. His voice was stuttering but still stern, "I w-want to hurt you, Niemcy. I want to see you below your skin- I-I want to feel you.." He gulped and spoke more frantically, "I-I know it sounds weird b-but I've been thinking about it a-a lot a-and-"

Poland looked up at Germany, who was staring down at him with a shocked expression. He quickly shut up and there was a pregnant pause between the two of them.

"W-we can try it.." Germany was apprehensive but still offered an assuring smile to Poland. Poland quietly thanked Germany for usually being the assertive one out of the two meek men. He nodded to Poland then started unbuttoning his shirt and Poland climbed off of him to fetch his toys.

The knives weren't too far away, placed neatly in the drawer of his bedside table. Poland had been impulse buying them for a while, mostly because of his newly-awakened fetish. He opened the drawer and eyed the weapon selection. They ranged from small butterfly knives to pocket knives to full-on daggers. He shuffled through them for a bit before deciding on a sharp, smooth one. He hoped this one would hurt less than some of the jagged and serrated edged ones he had.

Germany made a small sound, almost a squeak. Poland glanced at him, he was eyeing the knife he held firmly in his hand with fear. Poland came closer to him and climbed up on top of the bed, Germany shuffled a little further away. He opened his mouth and struggled to vocalize for a moment, "I... I'm having second thoughts.."

Poland brought his free hand closer to Germany's face and gently held the other's chin, making him flinch. He brought their lips together and Germany quickly melted into the short but passionate kiss. Poland sighed, "Just one time. For me? Please?" Poland stared at him with big, begging puppy eyes. Germany hesitated, eyes flicking across Poland's face and the knife in his hand.

He let out an exhausted breath, "A-alright... Just be gentle-" Poland tackled him, smashing their faces together with a painful crash. They quickly corrected themselves into a more gentle kiss.

They pulled away panting. Poland smiled and gently slid the knife between one of the grooves of his ribs. Germany gasped and grabbed onto Poland's wrist. But he didn't push him away.

He just... steadied him.

"P-Polen..." Germany called out for him, but Poland's attention was entirely on the beautiful red that leaked out of the small cut.

He flicked his eyes back up to Germany's own, his breaths shallow, "Niemcy.." He shuffled down, coming face to face with the small scar. He lapped at it, making Germany writhe. He tasted amazing... But it wasn't enough.

Poland scooted down further to Germany's soft stomach. He pressed the knife down tip first into his skin, right below his belly button. Germany gasped as it easily sunk in him, blood pouring out from the deep wound. Poland slowly pulled the knife out and quickly replaced it with his tongue. The intoxicating metallic taste filled his mouth, making him euphoric. He dug himself deep into the wound, breaking the pinkish meat even more. Germany whimpered, his fingers held onto Poland's head. He didn't push or pull Poland, he just held him.

Germany's skin quivered below him as he let out a lewd moan, "M-more..."

He liked it...

Germany liked it..

Poland suddenly removed himself from the wound to give Germany a frantic and bloody kiss. Germany pushed back into it, his eyes shut peacefully during the passionate action. Poland moved down to break more of his pristine flesh, muffling Germany's gasps and moans with his mouth. He stabbed right back into the previous wound, deepening it and making more blood ooze out. In a quick, sudden motion he jerked the knife upwards. Germany yelped and threw his head back against the headboard, his mouth hung open from an unknown emotion.

Poland glanced down to see the damage he caused. Germany's abdomen was ripped open from his navel to the bottom of his breastbone. Bright red leaked from him, staining his skin and the sheets below him. He could probably view all of his insides if he spread the flaps of flesh, muscle, and fat a bit.

Germany weakly looked at Poland. His was disheveled, to say the least. Cold sweat dripped from his face. He panted out shallow breaths of air, his chest heaving. He was totally out of it already. Poland pecked his slightly agape mouth. Germany muttered out, "Polen, I..."

"Y-you're a-amazing..." Poland whispered to him. Germany gave him a small, weak smile.

Suddenly he jabbed both his hands inside of the open slice. Germany gasped and latched onto Poland's shoulders, his breathing getting quicker and raspier each second. Poland pulled at his body, tearing the flesh at the very edges of the cut. He dug his fist inside his stomach, Germany squirmed against him and let out a shuddery moan. Poland grasped around the meat, enjoying how to tore apart in his fingers. His fingers grazed a slippery bulge and he dug down to grab it.

"Scheiße!" Germany cussed and Poland pulled out the object. A soft worm of bloody meat popped out of Germany, spilling out over his lap as if it was a wound-up spring that was released. Poland's breath hitched as virtually disemboweled Germany. He wrapped the intestines around his fingers, enjoying the feeling of the slimy organ. There was a thin, almost mucous tissue between the intestines, keeping it together inside the stomach. Poland pinched it and easily broke through it, wrapping his hand fully around one of the ropes.

Germany moaned and brought Poland back into reality. He slipped underneath the pile of intestines and grabbed onto Germany's limp member. He let out a disgusting groan as Poland started to stroke him, the blood making it extremely slick.

"I-I can't get hard-" Germany whimpered out in embarrassment, "I don't th-think I have enough blood for it."

Poland smiled softly, "That's alright... It feels good though, right?"

"Oh, Mein Gott, It feels wonderful, Polen." Germany grinned at him, "W-we should do this more often." The logical part in his mind was turned off by his arousal, like most times when they had sex. Poland doubted Germany would even survive after this very strange love session, but he felt no guilt.

"Let me... try something." Without warning, Poland thrust inside of Germany. Not inside his ass, inside the massive cut on his body.

Germany let out a wet moan, "F-fuck... It feels good- Why does it feel good? T-this is weird.."

Poland paused his thrusts to apologize to Germany, "I'm s-"

"Keep going," Germany demanded, agitated that Poland had stopped.

Poland flushed and wrapped his member in the pink organ, rutting in the bloody mess. Germany moaned and clutched onto Poland's back, pulling him closer as his nails dug into his back. Poland pushed closer to Germany, grinding himself oh his member. Germany squeezed his eyes shut and tensed for a moment. Poland didn't stop, though, he could feel his high coming soon.

Germany's insides felt so good. The slick with blood, pinkish tube squished against him like he was fucking someone made of jumbo-worms. Everything about Germany was perfect, even his organs. He looked even more amazing than he felt. He gazed at Poland with half-lidded eyes, his mouth slightly agape to let out quiet moans as he panted for breaths. Germany was fully on display for Poland and Poland alone. Everything wanted to see he could see. Everything he wanted to touch, he could touch.

A wet gasp brought Poland's attention back to the begs Germany was whimpering out, "F-fuck, faster- please! Harder!" Poland blushed from the lewd words but quickly succumbed to Germany's commands, much to the pleasure of both of them.

"I feel s-so close, b-but I'm not erect!" Germany let out an awkward laugh, "T-this feels so weird.."

Poland collapsed on top of him, wrapping his arms around Germany and abandoning on playing with his guts. Germany gasped and squirmed underneath him and Poland's thrusts quickened. Both of their laps and stomachs were stained with hot blood. Poland could hardly contain himself, just doing it ever so slightly as not to burst Germany's intestines or some other organ he prodded with the tip of his dick.

Germany suddenly let out a scream and threw his head back, "P-Polen!" Poland could only assume that he had climaxed because any fluids were quickly diluted in the sea of blood and meat.

Poland's high was coming fast. He fought against over-stimulated Germany's struggles as he pounded into him, moaning out his name quietly.

A knot burst in his stomach and he bottomed out inside of Germany. He yelped, "N-Niemcy!" He groaned, nuzzling his face in the crook of Germany's neck as he came inside of him.

They both laid panting, their chests heaving against each other in an almost correlated way. Poland got off of Germany, easily sliding out of his loose jumble of intestines.

Germany groaned and stared up at the ceiling. He clicked his tongue and stated matter-of-factly, "I'm going to die."

Poland jumped up and lifted Germany, "I'll patch you up! I-I promise!"

Germany struggled to keep his eyes open. He clutched onto Poland's hand, stained with Germany's blood. He grinned up at Poland, tipsy from his blood loss, "You better, or I'm haunting your ass.."

Poland laughed, "Kocham cię, Niemcy(I love you, Germany.)"

"Ich liebe dich, Polen.(I love you, Poland.)" Germany grinned up dumbly at Poland before going limp.

"Kurwa."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

not die ending.

Germany snuggled up against Poland, who snuggled right back. He laughed awkwardly, "T-that was pretty weird, Polen. I didn't think you'd be into such weird stuff."

"I'm sorry.." Poland apologized for what seemed like the millionth time that evening. He gently put a hand on the messy stitch-work he'd done on Germany's now misshapen stomach.

"It's okay."

"W-we need to go to the hospital."

Germany laughed, "I think I'll be fine."

"Niemcy...!" Poland whined, latching onto Germany for a tight hug.

Germany chuckled and embraced him as well, "Don't hug me too tight, I might pop-"

Poland jumped away from him at once and scooted a few feet away from him. Germany sighed and wrapped an arm around Poland and pulled him closer.

"C-can we at least go in the morning?" Poland pleaded and Germany nuzzled him.

"Ja, but you're explaining why my intestines are out of place."


	15. America fucks himself(Confederacy x Union)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ultimate form of narcissism. 
> 
> WARNINGS: NSFW/RAPE; RAPE ; Incest(self-cest??) ; asphyxiation ; Confederacy thinks Unions into it but he's clearly not. ; revenge blowjob haha ; Confederacy fucking dies.
> 
> (I really like this one despite it being so bad haha.)
> 
> warning 2: RAPE

"Abe! How's it going?!" The southerner yelled out, waving his rifle at Union from inside the trench.

"Fuck!" Confederacy ducked down, barely missing a bullet that flew above his head, "I just want to talk!"

Union sighed, "I do not want to talk to you unless it's about stopping your little rebellion!"

Confederacy frowned, "This ain't a rebellion, it's a war. One that you're losing!" He pointed a finger to the other.

Union stayed silent for a moment too long and Confederacy popped his head back out of the trench, "Abe?"

"It's Lincoln! You have no right to call me by my first name, Davidson!" Union called out, venom clearly in his voice.

Confederacy laughed, "There's my Abe!"

"Lincoln!" Union corrected.

"Yeah, yeah, same thing." He pulled himself out of the hole and waltzed towards the other. Union tensed and made sure his gun was ready and aimed. Confederacy crouched down and grinned at Union, "Soo, how does it feel to lose against your own brother?"

"How does it feel to be an uneducated twat?" Union snapped back.

Confederacy hummed and pinched his chin as he faked thinking, "Hmm.. Pretty good. I know all I need to know, so I'm perfectly fine. Especially war." Union got noticeably more on edge as he continued, "Imagine having your army not even know how to properly hold a gun! Maybe if you spent less of your time on crowded politics and more on the field, you'd even have a chance at being me!"

Union scowled at him and tightened his grip on the trigger. Confederacy grinned widened, "You'd think all that school would make you better at comebacks- FUCK!" The barrel of the gun was roughly jabbed at his face and he stumbled backwards on his ass. He groaned and held onto his scrapped lip staring at Union with pure hate, "Why you little..."

"Yapping your lips all the time isn't going to get you anywhere, Davi-" Confederacy launched himself at Union, abandoning his rifle. He landed an easy hit on his face while he was dazed. Union kicked at the larger's stomach, but Confederacy grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and slammed him back against the hard ground. Union winced in pain and tried to fight off the other, almost all of his punches too poor to be noticed.

"I should just kill you right now.." Confederacy grumbled out, wrapping his hands around Union's neck.

Union panicked and clawed at Confederacy's arms, "W-wait-" Confederacy tightened his grip, shutting up the smaller. Union choked out, staring at Confederacy with desperate eyes. It was almost cute. Would Union stay alive after he defeated him? Confederacy would love having his brother as a little stress toy. He stored the thought for later and went back to enjoying the scene in front of him. If Union was going to fill that roll, he needed to be alive for a proper surrender.

Confederacy held the throat firm until he weakened, then he loosened his hold. Union gasped, gulping breaths of air. Confederacy stood up and Union tried to get on his feet, only managing in sitting up.

Confederacy chuckled, "But I'm not doing that right now." Union looked up at him in confusion, chest heaving to struggle out rasping breaths. Confederacy shooed him, "Go hurry off now before I change my mind!"

Union finally seemed to jump back into reality and scrambled up, slipping as he ran as quickly as he could away from Confederacy.

Confederacy frowned and mumbled to himself with regret, "I should have just killed him.."

\----------

There was a knock. Confederacy hopped up from his chair and walked to it with a bounce in his step. He was sure it was Union, they had a meeting today. One much more formal than their previous. Sadly, this one will probably not involve his brother's airways being completely controlled by him. Maybe... Confederacy could try and get that outcome. It was possible, not probable.

He swung open the door, and there he was, "Hello."

"Abe!" He grabbed onto Union's arm and pulled him, forcing him to fall on Confederacy, who quickly pulled him into a hug, "How have you been?"

"Not well." Union admitted, pushing at Confederacy's chest to try and get away.

"I know." Confederacy chuckled, "But hey, at least I'm also somewhat getting my ass kicked. Not as much as you are, though!"

Union sighed, "There is a terrifyingly large amount of soldiers being killed, Davidson."

Confederacy finally let Union out of the awkwardly long hug. Union flattened out his clothes, clearly annoyed. Confederacy tilted his head, "There's always going to be deaths, Abe. This is a war.."

"Yes, I know.. But compared to recent ones in the world, this one is so much worse. For the best interest for the people of our country-"

"We are two different countries." Confederacy lowered his voice, trying to scare the other.

"Well you get my point! We need to change strategies- Or put more efforts into medical care. Anything, really. The numbers are absurd..." Union trailed off as he thought of something the Confederacy frankly didn't care about.

Confederacy hooked an arm around Union and led him away from the door, "Well let's talk about that later. I'm here to have some buddy time with my baby brother!" He playfully shook him and laughed.

"Technically I'm older-"

"Weelll I'd say you're different since the split. So at least the same age- not older by any means."

Union didn't seem to find it funny, "This meeting was scheduled to talk about the battles, Davidson, not for you to slack off and discuss our ages."

"Things change all the time! Just like war, ey?" Confederacy chuckled as Union let out a disapproving sound from the back of his throat. Not a direct objection. He guided his brother up the stairs. Union seemed reluctant, but went along anyway.

"You do know that this meeting is supposed to be peaceful... You can't hurt me, Davidson." Union reminded him as Confederacy led him further and further into seclusion.

Confederacy chuckled and opened a door to a bedroom. He lowered his voice and whispered grave words into Union's ear, "Oh I can easily hurt you.."

He could feel Union tense and falter in his step, cute. He laughed a bit and playfully hit Union on the shoulder, "Loosen up a bit! It was a joke!"

It wasn't.

Union sighed, "Please do not joke about that sort of thing.."

"What? Are you still scared from the last fun time we had together?" Confederacy locked the door and Union's head snapped to it. Confederacy whispered directly into Union's ear, sending chills down the smaller's spine, "You know, your cute when you're struggling."

And that was the last straw. Union ripped himself out of the other's grip and grasped at the door handle. He managed to unlock it before the Confederacy grabbed him by his shoulders and threw him down on the floor. Before he could stand up on the slippery tile, Confederacy straddled him and held him down.

"Wait! This is not an effective way to even win the war! Just let me surrender!" Union begged, holding out his hands defensively.

Confederacy wrapped his hands around the neck, feeling the quickening pulse of the other. Union quickly grabbed onto his arms and tried to pull him off. He leaned down to Union's face and whispered huskily, "I have no intention of ending the war this early. If you must surrender, just let it be for a night..." He ground his hips against the others.

Union's breath hitched and he weakly struggled out, "C-can we negotiate other terms?"

Confederacy laughed, "Do you have the capabilities to be unprofessional? If you do, be a darling and cuss your heart out." He rubbed a thumb against Union's Adam's apple and he whimpered. Confederacy grinned at the pathetic sound, "You're fucking adorable, Abe." He rutted against him, trying to excite the other.

The small amount of festiveness Union possessed had left him. He held onto Confederacy's arms but wasn't clawing at them or even pushing them away. He tightened his hands, eagerly watching every small motion of the Union's face. Union's mouth fell slightly agape and his eyes widened. He desperately mouthed words, not able to get any sound out. His eyes looked droopier by the second and his hands slowly fell down the other's tensed arms. He tried to breath by taking wordless gasps, opening his mouth like a fish's to get any sort of air. But he got none, Confederacy made sure of it. He ground his crotch against the other, practically humping him while he strangled him.

Union's eyes completely shut and Confederacy opened his hands just enough to let him breathe. Union stayed limp, shallowly breathing. He completely removed his hands. Confederacy looked down worried at the other and lifted his eyelid up, staring at unconscious eyes, "Abe?"

"Abe!"

"My god.." Union was out cold. Confederacy slapped his cheeks, pinched him, hell he even tried tickling him. Nothing seemed to wake him up. He had to be alive though, right? Confederacy leaned down, trying to listen for Union's breaths. The small, shallow breaths were still there.

"Fuck!" Union suddenly jerked up, headbutting Confederacy. They both winced in pain and rubbed their own heads.

Confederacy recovered quicker and grabbed onto Union, forcing him to stand up with him. He tossed him on the bed and jumped on afterwards, straddling him again in the same position. Union struggled against him but Confederacy kept him down with just his weight, "I'll be more gentle this time."

He held Union's wrists above him with one hand and used his other to slip off his pants. Union flailed more, kicking his legs out. Fortunately for Confederacy, all this seemed to do was get his pants off easier. He turned to look at Union, "I doubt you're going to take off your coat for me, but it's worth asking."

"Damn you!" Union snapped out.

Confederacy faked a gasp, "Abe! You just said a naughty word!"

Union barked out, "Fuck you! Fuck you and your horrible, disgusting damned self!"

Confederacy grinned a wide teeth-filled smile, "Keep being vocal like that," He gestured to the growing bulge in his pants, "It goes straight to my dick."

Union sealed his lips and glared daggers into him. Confederacy rolled his eyes, "Fine, be that way. I'll make sure you're screaming." He quickly took off his own clothes. He grabbed the other's limp member and stroked it with his own. Union tried to fend him off by kicking and shoving but the Confederacy kept his ground, holding Union's wrists together above his head. His limp dick inevitably got aroused from the touches, though the rest of him was begging for the opposite.

"Fuckin' adorable... You've ever touched yourself, Abe?" Confederacy left his own member unattended to just play with Union's, who bit his lips trying to keep in his moans. He dropped Union's hands and he immediately slapped it over his mouth instead of using them to fight off Confederacy. Well that was useful.

Confederacy moved down slowly, trailing his hands along Union's sides until he was eye to eye with his member. He breathed on it, making the skin under his hand shudder. Union tried try to scoot back away from him, but Confederacy grabbed onto his hips and pulled him back into place. He kissed the tip of it, Union let out a muffled gasp. He lapped at his cock, wetting every inch of it and savored the salty tinge it had. Union was shifting and whining, each of his beautifully pathetic sounds being muffled by his hands.

Confederacy brought himself back up to the tip of it, just kissing the small slit, and glanced at Union. Hands covered his face below his eyes, but the blush wasn't very hidden. He looked eager, wanting. Confederacy grinned, this would be so much better of an experience of Union went along with it. So he continued, taking the member inside his mouth and slowly bobbing his head on it. Union squirmed underneath him and rutted his hips up against the firm grasp the other had on them as Confederacy sped up and hollowed his cheeks. A beautiful moan rung out, sending shocks through Confederacy's spine and to his crotch. He was too caught up in the moment to realize the length pumping in his mouth. He pulled off just a little too late, getting a tongue full and a face full of Union's fluids.

Union gasped and writhed around in his afterglow as Confederacy milked anything left in Union with a few harsh tugs. Confederacy climbed back up to Union and gripped his jaw, pinching in his cheeks and forcing his mouth open. He collided their faces together with a horrible gnashing of teeth and shoved his tongue inside Union's mouth, forcing his own spunk into his mouth. As Union gagged he separated from him, laughing.

"Don't like your own taste? Don't worry, you won't have to taste mine, " He roughly grabbed onto Union's knees and separated his legs, then grind his member between his cheeks, "Unless you got taste buds up your ass."

Union gasped, "W-wait! Y-you can't do this!" He begged, trying to away push the strong Confederacy, who was too set on his goal to be side-tracked. The bigger guided his length into the narrow entrance, letting out a loud moan as he slowly bottomed out inside. Union cries quickly became raspy weak sounds as Confederacy wrapped a hand around his throat and pushed down, pinning him to the bed. Union clawed at the restricting arm, making it bleed. He tried to slam his legs shut, but only achieved in wrapping his legs around his brother, bringing him even closer.

Confederacy moaned as he slowly moved in and out of the virgin, supporting way too much of his weight on the Union's weak neck, "You fucking like this, don't you? You little slut, taking your big brother's dick like a good little girl, hm?" Union tried to say something, but couldn't any sounds past the tight hand. Hell, even if he could his brain was clouded by pain, his entire body was screaming at him, telling him to stop the intrusion and the strangling grip. He needed more oxygen than what Confederacy let him had, he was dazed from the lack of air.

Confederacy slammed down entirely too hard for the weak man below him. They both yelled, or at least attempted to yell, both screams were for the complete opposite reason. Another hand clasped onto his throat, and both worked together to squeeze his aching windpipe. Union's vision faded in and out, his body entirely too weak to fight. Confederacy enjoyed the submissiveness of the man, his absolute compliance from just taking away one vital thing. It was almost too easy, but damn if it wasn't rewarding.

Confederacy quickened his pace in torturing the other, letting out low moans and growls. The tight, constricting walls sent surges of pleasure through his body. But there were other things that he found more pleasurable, sight of his enemy struggling underneath him, the fact that Confederacy has full control of his life and with just his hands he could end it all, Union obviously being in pain even through his body slowly shutting down. Every breath the Union too, Confederacy could allow him to do so or not. He could feel the large wads of saliva the man swallowed. The small Adam's apple moving just under his thumb.

He loved it all.

Confederacy leaned down further, putting more of his strength into pounding Union. Union let out a strangled cry and weakly kicked against him. He bend down even further, pushing more and more on the vulnerable neck. He breathed on Union's face as he huskily whispered, "Good little girls take their mate's cum. They keep it all inside of their tight little cunt for a baby. You gonna be a good gal for me and have my baby?" He grinned down at the half-conscious Union.

Even with all the torture Union was experiencing, his face twisted into an angry scowl and he weakly but sternly hissed out, "Damn you."

Confederacy laughed, "Oh, girly, I've already been damned. I'm sure they have a throne waitin' for me in hell."

Union kept his scowl and hateful stare, although he was too weak to form any words or even sounds.

Confederacy could feel his peak quickly advancing. He quickly thrusted into Union, slamming their hips together and rocking the smaller body. Union let out involuntary squeaks and gasps with each rough movement, the little air he being forced out of him. Confederacy moaned out as he bottomed out inside Union and he tightened his clamp on the throat even more, strangling the other as harshly as he could. Union squealed, kicking his legs out as Confederacy's member pumped his cum into his tight insides, filling him to the brim.

Union's mouth opened and closed silently, his nails dug into Confederacy's strained arms as they strangled Union. Confederacy stayed inside Union's body, his member slowly returning to it's limp state. He smiled at Union, and struggled out through his pants, "Good girl. Such a good, pretty girl... You're beautiful, Abe.."

He showered the Union in hushed compliments as he kept his throat constricted, bruising the fragile flesh of his neck. Gradually the Union got weaker, practically caressing at Confederacy's arms at this point. His eyes were too weak to stay open. Slowly but surely, Union shut down, leaving him looking completely lifeless.

Confederacy quickly removed his hands and took a moment to appreciate the sleeping beauty in his bed. He slid out of him, his fluids quickly rushing out right after. He leaned down, hearing the small, raspy breaths. Good. Confederacy pecked him on the forehead, most of the lust for violence he had gone after the abuse.

He picked up the limp body and slid off the bed. Confederacy decided on just leaving him somewhere on his plantation, Union would find his way home somehow.

\----------

Total war, something Confederacy never thought his meek little brother would do...

After the little incident he forced upon his brother Union had seemed to gain some extra fire in his soul.

Literally.

He had burned right through Confederacy, leaving a horrible, diagonal burn on his body. It stung every time he dare moved, never seeming to heal completely. He had lost his hand, now nothing more than a useless, infected stump that refused to stop hurting. His last good generals had surrendered. Confederacy hid himself away in a camp in Richmond and awaited for the Union to finish his job.

But his prideful, cocky demeanor still stayed. He prided himself that he pushed the professional man far enough to completely disregard the limitations of war. He held his self-respect, even as the Union raided his own camp, breaking anything he could and making sure the few supplies they had were completely destroyed. Finally the man finished and walked over to the Confederacy himself, who had situated himself on a tree stump.

He grinned up at Union, who stood too close, "Abe-"

"You're over. Your pathetic little rebellion is over.." Union virtually hissed out with angrily squinted eyes, venom clear in his voice. Confederacy almost expected his limbs to shrink back in his body and for him to slither away. But of course that didn't happen, Confederacy was just delusional.

Confederacy's grin widened, "You look absolutely adorable when you're angry! You'd think you'd be more intimidating, but everything about you still gets me going!" He spoke with false cheerfulness. He didn't have a reason to act glum in his last moments, that wasn't fun.

Union scowled at him, hatred clear in his tired eyes. Confederacy stood up, still towering over the victorious man. He gently lifted up the Union's chin with his good hand and gave him an almost predatory smile, "I'm gonna miss you... Would you be a dear and be my pretty little girl one last time? I would love to take you agai-"

SLAP!

Confederacy raised his stump to his cheek, hissing from the burning flesh. He gazed at Union, shocked from something he should have seen coming from a mile away.

"If you want to have any mercy in your... re-inclusion, I advise you to get on your knees this instant!" Union spoke harshly, his cheeks flushed in anger.

Confederacy huffed and slowly crouched down, caressing Union's clothed sides as he went. He still managed to make the Union shudder from his gentle, non-malicious touches. His hands were swatted away, "Don't touch me! Besides, your mouth needs a much better job than spewing out your filthy, useless words." Union scolded. Confederacy sighed and started to unbutton Union's pants, understanding his poor innuendo. Then again, they were hit away, "I said your mouth, you dimwit."

He stood dumbfounded for a few moments as he slowly placed his hands on the ground below him. He let out an exasperated sigh and shoved his face into the Union's crotch to try and unbutton his pants with his teeth. Somehow, he managed to do so. He bit onto the edge of his pants and tugged them down just enough to reveal the underwear beneath them.

Half of his own soldiers didn't even have the pleasure of underwear, there was hardly any clothes for them in the first place. Confederacy pushed away the guilty feeling in his stomach to focus on the musky crotch in front of him.

His citizens and soldiers didn't matter now, they weren't his anymore. He should at least enjoy this moment while it lasted.

He carefully bit onto his boxers and pulled them down, involuntarily nuzzling into the Union's crotch and hardening member. Suddenly his dick popped out of the elastic, almost slapping Confederacy in the face. He grinned, "How long have you been waiting to do this, Abe? Couldn't get enough of me?"

"Shut up." Union shoved him closer with a hand on the back of his head. Confederacy complied and licked a stripe down the begging flesh. Union repressed a shudder as Confederacy continued his teasing licks.

He kissed the tip of it and then proceeded to deepthroat his entire cock. Union gasped and pushed Confederacy down even further. He whimpered like the little bitch he was as Confederacy bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks to further the other's pleasure.

A heavy, empty feeling clouded Confederacy's mind and he paused. Something was off, something wasn't right. Union groaned, suddenly seeming to grow bigger, including his member. He looked down at Confederacy and gasped in surprise, "Oh shit!"

He popped off him and looked up in confusion, "What?"

"Y-your fucking leg! I-It's burning!" Union's voice trembled in terror. Confederacy swung his head around to look at his leg, which was indeed on fire. There wasn't any pain.

He just felt numb.

Was he already fading this soon? He couldn't have been.., "No..No, no,no,no..not yet.. Not yet, Dammit!" He stomped his leg, trying to get the fire out on the mulch below him. But it was impossible.

"A-are.. Are you dying?"

"What does it look like!? Of course I'm fucking dying!" Confederacy's heart raced. He was frantic, every ounce of dumb pride he had was stifled by the fear of his end, "I-I don't want to die! A-Abe, help me!" He gripped onto his pants and shook him, begging at him with his wide, fearful eyes.

Union was temporarily star-struck before collected himself and scowled down at Confederacy.

"No."

"Wha-Mmph!!" He was shoved back onto the Union's dick. He whined and screamed against it as Union forced him to move. His pleas seemed to have the opposite effect of what he wanted, making the Union moan and shudder from the violent vibrations on his cock.

Union groaned, gripping either side of Confederacy's hand to face-fuck him with all his might. Confederacy clawed at his hips, clinging to him as his last chance of life. The fire had reached up to his torso, the lower half of his body was nothing more than a crisp that blew away in the weak wind. Union grew more powerful and larger as Confederacy slowly burned. His dick also grew, keeping it's ratio with his body.

He was choking on him now, barely able to get any air from the growing member blocking off his throat with each thrust. Each time he was deprived of air an extra wave of panic coarsed through him. He suddenly felt guilty for what he had done.

He groaned as his body was halfway gone, forced to hold himself up with his weakening arms on Union's hips. Union stared down at him, marveling in the utter terror in his eyes as his own body was stolen from him. Maybe Confederacy's sadistic behavior was rubbing off on him as he collected more and more of him. Confederacy was only above his shoulders now, a dark ash pile below him.

Suddenly the tightness in his stomach built up too much. He groaned and bottomed out inside of the head's throat, cumming deep inside of him. Confederacy's tears were evaporated, much like Union's sperm as it landed straight in his burning throat. Union hummed happily, mind too clouded with his pleasurable afterglow to notice the dull heat from the lit hands that held onto his hips.

And then it was gone. Union was holding onto nothing but hot charcoals that crumpled into powder from the slightest of pressure. He smiled and dropped what was left of Confederacy.

He sighed and wiped his now stained hands on his clothes, noticing his just as dirty member. He still smiled despite the mess. He had gotten rid of that disgusting monster.

America was whole again.

The happy feeling of completeness filled his stomach, a feeling that he missed so dearly.

America stuffed himself back into his clothes and set off. He made sure to step on the pile of Confederacy that laid on the floor, wanting to degrade the already deceased man even more.

He needed a bath.


	16. Does this really deserve a title? It's smut.(Russia X Mexico)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rusmex = Everyone wants to fuck Mexico. Everyone wants to be fucked by Russia....why not put them together. also size difference hahaah
> 
> WARNINGS: NSFW/smut ; gross; just sex.
> 
> literally just smut. theres no plot. im a horny bastard.

"W-wait!" Mexico cried out, trying to push at Russia's hips further away from him as his legs did the opposite, wrapped around the man and pulling him closer.

Russia didn't wait, thrusting harshly inside of Mexico. The smaller screamed, his back arching as the massive, hot meat rested inside of him. Russia groaned and his fingers dug harder into the soft flesh of Mexico's thighs. "Mexico.." He moaned out, enjoying the tightness of the said man's walls as he waited for both of them to adjust.

Mexico gasped and writhed around, "V-vete a la verga.." He groaned in annoyance, although his body was showing signs of nothing but pure pleasure. Russia slid out slowly before slamming back in, sending a shock of pleasure through Mexico's spine as he cried out, "AH!"

Russia groaned, continuing to quickly pound the small boy underneath him, "Y-you're so tight..." Mexico winced and gripped onto Russia's shoulders for dear life.

"Y-you're just huge!-" He gasped, his eyes rolling back into his head as Russia hit a certain bundle of nerves. Russia smirked at his reaction and started abusing the small spot, hitting it almost every time. Mexico screamed. His legs twitched involuntarily. He could feel himself edging and they already just started.

He let out a dragged out, shuddery moan as Russia violated him with no mercy. Each movement sent a shock of ecstasy through his body, tightening the ever-growing knot in his stomach even more. Mexico hadn't even been touched on his cock but it was already leaking pre, threatening to burst at each moment.

"AH! Conchetumadre-" Every muscle in his body tensed up as he came. His brain melted as he could feel nothing but pleasure. Mexico squealed as he was roughly pulled down from his after-glow with a brutal slam to his hips, accompanied by a sword stabbing into his sensitive prostate.

Russia groaned and wrapped his arms around Mexico, showing no signs of stopping. Mexico whined out little pleas that were drowned out by his unholy moans. He could barely function. His brain was mush, completely useless as it flooded his body with too much pleasure. Mexico was nothing but a living flesh-light. And Russia used him how a toy like him was supposed to be used, for his pleasure.

Suddenly the Russian above him quickened his pace, slamming down onto Mexico with a loud slap of skin each time. Mexico squirmed and bit onto Russia's shoulder as he desperately tried to ground himself. He was coming, he could feel it. An aggressive tremble broke through Mexico's body as he painted their skins with white again. And once again, he fell back down to earth with a burning ache in his ass.

Mexico screamed with his dying voice, begging for him to have mercy. Any bit of mercy. He gave alternatives, he'd suck him off, he promised to let him use it later.

Russia didn't stop.

Nothing seemed to get past whatever force was driving Russia, leaving Mexico completely helpless to his whims.

He was helpless.

He was going to faint.

He was going to die.

He was going to die.

"Блядь-!" Russia cursed as he faltered just a bit. Not even a second later he hilted into Mexico, not leaving any of his shaft out in the open. Mexico gasped and left his mouth hanging open lazily. Hot, sticky fluid filled him to the brim, spilling out once there was no space left. Mexico almost passed out from the sudden wave of relief he got as the strange fear for his life dissipated instantly. His blackening vision returned to normal and he stared up at Russia who was stuck in the middle of a moan with his eyes firmly shut.

Russia panted, his chest heaving from the session that could have easily been a work-out routine with the effort it used. The cock slid out of his filled hole, a dread filling Mexico for a moment as he anticipated him thrusting right back in.

But he didn't.

Mexico let out a yelp as Russia pulled out of him with a pop. He gave Mexico a satisfied smile before flopping down beside him. He embraced the man from behind, not caring about the hot mess leaking from between Mexico's legs.

Mexico's breath hitched as Russia's member pressed up against his backside. But, Russia wouldn't do that to him again, right?

Russia smirked and nuzzled into Mexico's nape, "We should do that again later."

"I can't feel my legs," Mexico said in defeat.

Russia laughed, almost proudly, and pulled Mexico closer, "Then we'll do it when you feel better."

"Fuck youuuu." Mexico dragged out the word, his weak voice making him sound grittier than normal.

"Oh like you can top."

Mexico flushed with anger, "Oh? Watch me!"


	17. Japan x body pillow hahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You decide who's on the pillow. I'm too lazy to write it in.
> 
> I literally made this in less than an hour, right before school started!! AAAAAAAAA!!! I need to get my brain going. What better way then writing a countryhuman masturbate?
> 
> WARNINGS: NSFW/smut ; owo horny japan

Japan squirmed and shifted on her bed for what seemed like the 100th time that night.

She couldn't sleep.

Her body was ho and aching for any attention. Each time she squeezed her legs too hard or shifted in the wrong way it would send a shock of pleasure up her spine. She whimpered, awkwardly humping a fluffy blanket between her legs.

Japan wished so badly that she could have a partner- Any partner! Everyone she asked always turned her down. She didn't think she was that disgusting... She had good hygiene and she made sure to always wear the most eye-catching outfits. Her breath hitched as she pushed the blanket right to her clit.

Her mindset changed quickly from self-loathing to wanting to get off. She crawled around her bed and rummaged through the piles of plushies and dolls on her bed for a specific, very familiar pillow.

And there it was. Resting underneath a few stuffed toys was her well-used body pillow. Printed on either side of the pillow was a crude drawing of them.

Maybe it was a little off-putting, but Japan didn't care. She would do anything to get to them. They were her primary target for a relationship. But they always seemed just out of reach for her... They were in her life, but not close. Just teasing her of a long-lasting relationship.

But the body pillow was well in reach. She pulled it up and positioned it on the bed, putting the more provocative printing face up. Even as just a picture they made Japan's heart ache. She slid her panties off quickly, not caring to take off her loose shirt that covered her top. Japan quickly straddled the pillow, making sure to line up her crotch with theirs. Of course it didn't feel right, but it was the closest she had to intimate contact, so she was going to take whatever she could get.

She rolled her hips against it, whimpering as she felt her own wetness stain the pillow. The pillow spread her lips, it's soft fabric gently touched her sensitive folds, simulating her even more. Japan laid on top of the pillow and wrapped her limbs around it to pull it even closer. She rutted her crotch harshly against it as her legs pushed it up closer to her, searching desperately for any friction she could get. The pillow was sandwiched between her hips and the bed, but it still wasn't close enough.

Japan let out a wet gasp as her body tightened up. She stuffed her face into the downy-like material of the pillow to stifle her quiet moans, not wanting to wake anyone up in the house. Her movements got frantic and short, quickly humping the pillow. She quietly whispered the owner of the print on the pillow's name. Japan fantasized that it was her to-be fateful partner doing it to her, grinding their hips to meet hers. Sadly, the pillow didn't move to reinforce her wishful thinking.

With one more moan of the person's name, her body tensed as she felt her mind cloud with pure ecstasy. She climaxed, her hips and legs twitched, forcing the pillow against her clit and over-stimulating her just a bit. She whimpered, riding out her mind-numbing orgasm on the pillow.

As quietly as she started she got up from the pillow, sad from the loss of contact. She cuddled up next to it and held it close, making sure to leave the slightly moist side away from her. Japan fell into a happy, dream-filled sleep.

No one would ever know about her strange acts.

It was a secret between herself and the body-pillow.


	18. *dabs*(Reichtrangle x Austria-Hungary)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like writing cute fics but fuck it. I got an idea. im gonna write it.
> 
> reichtrangle is german empire because fuck u that's why. Just to personally spite you. haha.
> 
> WARNING:: gay ; ooc? sappy. I don't know

Austria-Hungary woke up in silence. Complete silence. He shifted around on the bed, palming the familiar sheets.

He wasn't there.

Fear invaded his mind. His breath quickened as he frantically crawled across the bed. He couldn't have left that early... He wouldn't leave him alone.

Austria-Hungary pulled himself close, tightly hugging his own body. He called out quietly, "R-Reich?"

A hand gently grabbed onto his shoulder, making Austria-Hungary jump. Austria-Hungary relaxed as he quickly drew the lines on who it was. He snatched onto the arm and lifted himself off the bed. The body he held onto left, and soon his eyepatches were put into his hand by a much bigger one.

"Thank you..." Austria-Hungary mumbled and put on the dual-eyepatches. As soon as he snapped on the string he was quickly embraced by a bigger body. He let out a puff from the impact but hugged back just as quick.

Reichtrangle snuggled into him, eager for attention. Austria-Hungary chuckled and pat the larger's back, "Let's get some breakfast, yeah?"

The head shook in agreement against him and interlocked their fingers. He led Austria-Hungary out of the room. He followed the other with certainty, already knowing the layout of the house. Austria-Hungary had full trust in Reichtrangle. He knew he wouldn't put him in danger.

He heard a chair scraping across the floor. Austria-Hungary felt for the back of the chair and sat in it, letting go of the hand as soon as he did. He patiently waited, listening as things were shuffled further away in the kitchen.

"Do we have work today?"

Tap. Tap.

Austria-Hungary sighed in annoyance. He placed his elbow on the table and held his head up with his hand, "Fuck..."

Delicately placed steps grew closer and closer to the table before a hand was placed on his back. Reichtrangle patted him twice before a bowl skidded across the table and under Austria-Hungary's head. His hand was gently opened before a fork was placed in it, which he wrapped his hands around.

The comforting presence left, he moved to the other side of the table and sat down. There was a clicking of metal against ceramic and Austria-Hungary started to get bored.

"You think we can skip it?" He spoke with sarcasm, but in the back of his mind, he was hoping the other would agree.

There was an awkwardly long pause before one swift tap on the table.

"I want to sleep..." Austria-Hungary lazily stuck a chunk of food in his mouth, the distinct taste of meat spreading across his tongue.

Tap.

"Don't you want to take a break? You can't always be about work, love."

Again, silence. Austria-Hungary angrily ate his food. He wasn't frustrated about the meal itself, it was great. But Reichtrangle always seemed to be about work.

Work, work, work.

That's all he ever did.

He knew truly that despite his extreme strictness, Reichtrangle still loved him. Austria-Hungary just wished he would show it more. Just take a day off. Do nothing with him all day. Hold him close and just laze around the house.

Tap tap.

"What?" Austria-Hungary lifted his head and looked in an eerily accurate direction of the other. There was another double-tap.

Austria-Hungary grinned, "Well why don't you take today off?"

Then again, tap tap.

Austria-Hungary's smile spread more. He abandoned his fork and stretched his hands out over the table. He made grabby hands at Reichtrangle in a childish display of want.

Reichtrangle left his table and grasped onto Austria-Hungary's hand. He pulled him up with little strength, but then Austria-Hungary fell on top of him in a tight hug.

Reichtrangle patted his back and stepped backward. Austria-Hungary followed him, refusing to let go of him. Suddenly he was suddenly pulled down by Reichtrangle. Austria-Hungary stumbled on top of him with a yelp. They comfortably fell on their couch. Reichtrangle's body shook in a silent laugh, amused at Austria-Hungary's short panic. Austria-Hungary flushed and playfully pushed on his chest, "Shush!!"

He pulled him up closer and Austria-Hungary straddled him in a full-limb hug. He pecked Reichtrangle's face everywhere he could get his mouth on.

Austria-Hungary suddenly pulled him down to the right, forcing them to both fell on their sides. Austria-Hungary laughed and nuzzled into the crook of his neck, holding him as close as possible.

"Hmmm, we should do this more often." Austria-Hungary murmured into his skin.

Reichtrangle poked once against his back and Austria-Hungary pouted, "You're boring."

Tap.

"No, you're boring." Austria-Hungary whined, "Don't deny it."

They embraced each other peacefully for a few moments.

Austria-Hungary spoke up softly, "I love you."

Tap tap.


	19. Italy's Secret Special Sauce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idea: Everyone likes Italy's secret special sauce.
> 
> I don't like this chapter but im publishing it anyways because why the fuck not. You know why actually??????? 
> 
> MASTURBATION SCENE!
> 
> WARNINGS: NSFW/smut ; secret sauce ; absurd amounts of semen ; like a whole lot of spunk

Italy balanced the tower of plates in his arms, wobbling side to side to keep them in check. He slowly turned around and pushed the door open with his shoulders. He turned back around to see the crowd of countries sitting at the table, some more patient than others. Everyone seemed to stare at Italy- mostly at the plates of food in his hands-when he entered the room. People scooted out of the way to let the man put the pile down, greatly relieving his back pain.

Italy had convinced a bunch of countries to come and try his new recipe. Most of them agreed almost immediately, loving and trusting anything the Italian made. Some took a bit more convincing, but didn't seem angry about it. But he got as many to come as he could.

Italy passed the plates out, each one with a hefty dose of Fettuccine Alfredo on it. Italy pulled his seat up and sat down. He worryingly looked up at the other countries for their approval. Greece dove down quickly, scarfing up his plate like he hadn't eaten in years. Italy flushed, observing every piece of food that went into the man's mouth for the sauce. He gave Italy a muffled compliment through the mouth-full of noodles, "Itsh reaally goodft!" He swallowed the lump in his throat and continued more clearer, "Did you use your secret sauce in this?"

Italy had to calm his excitement, "I did, does it taste good?

"Oh it tastes wonderful!" Greece praised before stuffing his face full again. He was always so enthusiastic about Italy's food. Italy loved to watch him eat just as much as Greece loved to eat it.

"Secret sauce? Would if I am allergic to something in it.." Germany worryingly murmured out, poking at the noodles with his fork.

Italy gave him a reassuring grin, "Trust me, you're fine. If anything bad happens you can just add onto my debt, yeah?"

Germany's lips straightened into a thin line and he grumbled something angrily about Italy's debt before lifting a fork of the food into his mouth. Italy gulped as he watch Germany hesitatingly put the noodles in his mouth, a nice thick coating of the white sauce on it. He stifled down a shudder as the annoying debt-collector took a few chews and was surprised at the taste. Germany smiled a bit- it was a happy surprise, thank god. He hungrily ate his bite before going down for another.

Good.

He heard a loud groan from another part of the table and looked to see America, eyeing his plate as if it insulted him. He clicked his tongue, "I think I'll be better just ordering some McDonald.. Oh! What about a pizza, you're into those, right?" He pointed his fork towards Italy and supposedly eyed him through his sunglasses.

"Did you even try it?" Italy eyed the full plate.

America rolled his eyes, "Looks too unappealing to eat-"

"Just try a bite." Italy gritted his teeth, not wanting to deal with the arrogant country who thought deep-frying something then dousing it in chocolate was good food.

America sighed and lifted a fork of the food up to his mouth, nibbling off a small bite with a massive glob of white sauce on it. His face cringed as he ate the small pieces and swallowed it.

"It tastes like dick."

Italy internally panicked, "Wh-what? No-"

"And how would you know what dick tastes like?" Romania shot back, thankfully saving Italy from a full on mental break down.

America flushed and looked down at his plate embarrassed, "It was an expression. " He mumbled out before taking another, much bigger bite of the food.

Italy eyed around the table, everyone seemed to either be eating the food or already done. Everyone looked like they were enjoying it, even if some were begrudgingly keeping their pleasure down.

Wonderful.

He let his pride take control of his mind even more. Italy started eating his food, ironically being the last one to start to eat. It tasted like how'd you expect, but a tad bit saltier and stickier with a distinct, almost musky tinge. The good but strange taste was from Italy's very secret special sauce. Italy savored it, wondering if it was narcissistic of himself to do so.

Greece lifted the empty plate to his face and licked it clean. He looked up at Italy with a messy face, making Italy turn bright red before he wiped it off. Greece grinned, "So when are you going to tell me your sauce's recipe?"

Italy chuckled, "It is a secret."

Spain spoke up for the first time for the entire dinner, "I would also like to know. It's delicious.." Italy glanced down at his plate, empty. He searched the entire table, most of their plates were empty or nearly gone. Italy clasped his hands on his own face to try and hide his burning cheeks. He shuffled in closer to the table in an attempt to hide his very excited friend down under.

"Alright, fine, I'll tell you just a little.." Italy emphasized by pinching his fingers together and squinting. Greece's grin widened and he bounced impatiently in his chair.

\----------

Italy checked up on the boiling noodles before continuing to mix the Alfredo sauce together. It would just be fine how it was now, but Italy had a devious plan tonight.

After double checking that the kitchen door was locked, he sat down in a comfortable chair. He could already feel his pants get tight at the thoughts about what he was going to do. Hurriedly, he unzipped his pants and his member proudly popped out of it's tight cell.

He wrapped a tight hand around it and gasped from his own actions. God how long had he been waiting to release this, his member was already leaking from just a single touch. He grabbed onto the pot and held it under his leaking faucet, not letting anything go to waste. He slowly stroked himself with his other hand, sending waves of pleasure crashing through his body.

Italy bit his lip, muffling lewd sounds. He filled his mind with thoughts of people consuming his own fluids, unknowingly. And enjoying it. Italy whimpered, speeding up his pace. He'd been fulfilling his little fetish for a while now, almost all of his dishes had been laced with his own cum in some way or another. And everyone always liked it.

They loved it.

The recipient of the food would always devour it, willingly taking a part of Italy with them. The only real complaints Italy had gotten was the fact he wouldn't tell them what his secret was. If Italy would have told them how, would they still love it? Italy knew it was very unlikely, after being told you were tricked into eating someone's semen you wouldn't ever trust them again. But Italy could still fantasize about if they didn't reject it, if they played more into Italy's obsessions.

They would be surprised, of course. But then they would ask for more. Italy would gladly give them a second helping, and they would take it all. Maybe this mystery person would also help Italy in the process of making it. Edging him on to the very tip with their mouth or even their hands, then popping it out to let it overflow in the bowl. It would be much faster to get out with another person. Maybe Italy could even drain himself completely and be able to last multiple rounds with an extra pair of helping hands.

He could feel himself edging. He moaned quietly, his muscles tensing as he reached his climax. His movements became frantic and sloppy as he tipped over the edge, milking himself for every last drop. He let out raspy pants, coming down from his high. The fluids kept coming even after the main event, spurting out in his afterglow.

He sighed and lifted the slightly heavier bowl back to the table. He cleaned off his member and zipped his pants back up before he stirred the slightly whiter material into the already white sauce.

And after that it was back to normal cooking for the meal, like nothing had ever happened.

\----------

"Lots of love." Italy happily explained, much to the annoyance of Greece.

Well, it wasn't exactly a lie.


	20. British Balls Drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idea: countryballs but also countryhumans.
> 
> WARNINGS: NSFW/smut ; weird ; im bad at writing fluff ; each drabble contains the daily dose of british ; BALL UK ; BALL UK ; varying degrees of writing good or bad haha. ; 
> 
> I CAN'T WRITE FLUFF FOR S H I T!!
> 
> uuuh ball headcanons:  
> can talk to other balls, not to humans  
> ball genetalia, hahaha  
> idiot  
> jiggly, squishy, stress ball  
> really pathetic, usually need care by a human.  
> Graabby hands??? but no haaaaaaaands???? 
> 
> WEIRD BUt good?
> 
> ships: France x UK ; UK x USSR (IN THAT ORDER!)

France dropped the tea bags into each of the cups, then she carefully poured the steaming water from the kettle into each one. She added two spoons to the cups and stirred them a bit to evenly distribute everything. Carefully she hooked her fingers in the handles and carried the hot cups over to the short table in her living room.

"Britain?" She called out, and a little squeak replied from the couch. She swung her head over to see the little blue ball comfortably lounging between the cushions, well more of squished between them. A smile graced her lips and she sat down cross-legged on the floor, "Your tea's ready, Amour."

Britain let out another noise and then the room went awfully silent. France sipped her tea and watched the muted television on the other side of the room, something about the weather. She got more worried as time went on. Was something wrong? Was Britain hurt?

Britain never denied tea.

She looked over to the said man again to be greeted with the little ball struggling to tug himself out of the chair. She laughed softly and Britain paused his fight with the pillows to look at her with a flushed face.

"Are you stuck?" France smirked at the flailing ball. Britain huffed and then solemnly nodded. France laughed again, earning very loud and angry noises to emit from Britain. France had her time enjoying the scene before she made her way over to the ball to scoop him up from the couch.

She sat back down and gently placed Britain on the table.

"It's hot!-" France warned Britain as he bounced straight into the teacup causing little splashes of displaced tea to spill on the table. Britain squeaked from the scalding heat but quickly relaxed into the container, sulking down further into it. France let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled softly.

One day he was going to give her a heart attack. The little ball constantly did dangerous things that a ball shouldn't do. But it made him happy, and that well made it up to France. France had to force herself from meticulously paving the way for him and making sure everything was safe. Britain didn't like to be coddled like some fragile baby, he liked to be treated as a man.

Britain squeaked and brought France out of her little trance. France opened her mouth to try to ask what was wrong but promptly shut it as she saw Britain's eyes snapped onto the television as he laughed at something on the screen. France sighed out in relief.

Good. He was happy, that was good.

She needed to stop worrying for him.

\----------- S M U T!!

Soviet didn't know how he got in this situation. Holding Britain in one hand, his middle finger deep inside of the small ball. Britain seemed to be having the time of his life, letting out little squeaks and screams each time he wriggled around and pressed into his sensitive walls.

Soviet was amused as well. The overly proper ball who often acted like a human, and who insisted he must be treated as such, was now humping his hand and acting like a little cat in heat.

Balls were closer to animals than humans in Soviet's opinion, and he considered his opinions fact. Just strange little things, lower than him. Soviet had to fight against the few morals he had to even get in this situation. Balls weren't meant to be used for such things, Soviet doubted they even had the mental capacity of anything older than an 8-year-old. Britain always seemed to prove him otherwise. Especially now.

He added another one in, making Britain squeal out in pleasure. Soviet pressed against the warm walls, seeing a little bulge reach on the outside of the ball. Britain obviously enjoyed this a lot, his body trembling hard in his hand.

He lazily moved his limbs around, feeling every space the ball had to offer. He could almost imagine himself using the little thing with his cock. Having the cute little ball scream and squeal each time he pounded into it. He would hardly even look like a ball, just some misshapen blob, forced to stretch to accommodate Soviet's member.

He had to try it.

Soviet lifted the ball off his fingers with his other hand, who promptly let out a disappointed groan. He ignored him and went to unzip his pants. He took out his hard member and Britain jumped in excitement, tugging in his direction. Soviet moved him towards his dick and Britain starting nuzzling against him because no mouth to pleasure it. He dropped the ball and let him do of his own free will. Britain ground against his member, his tiny slit spreading open on his shaft.

Soviet knew he wouldn't fit, but he was going to try. He grabbed onto the ball again, who squeaked like a little toy. The ball was left suspended over the head of his cock, their most sensitive parts touching. Britain squealed happily and pressed his wet down against him, not succeeding in getting anything in. Out of pity, Soviet assisted him by wrapping a hand around him and pulling roughly pulling him down.

He growled a bit in his struggles. This was taking way too much force. Instead of his dick going in the tiny slit, it decided to curve and stay completely exposed to the outside. Britain was screaming gibberish nonetheless, he wasn't sure if it was pain or pleasure.

Soviet's head suddenly pushed in with an audible pop. He was instantly graced with the tight, humid insides of the ball. Britain's small slit was spread painfully wide and the sensitive skin was disgustingly and painfully stretched.

He broke something. There was no way he didn't touch something vital in the ball.

He tore Britain's tender insides to a point where they probably would never heal.

Britain shook in his hand, left silent from pure agony. Soviet stayed still for a moment, not wanting to hurt Britain even more than he already had. It also hurt himself, the tightness of the ball was terribly constraining. He was sure his dick was probably purple at this point from the blood restrictions.

He needed to move. He tightened his grasp around the squirming ball and pushed him down just an inch. Britain screamed out, his cries nearly bursting Soviet's eardrums. Soviet could feel his own dick bulging through the tightly stretched skin of Britain's stomach that pressed against his fingers.

He set a limit for that spot and lifted Britain up to just the tip, popping his head out. Then roughly he pulled him back in, earning a squeak from Britain. He continued to fuck the ball senseless, Britain's already indecipherable speech becoming even more scrabbled and desperate.

Britain quickly started to enjoy it again, his body shook in ecstasy with each thrust of the massive intrusion. Little squeaks came out of him, either from pleasure or the air being forced out of his tiny being.

Soviet tested his limit, pulling Britain just a centimeter further down. Britain didn't seem to react negatively to he tried further. With each stroke of Britain he got further and further down, Soviet's member was now almost half-way submerged in the ball.

Now Britain started to have some issues.

His skin stretched thin over Soviet's cock just begging to be torn from the inside out. Veins visible from the bulging stomach made Britain more of purple than blue. It looked absolutely horrid but Soviet was too far gone now, he was thinking for only his own pleasure.

And he felt amazing.

Britain couldn't process anything but screeched when there was a horrible pain in his stomach. Soviet moaned drowned out the much quieter noise. His knees almost buckled as the tight knot in his stomach burst. Soviet hurriedly thrust Britain off and on his leaking cock, pushing past the obvious limits even more.

Somehow during his climax, he managed to fit the tiny ball all the way on himself, his bleeding slit pressed soundly against Soviet's own balls. Cum flooded the small ball, filling him to the brim and spurting out with pressure from his hole sealed with Soviet's cock. Blood mixed with it, some of it coming from the skin breaking on his outside and some from deep inside of his body further than any outside intrusion should prod.

Soviet slid out with a slippery noise. Britain was limp in Soviet's hand as he gently placed him on the desk. The ball stared into nothingness for a moment and Soviet started to worry if he had died. Would it even be considered homicide? Or animal abuse?

He pressed a finger on the ball to feel for a heart-beat, but just the slightest of pressure on his bloated body made his slit flood out a mixture cum with streaks of blood. He cringed slightly but kept touching. There was a heartbeat. A very erratic one, but still a heartbeat.

He'd be fine...

Probably.


	21. That bruh moment when your brother fucks your wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo uh weird idea i had at 1 am. Seriously all the weird fic ideas i get at either 6 am or 1 am.
> 
> I don't like making Nazi have the tiniest bit of remediable in him, but i made him a passionate father in this im sorry. Don't worry, it's made up for in bad as he kills a lady.
> 
> WARNINGS: unnamed character gets shot i guess ; cheating ooooooooooh

"H-he's out!" Weimar called out from the other room with utter joy in his voice.

Nazi quickly rushed into the room he was just pacing outside of. Weimar knelled beside the bed, a lady resting below the sheets with a small baby in her arms.

His Germany.

He ran over to the side of his brother and snatched the child out of his weak mother's hands.

The beast held the little bundle in his arms with extreme caution, terrified of hurting the newborn. The little boy went from happy silence to bailing his eyes out as soon as Nazi picked him up from his mother. The woman was tired, already out cold on the bed.

Nazi wasn't sure if he cared if she was dead or not.

He had his heir.

That's all that mattered.

He turned the tiny, screaming child over a bit to see his face better. The young thing silenced it's crying for a moment as he stared up at him with wide, beautiful eyes on a disgustingly familiar face. Nazi scowled at the innocent, though the baby did not know violence and did not cower.

He just stared back at him, Weimar's flag plastered on his face.

"Weimar," Nazi spoke darkly, feeling the bile rise in his throat.

The said man put a hand on Nazi's shoulder in an attempt to calm him, although it just made him tense more, "What's wrong? Is he not sufficient?"

"You tell me." Nazi turned towards him, knocking his hand off his shoulder. He held the boy up, showing Weimar his own flag, "Does he look familiar to you?"

Weimar's voice got caught in his throat. He stood still with an aghast expression. He finally seemed to shake himself out of it, "Y-you aren't accusing me of... Nazi, I would never do anything of the sort with your wife." He laughed in fear, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his nape, "I-it must be genetic, don't jump to conclusions!"

Nazi glowered at him suspiciously. He knew Weimar had a guilty conscience, the evidence on full display in his arms. He squinted at him, pure hate running through his veins.

"Admit it."

Weimar shrunk, looking down ashamed. He stumbled over his own words, not able to make up any excuses on the spot, "I was just- It has to- B-but..." He sighed, "I'm sorry.."

Nazi scoffed, "That's it? You run off and fall into this gypsy of a woman's trap? I can't pick a better brother, but I should have picked a better wife..." He glanced over at the now sleeping lady with disgust, the small smidgen of liking he had for her vanished.

"D-don't kill the boy... Please." Weimar was desperate. Nazi concluded that his desperateness was an instinct to save his offspring.

"As much as I hate this impure, illegitimate child... He is mine." Weimar looked up, surprised. Nazi continued to berate him, "He will never be yours. You will never have the privilege of even seeing my child." Weimar cowered more with each word, guilt expressed everywhere in his body.

Nazi had only held the boy for a few minutes, but he felt an undeniable want to protect him. Germany was his, no matter if he was his blood or not. He would be a wonderful, powerful ruler. Just like his father.

"You can't. H-he's my own-"

Nazi back-handed Weimar, holding Germany in one arm. Weimar started to tear up, staring at Nazi as if he did something unfair.

"How pathetic... You are not even fit to be a father if I let you raise Germany." Nazi insulted him.

Weimar sniffed and wiped his face with his sleeve, "G-Germany? You won't let me even name my child?"

"HE'S NOT YOUR CHILD!" Nazi screamed, probably bursting one of Weimar's eardrums. Germany started crying again. Nazi softened his angry grimace and looked down at the small boy. He whimpered and clutched onto Nazi's shirt. A very foreign warm, happy feeling flooded through Nazi's body and his frown turned into a small smile.

"Get out." Nazi didn't look up from his newborn as he commanded Weimar.

"No, let me hold him-" Weimar held out grabby hands for the boy.

Nazi grimaced, "Get out of my house before I decide to kill more than one person today."

Weimar's breath hitched and he glanced at him with begging eyes, "Y-you said you weren't going to kill him-"

"I'm talking about the whore, you Dummkopf!" Nazi snapped out.

Weimar gasped, "You can't!" Nazi felt disgusted that his reaction was more extreme for the gypsy than his own supposed offspring.

"I can easily kill her. Do you want to watch?" Nazi pulled a devilish smirk, almost teasing his brother.

"No! You disgusting, sadistic monster..." Weimar was turning green from just the thought of such violence.

"Then I suggest you leave.", Nazi smirked smugly at him. Weimar shook his head as he hobbled out of the house with trembling legs.

Nazi paused for a moment, listening to the frantic clicks of Weimar's shoes fading away, coming to an end as a door slammed shut from far in the distance. Good.

He held Germany in one arm and reached inside of his drawer for a revolver. He pocketed it and then he gripped onto the hair of his wife. She woke up as soon as he started dragging her off the bed.

"What are you-"

"Shut up!" Nazi yelled, thankfully quieting the woman for the rest of the painful walk. She tried to get up, or even crawl to remove some of the tugging pain on her head. But it was in vain.

Nazi tossed her against a brick wall outside of the house. She stumbled to stand up but was frozen in fear as Nazi clicked the gun in front of her face.

And with one flick of the finger, the world was rid of one less gypsy.

He didn't feel any remorse for her, why should he? She deserved it.

Germany's cries picked up again and Nazi quickly pocketed the gun to give his hand to his son. Germany latched onto it, squeezing his fingers for dear life(which wasn't very hard at all). Nazi smiled, not taking his vision off of him as he walked back into his house, discarding the corpse completely. Some animals would eat it, Nazi didn't care.

He had his Germany.

That's all that mattered.


	22. How America gets states.(France x America) (Pt.1????)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuh.
> 
> yeah.
> 
> America learns the power of sex.
> 
> WARNINGS: NSFW/smut ; INCEST ; incest? ; dub-con ;
> 
> is america's parents britain and france or britain and spain? who knows. I headcannon America's parents are britain and spain, and france is a stepparent. But like, yeah, still incest.
> 
> THIS IS MULTI-PART BECAUSE I NEED TO GET SOMETHING OUT AND IT'S LONG.
> 
> do i right too many fics with USA? i like his character hehehehee, narcissism is the best thing to write.

"You want... Louisiana.."

America nodded, "Mhm."

France clasped his hands together, staring down at his son. He was willing to give it to the newly independent boy, but of course, it couldn't be for free. "And what do you have for trade?", France quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Oh well, I'm sure if you give me a price I'll be able to gather enough for it. You don't exactly have a whole lot of use for the junk anyways, France." America shrugged nonchalantly. He fully expected to get the large chunk of land for nearly free. France had hardly been caring for it, it would be his best option to just get a quick buck from it.

France grimaced just slightly at hearing his name come from America's lips. He was his father, he should be called a title like that. America was growing cold to him. "I would much prefer it if you called me by a more affectionate title, son."

America's face seemed to darken just a little bit and he swiftly avoided the topic, not wanting to discuss his disowned family, "You either have the option to sell the land to me or wait till someone else conquers it with no pay. You have hardly any defenses there, France." He grinned again, his charisma in full show, "So how much?"

France scoffed, two could play at that game, "50 million."

America wavered at the absurd price, "5-50? Can we just... Cut that down a bit?"

France smirked. America looked much better when he wasn't so cocky.

"Oh? You want it less?"

"Yes, of course, I want it cheaper! You have no use in the new world, just give it up-" France stood up from his chair and gave America a piercing glare. He immediately shut up and glanced down at the desk, scared. America was still intimidated by others deep down, even if he acted otherwise. Once the situation was presented to the boy, he could do nothing but cower. America was all bark and no bite.

Slowly, France walked over to America's side. The boy just squeezed in his chair more, trying to make himself look as small as possible. He grinned down at him, amused as over-confident America was shrunken back down to a timid state.

"You are so much better scared," France raised a hand to gently lay on his head, causing him to flinch, "Maybe you should just come to my rule. I'd be much better than Britain was."

America's breath hitched from just the thought of losing his independence. He couldn't go through that again...

France suddenly slammed America's head down on the desk with a loud bang. America was star-struck for a moment, giving France enough time to snatch up his wrists and hold them tight on his back.

"But I know you won't agree with that."

America wriggled around, but France kept him stuck on the desk. He looked so much more appealing like this. Disgusting thoughts filled France's head while America was frantically looking for any way out of the conflict.

"Stand up from the chair," France commanded and loosened his push on America's head. He obeyed, not wanting to anger France anymore, and stood up from the chair on shaking legs. France shuffled back around the desk to his chair and pulled America along with the iron grip on his wrists. He sat down in it and quickly forced America to sit on his lap.

America tensed, trying to avoid touching France more than he was forced to. France had other things on his mind though. He dug his face in the crook of America's neck and took a deep breath of America's musk. America flinched, but other than that he managed to keep his entire body still. It was almost impressive.

But his composure quickly left him as France dug his teeth into America's neck. He harshly sucked on the wound, making America squirm and fling himself backward into France, pressing his back against his chest to try and avoid his skin being torn even more.

France dropped America's wrists and he moved to dig his fingers into the armrests of the chair instead of fighting France off. That was a good sign.

He separated his mouth from the quickly bruising wound and moved to another part of the pasty flesh to lay down an even harder bite. His hands went under America's arms and his shirt, trailing across his body, touching everywhere he could grasp at.

One harsh squeeze to the growing bulge in America's pants finally made the boy vocalize more than quiet moans, "W-what are you doing?"

"Getting you a discount," France mumbled into his neck, earning a shudder from America.

America squeaked, "T-this is a weird discount!"

France laughed quietly, "Pleasure me and I'll drop the price by half."

America let out a gasp, "B-but France, we're f-family..." America frantically tried to oppose France's actions, trying to strike a chord within his brain so that he found it immoral and stopped.

France growled and roughly pinched America's nipple, earning a yelp, "You clearly think otherwise. If you want to act as if we are unrelated, then I'm going to act accordingly."

America whimpered as France continued to feel him in places a father shouldn't touch. Even if America didn't call them family anymore, he still believed this was immoral.

France hooked his thumbs in America's pants and tugged them down. He then gripped onto his hips and forced America's ass against his crotch with a satisfied grumble. America flushed as France rutted against him. The bulge pressing against his backside was very noticeable against him even through the layers of clothes. It felt so weirdly good to America, his own body went enjoyed it while he silently begged would stop.

France stopped and slid off America's boxers, letting them fall to his shoes like his pants. France rested his head on America's shoulder and tsk'd down at his hard member. He spat in his hand and wrapped it around America's cock, earning a quiet moan from America. "What a naughty boy..." He mused and slowly pumped America.

America bit onto his knuckle to try and suppress his moans as France relentlessly stroked him. He could feel himself edging, his stomach tensed and he let out a quiet, "S-stop..."

France did the opposite, jerking him as hard as he could. America's breaths got quicker and uneven. He arched his back and cried out as he released, coming in France's hand. He huffed out pants and rested against France. France hummed and milked America for a few pumps before resting his hand on America's thigh.

"That was quick," France's smirk was audible in his smug voice, "Have you ever done this before?"

America flushed in embarrassment. He quickly lied to protect his ego, "Yeah! Of course!"

He hadn't.

He wasn't experienced in this. He hadn't even seen anyone else naked. The most he'd done was masturbate, which he guessed that was. But it felt so much different when someone else was doing it to him. He came quicker than he usually did.

France chuckled, putting America more on edge, "Then I'm sure you'll be fine without preparation, right?"

"Yeah...," America's uncertainty was laced in his voice. Preparation for what? America searched his mind for anything he knew about sex, but he couldn't recall anything. He almost wished Britain had taught him about the birds and the bees now, even if that would have been the most awkward thing ever.

France laugh just made America more uncomfortable. France edged his hand further down America's thigh, and he moved to snap his legs shut, but France held them open. He pushed America a little bit forward and unbuttoned his pants to take out his member. He pulled America back against him, who flinched in surprise by the new organ proudly pressing against his backside.

They both sat their awkwardly for a moment until France sighed impatiently, "Well come on now, please me. If you want any price lower than 50 million you better get to work."

Oh. Right. That's what he was here for. America lifted himself up and then sat down closer to France, bringing his member to push against his own.

"Oh..." America mumbled in awe quietly. France had to be at least double America's size, and it was even more exaggerated by them being compared right next to each other. There was a slight pang of envy in his gut, but it was interrupted by France's complaining, "Listen here, America, if I'm not inside you in the next 30 seconds the deal is off." He exaggerated America's name, almost with distaste.

America frantically grasped onto his member and started to stroke him, resorting to the only thing he knew. France moaned and relaxed a bit, enjoying the pleasure that ran down his body. He smirked, "Listen, I know you're pretty inexperienced-"

"Shut up!" America flushed, hating the pretty tame, not exactly malicious statement.

France just chuckled and continued, "Wet me with your spit. Then I'll give you the next step."

That was simple enough. America let out a loud retching sound and spat onto the dick below him, earning a quiet sound of disapproval from France, "You can be more romantic than that."

"There's nothing romantic about this," America grumbled out and started to jerk France off, making sure to spread his spit everywhere, "I'm simply getting a better deal."

"Listen to what I tell you and I'll lower it further." France snapped, his usual poise left him with his impatience.

America groaned, "Yeah, will do-" France clasped his hand over America's mouth.

France whispered into his ear, his voice sent chills up America's spine, "Don't fight back, okay?"

France removed his hand slowly, and America whispered out a quiet but clear, "Okay..."

He gripped onto the boy's hips and guided him upwards, which he followed. France smirked from the strange obedience in his son, he could get used to this. He positioned the head of his member right on America's tight ring of muscle, making the boy tense.

"I-I don't think anything can go in there, i-it's just out-AH!" America cried out loudly and France forced him down, their laps meeting in a sickening slap. America gasped out in pain, wriggling and struggling against the burning of his insides.

"You'rebreakingme, You'rebreakingme- S-STOP!!" America yelled out, his mind clouded with agony as he was torn apart. He struggled to lift his weak body, but France held him in place.

"America...", France moaned out happily, his member being very tightly constricted by such a warm body. He never wanted this to end. He should have done this earlier, maybe America would have been even tighter. The small boy probably couldn't even take him at a younger age, he could barely fit himself inside now.

"D-dad, p-ple-ase!!" America gasped out. Even with the sensitive nick-name, his pleas went completely unnoticed by France.

A few moments passed of France enjoying the moment as America flailed out in slowly dulling pain. The hot walls squeezing against him just confirmed that America hadn't done anything like this anymore. He was taking his own son's virginity, even if they weren't truly blood-related and America so vehemently denied his family, it still was so enticing.

The small body he held onto relaxed, leaning back against his chest as he heaved for air. France smirked and leaned just slightly down to nibble at America's neck, earning hushed noises from him.

He bounced his hips suddenly, America let out a gasp and clung onto the arms of the chair. He huffed and stared down at their connection with wide eyes. France chuckled, "Does it hurt?"

"I-it feels so weird... Do I need to get surgery?" America questioned with a wavering voice, his fear obvious.

France laughed, "No, no, of course not. You may need to rest after this, but that's it."

America let out an awkward, baffled laugh, "God, this is so bad-AAGH!"

America cried out as France thrust into him, causing the chair to creak. The boy's eyes rolled back into his head with a loud moan. France smirked into his sweat-covered neck as he rutted into the small boy, pushing the air out of his lungs in little pants and huffs.

His hands went under the thin shirt the smaller wore to prod and pinch at the malleable flesh. Each rough squeeze would leave a purple bruise, many would overlap and hurt even more. France desired for each little whimper the boy would let out, it was akin to music. He gripped onto America's thighs, making sure to squeeze extra hard, and held the squirming boy in place.

Frantically he pounded up into the tight body. America cried out and moved his iron-grip on the arms of the chair to France's hands. He pleaded and begged in a gibberish language, hot tears fell from his face as he stared somewhere in front of him. His legs trembled and his feet were too weak to hold him.

"FUCK!", America managed a coherent word as he suddenly froze in place, his climax reaching once again. The burning hot walls around France's member suddenly tightened almost to a painful degree. The small body slammed back onto him to press their hips together. Weeps filled the room as America rolled his hips desperately. Gasps escaped his lips each time France graced his prostate, milking his member further.

Before France had time to push America off of him he felt his own orgasm coming. He toppled over and pressed his face into the boy's neck as he let out a loud moan. Hot cum filled the narrow insides, making America tremble in his grasp and groan from the foreign feeling.

France stayed still as he recovered, or at least tried to stay still. America was still humping him like a rabbit, pulling on his over-sensitive cock. After a moment France could barely make out the string of curses America was whispering under his breath, "Ohgod, ohgod," Like a mantra.

He devoted his entire attention to the lewd connection of the bodies, hunched over with his legs spread wide to view it better. America was infatuated by it. A horrible interest sparked in his brain that was only reinforced with each blessing when the softening cock inside of him pressed just right against his walls.

It was getting painful for France now. He shoved the smaller off of his lap and onto the floor. America groaned from the loss and snapped at France childishly, "I was doing something, asshole,"

France sighed and reached to his desk for a cigarette, "Get your pants on."

The pleasure of the experience had quickly left him, and the sudden rude-behavior from America only made him feel worse. He lit the cigarette and carefully placed it between his lips as he watched America scramble up and kick on his boxers and pants, the cum dripping out of his ass going completely unnoticed by the boy.

He smirked at the older, now remembering the deal, "So I got Louisiana?"

France frowned. He had forgotten about the deal in the heat of the moment.

In the drunkenness of his afterglow, he made a horrible decision. He smiled at America and happily offered, "Yes, Louisiana and whatever other territories I have on that continent."

America froze. France took the time to let out a puff of smoke, the nicotine was already calming him. The boy looked at him with a baffled smile, "A-are you serious?"

"I'd say you've earned it." And, much like America had said previously, France had no use for the chunk of land.

America let out an awkward laugh, completely dumbfounded by the situation, "That's...That's... Oh my god..."

France paused, thinking of a price, "15 million. 15 million for the entire-."

The boy's grin widened and he suddenly jumped forward to grip at France's hand, knocking the lit cigarette to the floor and no doubt scorching the carpet. He eagerly shook the man's hand, grinning like a mad-man, "Pleasure doing business with you, France."

France jumped in surprise but quickly subsided into a quiet and calm chuckle. He shook America's hand, much calmer than he did. France gave him a soft smile, "It was much more of a pleasure for myself, thank you."

"Oh, I doubt that." America chuckled, completely honest.

America had just found his new bargaining method.


	23. How America gets states(America X Russian Empire)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhahaha. America wants a sugar daddy. (part 2 of ?????)
> 
> (have u guessed what my next weird history fixation is????)
> 
> WARNINGS: NSFW/smut ;

America was impressed, to say the least. He strolled alongside the much bigger man, his neck bent in any direction where something caught his eye. And quite a lot of things sparked his interest, Intricate designs carved into the edges of the walls, portraits of the Russian and his family framed in gold, delicate china on dark desks and tables that looked like they costed a fortune, crystalline chandeliers in every room that would fit it. Everything screamed wealth.

The Russian Empire was no different. Massive, grandiose, covered in clothes that could easily cost double the amount America was worth. Elegance and wealth radiated off of the giant... A lot of wealth. Russia's eyes finally met his staring ones and he gave him a small nod, his lips still stuck in a permanent lop-sided smirk that could be confused for a frown.

God, America was so turned on.

Slowly but surely Russia turned into a tall doorway and paused to unlock it. A loud click of the lock opening rang out through the silent halls, but the door opened silently. America followed behind Russia, his head cocking in every direction to take in the new and vast room. It seemed to be an office, though it was big enough to be a house. A patterned rectangular rug covered the wooden floor, the roof lit up by a web of candles and metal. America wondered if the thing was pure gold or just platted. Most likely the former. A desk sat in the corner, obviously personally made to fit the giant's needs. On the opposite wall to the desk, a small couch sat with a soft and fringed blanket draped over it.

"Oof!" America hit walked into Russia, earning a quiet grunt from the other man.

Instead of getting angry, the man chuckled. America whispered apologizes as he dusted himself off. Russia spoke playfully, almost teasing him, "I see you're enjoying yourself."

America laughed and looked down ashamed, "You're amazin-- Y-your house is amazing!" He corrected himself, not sure if himself if that was his subconscious or just a fumble of his words.

"I know,", The empire smugly chuckled and sat down on the couch his legs crossed, his knees meeting to America's chest just as he sat. America awkwardly stood in front of him, glancing at his eyes.

His thoughts couldn't help but wander as he got lost in the cold globes. It shouldn't be too hard to get the Russian wrapped around his finger, he knew first-hand how powerful the method was. But he was sure the bribing itself would be difficult, the giant probably had a cock the size of America's forearm. America wondered if he would be rough or gentle. God, America wanted him to pin him to the floor and absolutely ruin his littl-

"So," Russia said, causing America to jump slightly in surprise, "Russian America, hm?"

America took a moment to collect his thoughts again and then he nodded, "Mmhm, Think I could get a fair price on the chunk? It's ain't like you got much of a use for it. What do you have, five, maybe six citizens there?"

Russia hummed quietly, his brows furrowed in thought. Carefully, he listed off a price, "I'd say 10 million," America gawked at the price and Russia chuckled, "Be thankful I am offering you such a low price, those numbers are merely pennies to me."

"No-no I am thankful! That's a hell of a lot cheaper than I was expecting..." America trailed off, awkwardly rubbing his nape.

"Well, does that mean you are fine with that price, Amerika?" Russia grumbled, annoyance edging on the calm man's face. America could listen to his voice all day, deep, commanding, that damn accent.

"I'm sure we can think of other ways to get the price down, " America's voice dropped and he glanced at Russia with half-lidded eyes as he tugged down the rim of his shirt, exposing just an inch of his neck.

His eyebrow quirked in interest, his angry expression completely washing off his face and was replaced with one of interest. He leaned forward and spoke softly, "Give me more details. I can't decide without all of the information," He prodded further, although it was clear from the predatory glint in his eye that he knew what America was suggesting.

He gulped, forcing down all his worries with the spit, and leaned forward with a knee between Russia's legs and his hands pressed against his broad chest. He quietly whispered as one of his hands trailed down to squeeze the massive hunk of muscle that was the Russian's thigh, "I'm just thinking I could get some money off my bill with some... manual labor,"

"Oh? Is that what they call it now?" Russia joked and wrapped his arm around America to tug him closer, the smaller gave out a loud yelp of surprise. Russia chuckled at the reaction, "I'm sure that will work," He purred right into America's neck and caused him to melt in his touch.

He had to stifle down a weird feeling as the Russian continued to feel his neck and taste him. Kisses, licks, even a few nips here and there. Some spots made him jump in his skin, though America quite liked the new feeling.

His hands traveled around his body and under his clothes, he squeezed his rump and made America yelp in surprise. He grumbled a chuckle against at his reaction his neck as he slowly kneaded the soft flesh.

"You're sensitive, should I go easy?" Russia broke away for a second to question America, a hint of worry in his words.

"No!" America forced down a shudder, "God, no. Please, I need this." his fingers found their way to the other's tie and started fumbling with the fabric to try and undo it.

Instead of digging right back in, he just looked America straight and his hands slid out of America's pants. His face was one of amusement and intrigued, but his voice was concerned, "Have you... Have you done this before?"

"Yes, d-don't worry!" He frantically begged.

He played with the button of his trousers and managed to slip them and his undergarments off. He gripped onto both sides of Russia's head and roughly took his lips and nipped at them. Strong hands went to his waist and quickly rid America of his shirt. He shuddered and pushed into every ticklish feeling of fingers down his torso. The empire didn't indulge him enough, he shook with the desperate need for more, his legs spread wide as aching his member pressed against the larger's wide leg.

"Oh god, please-" Calloused fingers barely traced over the head of his cock made him moan loudly and force his entire body to arch backward. A deep chuckle left the Russian's throat, amusement. An angry, embarrassed feeling embedded itself in America's gut. He was playing with him! Using America's barely functional mind as some sort of game.

But that simple train of thought came crashing down as Russia finally wrapped his hand around him. He bucked into his grip and cried out in relief, but the hand left to slip under his hips and immediately press against his hole. America gasped and fell forward slightly to grip onto Russia's shoulders. With little effort, it pushed in through the tight ring and to the knuckle. America shuddered and pressed against it, encouraging more.

"What a whore," Russia grumbled out the insult as he suddenly forced two more of his huge fingers in.

An electric shock pulsed through his veins, he had curled straight into that amazing spot. "Oh god, yes! Yes!" He cried out and humped his hand.

They started moving in and out and freely spread his body with little resistance. America's body trembled, he could already feel the familiar rise of his orgasm.

"Russia! I'm comin-!" He cut himself off with a cry of disappointment and pain as Russia tore the fingers from his body.

Russia growled scoldingly at the desperate boy, "No. You come when I say so, or the deal is off."

America hurriedly nodded, wanting the contact to come back as soon as possible. Russia mumbled out something under his breath before his hands bade his way to America's waist to squeeze him. Suddenly he was lifted and moved as if he was just a small object, now stuck between a broad body and the wall.

He quickly adjusted to the situation by wrapping his legs against Russia's waist and grinding his crotch right against the still clothed one. One of his arms left America's waist, though he was still easily supported by Russia sandwiching him with his chest, to pull down his pants just a few inches, allowing his throbbing member to pop out.

America gasped from the sight, it was just as massive as he imagined. Both hands guided America's hips to the position Russia wanted them in before he pressed the tip to his entrance. He glanced at America and calmly whispered, "One last time, Amerika. Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes! Oh God, please just fuck me already!" America begged, tears already pricking at the corners of his eyes.

Russia smirked, "Alright,"

He slid in, carefully yet fast. America's insides were slick from previous self-use and the recent preparation he was just given, there was only a slight pain as he stretched him. Though it was still overwhelming, his toes curled and his mouth opened in a silent scream. It just seemed to keep coming, endless length and girth, too much for his small body to handle.

Finally, his hips met Russia's own. He gave a quiet moan and leaned down to nip at America's neck. He got as comfortable as he could and whispered quiet sentences in America's ear that he guessed was either gibberish or Russian, though there was hardly a difference to him.

He waited, and waited, and waited. Not a single movement yet, just the burning hot cock resting deep inside of him. He could feel each small twitch it gave, he knew Russia wanted to move as well, but he didn't. America whined and pushed his body against him, wanting anything to happen.

"P-please...!" He called out shakily.

"Ah, ah," Russia scolded, "Be a good boy, I control you now,"

America zipped his lips shut, though with his blabbering mouth now shut it seemed as if all that pent-up energy went straight to his body and left him a trembling and sweating mess. His hands clawed at Russia's back, constantly repositioning and slipping off.

He pulled out just to the tip, the first thing America noticed was the incredible emptiness in his body so he screamed out in disappointment, "PLEASE!!"

One swift movement and the dick was right back where it was before, earning a loud cry and brought America to a sudden climax. Russia continued the motion, though the crime didn't go unnoticed. His member felt as if it pressed straight into America's stomach with each hilt inside. He couldn't focus on anything other than the brutal pattern of in and out. By chance, his prostate might be hit but every thrust left him numb with pleasure anyways. His body was merely a toy, and he embraced that fact.

Sobs left him now as he nuzzled into Russia's clothed neck and shoulders. He was relentless as he abused his body that was sensitive from the recent orgasm. His hand left his hip for a moment to roughly slap his ass, "сука!"

"открыть! (Open up!)" He commanded, his hips pressed clean against his own as he bucked into him with all the force he could with such small leverage. Each one meticulously aimed at America's tender prostate, leaving the man in a vegetal state of pure ecstasy.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes! F-FUCK!" America's mind shut down as he orgasmed again, his legs forced Russia even closer while his head slammed into the wall and his eyes rolled back. He could feel Russia's thrusts get sloppy as his iron-grip on his hips got even stronger.

Finally, Russia stopped moving for more than a split second with a loud groan. He pressed as deep as he could inside of America and a warm fluid suddenly filled him. A happy and satisfied moan left both of their mouths as Russia rutted a few times before pulling out of him. He glanced down, smirking proudly at the leaking and gaping hole he just caused.

He softly guided brain-dead America to the floor, making sure he didn't hit his head on the ground. America mumbled something under his breath and grinned happily at Russia.

He crouched down to his height and chuckled at his ruined appearance for a moment before he said, "7 million."

America slurred out with dumb-happiness, "7? Oh man, what a deal. I should do this every time..." He lolled off, trying to put together the smashed pieces of cognizance he had left.

"You got any other land you're willing to haggle?"


	24. SHERIFF SURINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAME!!!(Suriname X Guyana)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for context, search up Sheriff Suriname, it should have all the comics. Wattpad doesn't like links so you gotta search it yourself
> 
> honestly I might do more with this dynamic. i really like it. Oh hell, i'm totally writing more with these idiots.
> 
> WARNINGS: dumb super secret spy sheriff suriname ; bad, totally not meant to be a kiss kiss. ; bad, fumbling first-time kisses are cute too. it doesn't always gotta be some big ass funky makeout scene.

"This is weird..." Guyana squirmed, trying to separate himself as much from Suriname as possible. They were hiding in a very small vent in a very uncomfortable position, either of their shoulders squished against the top and bottom of the metal walls. They faced each other, their limbs intertwined and their bodies pressing way to close, their noses graced one another each time they dare breath to deep.

They were waiting for whoever they needed for the random mission Suriname had gotten from China. Guyana should have just called in sick, this job was stupid. Though he knew that if he did do that, Suriname would drag him out of his bed and force him to go on his stupid, under-paid missions either way.

"Oh hush now, Guiana-"

"Guyana." He corrected, glaring at Suriname's face that was only a few inches away.

"Shush, let me listen for Nega-Suriname." Suriname scolded him, glancing out the vent in front of them.

Guyana wrinkled his brows in confusion. He'd never heard of that country before, it sounded fake. Had China sent him on a goose-chase? Guyana asked, "Who's Nega-Suriname?"

Suriname harshly 'shhh'-ed him, his spit flying into his face. Guyana cringed and struggled to untangle his arm from the mess of limbs to wipe his face.

"Disgusting!"

"I said be quiet!" Suriname scolded, "I can't hear the enemy!"

Guyana rolled his eyes, just about done with Suriname's childish shenanigans. He groaned out, "Suriname, can we just go home? This isn't that serious, and my back's starting to hurt..." He wiggled down to try and leave through the entrance they came in, but Suriname snatched his hands on his shoulders and tugged him back.

"Quiet!"

"No! You fucking bastard, let me out-! Mmf!" Guyana's loud complains were shut up by Suriname smashing his lips against his. Guyana froze in shock as his cheeks lit up. He was too star-struck by the sudden kiss to notice the loud clamoring outside of the vent.

Suriname didn't put any effort back into the very inexperienced kiss, just shoving Guyana's head back against the cold metal with his face. Their lips didn't align correctly, and Guyana had his cheeks comically puffed out. Suriname seemed much more focused on what was happening outside of the tunnel instead of the awkwardly long peck, his eyes flickering up above the slightly fallen shades.

As soon as it started it was over, Suriname slammed open the filter above them and came barreling into the room. Guyana flopped over to lay on his back in a much more comfortable position, though that wasn't saying much. He lifted his fingers to gently touch his lips, still feeling the phantom-lips of Suriname ghosting him.

Guyana stared at the shiny roof above him as loud clashes came from outside. There was a mix loud, narrator-like dialogue from Suriname and the screams and cusses of the victim outside, but it went unnoticed.

He yelped as a hand suddenly latched onto the back of his shirt and pulled him out of the vent to cradled him in his arms. Suriname grinned down manically at flustered Guyana, not noticing his internal struggles.

"The mighty Sheriff Suriname has defeated his arch-nemesis once more!" Suriname cheered for himself and dropped Guyana on the floor next to him. He patted him on the back and pulled him in a headlock, making the man squeak, "With the help of my trusty side-kick, Gayana!"

"Guyana..." Guyana whimpered out, clasping at Suriname's arm as he was forced to lean down. Suriname dropped him, making him stumble and barely catch himself from tripping.

He smiled proudly at the mess of the man on the floor, pots, pans, and an empty shelf laying around him or on him. Suriname placed his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest, "Nega-Suriname is defeated once more!"

"That's North Korea!" Guyana gasped out.

Suriname waved a hand dismissively, "Yeah, Nega-Suriname, North Korea, same thing."

The said man let out a loud, pained groan and Guyana clasped his hands in his face, "Oh my god we're gonna get nuked.." The weird contact between them now paled in comparison.

But that was suddenly brought back to the front of his mind as Suriname wrapped an arm around Guyana's shoulders, pulling him close. Guyana tensed in the usually normal hug, though any touches Suriname gave him seemed corrupted by the kiss earlier.

"No, we're not! I'll protect you!" Suriname proudly announced.

Guyana sighed, deciding to stay silent for the rest of the mission.


	25. Hanahaki but Brasil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shshshshs. 
> 
> Serious issue exists:  
> me: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOh i can write countryhumans fanfic about this.
> 
> the Brasilian government is supporting the burning of the Amazon rain forest for cattle farms for more beef to export and therefore more money. The Amazon rainforest makes 20% of all of the oxygen in the world. The governemnt is refusing help from outside countries and communities. 
> 
> Moral of the story: We're all gonna die by 2050. Also BHFDBIHFDCNDFSDFSOJSKN
> 
> WARNINGS:: Hanahaki ; SELF-HARM!!!; gore????? ; bruh moment ; SELF HARM

Brasil finds himself hunched over the toilet, vomiting his lungs out.

Again.

It had been getting worse, those damn plants. They decided it was a perfect place to just nestle in his lungs, leaving him broken. It had been too long, he couldn't hide it anymore. He needed a break every few minutes just to let himself breath. Everyone knew about it at this point, Brasil couldn't hide his disease anymore.

And he knew exactly what it was, Hanahaki.

But for the life of him, sadly in quite a literal sense, he could never get them to love him back. They would never. Brasil knew they wouldn't, so he didn't even try. He'd rather live out the rest of his life in hell then die in humiliation. Brasil wouldn't be humiliated.

He stumbled over to his pocket, grasping at the edge of the toilet seat with his other hand. He grasped roughly onto his saving grace, the only thing keeping him alive for so long.

A lighter.

Such a pathetic little tool, Brasil hardly used it before. Now he practically worshiped it.

Brasil stifled his coughing for a moment to grab onto a thorned vine that reached deep inside of him, cutting his organs. He held the lighter up. After a few failed attempts it was burning hot. He held it to the branch, it almost immediately lit aflame. Brasil was thankful for that despite his body being very moist, the flame was somehow able to survive in it. Nature crumpled into ash fast, retreating into the back of his throat. He forced down his coughs and winced from the very familiar scorches in his dry mouth. Brasil had long given up tasting anything, his taste-buds burnt to nothing. And his body hardly had enough time to heal any more, he was just worsening still opened wounds.

He gagged as he felt the horrible heat crawl down his throat. He stared blankly at the mess of flowers and leaves in the basin as the intense pain broke his mind numb.

Something distorted the bloody water, little drips- Oh. Brasil silently insulted himself, he was crying. His focus was quickly thrown off course as the fire hit his lungs, the source and where most of the plant rested.

He cried out loud, gripping onto the seat for dear life.

It hurt.

It hurt.

He let out heavy rasps and heaved for each breath of air. He inhaled oxygen that fueled the fire, he exhaled dark smoke mixed with small ashes and embers of the plant inside of him.

It cooled down, slowly but surely. Now only a dull pain rested in his stomach, or at least what Brasil considered dull. His endurance for pain had skyrocketed from his near-daily self-torture.

But it was helping him, right?

Brasil gagged suddenly and hurled black and brown burnt crisps of flowers, leaves, and twigs all inside of the toilet. It never seemed to stop, there was so much inside of him. He gasped in a few breaths before another fit started, thankfully much smaller than the first.

Brasil took a moment, or maybe ten moments, to steady himself. He spat out a crumbly leaf and wiped off his mouth. He stood up and almost instantly collapsed, but caught himself on the counter before he did.

He hated doing this.

He hated it with all of his heart.

But...he didn't want to die, and this was helping him.

It was helping him...


	26. Incest runs rampant in this family(Australia X Canada)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok we are back to weird kinks and smut now, ahahaha.
> 
> Look at this epic request by: Kyubey_Kotone !! "Do you think you could maybe write ,, Australia(dom) x Canada(sub) (incest) smut?"
> 
> WARNINGS: NSFW/smut ; INCEST ; cross-dressing ; really horny canada ; confused but also horny australia

Canada tiptoed to his parents' shared room in the almost darkness, the only light being from the sunset that showered through the wide-open window in the hallway. He winced as the door opened with an audible creak and paused for a moment to make sure no one heard.

He slid in the dark room and peered around. The bed was neatly made, untouched for weeks. Dust had started gathering atop the desks and shelves from just being unattended.

France and Britain were off on a meeting, so he should be safe sneaking into their room. He even managed to do it while they were still at home, so now it should be even easier.

Perfect.

He sneaked over to the closet door of the room almost on instinct. He had done this too many times to count. It was routine. His parents went off even for just an hour and Canada went straight to his mother's closet.

This door was much more silent than the first and opened up into a familiar walk-in closet. The clothes neatly were folded and hung up, most of them being France's. Britain's clothes were much more compacted together, all fitting on one shelf.

Canada didn't scare to shut the door behind him and instantly rid himself of his restricting, heavy clothes.

He hurried over to the first drawer, undergarments. A red pair of clothes caught his eye, he had memorized all of the clothes, this was new. He pulled out the thing and held it up to view it. Very translucent pair of red underwear and a bra.

"Woah..." Canada huffed out in amazement.

He eagerly slid on the bra first, easily clipping the straps behind his back with muscle-memory. The fabric hung loosely around his pecs and Canada had thoughts about maybe padding himself up a bit, but that was quickly dismissed as a dumb idea.

The panties were next. He slipped them up his shaven legs slowly, sensually. The feeling wasn't something to take for granted. The fabric barely held onto his quickly growing bulge and he had to push himself back inside. On the other end, the slimmer of cloth fell in his crack, not doing anything to hide his ass. It felt amazing. The almost silk-like lace of the lingerie held against his skin, but it felt like nothing but air.

Maybe he should 'borrow' this one as well. He had already taken quite a few from his mother, she probably wouldn't miss this one.

Canada grabbed onto a little box and walked over to the mirror. The sight of himself was almost just as intoxicating as just feeling the clothes. If he didn't look at his bulging crotch, he could almost mistake himself for a girl.

...A very flat-chested girl, but still a girl.

He sat the box on the shelf and opened it, revealing a collection of make-up. He put it on himself the best he could in near-darkness, watching his blurry reflection carefully. The dark mascara emphasized his eyes in a more feminine look and helped him fit his fantasies even more. Canada made a note to get some for himself. He puckered his lips and started covering them bright red lipstick that he probably used more than France did.

"CANADA!"

The door was slammed open from behind him and Canada jumped, smearing the red over his cheek.

He took less than a second to pout about the mishap before he flipped his head around to greeted by an equally shocked Australia.

He yelped and covered his crotch and his chest, "Get out!!"

"Ohmygod! W-what the fuck are you doing!?" Australia gasped and covered his eyes, embarrassed.

Canada flushed, "N-NOTHING! I-I uh... Don't tell anyone..." Canada looked at the carpet ashamed.

"Uh... Fuck, mate, this is weird..." Australia let out an awkward laugh and rubbed his nape.

"I know it is! P-please close the door." Canada cowered away, already planning his mission to escape his family and to be homeless for the rest of his life.

Australia stepped in and shut the door behind him. Canada furrowed his brows, "No I meant to leave and then close the..." Canada trailed off as Australia strode closer to him, an undecipherable emotion on his face.

He stared down at Australia. His heart pounded, he swore Australia could probably hear it in the deafening silence.

"Y-you look pretty- Uh..." His little brother flushed and cowered a bit, looking very un-Australia like. Australia wasn't scared of anything.

Canada took a step back, "Uh... T-thank you?"

This was awkward.

"C-can... Can I touch you?" Australia lifted a shaky hand, almost like he had to force himself from grabbing Canada.

This was really awkward.

Canada blanked. His mind went empty. Suddenly a hand rested on his thigh. Australia took his silence as compliance.

"Wait-" Canada gasped out as Australia pressed a knee between his legs, grinding harshly on his bulge. Canada involuntarily let out a moan and attempted to grip the mirror behind him, only succeeding in his fingers sliding across the slick material.

Australia stared at him like he was some object. His hands clasped onto his hips and manipulated his flesh as if it was dough. Canada's knees buckled, practically making Australia's leg his only support. Australia took the sudden change of height as an opportunity to shove his face in the crook of Canada's neck. Rough kisses and nips all too roughly maimed his flesh, making him moan and gasp.

Canada didn't fight back. He was letting this happen. His better judgment begged for him to stop it, tell Australia this was bad and never talk about it again. But it felt so good. Thoughts of being dominated and fucked like a bitch by his own little brother overtook his more rational side.

"S-shhhiit..." Australia groaned into Canada's ear, sending shivers through his spine. He separated from his neck to look at Canada very unassuredly.

"Are we really going to do this?"

"Yes!" Canada blurted out before he could fully process what was asked.

He needed this. He needed to be touched.

Canada flushed and then repeated, "Yes... Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"O-okay...", Australia nodded. Canada gave him a soft smile before crouching down to a squat.

Australia watched him quizzically, "What are y-" Australia snapped his jaw shut as the sound of a zipper unzipping filled the closet. Australia scrunched his face up as Canada gently took his member into his hand and started stroking it. He doubled over and grabbed onto Canada's shoulders and head for dear life, not used so such a strong feeling.

It was now Australia's turn to whimper at the other's touches. Canada slowly caressed his cock, earning quiet and stifled sounds from the younger. He paid extra attention to the tender head of his member, rubbing a thumb along the already leaking slit.

Canada had taken larger things than Australia, like sex toys and other phallic things that he definitely shouldn't have used as a dildo. But he had never played with the real thing. Now he silently hoped his 'training' would be put to good work.

Australia straightened his back out again. He furrowed his brows and tried to keep his poise in the immense pleasure. He managed somewhat, though shivers and loud moans still afflicted him every few seconds.

Canada gently pecked the tip of Australia and separated to have a trail of precum still connecting him to Australia. He made a small note to himself that the lipstick wasn't smudge-proof at the sighted of the bright red lip-shaped mark on Australia's cock before he went back down again.

Easily he took his cock in its entirety, struggling not to gag as it tickled the back of his throat. Australia moaned loudly and gripped the back of Canada's head on reflex. Canada smirked against him, proud at pleasing the other. He lifted his head, leaving a stain of red, then bobbed back down on him.

Australia slapped a hand over his mouth to try and stay silent but it was in vain. Canada was relentless. He gripped onto Australia's hips to force the boy to push back into him. Australia eagerly complied once he got the message and started to thrust into Canada's hot mouth frantically, both hands on the back of Canada's head.

Now Canada was holding Australia back as he struggled hard to get any breath of air during the relentless fuck. He started tearing up and sputtering. Drool freely fell off his chin and he made no move to clean it. Australia gazed at Canada with a newfound emotion of lust, a deep unsatisfiable hunger glaring in his eyes.

Australia groaned loudly and forced himself down Canada's throat and stood there for a moment as he came. Canada gagged against his cock but wasn't allowed a breath. Hot spunk flooded Canada as he struggled to swallow it in loud gulps.

After a few moments of basking in the afterglow of his orgasm, Australia released Canada's head. Canada popped off his member with one last kiss before smirking up at the panting Australia. Canada was short on breath as well, but he breathed heavily through his nose as to be as proper as possible.

"How was that?" Canada asked as he took Australia's sensitive cock back in his grip.

Australia nodded happily, "That... That was fucking amazing, mate."

"Good, because we aren't done yet." Canada stood up again, feeling a slight pang of annoyance as once again he was towering over Australia. He turned around to face the mirror and placed both hands on the glass. He bent over, shoving his ass right up against Australia's crotch. He turned to look over his shoulder and hooked a thumb in the thong to pull it to the side and display himself to Australia.

"Now just stick your-MERDE!" Canada was roughly pushed against the mirror as Australia gripped his hips and lunged inside of his not very tight entrance. They both moaned out from the sudden feeling and took a moment to readjust to it.

Sadly that moment didn't last long enough. Australia roughly removed himself before thrusting back in at an unreasonable pace. Canada squeaked with each time their hips met. He wasn't in pain, maybe a bit of discomfort but it was nothing like his first time trying to stick something in there. It wasn't that he was so big, it was that Australia was so hot inside of him, he felt like he was going to overheat. None of his toys were warm or even had any heat to them. They were just room-temperature plastic.

Soon Australia had gotten into a somewhat predictable pattern, though the inexperienced boy sometimes would suddenly pound Canada into the mirror before slowing down to a normal pace. Canada's mind was numb with pure pleasure, dumbly staring at his own sweaty reflection.

Australia randomly hit Canada's prostate making shocks of pleasure shoot through Canada's trembling body. Canada screamed out, "R-right there!! Aussie, p-please!"

Australia managed to aim for that spot, hitting it most of the time. Canada squealed out as his knees buckled from the overwhelming feeling. He slid down the mirror a few inches before catching himself.

Canada stared wide-eyed at himself as Australia shook him back and forth. His once pristine mascara was bleeding down his face from tears. The once bright red lipstick was faded from staining, showing his much paler lips below that. The smear of the makeup on his cheek was even more smudged now. Cum and drool leaked down his chin and even onto his chest. The bra was lopsided a bit from all of the movement and his nipples were clearly shown from the angle he viewed himself. The panties hardly contained himself and were threatening to burst at any minute. A dark wet stain covered them where the tip of his member rested. All the while he was being pounded by a man behind him who squeezed his hips roughly.

God... He was just the perfect little slut, wasn't he?

Canada's admiration of himself was interrupted by a gravely whispering in his ear as Australia leaned over him.

"Good girl..."

Canada's breath hitched. Yes, yesyesyes, he was a good girl. Canada mumbled out quietly, "I-I'm a good girl..."

Australia groaned and nuzzled into Canada's neck as his thrusts faltered for a moment. He quickly picked back up and added even more verbal fuel to Canada's flame, "Y-you gonna take my cock like a good slut, pretty lady?"

"Mhm! Oh god, yes!!" Canada gasped as he felt his stomach tighten. Australia didn't let him even think for a moment before he started pounding Canada. Canada screamed and pressed his forehead into the mirror as his brain turned to putty.

"Ohgodohgodohgod..." He whispered out as his member burned. Suddenly he climaxed, his mind going completely numb with ecstasy as he stained the panties with his cum.

Australia groaned and slammed harshly into Canada. Burning hot fluids filled his entrance and poured out onto his thighs and then the carpet as space soon ran out inside of him. Australia gave a few more slow thrusts as he came down from his high, Canada still on his own.

He pulled out with a wet sound and took a moment to admire Canada's ruined body. Canada's chest heaved for air, his legs trembled, and his ass ached. He was spent. He slowly guided himself down to the floor in a graceful fall and sat on his knees, still facing the mirror.

Australia hummed happily from behind him, "Thanks, Maple." He wiped off the excess cum off his member and flung it down on the carpet. Canada was too tired to reprimand him for his gross behavior.

"Mmhm... Thank you too..." Canada suddenly felt all too cold and empty, but satisfied. none the less.

"Oh! I forgot to say that dinner's ready." Australia laughed awkwardly, "It's probably cold by now, but... yeah,"

Canada shut his eyes and sighed, "Mhm..." God, he just wanted to sleep right here on the floor.

"Uh... Mate?"

Canada grunted an acknowledgment as he stood up on stained wobbly legs that could barely support him.

"You want some help?" Australia held out a hand but didn't dare touch Canada.

"I think I'll be fine, just save a plate for me."


	27. September gannngg(Mexico X Chile)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September boyos, hahaha sorry im in the moooood.
> 
> WARNINGS:: lime?? nothing explicit. just butt grab; confused about signals ; confused mexico ; comfort is good.

The two Latins laughed playfully on the bed, sitting cross-legged. They had long since retired from the parties, but still were drinking their minds off in the privacy of their home.

Mexico grinned dumbly up at Chile with a flushed face. The bright yellow light from the curtained window laid stripes along his face and folded wings.

"You think the bar will give me more if I wore a mustache?" He joked. The bartender had cut him off a while ago, but Mexico made do with stealing left-over drinks on counters and tables.

Chile laughed and leaned backwards to support himself on his hands, "I doubt it..."

Both of them trailed their vision away from each other and towards the window. The loud room suddenly got very quiet, allowing them to hear soft chatter from outside the room. A soft, content sigh from Chile brought Mexico's eyes toward his as if they were magnets. The other kept his vision stuck outside, not seeming to notice the very intrusive stare.

He carefully took in all of the other. Chile's fingers tapped sporadically on the bed, aching to do something. His eye was half-lidded as he looked into space. His plump lips laid slightly parted open as he breathed through his mouth. Mexico leaned forward just an inch. They looked tantalizing. Almost begging for Mexico just to taste th-

"Mex?"

Suddenly he was brought back from his thoughts, Chile's nose now brushing his own. When did they get that close?

"Ye-Ah?", His voice cracked and he leaned back into an upright position, " S-sorry, I think I drank too much." He rubbed his nape in shame and embarrassment. He couldn't do that with Chile anyways, he had Argentina. Silently he insulted himself for being so stupid.

"No, it's fine." Chile grinned at him. Suddenly Chile was the one leaning in, the dumb confidence Mexico had left him.

"But-" Mexico plead was cut off as arms wrapped around him, pulling him close. Their sweaty foreheads pressed together. He could feel Chile's hot breath on his lips. Oh god, they were so close. Mexico started panicking, his breaths quickened and his face flushed bright red.

His train of thought crashed as chapped lips pressed against his own. Mexico's eyes flung wide open as he froze. Chile had his eyes closed peacefully and gently leaned against Mexico. It was amazing, but it was so wrong.

Mexico pushed him away and Chile reluctantly left. Mexico stared down at the sheets on the bed, ashamed.

Chile sighed, "Mex, what's wrong?" It sounded a lot less caring and more annoyed than anything, but he knew Chile was bad with his tone. He was just awkward, he truly cared, right?

"W-would about Argie?" Mexico stammered out, "Aren't you guys in a relationship?... O-or something..." Mexico's voice got weak as Chile's face darkened just a bit. His anxiety shot way up, his brain ran too many thoughts.

"It's been kind of rough lately-Ehh, It's always been rough." Chile grumbled something under his breath, then his demeanor did a 180 and he grinned happily at Mexico, "He wouldn't mind this! Just don't tell him."

"O-okay-" Before Mexico could finish, his lips were roughly taken again. Hesitantly he pushed back against the violent embrace. Though both of them were wasted and sloppy, Chile seemed to be forcing way too hard. It was like he was trying to bash his face in with his face, very gently.

The hands on Mexico's back slowly trailed down his brown wings, ruffling the feathers. Mexico melted slightly more from the soft touches. Maybe this wasn't so bad...

Chile kept caressing lower. Lower and lower until he had his hands rested on Mexico's ass, cupping him. Mexico fought back his instincts to fight. He was just holding him. In a very weird way.

They broke for barely a second to gasp in the air before sealing themselves off again. Chile seemed to have a new force in his movements. Mexico was suddenly groped, making him yelp in shock. Chile took this as a ripe opportunity to slip his tongue into Mexico, forcing themselves entirely too close.

Mexico's eyes shot open in terror in realization.

He didn't want this.

No, no he couldn't.

He yelled into Chile's mouth and pushed on his shoulders frantically. Thankfully the persistent man dropped all contact and looked at Mexico with a worried expression.

"What's wrong, did I hurt you?", Chile's eyes widened for a moment then looked more distraught, "You're crying."

Mexico wiped his cheek, feeling wet, "I-I'm not-" A disgusting sob boiled from his throat, cutting off his words. He let out wails, unable to stop his own body from trembling. A comforting hand placed itself gently on Mexico's shoulder, making him look up at Chile.

Chile gave him a small smile, "Hey, hey. It's okay."

He whispered quiet reassurances to Mexico. He embraced him in a soft hug and let him rest his head on his chest. Gently he rubbed circles into his back, trying to relax Mexico. It helped the panicking man, even if Chile was pressing a bit too hard.

Mexico slowly calmed down. He gripped hard onto Chile's shirt and mumbled, "I-I don't... I don't want t-to do this."

Chile sighed, "That's okay, we don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Mexico hiccuped and nuzzled into Chile's chest, "A-alright..."

They stayed silent for a few moments. The tension in the room slowly faded, leaving them peacefully alone in each other's embrace.

"Chile?" Mexico looked up at him with puffy red eyes.

"Mhm?"

"I'm gonna try the mustache thing..."


	28. Star Spangled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (alt. title. That bruh moment when your brother fucking dies for the 28th time
> 
> idea: Each time a country's flag changes, it's a new person.

Canada stared at the shut door of America's room, carefully listening to the shuffling and sobs on the other side. There had been a lot of crying earlier, and of course, his tired parents sent him to check on America instead of going themselves.

Canada was terrified because he didn't know what would be behind that door, he only knew what wasn't there anymore.

After gulping down his fears, Canada opened the door with a loud creak and peeked inside the pitch-black room. The cries had suddenly quieted down to hushed whimpers as America tried to hide in his bed-sheets. He stared at Canada, his eyes filled with only pure terror. For all he knew, he was prey and Canada was a predator about to strike.

"America-"

"W-who are you?! Where am I?" America cried out with a new southern twang in his voice.

The familiar feeling of dread and almost guilt hit Canada like a freight train in his gut. America was gone, again. He sighed and slowly walked to the bed, holding his hands out in defense, "Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you,"

America scrambled off the bed, falling on his back before quickly getting up. He glared at Canada with completely new eyes from the other side of the bed, his breaths got more quick and ragged with fear.

His eyes were watery as he stared at a brother who was once again a stranger. He choked on his cries as he fell to his knees, his legs too weak to hold him anymore. "C-come on, bro, don't do this to me again... don't do this to us again..." He begged, staring down at the wood floor as his tears splashed down.

"I don't know who y'all are, and hell if I'm letting you trick me in-"

"AMERICA, PLEASE!" Canada cried, cutting him off.

America faltered as he stood up from his crouch and stared at the crying boy from the other side of the bed. "You... You're crying, " He mumbled out to himself in awe and shock, a sudden sympathy in his eyes. He frowned and walked over to him, still cautious.

Canada struggled to calm himself as he watched him. Through his tears, he tried to count the stars on America's face, 28. Another confirmation that he had changed if his behavior wasn't enough.

He crouched down and sadly smiled at the stranger, who hiccuped as he tried to speak. America cut him off, "Shh... Hey, hey," He patted his back and comforted him, "It's alright, fella- Oof!"

Canada squeezed America with all his might as he wailed into his shoulder, who was dazed for just a moment before embracing him as well. He rubbed small circles into his back and quietly whispered assurances to a problem he didn't know.

Canada mourned until dawn, gripping onto the vessel that once held his old friend.

His brother wasn't here now, and he would have to accept that.

Just as he did too many times before.


	29. Germany X France(and another)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gbhjf i keep saying i'll write more fluffy fics, but i don't.
> 
> idea: germany and france have kinky fun times and france invites mystery guy
> 
> You decide who's wreaking Germany's ass tonight! Is it some unnamed countryhumans oc? Is it the fucking sun? is it male france? is it germany clone?! *gasp* no one will ever know!!! (because i didn't write with anyone in mind. haha)
> 
> WARNINGS: NSFW/smut ; bdsm shit ; pretty light bondage honestly. ive seen worse. ; cucking???? does france get cucked?... purposeful cuck. ; kind of dub-con at the end.

Germany stared down at the endless text. His exhausted mind kept jumbling the lines, he had been reading the same two sentences over and over again.

The door behind him creaked open, a flood of light came rushing though, "Allemagne? (Germany?)" France whispered from the door.

"Ja?" Germany replied as he clicked his pen rapidly.

"Why are you still up?" France walked inside the room and stood right behind the chair Germany sat on. Hands gently rubbed Germany's shoulders and he sighed.

"No not treat me like a child..." Germany grumbled in defiance but pushed back against her gentle touches.

France leaned her head closer to Germany's own and whispered in his ear, "You've been working for too long, you're going to get stressed."

Germany rubbed his forehead with his fingers, "I am not stressed."

France's hands sunk lower, onto Germany's chest. "How about we relieve some tension, hm?" She nibbled gently on his ear, earning a sharp intake of air from Germany. "Just let me handle it this time. I want to try out some new toys.."

Germany's breath hitched as France's voice got devilishly suggestive. His brain was quickly filled with crude thoughts of ropes, gags, leather, whips, anything and everything that they often used in their most intimate nights.

He let out a shaky breath, "That sounds fun."

There was a rough squeeze on his privates through his clothes and he gasped, rutting into the touches. "Oh, you're a nasty boy..." France whispered while she rubbed and pressed on Germany, getting him more aroused. Germany let out a quiet moan, but as soon as the sound left his lips the hands were removed.

She laughed as Germany let out a desperate whine, "Come on, you want to use the toys, don't you?" She walked out of the room with Germany trailing behind her like an obedient dog. After what seemed like too long, they got to France's room. As soon as the door shut Germany grabbed onto her shirt and smashed their lips together. France wrapped her arms around him, slowly sinking them lower to grab at his ass. Germany gasped and France nudged her tongue between his jaws and greedily explored the familiar cavern. Germany moaned against the smoke-tainted muscle practically being shoved down his throat and weakly used his tongue.

They separated for air. They panted as they stayed in each other's grasp. France licked her lips and stared down at Germany as if he was a meal, "You're going to be a good boy for me tonight, right?" Germany nodded, eagerly and looked down to unbutton his dress shirt. France sighed, "I want to hear you say it."

Germany looked up at her and searched for his words, "I-I'm going to be a good boy. Please fuck me, France." He stared up at the other's half-lidded eyes as he submitted. "Please break me.." He tried to sound seductive but he just sounded worried. It got France going either way.

She dragged the other a few meters before shoving him back-first on the bed. Germany rid himself of his clothes quickly and left them in a pile on the bed. He glanced over at it a few times, feeling more twitchy each time. Finally, he gave in and went over to fold each article of clothing into a neat pile.

France pulled out a box from under the bed and searched through it as she muttered out lewd promises, "You're not going to be able to work for days, putain. (whore.)" France dropped a variety of objects on the bed, most of which seemed new.

"Oh!" Germany stared at the shiny new dildo gag that France had picked up from the pile. France hummed happily as she wrapped it around his head, Germany gladly opening his mouth and took the plastic girth in. It was big and tickled the back of his throat. His jaw had a low ache in it and he had only had it on for a few seconds.

France took out a jumble of a harness, "Turn around." Germany did so, even going as far as to put his forearms together with his palms in opposite directions. France let out a quiet laugh and moved his arms, putting a small strap around his chest and over his shoulders. The leather hugged to his skin once tightened but didn't do much to restrain him. She adjusted his arms again, moving both his arms horizontal and higher up his back. She slipped both of them in leather cuffs that were attached to the harness and adjusted them tight around his wrists. Germany tried to make a complaint but his voice was muffled by the gag, just coming out as a choked mumble.

France turned him around and then she gently lifted Germany's legs. He held the position as her hands left him and went to the larger straps loosely hanging off him. She placed wrapped the leather on his thighs, just above his knees, and tightened it. He let out a groan as his skin chafed. His legs were held up and spread by the harness, exposing his most sensitive portions to France.

The bondage was new, that was for sure. It wasn't as worn as some of the ropes and other rubber tools they had. It felt good and very secure. He had been in more restricting things before, but it was still enjoyable. He would have liked it tighter, where he wasn't given even an inch of wiggle room

But that was quickly solved.

France shuffled through the ever-shrinking pile and pulled out two more objects. He strapped his arms with belt-like things that squeezed his forearms a bit too hard. She added a metal rod between his legs, keeping him spread and exposed. Germany squirmed in the restraints, barely able to move anything other than his spine and his neck.

"Beau..(Beautiful..)" France purred from above him.

Germany looked up from his own body and at France, who now branded a slick, dark multi-tailed whip. His eyes widened, more for anticipation than fear. They had used whips before, but this one was new.

France placed a hand on his knee and spread his legs impossibly far, farther than the metal rod already did, causing a burning pain in his hip. She pecked the other end of the gag in his mouth, "Count for me, won't you?" Germany nodded, almost in instinct. Soon he realized his mistake and tried to speak to correct himself, but the gag didn't allow it.

The whip came down, each little strip leaving a stinging pain on his chest. He moaned and bit down on the rubber. France waited a moment before scolding him, "Tsk tsk... I told you to count, Germany." She hit down again, now on the soft underbelly of his thighs. He winced and savored the feeling for a moment before pain blossomed in another area. France mercilessly littered his body, making it red and scarred in every area she could reach.

She pushed him down by his chest, and he plopped over onto the bed with his ass exposed to her. France patted his cheek gently and broke the act for a moment, "I have medicine, just scream really loudly if it is too much."

Germany let out a hum of agreement that quickly turned into a scream as France whipped his ass. Tears welled in his eyes as the hits continued, France putting an absurd amount of strength in each one. It hurt like hell, he knew for sure he was bleeding by now but pleasure overrode his system. Each welt and scar from the whip made Germany let out a string of muffled moans and gasps. He arched his secured back and screeched as the whip went too high, hitting him right in the balls.

France dropped the whip on the bed and left Germany untouched for a moment.

"You alright?" France's voice suddenly became soft, concerning. Germany let out a small approving hum as he tried to regain his breath, but his nose felt clogged and the gag didn't allow for much air. His member was hard from the violent strikes, already dripping without being touched.

"Then I'm sure I can continue...?" France purred, it was more of a statement than a question. A cold, wet hand touched the open wounds on his ass and he let out a moan. France continued to massage the stinging skin, she made sure each little injury was covered with the cold lube. She slipped a finger in his entrance with little resistance but pulled it back out as soon as it came in. Germany grumbled under his breath, annoyed at the tease.

"Now the fun part begins." France chuckled.

Germany lifted his neck upwards and looked at her, confused. Usually whipping was the highlight of their times together, what else did she have in store?

She wrapped a hand around Germany's member and stroked him slowly. He groaned and thrust in her grasp. After he was sufficiently lubed she left him alone. Germany groaned against the gag in disappointment.

France wagged a finger at him, "Don't get whiny now."

Germany responded with an angry glance at her.

France's smile tugged at the man's bratty behavior but she didn't address it, "Now, I have some friends here to aid you."

Germany tensed at the sentence and France noticed, "Don't worry, Germany. I asked them to go gentle on you... I doubt they will, though." France pecked the gag as Germany let out a desperate, begging whine. France smirked, "Don't worry, I told them to stop if you screamed loud enough."

She grabbed a strip of fabric from the pile of toys and wrapped it around Germany's eyes, completely blinding him. She pecked his cheek this time, "They don't want you to see them, sadly. Now be a good little putain and make my friend feel good." She pushed Germany's down making him lay on his back with his legs held up, exposing all of his privates to the cold air.

He heard a cap open and more freezing lube was dropped on his exposed and spread entrance, making him shiver. France patted his thigh and Germany could hear her walk away from the bedside. Germany whimpered as his heart rate increased quickly in anticipation. France and him had never done anything like this before. Their sessions were always very private, one on one. This was out there, he wasn't sure if he liked the extra player being involved.

There was more shuffling around and Germany felt his cock twitch with want. Maybe France was just fibbing to him, planning to leave Germany alone with the anticipation until he couldn't think anymore.

A hand placed gently on the inside of his thigh. A hand that was bigger and rougher than France's. Germany's breath hitched as the mystery person trailed down to his crotch. They pressed a finger against Germany's entrance and trailed around the tight ring of muscle, never entering. Suddenly they shoved in, going all the way to the knuckle. Germany moaned out loud and felt his body tremble from the unexpected motion.

Whoever was above him chuckled from his reaction, a very different sounding laugh than France's, deeper. This mystery person was a man for sure. They and moved their finger in and out. Germany whined, trying his best to urge on the other for more by rolling his hips. And his message seemed to get across. Another was roughly entered alongside the first, earning a pleased sound from Germany. Just as soon as he started scissoring they added a third.

Germany let out little whines and gasps as the man spread him. His body unwillingly arched into any good touch he got, desperate for release. The digits left as soon as the entered, making him let out an obstinate cry.

He gripped onto his ass, pulling it apart to expose his winking hole. Germany bounced his hips, begging for more attention. All too quickly he was filled by a massive girth. He screamed, immediately choking on the dildo in his mouth.

The stranger let out a guttural moan and paused for just a moment before he moved. Germany's entire body tensed and his back arched at the instant overwhelming pleasure. He nearly suffocated on the gag as he moaned and cried out. The pace was too fast, the member too big, the gag too suffocating. Everything was too much.

Strong hands wrapped around his hips and pulled him seamlessly to the other's body. His already covered vision went white as the cock inside of him edged his prostate. The stranger caught on as Germany's screams got even louder. Powerful thrusts shook his body, each one sending a shock of brain-numbing pleasure through his body.

Germany was in heaven.

Without much notice, the passive's body curled inwards as much as it could with the constraints and his breaths got frantic. His muscles tightened during his climaxed and earned a groan from the stranger. His member twitched as he came over his stomach and chest, and he was milked each time the bundle of nerves in his body was pressed. Hot tears fell down his face and he convulsed with each thrust. Germany struggled to breathe as his mind was overwhelmed with the over-sensitive post-orgasm feelings. He was raw. His flesh felt as if it had no protection, the blunt ends of their fingers bruised his bones. Inside of him was even worse, pain mixed with equal pleasure with each thrust.

He didn't know where he was, he had forgotten what was going on. All he knew is that he wanted more.

His toes curled and he threw his head back into the sheets as he felt his second orgasm arriving fast. Like a gunshot to his brain, Germany had come once again. In his foolish mind, he was expecting it to stop soon. But of course, it didn't.

Germany caught himself before he submitted into compliance again. He needed to focus on anything else but the violation down south, anything. He couldn't breathe properly around the gag, his nose stuffed and his throat clogged. Drool leaked down his face uncomfortably. The slight burn from his constants under his knee. The massive intrusion ruining his body from the inside out- Oh god.

A third time, this time without any warning. Instead of blissful pleasure, he got pain. Red hot, primal fear incited in his veins.

It was too much, he was going to die. He screamed as out as loud he could, though the stranger never gave in.

In and out, in and out, like a machine. Relentless, merciless, just like a machine.

His core went aflame, a fourth time. His member ached from overuse and yet he hadn't been coaxed at all. He tried to get out another scream, but his body froze up and he his scream came out as a choked cry. A fifth time.

It was too much. He yelled, he sobbed, the brute didn't stop. He didn't know if his throat or ass hurt worse.

The member was suddenly retched from its new-found home inside Germany and he let out a relieved groan. He struggled to stay awake, focusing on the noises from outside his little bubble.

Screaming, slapping, a loud thud, more screaming, and then finally a slam of a door and silence.

Soft hands quickly overtook him, unbinding him from his restraints and blindfold in a few seconds, struggling to take the dildo out of his mouth as he bit into it with all of his might.

"Je suis tellement désolé, mon cher,(I'm so sorry, my dear,)" France's pleasant eyes met his and she grasped his hand in both of hers.

France frowned and quickly squeezed Germany into a hug, forcing him to sit up.

"Ow, ow," Germany hissed as his ass begged him to stop putting any pressure on it. France nodded and laid him on the bed gently.

She crouched down to lay small pecks all over Germany's body.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know he wasn't listening. I told him to stop if you were in pain, I'm sorry. I told him-"

"It's okay, I-I'm alright." Germany tried to assure her, even though his body was screaming in agony. He gently kissed her on her cheek, "It wasn't your fault,"

France nodded, looking down ashamed and guilty, "I'm still sorry..."

Germany hushed her, his voice hoarse, "Everything's fine," His legs trembled. France nodded once more before going silent for a few seconds.

They shared a small moment of just looking at each other's eyes, France looked as guiltily as if she had just murdered someone on accident and rubbed comforting circled on Germany's body. Germany let her do as she pleased, feeling himself drifting into sleep.

France suddenly smirked, one that only signaled a devilish idea. She leaned down even further to whisper into Germany's ear.

"I guess I'll just have to take the job into my own hands next time, hm?"


	30. Ungrateful (Chile X Bolivia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bolivia: dame mar- *gets beaten up by Chile*
> 
> idea: Chile and Bolivia have an abusive relationship. Chile's an asshole. chile's possessive. I made chile a bad guy, i shouldn't make my own country the bad guy haha.
> 
> WARNINGS: NSFW/RAPE ; ABUSE!! MANIPULATION!

Bolivia hissed as Chile sprayed the open gash on his side with peroxide.

"Look, babe, I'm sorry." Chile paused and looked up at Bolivia to apologize.

Bolivia sniffed, "It's fine."

It wasn't fine.

Chile always ended up getting possessive and hurting Bolivia. Scars and healing bruises from his partner littered his body, each one inflicted after Bolivia made some stupid mistake.

Chile wiped down the scar and caused it to start bleeding again,"Shit-" Bolivia bit back his screams as he felt the newly torn skin tear even more. Chile pressed down a towel to the wound until it stopped. He bandaged the scar, wrapping it around his torso to keep it in place.

He got up from his kneeling position and looked at his work proudly. Bolivia looked down at the ground in an attempt to avoid the other's gaze. Chile gently caressed the bandage, bringing Bolivia's attention back to him. He gave him a kind smile. Bolivia felt a swirl of emotions in his gut. He hated Chile, everything he did was just disgusting, he had no moral code. But he still loved him, when he took him out to nice places, when he held him in his arms, when they loved each other. He craved him as much as he despised him.

He wrapped his arms around Chile's neck and pulled him down for a hug. Bolivia sobbed into his shoulder as Chile rubbed his back in a comforting way.

"Look, I'll make it up to you," Chile promised and Bolivia quieted his sobs.

"P-promise..." Bolivia pleaded, almost child-like. He wanted a confirmation, even if it was a weak one.

"I promise."

-

Bolivia leaned on the balcony, his elbow on the gate resting head in his hand. They had gone out to a short vacation away, to the beach. The scar on his face was healing quickly. Chile stood next to him, holding his other hand.

The sea was beautiful. Blue waves gently crashed into others and the flawless sand, fluffy white foam frosting their edges. The strawberry sunrise behind it just emphasized the beautiful sea even more.

"It's amazing.." He wistfully said staring at the sea. He wouldn't even dare blink, he couldn't miss a single second of the scene.

Chile rubbed a thumb over the back of Bolivia's hand, "It really is."

Bolivia sighed peacefully and leaned onto the other, who supported him. "We should go in the water. I bet the sea feels amazing.." He murmured out, not thinking about what he said.

"Well, you can't." Bolivia's heart sunk, "It's not safe for you.." Chile gently squeezed his hand protectively.

Bolivia sighed and looked down at the empty road beneath them, away from the water. He was being treated like a baby, he was insulted. "You always go in the water, why can't I? I won't even go that deep, just up to my ankles. I just want to play on the beach again, you have never once let me since I've been with you! It's not fair, Chile."

Chile stayed silent for a moment before speaking up, "What does it have for you that I cannot provide? The sea cannot love you, it is just water." He let out a sharp sigh, as if he was trying to calm his anger, "I can give you everything you want, Bolivia... Can the ocean do that?"

Bolivia was getting more annoyed by the second. Confidence powered his words, "I want the sea. Give me that, Chile."

Chile let out a groan and turned around to the hotel, "Let's go inside. You're being difficult." He tightened his grip on Bolivia's wrist just the slightest. Bolivia's breath hitched from the slightest sign of anger from him. He didn't want to be hurt again. But Chile promised not to do it again, he would be fine...

"I'll come in later..." Bolivia stood unwavering, staring at the beach.

"Let's go inside, Bolivia," Chile growled at him, trying to pull him inside. Bolivia ignored him and he dug his nails into his hand. Bolivia hissed and tried to yank his arm away, only agitating the small wounds more.

"Stop!"

Suddenly he was released. Bolivia let out shaky breaths as he watched the ocean. He didn't dare turn around to face Chile, the waters look much kinder.

Gentle arms wrapped around him, making Bolivia flinch. Chile sighed and embraced him from behind. He spoke in a low voice, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get angry, you know I have problems with that.."

"I-I know.." Bolivia sighed, "I know.."

"Will you forgive me?"

Bolivia's train of thought crashed. How many second chances had he given Chile? It seemed countless. He always managed to fuck up, and Chile would get angry at him again and lash out.

But Chile promised this time.

He promised.

"I forgive you." Bolivia whispered out.

Chile gripped onto him harder, snuggling his face next to his, "Thanks, babe." Bolivia could practically hear the grin in his voice.

Bolivia smiled happily at the affection, "J-just promise me you'll work on your anger."

"Of course." Chile agreed quickly as if he wanted to dismiss the subject. "Hey, how about we go to a bar tomorrow night? I heard that they have happy hour.." Chile spoke playfully, almost singing the ending of his sentence.

Bolivia giggled, "Sure. That sounds fun."

-

Chile stole his busted lip in a kiss. Bolivia passionately kissed back and wrapped his arms around Chile.

They separated to breathe. Chile slammed their hips together, eliciting a surprised gasp from Bolivia.

"You're mine," Chile growled and stuck his head in the nook of Bolivia's neck, who gasped and pushed his head against the other. Teeth pierced his flesh and Bolivia yelped. Chile separated and stated firmly against his skin, sending vibrations throughout his body, "Not anyone else's," Another, much harder, bite in a different area drew blood. "Mine."

Bolivia panted out shaky moans. He couldn't find the words to say, he didn't know if speaking would make Chile angrier or not and he wasn't going to risk it. Chile continued to violate his neck and shoulders, leaving gnarly bite marks and bruises everywhere he could reach.

"Why'd you let him touch you?," He paused his attacks for just a moment.

Bolivia gasped for breath but hurriedly answered, "I didn't want him to- Oh god!"

Chile shoved his knee right between Bolivia's legs to shut him up. He took both of his wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head. His other hand went in his pants and fondled with his member, forcing Bolivia to moan. Rough lips captured his own again, a tongue forced its way down his throat and he choked.

The feeling of everything was too much. Any worries quickly left him and he let himself melt into the rude man in front of him. A thumb gently rubbed over the sensitive head of his member and Bolivia let out a shaky moan as he suddenly came, staining his pants and Chile's palm.

"I don't believe you," Chile growled, "I bet, if I hadn't pried that man off of you, you would have taken him back to this room, without me, and let him fuck you silly."

"No! No, never! babe, I would never do that to you," Bolivia denied. He never wanted the occurrence to happen. One second he was chugging down some un-pronounceable fruity drink and the next he was being humped by some guy, his slimy hands all over his body. The man was disgusting and smelt like he didn't know what a bath was, Bolivia had some standards, even if only in hygiene.

His thoughts were cut off as suddenly he was let go, a foot of space was put between the two bodies.

"Prove it." Chile demanded, glaring at him with pure hatred.

Bolivia shuddered, knowing his impending doom. But... Chile said he would change, so he had hope. He looked outside the window at the sea that seemed all too distant for how close they were.

He turned back and grinned at his lover as he hopefully suggested, "How about we go to the little shops down there at the coast? I could buy you something- A-and we can play in the sand!"

That sounded perfect in his head, he could already imagine them giggling like idiots, probably making a suspiciously phallic sand-castle. The beautiful waters, the ice-cold water on his skin as they splashed each other playfully, the bright orange sunset illuminating them in the distance.

"Everything's about the fucking sea, isn't it?" Chile spitefully hissed out, the venom in his voice something Bolivia never wanted to hear.

He shrunk down, "W-what- No! I just wanted to have some time with you, to show you how much I love y-!"

Bolivia barely recognized what happened. A blunt hit to his head, and now he was limp on his side, staring at Chile's feet. He yelped as he was lifted by the back of his shirt. Chile angrily grumbled as he forced Bolivia to walk outside towards the balcony, "You wanna go see the fucking waters Bolivia? I'll let you see those goddamn waters, whore."

He cried out as he was thrown against the railings, making Chile complain once more, "Oh stop complaining! You deserve this, you know?" His pants and boxers were yanked down to pool around his ankles. Instead of looking behind at what he knew was coming, he instead stared straight ahead into the waters. An escape, maybe. One he'd never reach, no matter how much he yearned for it.

"You never think about what I want, you selfish slut. It's all, 'Sea, sea, sea!' and 'Ocean, ocean, ocean!" Chile spat out, doing an annoying whining mockery of Bolivia's voice. There was another flop of clothes behind him and Chile hissed out in his ear, "You give me no choice but to make me take what I want."

Something prodded at his hole, finding it's footing before roughly entering into him, dry.

Bolivia let out a guilty cry at the sudden pain of his body tearing open, "I-I'm sorry-"

"No! No more goddamn sorry's! You are a whore, a pathetic little whore that I should have never have gotten with! You should be grateful I'm even doing this to you," Chile continued to slam into him, grunting with each thrust.

Sobs broke out from Bolivia as he tried to handle the pain. He'd gotten punished like this so many times before, you'd think he'd learn by now to not make such a foolish mistake to get himself into the situation. He should have just done what Chile wanted him to do in the first place, and not suggest any selfish ideas.

A hand snatched his throat and brought Bolivia back from his mind into the slightly less painful outside world. He whispered in Bolivia's ear, his voice full of bile, "Are you grateful!? You should be worshiping me for even allowing such a brat with this type of attention."

Through pained cries, Bolivia managed out, "T-thank you s-so much, Chile! Th-AAH!" The dick inside of him graced his small bundle of nerves inside his hole, sending him into a shock.

Suddenly his thanks got more prominent as Chile continued to abuse his prostate, "Thank you! T-thank you so much f-for gr-gracing me with this treatment! I-I don't deserve this, I don't d-deserve y-y-ouuuu- GHK!" Chile's hand squeezed his windpipe shut.

"You are just proving my point! You only start acting properly once I give you something that you want. You have no integrity, do you? Be thankful I give you this undeserved pleasure, whore!" Bolivia let the truths Chile was spouting fill his air-lacked brain. He was right, he was that selfish, wasn't he?

"Say your thanks, Bolivia," Chile demanded, his body slowing to a stand-still.

Bolivia choked out, attempting to speak through his blocked throat. Chile said it once again, even more angry, "Say your thanks, you ungrateful brat."

"Th-thannk y-you-" As soon as the words were uttered, his throat was release and the pounding started tenfold the speed. Bolivia screamed out in pleasure and his back arched into him. The knot in his stomach built up quickly and he continued to whisper non-nonsensical praises to his lover under his breath while Chile whispered truthful insults to him.

He stared through the tears in his eyes at the ocean in front of him. Could the ocean give him such a delicious feeling such as this one? Bolivia didn't know anymore. All he could focus on was the man leaning on top of him, the hoarse breath in his ear, the unforgiving fingertips pressed into prior and new bruises, and the button inside of him being constantly stimulated by a large cock.

He sobbed as he watched the sunset quickly drift away, hiding the sea from his view. The waters went away, but his lover didn't. A constant force, something that would always be there next to him. Chile reached underneath his body and started to stroke him in time with the thrust. Bolivia cried out and quickly muttered out, "Thank you, t-thank you so much. I-I don't deserve t-this, you are a s-saint for giving me all this..."

Chile chuckled and gently kissed his neck. He mumbled against his skin, "You're improving, love..."

His pace got slower, Bolivia knew that meant he was nearing. He shut his eyes tight and braced for it. Chile groaned loudly and pulled out as he starting cumming, mistakenly getting some inside of Bolivia, although most landed on the floor beneath them.

Chile hummed in satisfaction, but it was interrupted by a little, "Oh,"

He snaked under Bolivia once again, his hand wrapping against his member as his own limp one pressed against his backside. Bolivia wept at the feeling but did nothing to stop it.

"I'd say you deserve something, you acted so well just now..." Chile explained.

Bolivia tiredly replied, "Th-thank you..."

There was no signal that Bolivia had climaxed besides a quiet hitch of his breath and the goo shooting out of his dick. Chile released him finally and Bolivia stayed leaning on the balcony, staring out into the dark ocean.

Chile grumbled something under his breath before leaning down to pick his clothes off from the floor and hobbling back inside the small room. Bolivia stood there and thought, a swirl of too many emotions inside of his body to count.

Chile was drunk. They were both drunk, the bar had served cheap. He knew Chile had just made an irrational decision, that he would apologize in the morning and Bolivia would forgive him. And it wasn't just the alcohol to blame.

He made mistakes himself, being the brat he was.

Bolivia sighed and let his eyes shut peacefully.

He'd promised he'd change.

Bolivia believed him.


	31. Double Date(Reichtrangle X Poland( America X Russia ))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we needed some fluff in this book, all those sharp edges keep poking me.
> 
> IT'S MORE REICH X POLAND THAN RUSSIA X USA!
> 
> WARNINGS: modern AU(gross.) ; Reichtrangle bullying ; implied age gap??(like late 20s Poland and around late 50s/early 60s Reich) It's fine they're both legal so who cares. ; 
> 
> OK THIS IS KIND OF BAD(especially at the end) AND AAAAAAAAAAAA i have an excuse tho, i have neck injury im dumb right now.

Reich looked down at the little man across from the meeting table. Poland gave him a soft, nervous smile and a small wave. His heart suddenly seemed to be going double-time, trying to escape from his rib cage. He flushed and weakly waved back, already finding himself getting lost in the angel's bright eyes. A rough elbow to his stomach rudely woke him from his trance.

"Ay, don't get all rapey on Poland, creep." America spat out from beside him.

Reich cowered down and folded his hands in his lap. He looked down ashamed and embarrassed, his dot-like eyes flickered over to Poland and he had to force them down to his gloved hands.

"Anyways, he's already got a partner! Didn't you hear?" America leaned over to whisper to him, wanting to tease him more. Reich jumped in his skin, Where had he heard that!

The loud man laughed before hissing in his ear, taking his distress as agitation, "Mhm, Poland finally got someone to protect himself from you." Reich shrunk further in his seat as he furiously fiddled with his fingers.

"Sad we don't know who it is, though." A voice piped up from the other side of Reich, obviously able to hear America's quite loud whisper. Russia leaned forward to glanced over the wall that was Reich, "We should get him to go on a double date with us, finally find out who the lucky woman is."

"Or man," Yet another participate joined in, Germany, who was sitting next to Poland. After he got a few awkward stares from the couple that sandwiched Reich, he defended himself, "You never know."

He gave Poland a playful shoulder shove, making him jump. A small twinge of envy filled Reich's chest at the friendly contact

Poland shook himself out of the little staring trance he had on Reich, "W-what?"

America laughed, giving Reich a rough pat on his back, "We're talking about who's your little girlfriend! Gotta scare off the weirdos, y'know?" America gestured over to Reich, making it very obvious who he was referencing.

For once Reich was happy he couldn't speak.

Poland chuckled and then sighed as he shook his head, "That's not your business, t-they really don't want people to know who it is."

"How do we know you're not lying about their existence, then?" Russia teasingly prodded further, but the Russian's constant somber tone made it sound accusatory and Poland started sweating from fear.

Germany wrapped an arm around Poland, pulling him closer, "Hey, hey. Poland wouldn't lie! He's a sweetheart, you know that,"

Now Reich was really happy he couldn't speak. Though he could only contain his anger for so long.

"Yeah, like 'I have a girlfriend, but she goes to a different school,' kind of case!' America joked.

"I'm starting to think that you are his boyfriend!" America accused, pointing at Germany.

Reich's blood was boiling. And yet he couldn't interfere. So, instead, he released in anger by digging his nails in his skin, tearing up the sleeves that covered it.

Germany suddenly unhooked his arm from Poland as if he was poisonous and sheepishly gripped his own, "N-nein, I am not."

Reich couldn't help but feel slightly relieved.

"Well, how can I prove it to you guys that I have one? And that it's not Niemcy..." Poland trailed off, glancing at Reich with eyes that just begged for help. Reich gave him a sympathetic look back but didn't want to blow their cover.

"A double date." Russia blurted out, "With America and I."

Poland looked at Reich, his brows furrowed in a questioning look. Reich had no hesitation, he gave a small nod of confirmation, just after Poland gave a more affirmative one to the prying group, "Yes, I'm sure they'll be fine with that."

\---

Reich regretted accepting.

He fiddled with his black, white, and red tie in the mirror, unbuttoned and re-buttoned his shirt. Was it too formal? Did he put on too much cologne? Tie or no tie?

Small arms snaked around his waist and an equally small person embraced him from behind. Reich flushed and turned around to face Poland. Before he could do anything, Poland gripped onto his tie and pulled him downwards with no resistance, Reich nearly doubled over to meet him eye to eye, to give him a small peck on his plane of a face. Reich turned bright red and his knees nearly buckled.

Poland giggled and gave him another, this time where his cheek should be if he had them. He whispered a quiet assurance to him, "You look fine, darling. We should go before we're late.

Reich nodded, letting Poland clasp their hands together and lead him out of the house and to the car. The man of the relationship made his way to the driver's seat, while Reich shuffled into the passenger seat. The small car nearly made him double over, his upper back hit the already dented roof. He had begged to get a van, but Poland wanted a sports-like car, so he was quick to change his opinion.

He fiddled with his fingers and glanced over at Poland during the short ride. Since the fall of his state, he'd become so... Passive. His young fury no more, the once burning bonfire in his stomach now merely a dimming match-stick.

But Poland liked him docile, so he wasn't planning on changing anytime soon.

His hand was intertwined with a much smaller one and the back of his hand rubbed gently, bringing his attention to Poland. He smiled and quietly said, "We're here, darling."

Reich took a sharp intake of breath, his face breaking apart just a slit in an uncontrollable response to his panic. Poland rushed over to grip his hands and hush him into comfort, "Hey, hey, you'll be fine." Reich sighed and Poland continued, more hushed, "We're fine."

He shuffled out of the car, Reich followed soon after and trailed behind him like a dog as he twiddled with his fingers. He took a short glance at the building, an unassuming cafe, it's warm lights flooding out of the small caged windows it had into the dark parking lot.

A soft hand took his own and Reich nearly melted into his touch. Poland silently guided him to the cafe as he rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb to try and keep him calm. The loud sound of a bell brought heads toward them and shot up Reich's panic before they turned away as soon as they came.

"Aye! Poland!" America's nastily familiar voice called over from somewhere in the room, leaving Reich paralyzed.

Reich remained hidden with just a foot in the doorway as Poland attempted to pull the resisting man through the frame as kindly as possible. His breath quickened as his barely functional mouth tore into his plane of a face. He shook his head violently at Poland, he didn't want to do this anymore. He couldn't do it, this was a horrible idea.

"Poland?" Russia questioned, worryingly.

"Sorry, one second!" Poland apologized before he gripped both of his arms and tugged as hard as he could. Reich stumbled in, nearly knocking over Poland in the process. After a gasp from the couple, the entire world seemed to be dead silent as he righted himself and looked over ashamed at the two other participants.

Finally, after an awkwardly long pause, America yelled, "Is that creep stalking you!?" He jumped up from his stool and ran over to them.

He jabbed Reich, and angrily said, "You get away from him!" He emphasized each word with a push towards the door.

"America! Stop!" Poland swatted away America's hand with an unsettling amount of anger then gave him a very disappointed glare. He swiped up Reich's hand and squeezed it tight as he made his way to the table Russia was still at. America shrunk down, looking absolutely dumbfounded on what went wrong in his 'heroic' act.

Russia blinked at them as they stood at the edge of the table. He quietly mumbled out, "Reichtrangle is your-"

"My date. Yes." Poland cut him off, anger laced in his words.

They all had a staring contest, a fourth participate joined in as soon as he made his way back. Finally, Poland broke the silence, "I'll go buy our food," He nodded at the muffin and two card-board cups on the table, "You already got yours, I see."

"Mmhm," "Yep." Russia and America said in unison, obviously taken back by the sudden assertive behavior from someone they considered docile.

Hands grasped either side of his head and he was pulled away, finally yanking the nasty pair out of his vision to instead be blessed by Poland's presence. He wanted to reach down, hold him tight, forget everything.

Poland's eyes met his beady ones for just a moment and he felt himself falling into their depths. He whispered, "You are fine, everything's going to be okay. Do you understand?"

Reich looked down at the connection of their fists. God, he was pathetic, wasn't he? A man well past his prime, depending on someone who was nearly half his age. Had he regressed? Hit his head too hard and became this.... dysfunctional?

"Darling," Poland said with a stern but not angry tone. Reich glanced up at his face once again and he repeated his question, "Do you understand?"

Reich nodded, maybe a bit too fast. Poland beamed, "Wonderful," He released Reich from his strangely strong grip and sat up, "Do you want the... weird vanilla thing?"

Reich nodded and stared at the table, hearing Poland's soft steps away. Almost instantly he was fearful, too scared to look up from the table.

"So..." America drawled, "This is... Consensual?"

Reich faced him and sternly nodded. He would never force Poland into anything.

America's eyebrow quirked and he said, "How... How long has this been going on?"

He flushed red, mostly out of embarrassment. He couldn't recall exactly, but he knew it was well over a year now. So in response, he just held up his index finger.

"One what? Week? Month? Day? Year?" America asked and Reich gave small shakes to his head every one except the last.

"Wow... That's a while," Russia grumbled in morbid awe. Reich's face was burning hot at this point and he fiddled with his thumbs as he gave another curt nod.

"You've had any... Arguments with him? Any fights?"

He shook his head frantically. Never. Reich would punish himself for years if he had even made Poland the tiniest bit hurt.

Russia glanced over at Poland, and Reich's eyes soon followed. He stood there waiting for his drink, furiously tapping his foot against the ground. Reich deflated in something between fear and guilt, Poland was angry. Had he done something wrong? He must have.

"You won't hurt him." Reich snapped his head back to Russia as he commanded. Soon he realized he was staring too long. Oh god, he was a creep, a disgusting creep.

"Reichtrangle." Russia growled at him. Reich swore he somehow let out a squeak despite the fact he was unable to do so. "You will not hurt him. If you hurt him, I will make sure you wish you fell with the rest of your government. Do you understand?"

The sudden need to grip onto the table to stay upright washed over Reich. His body froze with fear, but he somehow thawed his neck enough to nod. Russia nodded, his scowl shifted into a passive smile that was somehow even more intimidating, "Good."

A white drink slid its way into Reich's eyesight and he looked over to see his angel finally back, ready to save him. "They didn't have any whip-cream, so I just asked them to put some extra sugar in there for you- You're shaking." Poland's happy face fell into a deadpan as he sat down.

Smaller hands clasped onto his own and caressed him. "Are you cold? I could have gotten you a hot drink if you just asked," Poland's motherly nagging trailed off as he glanced over at the other two, "A-are you guys alright?"

"Sorry, dude. It's just," America mouth gasped open a few times as if he was a fish, "You and... Him?"

"Mmhm," Poland hummed in response as he took a sip of his coffee. With a little gulp he continued, a strange fury in his words that chilled Reich to the bone, "I mean, I would suppose you two would be the most accepting of our relationship. You and your families don't have exactly the best past, and neither do we." Poland confidently intertwined their fingers, leaving the other three to gawk at the proud display.

"I... I guess you got a point, Poland."

What. Reich looked up at the American, who had an uncharacteristic look of understanding on his ugly face. Poland could make any disgusting monster show some signs of humanity, Reich was proof of it, and he was always amazed by his talent.

"You've admitted at you've made mistakes," He gave a small nod towards Reich, "And you have forgiven him," He nodded at Poland, "I supposed I fucked up big-time, and so has Russia... And we've forgiven each other. "

Russia added on, "You two seem like you work out nicely. Like puzzle pieces, you fit together-"

America snorted obnoxiously, "Y-you know what else fits together? YOUR ASS AND MY DIC-"

A larger hand smothered America's face, though his hyena cries could still be heard. Russia nodded to Reich non-nonchalantly, "You have my blessing."

Finally, his fist let up on America's face and he blurted out, "They don't need a blessing, it ain't like they getting married or something,"

Reich couldn't help but get nervous at the idea of marriage. Him and Poland, together. Only in his dreams.

"I'll give ya'll a chance," America announced with a grin. "Ruski gave me a chance, and look at what we are now!" He lunged at the said man, nuzzling his face on his neck as if he was a cat.

"A disaster." Russia bluntly mumbled, although there was a smirk on his face.

"Oh, shut up..." America trailed off, and there was a split-second pause before Russia gave a horrible shudder and then America was flung off Russia. He slapped his hand onto his supposedly now-injured neck and his face burned bright red.

"Не делай этого публично, идиот! (Don't do that in public, idiot!)" Russia whined.

"Awww, I thought you liked that!" America teased as he gripped onto Russia's arm.

Poland giggled and Reich's attention instantly flooded back to him. He looked over at him and smiled, "They're idiots. It's cute though, isn't it?"

Reich took a peek at the two blabbering idiots and nodded in agreement. He parted his mouth for just a moment to slip the straw in-between his jaws and took a sip of his very sugary drink. He silently watched Poland, who was snickering at the bastards' antics. Each little sound or expression made him swell with happiness and his stomach flutter.

Poland's eyes met his own and Reich instinctively tensed to be called out on staring, but on the contrary, he was light-heartedly asked, "You want to ditch them?"

Reich had to take a moment to understand what was said and then nodded. Before he knew it, Poland had nearly silently led Reich out and away from the parking lot. Somehow going unnoticed.

Poland suddenly burst out into a sprint, and Reich's brain only caught up once he ran past the car. He followed in a jog, still juggling his drink in his hand.

He turned back to look at Reich and answered an unspoken question, "There's a bar a little while's away, we'll get our drinks and come back to them. They won't even notice!"

Reich's brows furrowed and Poland quickly suggested, "Or... I saw a good little cliff near the ocean, we can sit there instead!"

He softened from the sympathy that his lover so often expressed and nodded. Poland gripped his hand and dragged him in another direction, nearly causing him to stumble.

Poland beamed with heavenly light as he assured him, "They won't miss us! The night's young, Darling! Let's have some fun!"

Reich happily did so.


	32. Syrup1867

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idea: Canada runs a cam-show.
> 
> WARNINGS: NSFW/smut ; weird content. ; an excuse to make funny usernames ; 
> 
> i wanna see u guys guess what username belongs to which country!!! There's only two made without any one in mind, that being Anonymous and Pusspounder10 (hehehehhee)
> 
> I know like 2 other fics where supposed to be before this one, buuuuut you guys should know by now not to trust me. I am horny, so horny fic.

Canada slammed the door open and a flurry of snow decided to welcome itself in. He huffed and struggled to close the door in the wind. The boots were off first and kicked somewhere over in the corner.

He hurried through his house, taking off his cold, wet clothes and leaving them haphazardly on things. He managed to get to his room in only a shirt and boxers, two other layers of clothes abandoned.

He had a job to do, and he was late. It was hard for him and Ukraine to separate once they got together, but sadly he had to pay his rent somehow.

His camera was already set up on his bed from last night's session. He quickly grabbed his laptop, connected it to the camera, and went to the streaming website. After a few double-checks of making sure his head was clear out of frame, he hesitantly trailed over to the bright red circle labeled 'LIVE' and clicked.

"Hello!" Canada grinned, although the viewers couldn't see it. The chat immediately filled up, going too fast for his eyes to read. Though he could make out a few messages,

Breadmom: ' I'm just here because Latexxx went offline'

Pusspounder10: 'Bruh, I was just about to leave.'

"Sorry for being late, guys! But I'm here now, so let's enjoy it while we can, ey?"

Canada chuckled and slid his hand down his boxers, "Well, the donations are always in the description if you want to... Command me." He forced his voice to go lower, teasing the audience. It seemed to work well as there was suddenly an abundance of emojis spammed into the chat.

Slowly he teased himself as he wrapped his hand around his already hardening member. At an extricating pace, he started to stroke himself, letting all his hushed moans out through parted lips. A dark spot grew on his white boxers. His legs spread out, making sure to give the camera a first-seat view of what he was doing to himself.

He let out a whorish moan and then panted at the camera, "C-come on, you all know how this game is played. Help me!" He whined and bucked his hips forward. He was begging for money, hoping he could get the show on the road faster. Donations usually came in a lot later in his streams, and he was hoping he could get it faster tonight.

Ping

Canada's entire being filled with relief at the familiar sound. He happily announced, "We have a donation! Thank you," He slipped his hand out of his boxers, temporarily sad at the loss of contact. He leaned forward to his screen to read the bright red box in the otherwise black and white chat-box.

Oil_luver69: 'U got any syrup, syrup?' +10$

"Yes, of course." He crouched off the view of the camera to reach under his bed to find a box and pull out a half-empty bottle of maybe syrup. He sat back up and chuckled playfully, "You ask me this every time, you'd think you'd know by now, ey?"

A glob of the thick fluid was squirted onto his hands. He snapped the bottle shut and laid it on the mattress beside him and slowly inched down his boxers, his dick popped out proudly from its prison. Slowly he wrapped his dirtied hand around himself, the gooey syrup making an all too familiar slimy shield around him.

"Oh, god..." He moaned out, quickening his pace. His breath got as erratic as his pumping, the disgusting wet sound of the viscous liquid on his dick and his thighs filled the room. His legs shook from pleasure and he nearly toppled over straight into his recording set-up but caught himself before that. He thrust into his hand, desperate to get the sweet friction. Pathetic whimpers flooded out of his mouth, "I-I'm so close-"

Ping

Against his wants, he paused his motions to read the next donation.

Anonymous: 'Don't cum.' +50$

He huffed out in annoyance, "Y-you can't just do that to me and make it anonymous...", He pulled his hand away from his dick, struggling with the syrup sticking them together and then wiped his hand off on his shirt. His dick throbbed for contact, precum already mixing with the dark brown fluid. Before he could settle back down from his high, another notification echoed through the room.

Red_Dragon: 'Prepare yourself with the syrup, whore.' +150$

"Ah, Red, t-thank you, sir..." Canada gulped down his spit and adjusted the camera lower. He knew about this user. He would go onto people's streams and spend literal thousands of dollars on them. It was a great opportunity to bring in some more bacon, but Canada was scared how far it would go.

He quickly shuffled back and propped himself up on one elbow behind him. He spread his legs wide. His hand free hand went down to spread his cheek apart, making sure his puckering hole was in the frame. He picked up the bottle again to dribble some more of the make-shift lube onto his slightly spread entrance, but he was interrupted with another ping.

Oil_luver69: 'I wanna fuckin eat u out so bad 👅'+15$

Canada chuckled, "Thank you for the donation, but real-life meetings are off-limits." He made sure to show his off his tight, twitching hole closer to the camera.

Oil_luver69: 'Tease.' +5$

Canada let out another breathy giggle before reaching down to poke at his hole with his still syrup-covered hand. Slowly he pressed in the tight ring, letting out a loud moan as he reached his knuckle. He pressed around, quickly locating his prostate. Another finger was popped in beside it, both curled straight into the bundle of nerves and his toes curled in pleasure. He whimpered out, "O-oh god, t-too much..." He could already feel himself his climax reaching again.

Hastily he shoved a third digit inside and frantically spread them, making sure to massage the button deep inside of him. His legs shook as he suddenly came, ignoring another bright red notification on his screen. He threw his head back and moaned, he pulled his fingers out from inside of him to furiously jerk off, milking himself.

His chest heaved for breath and he stared at the ceiling as he slowly came down from his high.

He sighed and sat up, his legs trembling, "Sorry about that, let's check the message-"

Ping. Ping. Ping.

"Ah! That's-...that's... Give me a moment,"

Red_Dragon: 'Don't orgasm and I will reward you.' +50

Breadmom: 'That looked amazing! You should be rated higher.' +5

Red_Dragon: 'You failed. Show me your toys, I know you have them.' +50

Oil_luver69: 'God i wish i could taste uuuu.' +5

Canada gulped, "Ah... T-thank you guys..." A large pit of worry filled his stomach, cold sweat joined his normal sweat. He felt sorry for his ass already.

He had caught the insufferable compulsive spender's attention.

He reached under the bed again, pulling out a familiar box. He opened the container, displaying the small range of toys he owned to the audience. He took a moment to read the disorganized chat, "Let's see..."

Oil_luver69: 'Dude! Can that blue one even fit up ur ass?'

Tula-quake: 'peru? U have a porn account?'

Breadmom: 'Is that a rabbit vibe? Lewd!'

*Latexxx*: 'You have such a small collection, Syrup! Do you have a PO box or something? I can send you some higher-quality toys! Creator to creator.'

Breadmom: 'Latex!! Oh my gosh!!'

Tula-quake: 'hsjsjssks Im ur biggest fan!!'

The chat started to pile up, people fangirling over the much larger streamer entering the chat, signaled by their highlighted name. Canada almost felt envy, but he pushed that to the back of his mind. He forced out a small playful giggle, "Suggestions from donators only, sorry!

Ping

Red_Dragon: 'The red one.' +1000

Canada physically jumped as he saw the amount of the deposit. A thousand dollars. He let out a breathy chuckle and looked down at the toy and quietly whispered out gratefully, "Th-thank you... Thank you so much,"

His fingers traced over the bright red object. It had a tapered tip, though that was a small grace because the shaft quickly thickened to a painful amount. Canada had bought it in a spree, it was only supposed to be for show. Ironically, it was also from Bad Dragon.

"What a fitting choice, ey?"

He once again used some of the syrup, stroking the massive object a few times with the sticky lube. He made sure to use a lot of it and to cover the entire thing thoroughly, he knew he would need it.

He crouched on his knees and carefully situated the dildo below him. He collected himself just one last time, and then guided the tip into him.

"Oh, Merde," A long, drawn-out moan left his lips as he bottomed out, only stopping when he could feel the base of the toy pressing against him. His fingertips could barely grace the little footing he had on it as his body convulsed with new feelings.

He was so full. Every inch of his interior was used up, the sticky rubber pressed against his walls. It was a strange thing, his ass burned with pain but it was overwhelmed by euphoria. He was panting already, even though he hadn't even started. Maybe the thing was even pushing at his lungs, forcing his breath to shorten to allow his body to accommodate its girth.

Canada almost broke down as he pulled the length just an inch out of him. Slowly he pushed it back in, along with any of the skin it attempted to pull out with it. He did it a few dozen more times, letting him the amount he pulled and pushed out and the pace increase as he got comfortable.

He remembered that he was live-streaming and that he needed to be at least somewhat interactive with the audience and so he mumbled out, "I-it's so fricking big- D-do you guys see it?"

He paused and pulled it out until just the tapered tip was left inside of him and displayed it to the camera, "All of that, inside of me. Gosh, you pamper me..."

With one swift motion the entire thing was forced back inside of him and Canada let out a choked moan. He continued with that horrible rhythmic thrusting, making sure to avoid his prostate in hopes of prolonging the session.

Pings suddenly burst from his computer, coming every few seconds.

Red_Dragon: 'Beautiful.' +50

Red_Dragon: 'Can you just imagine me breaking you?' +50

Red_Dragon: 'Beg, you insufferable whore.' +50

Canada forced down a gulp, "Oh god, please, sir. I need more, god, I need more," He pressed the dildo deep inside of him and moaned from the burning feeling of fullness. Suddenly he was aware of the hot tears and drool streaming down his face and got new gratefulness for the fact that is face was hidden from his camera

Breadmom: 'Oh! You're so enthusiastic, I love it!' +10

Red_Dragon: 'You've never had something so big inside of your little tight hole, have you?' +50

"N-no, I haven't." Canada almost felt like he was having a one-on-one conversation with the man. As if he was right here, degrading him. God, Canada needed something like that. Sadly, all he had was a push-over boyfriend and the loud pings out of his computer

*Latexx*: 'That is... A lot. Even for me. I congratulate you, Herr Syrup!' +25

Oil_luver69: 'God, I love u so much. don't use those big toys too much, I like u tight.' +15

Red_Dragon: 'Move faster, I know you can. I don't take kindly to you slacking.' +50

Once again he ignored every message that wasn't from Red_Dragon. On command, he muttered out a little, "Yessir," and moved faster. All caution was blown to the wind as he carelessly aimed towards his prostate.

An audible sob left his mouth as he continued. He fell, now supporting himself on the edge of his desk with one hand while his other enabled the abuse of his asshole. The camera no longer had a few of the actions, but it seemed like no one was complaining. Instead, they seemed concerned that Canada's cries were now louder since he was closer to the microphone.

Tula-quake: 'he's crying'

Oil_luver69: 'Syrup! Don't go to hard on yourself! We'll still support you even if you need a break!' +25

Red_Dragon: 'Don't get weak now, you deserve this, you slut.' +25

A sob forced its way through Canada's throat. He said croakily, "D-don't worry guys, i-it's not from p-pain,"

Oil_luver69: 'Oh.'

Breadmom: 'Well that's good to hear,'

Red_Dragon: 'I need you to cum. Only using the dildo, you don't have the right to touch yourself. Then I will reward you.' +100

The chat now seemed less sympathetic once given the reassurance, but Canada couldn't care to read any but one. He spread his trembling legs further apart and fucked himself silly. Syrup slid it's way over his hand and loosened his grip on the dildo, though he still managed to precisely aim the damn thing into his spot.

His body felt white-hot as a familiar knot built up in his stomach. His brain turned off and he muttered out a constant string of French curses through his weeping. Each hit edged him on and his arm moved almost as if he had turned it was automated.

Suddenly everything crashed in a fit of rapture. His vision turned white, he cried out loud, he kept thrusting the dildo inside of him, though his pace was sloppy. Cum spurted out of his member, coaxed by each press to his prostate.

Time slowed back to its normal speed as it slowly wore off. He panted heavily, as his legs threatened to give out on him. With a wince he managed to pull the toy out of him, emptiness overwhelming him.

Everything went silent besides Canada's slowly receding sobs and heavy breathing. The pings seemed muted out in his tired mind as his blurry vision passed over the messages lazily, scanning for one username.

Ping

Somehow it seemed louder than the rest, even though Canada knew it was no different.

Red_Dragon: 'Good boy. You've impressed me. Be prepared, I'm sure I will be returning soon.' +10000

He gasped, "Holy..." His surprise turned into giggles and he managed out, "Alright guys, I'm tired. I think I'm cutting tonight short."

The chat suddenly filled with disappointed messages and goodbyes, but in all honesty, Canada couldn't care less. His mind was completely focused on the massive deposit he just got.

"Byee! See you guys later!" He sang out and quickly ended the stream.

He flopped backward, landing on his comfy bed. He stared up at his ceiling for a few seconds, letting the initial shock pass him before he burst out into almost terrified laughter.

"Ten THOUSAND dollars!!" Canada was giddy. And that amount wasn't even considering all the other donations he got.

Canada was a lucky man.


	33. Latexxx; Red Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind-of-sequel to Syrup1867. i expand my disgusting universe.
> 
> OK I HAD MANY INSPIRATIONS FOR THIS SO HERE:
> 
> this one is low-key inspired by this one medic x sniper x heavy fic i read by Pearly_Pornography on AO3 called medic.tv where medic basically ran the red room where he was the victim and could heal himself with the medigun gnx jgvhjjjjjjjjjj IT WAS HOT, DON'T JUDGE ME-  
> this fic like... REALLY heavily inspired by their story, if you read it then you'd see all the parallels hahaha. sorry for copying a lot of ideas! 
> 
> the idea that they regenerate really fast is from countryhumans chatfic by casualhottubnacho. they said its like a common canon in hetalia but i don't watch that so ahhhahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
> go check them out, very good and fun stories!!!!
> 
> please for the love of god don't @ them, i'd feel horrible if you did. BUT, read their stuff (Without mentioning me or this fic at all, thank you!!!)
> 
> also, more clarifications: Red dragon is china. Latexxx is germany. he's called latexxx here b/c it's china's perspective and also because i just want to make you even more horribly uncomfortable while reading *shrug*
> 
> WARNINGS: NSFW/VIOLENCE/SMUT ; G O R E. HEAVY GORE. ; rubber fetish (don't @ me aaaaaaaaaaa) ; cannibalism ; breathplay w/gasmasks AAAAAAAAAAA ; 100% CONSENSUAL ; no penetration! There is 0% penetration in this entire fic.

Latexxx, the beloved streamer with questionable kinks, had warned his followers of something special a few weeks ago. This riled them up, of course, each passing day causing more panic in the mini-fandom he had. There were already plenty of threads online asking for the content for free, believing it was a pre-recorded video or a set of images.

Then one day, Latexxx's streaming profile went entirely red. The background red, profile red, gallery removed, videos archived. A single link popped up, an onion link. It lasted less than a minute, then everything reverted back to normal.

Only a few people clicked on it, even less had a browser to use it. But like all things on the internet, it wasn't truly deleted. The link got reposted and spread and in no time at all, almost a thousand viewers were staring at the same red screen.

It looked very similar to the usual platform Latexxx used, the blank video player to the left, the chat next to it(users were asked a name to use because there were no accounts), the usual ads on the side replaced with the dark red of the background. And below the video player, where the donation button usually laid, was still the donation button, but a small paragraph sat beside it.

"All donations must only be made in Bitcoin. Anything under 0.02 ₿ will have the request ignored. refunds will be unavailable. Death costs 25 ₿ or more."

Finally, the blank screen of the video player lit up, and the chat opened soon after. The video displayed a freeze frame of a red background, only a few shades brighter than the background to the website. Black font read out,

"Guten Tag! We will be live shortly!"

________________________________________________________________________________

On the other side of the screen, a degenerate sat with his dick already in his hand. China, a man with too much money and too much free time, now also had too many questions. Death? What did that mean?

Either way, he wanted to find out. He quickly entered a username, using his usual one 'Red_Dragon'. Then he clicked on the little donation button to open the donation prompt. It was very similar to the many ones he used before. Thankfully China did have some Bitcoin, though he still considered it to be a terrible financial decision on his part- But he only owned a little more than 25. He would have to use his money wisely, which was something he never did.

The video clicked on, and China was quick to pay attention.

"Guten Tag!" Latexxx repeated his message, waving to the camera. He was dressed in the outfit he usually wore, a completely black latex suit with only three slits cut out for his mouth and eyes. The usual dark color shone red with either a filter added on or the lights in the room

He took a few steps backward, allowing his viewers to see the setting he was in. The room was lit up by red-tinted lights, though the dull grey concrete floors and walls could be made out. A white leather couch was positioned right in front of the camera. He went off-screen for a few moments before returning with a velvety looking box. The chair made a squeak as the rubber rubbed against rubber. Latexxx crossed his legs, exposing a single high-heeled shoe to the camera, and sat the box down in his lap.

"I'm sure you are all wondering what this is all about," Damn right he was wondering.

Latexxx chuckled as he rubbed the box, "Why is this on a whole other website? Why is it so hard to get to? Why am I in a whole other room? And, most importantly, why the hell aren't I fucking myself on camera already?"

"Good fucking question," China grumbled to himself with sarcasm. His dick was aching but he wasn't tempted to please himself anymore. Unlike most of Latexxx's viewership, he didn't get off from his whole latex and leather style.

He liked him because he was a whore for cash.

He could get the man to do nearly anything with his money, he had no limits. Getting the man to shove an obscenely large object up his ass or force himself to vomit his entire meal was only a few hundred dollars away. China was eager to catch his streams and any commissions he had as soon as possible. He had grown quite infamous for bombarding Latexxx and other fellow creators with many high donations, leaving the rest of their not-so financially gifted fans ignored.

"Well, this stream is different, I'm sure you already concluded that on your own. I will be doing some very, very special things tonight, so we are on this website to avoid the problem of moderation," Latexxx explained, much to China's annoyance. He didn't care why the hell he was doing this, he just wanted his goddamn porn already.

"I have some of my usual toys and some fresh ones that are here just for this stream," With a click, the lid of the box swung open and revealed a variety of objects.

Dildos, some average, some extreme. A gas mask connected to a rubber bag by a tube. A ballgag and some other BDSM related restraints that China didn't care for. And, strangest of all, two pairs of knives, one serrated and unwieldy, the other looking more like a scalpel, a shiny new revolver, and a small box of bullets.

China's heart nearly skipped a beat. Were those real? Was Latexxx going that far?

"I'll guess I'll keep chatting until the requests come in, hm? Remember, I will only be accepting paid requests tonight!" He giggled, tracing his hand over the barrel of the gun.

China leaned back in his chair and watched the chat go by. He would see how this played out before he made any payments.

Anonymous_17: 'Wut the fuck is this?'

Breadmom: 'Ooh! Don't ruin your suit! That is your best one!'

Anonymous_109: 'Bruh, it took forever to get this stream running. Wtf is going on?'

69sexnumber: 'Any1 have leaks?? i'm @bitchboy#696969 on discord'

Tula-quake: '????? is that a gun?'

China sighed, this was useless. Everyone seemed just as confused as he was.

Then, a quiet chime rang out.

"Oooh, well, let's see what we have here, " Latexxx coughed and then leaned forward. He squinted to read out what was on the screen in front of him.

"We have a request from Suka Blyat, a wonderful name you have there, 'Cut your thigh with the meat knife,' Of course, anything for a lovely donator such as yourself,"

Latexxx chuckled as he found his grasp on the plastic handle of it, and then put the box down at his feet. He spread his legs wide and carefully traced the tip of the knife on the black latex covering it.

"Now, should we do it like this?" He tapped his inner thigh then trailed it horizontally to the top, "Or like this?" He tapped just next to his knee on the side of his thigh and trailed down almost to his crotch.

Breadmom: 'Nooo!! not the suuuitt!!'

Anonymous_134: 'Bigger is always better!'

Suka_Blyat: 'Vertical'

China's fingers hovered over the keyboard as he eyed the speeding chat, but he was cut off as Latexxx gasped. He looked back to the video to see him pressing the knife into his thigh near his knee. He let out a moan as he stabbed it in, blood pouring from it. He froze for a moment, his breaths rough as he tried to speak, "W-we'll do it... like this-"

He screamed as he tugged the knife towards himself. The cut wasn't as straight as he had planned it, it curved upwards near the end and got less deep as it went. He hurried to pluck the knife from his skin, then slumped back against the couch to try and catch his breath.

China stared wide-eyed at the screen, watching as the white leather between his legs slowly turned as red as the room around it. Holy shit, he actually was doing this.

Latexxx's trembling hand went to the wound and his head slumped over the other way to view it. Somehow he managed to keep just a smidgen of his usual performer-confidence and struggled out, "D-doesn't that look nice?"

His hand shot into the wound. China winced along with him. Somehow the wet sounds were picked up by the microphone.

He spread his thigh open, exposing a slither of yellowish fat covered in red. His other hand went down to tug at the second skin of the latex, pulling it apart to expose more of the yellow skin underneath.

China swallowed hard, stroking his member despite his best judgment. He looked so weak, so overwhelmed. China couldn't clearly see the performer's face, but he could hear his ragged breaths and see his trembling body. He wanted to be there, he wanted to ruin him even more. He couldn't rip his eyes away from him, though in the corner of his vision he could see the chat panicking and moving too fast to read. He moved his mouse over the donation button-

Then a chime rang out.

Latexxx hummed and leaned forward to read it out, "Uhh... 'Spaget' tells me to... 'Eat your own meat, raw,'" He swallowed hard and his eyes trailed to his open leg, " W-wonderful, I-I'm starved anyways,"

He grabbed a fist-full of his leg and attempted to tug it out of his body, moaning like a whore. He managed to shakily wield the knife and pulled the glob of meat as far as he could out of his body. He cut the tiny strands of meat and muscle, eventually pulling it enough to where he was able to tug it off.

He placed the knife back in the box and then showed the fresh meat to the camera. It looked like any other raw red meat China had seen, but a lot more bloody and messy than anything he'd buy in a store.

China tentatively watched as he brought the chunk to his mouth. Latexxx bit onto it, his shark-like teeth stood out from the red of the meat. He pulled the meat away from his face as he leaned back, tearing apart the muscle as if he was a wolf. China didn't even notice when he started stroking himself, watching as the man on the screen devoured his down his own flesh.

Tula-quake: 'puta la wea!'

Anonymous_806: '??? What's happening? Am I late? wtf?'

Breadmom: 'Oh dear!'

Anonymous_17: 'PogChamp!!!'

Soon enough the only evidence of the meat was the red stains around the slit open mouth of the mask, painting Latexxx's usual yellow skin just as red as the background.

"Better than I was expecting," He let out a satisfied sigh and rubbed his stomach, creating a squeaky sound as the material of the suit rubbed together.

"Look how hard you made me..." He groaned as he trailed his hand down his chest to his crotch, while his bloody one made its way to his mouth. He unzipped his suit, just enough to get his already hard member out without pinching the sensitive flesh (Although he'd probably like that). China wondered how his little friend as even standing, considering that it looked as if over a gallon of blood had left him through his leg. But that thought was cut off as Latexxx let out a shuddery moan.

Chine went back to mindlessly watching the show, rubbing his dick in time with Latexxx. He fondled himself through the suit and licked his fingers clean with his red-stained tongue, moaning lewdly the entire time.

China fumbled to click the donation prompt one-handed, but he was cut off with another chime.

"Dammit..."

Latexxx chuckled and leaned forward, "L-let's see... From 'Neko Chan', 'Can you pleaaaaase say 'Onnii-saaan!', like really cute-like, Thank you! And after that can you put on your mask- If that's not too much?' That's not too much, don't worry," He coughed before doing his best to read out the request in his most high-pitched and nasally voice imaginable, "Onii-saaaan!~... Was that good?"

He giggled then leaned down to pick up the heavy gas mask and the small rubber bag attached to it from the box. He tapped on the clear glass lenses of it and explained, "I usually do not use this alone, but I'll make an exception for a patron such as yourself, Neko."

He tugged the mask over his already masked face and then secured it around his neck. He took a deep breath in, shrinking the little rubber bag on the other side of the tube, then exhaled and filled it right back up.

China decided to let himself watch the show for a moment, knowing how it would play out from the many times Latexxx had done it before.

Latexxx stroked himself to the pace of his breathing, starting very slow and gradually getting faster as his breaths starting getting shallow. He squirmed in his seat with the sound of rubber. He tried to say something, but all that came out was a muffled moan. He was melted into his seat, too lost in his daze to know what was going on.

He managed about two minutes breathing in the same air... Then the panic finally sunk in. Latexxx struggled to take off the gas mask, but his movements were groggy and uncoordinated. Finally, he managed tugged it off and threw it to the ground. He gasped and held his chest, taking a moment to reorganize himself.

China cursed under his breath and smeared a bead of pre-cum at the tip of his member. He was so close, but it wouldn't be satisfying now.

"T-that's why you... N-never do anything alone," He let out a breathy chuckle, "Now, what shall I do next?"

China glanced at the screen, then the keyboard, then his cock, then back to the screen. It wouldn't hurt to end it now, would it?

He clicked the donation tab and quickly entered 25 Bitcoin, his entire bank in this currency. He hesitated to write his request, a very foreign feeling for the impulsive spender.

There was a chime and Latexxx jumped, but quickly leaned forward in his seat to read.

"Ooh! So much money, just for me?" He giggled and continued to read out his request, " 'Red Dragon' tells me to, 'Put the gun in your mouth and end it. Make sure your head stays in the frame when it is over with, let the world see how much of a whore you are even in death.'"

"Cutting the stream so early? Tsk-tsk, I wanted to have some more fun, " He complained, but it was clear he was anything but distraught.

He leaned down to pick up the revolver and a single bullet, then quickly loaded it. He positioned himself, spreading his legs wide for the camera and leaning his head back against the couch. He shoved the gun down his throat, moaning like a whore around it. His other hand went down to his leaking member and quickly stroked himself to force out one last orgasm.

China did the same, freely letting out low groans as he felt his climax edging. He bit his lip as his gut twisted around itself, trying to hold it for just a bit longer.

Latexxx gasped and bucked his hips up to meet his hand. As soon as the first strand of cum landed on his black suit he pressed onto the trigger.

BANG, a lucky shot. Both the man and the couch jumped with the noise, but he quickly fell back into the chair with his head leaning back and his mouth agape. China moaned and finally let himself release, staring into the empty eyes of the limp man. Blood started to gush out of Latexx's mouth and nose, trailing down his suit, pooling in his lap and chair, and even dripping further onto the floor. There was an exit wound on the top of his head, blasting through all of the layers on his head to expose the pink and red inside.

China groaned as he tugged onto himself, milking himself. As the warm afterglow faded, the beauty of the scene in front of him also did. The corpse slumped over, showing the hole on the top of his head.

China quickly closed out of the window and shut his laptop. That was enough for him tonight. And maybe even the whole month. He needed to figure out what the hell he had just paid for and masturbated to.

________________________________________________________________________________

Latexxx's stream lasted four hours after his death. There were still a lot of active members in the chat, and even some donations were piling up. But, all of their fun had to end eventually.

A common guest on Latexxx's videos, an unnamed man who often took a more dominating role despite his timid nature and often helped Latexxx with various forms of edge-play, tiptoed down the steps.

He seemed surprised by the scene he saw downstairs, but not as much as you would expect someone to be after finding a dead body. He ended the stream silently, not giving any of the viewers another word.

Latexxx's normal schedule was back within the next month. But he never gave any explanation of what had occurred that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of just shoved a bunch of shit i liked into one chapter, so it's probably very disjointed and aaaaa... BUT IT'S OK BECAUSE I ENJOYED WRITING IT ABSJDHana. i was going to add more disgusting gore but then i was like... Do i really want to make germany cut off his own dick and eat it? No... Not right now, atleast ahaajajaja


	34. there's vomit. (Russia X East Germany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuh maaaaybbeee the same personalities as my russia and east germany in untitled countryhumans story. i just wanted to, it felt like it would match the kind of relationship these two have in that storry. (it's not like a headcanon though, just me being gross and horny)
> 
> ANyways i just wanted to write something gross. so yeah. really quick, shitty fic!! 
> 
> WARNINGS: NSFW/smut ; blow job ; dub-con ; VOMIT. THROW UP. PUKE. ANY OTHER WORDS I DON'T KNOW. 
> 
> THERE'S VOMIT

East smashed their faces together in a poor attempt at a kiss. He missed the mark, kissing the edge of Russia's lips before correcting himself. Only one mouth moved, the other frozen in shock and confusion at what was happening.

Russia eventually wrapped his arms around East, despite his thoughts contradicting his actions. Kissing was a romantic thing, for a husband and wife. What they were doing was only sexual, a man and a man. But East was already dumb as it was, Russia was sure he didn't know this.

They broke apart and Russia stared down at East as he panted for breath.

"Gott, you don't know how long I've yearned for this..." He hissed out, almost painfully. Russia took note of the behavior but didn't do anything in response, he didn't feel as if he needed to.

He went straight back down after an awkward pause. Sharp teeth nipped at his neck and Russia gasped in surprise more than pain. He tugged East off of him and gave him a stern warning, "Don't do that."

The German almost instantly cowered, much more like his normal attitude, "I-I am sorry! I-I just got c-carried away I think a-"

"Just be quiet! For one goddamn second..." Russia shook his head in annoyance, not caring to comfort the nearly sobbing man.

He had given East too much leverage, just like his father told him not to do. He saw why he shouldn't now, East was even more annoying when he had freedoms. The slightest guilt Russia had before for the pathetic man was gone, now he was feeling nothing more than irritation.

He slouched further into the nasty couch, avoiding a spill of an unknown substance as he spread his legs wide. East watched him as he did, dumbfounded.

"If you really want this then you have to do your part," He explained, gesturing between his legs.

East jumped in his skin and looked away ashamed, his face bright red, "T-this is moving a b-bit too fast, don't you think? I-I was just hoping for a... cuddling, or something..."

He trailed off as he glanced at Russia's very annoyed face, his expression quickly shifting into one of fear, rightly so. He mumbled some quiet apologies and quickly fell before the impatient man, his knees hitting on the carpeted floor. Shaky fingers fumbled with Russia's belt, his trembling was even worse than usual. Finally he managed to get a hold of it and pull it down. The same quivering digits went under his boxers and wrapped around his member to pull it out, forcing Russia to let out a pleased groan at the foreign contact.

East broke. Whatever gears that made the man move suddenly stopped, leaving him an empty shell staring at the red organ in front of him. His body started malfunctioning soon after his mind, his constant trembles giving Russia a very uncomfortable slight tugging on his member. Just as Russia opened his mouth to complain, he started back up with a little shake of his head and hesitantly stroked him.

"Oh," Russia mumbled out in pleased awe. East paused and looked up at him, frantic and confused as he silently asked for his mistake. Russia waved his hand dismissively, "You're doing good,"

East brightened at the compliment, giving Russia a strange sense of accomplishment. The small hand moved faster, and East watched with wide eyes as his member grew out from its covering. Hesitantly he swiped his thumb across the slit on the newly exposed surface of the tip, earning a moan.

A hand made its way to the back of East's head, and he paused to look up at Russia, "W-what-"

With one strong push he was slammed forward, quickly avoiding the member in front of him and instead just getting his cheek wiped with it. He could feel the other's breath quicken against his skin and his shaky voice confirmed his panic, "W-what do you want me to do?"

"Just fucking take it in your mouth!" Russia commanded, aggravated by primal feelings consuming him. He tangled his fingers in the German's messy hair, ignoring the man's whines and hisses as he situated his member at his lips. Thankfully, he seemed to get the message and his jaws slightly parted, hesitating. Russia forced his way in by tugging East down.

Hot and wet. It felt so much better than anything he had experienced before, but East was struggling to take him in more than half-way. Russia pulled him down on his member, using his hair as reins. The mouth squeezed against him as East gagged, a strange feeling but a welcome one. He let out a satisfied hum as he managed to fully submerge himself, East's nose tickling the bush around his base.

He was too caught up in memorizing all of the feelings and comparing the German's throat to his hand to notice East clawing on his leg. He stared down at his wide, tearful eyes for just a few seconds before realizing what he needed.

"Oh, right." Russia freed his hands from his locks and East flung up from his crotch, coughing and gasping for air. He let him catch his breath, though he got more uneasy with each second his wet skin was exposed to the frigid outside air.

"Come on, you're not done yet," He wrapped a hand around his cock and teased it at East's panting mouth.

The smaller took him in his hands without much cocernon but looked up at Russia to beg, "I ca-can't take it, I-I'll throw up! Pl-please just... Just l-let me use my hands,"

Russia exhaled a snort through his nose, "You wanted this. I get to choose how,"

His face fell, "I... I didn't want this, I just wante-GHCK!" Russia shoved his thumbs into his mouth while he spoke, pulling the skin of his cheeks further back and poking into his tonsils. He wouldn't take his incessant complaining, East knew better than to complain. And this would be a fun way to put him back in his place.

He slid into the open mouth, letting out a low moan at the feeling. East's hands went to his thighs, only pushing for a moment before ultimately submitting to his fate and just resting there.

This time he remembered that East needed to breath, so he only relished in the feeling for a few seconds before pulling out. And just as quick as he left, he pushed back in. Russia kept at that pace for a while, but soon had a want for more control.

He pulled East off maybe a bit too harshly, throwing the man on the floor. He fell on to all fours, staring down at the floor as he heaved for air, an occasional gag mixed in. Russia payed no mind as he stood up from the nasty couch and quickly re positioned himself in front of the other. East took his time but eventually got up to a squat, having to go up higher because Russia was standing.

This time there was no words exchanged, East took up his role and forced Russia down his throat. He pulled back out, keeping his lips tightly wrapped around him, and pushed back in to nuzzle into the hair at his base.

Russia let out a little surprised but happy noise at the situation. He was almost tempted to just allow East to continue his job without any interference, he was doing quite well.

But, Russia knew not to let East think to highly of himself, to think he had control.

So bent over just slightly, gripped the each side of younger's head with both of his hands, and started. He pulled and pushed him at the pace he wanted, even thrusting into his mouth along with it.

Each time his cock hit the back of his throat East would gag around him, tightening and sending vibrations through his body. Russia shuddered each time it happened, it was pleasurable for him even if it wasn't so good for East.

He loved the feeling so much that he decided to entice it, making sure to tease the back of his throat just to make him gag around him. Russia could only see good outcomes to this in his lust-dazed mind, and didn't exactly care for East's enjoyment at the time.

But then he learned the flaw in his method. Something flooded the cavity that was East's mouth, sharing the space with his member. Russia didn't understand what it was for only a moment, then the dull-yellow tinted sludge started gushing out from his mouth, splattering all over his lower half and East.

He retreated quickly, pushing East a few feet away from him as he scrambled off. The first thing he checked on was his dick, covered in the chunky vomit. The next thing his attention was brought to was East's retching sounds as he emptied the rest of his stomach onto the floor. He could smell it from here, acid, beer, and bread. He nearly hurled himself.

He found the closest thing to a towel, a dirty throw-blanket on the even rougher couch, and wiped off all he could off of his somehow still hard member and lap. His legs got shaky, and he had to sit down on the couch. For a moment he tried to fully grasp what just happened, although the shock blurred his reality.

The next thing he knew, East was between his legs once again. Vomit dribbling from his mouth down his chin and even some on his chest. He looked sick, weak, and nervous- Or at least he looked more sick, weak, and nervous than he usually did.

"I-I'm so-s-sorry, I'll f-f-fin-finish," He choked out, his voice hoarse from the abuse his throat just endured. He leaned down, still ages away from the tip of Russia's member.

On instinct he raised his leg and kicked his heel into East's eye, sending him flying backwards onto the floor behind him, and thankfully missing the pile of vomit.

Russia stood up and forced his hard member into his pants, hastily buttoning it but not caring to zip up his fly, "No, t-that's more than enough."

East sobbed and struggled to sit up. Then his broken-voice pleaded for forgiveness, "I-I'm sorry, so, so s-sorry, plea-please! I-I'll f-f-fix it, I pr-promise," Russia didn't have to even look at him to know he was balling his eyes out.

He swung on his coat, which was laying abandoned on a table near the door. He didn't care to say goodbye to East or to even look in his direction, afraid he might cause more of a mess than it already was.

He left the house, slammed the door behind him. He got about 3 meters away from the house before he leaned over and hurled into the the light dust of snow on the grass. He rested a few more moments, then set off back to his car.

Throughout the entire ride home he only had two thoughts; Utter disgust at the situation, and that he needed to take a very thorough shower.


	35. Falklands(UK X Argentina)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> starts out good, ends bad. 
> 
> WARNINGS: kind of lime? suggestive content ; aNGST, ew ; short fic

"Beautiful," A soft peck on his forehead. Argentina flushed scarlet, though he didn't make any attempts to stop the man.

Britain gently pressed his lips against his cheek for a moment before separating and purring into his ear, "Wonderful," Argentina's temperatures rose even higher and he looked away from the man in front of him, embarrassed.

Slowly and carefully their lips met. Britain wasn't prodding or hurried, just slow movements against the larger. Argentina pressed back, lazily looping his arms around the other's neck. As much arguments they had, the Latin always found himself melting right away at the charmful man's flirts. They could be at each other's throats, and yet the smallest peck from Britain made him completely passive.

Hands hooked under his knees and bumped him up to meet Britain's crotch. Argentina fell back against the pillows with a gasp, severing their connection. Argentina giggled quietly up at the other, completely forgetting what they were yelling about just a minute ago. Britain gave him an equally soft expression for just a moment before he stole his lips again.

"Perfect," Britain complimented, kissing Argentina's jawline, "Just perfect."

He went even lower, laying on his neck, getting a surprised moan from him. Britain continued, littering his neck with kisses. It was all lip and tongue, the roughest he got was a soft suck in the more sensitive parts. "Delicious," He smirked at him with a suggestive glance.

Argentina giggled in response and quietly asked, "Right now?"

"The twins are sleep, we'll be fine," Britain assured him as he started unbuttoning Argentina's shirt, laying a kiss on every centimeter of exposed flesh as he traveled further down. He got to his navel and laid a long lick below it, glancing up at him as he shuddered from the touch. Britain hooked his thumbs into his pants, and slowly he started to pull down.

The door creaked open, the yellow light flooded in through the crack, exposing the two in the act. They quickly righted themselves, Argentina closed his open shirt as Britain shot up from his crouched position, far away from Argentina's crotch.

"Daddy?" "Papá?", The two girls shakily called out simultaneously.

"Qué pasa?" Argentina looked over at them, worried at their tone.

"W-we heard something o-outside..." The western island hiccuped and dug her face into her sister's side. Argentina sighed, mentally preparing himself to take care of the two girls the rest of the night, and stepped a single foot off the bed before he was stopped by Britain's arm.

"Amor?" He looked up questionably at the man, who was staring at the twins with his mouth slightly parted.

"I'll... I'll take care of it."

Suddenly he flicked his eyesight back to him, his emotion undecipherable.

His voice was even more confusing; worried, teasing, strangely loving, angry, sad; Argentina couldn't land it.

It worried him.

But he nodded, though with some hesitation, and shuffled back onto the bed. Britain walked over to the door, carefully guiding the girls with a hand to their back. He turned around, gave Argentina one last look with an almost hateful expression, and shut the door.

He pulled the covers up to his face and snuggled in. A few worries ran through his mind, but they were quickly dismissed by the want to sleep.

\---------

The alarm woke him up. Argentina yawned and stretched out to slam the annoying machine off button. He turned to the other side of the bed, seeing the untouched blanket. He patted it a few times, almost unsure of if Britain had turned paper-thin and was hiding underneath the sheets. He gave up soon with a sigh and sat up from the bed. With one last yawn as he slipped on his slippers, he was out of the door.

Argentina first checked on the twins' room. He slowly cracked open the door, hoping not to wake them. Their beds were empty. He leaned into the room and flicked on the light. The bedsheets were thrown off the bed. The small crate in the corner with the girls' toys was tipped over, rummaged through. The closet door was opened and clothes trailed out of it, hurriedly pulled off the hangers.

"Malvinas?" He shut the door and walked towards the living room, dread rising in his gut and his heartbeat increasing, "Britain?"

The living room was empty, untouched. Argentina started panicking now. He ran through the house, throwing over cushions and tossing chairs around. 

No one. His house was empty.

He ran outside his house, not able to hear his ragged breaths over the pounding in his skull. The car was taken, tire-marks on the driveway showing even more evidence of a hasty escape.

He scrambled back inside, struggling to grab the house phone and dial Britain's number. It rang once and then beeped out loud. His call was declined. He tried once more, the same outcome.

Again, a third time- Declined. a fourth time-Declined. A fifth time- Declined. A sixth time- Argentina didn't even let it ring that time, instead he threw the phone down to the floor, shattering it. He on his knees fell soon after, screaming into his hands.

Why did he trust him?


	36. Mein Kaiser(Chile X Germany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternative title: That bruh moment when your bf yells out your great/granddad's name instead of yours.
> 
> sdbfkds This ship is likeeee basically non-existent in english fics, BUT it's pretty common in spanish fics so aaawyewhea whatever. I like it, I'm gonna write it. hehehehehe
> 
> WARNING: NSFW/smut ; Not very healthy relationships ; short fic

"Chucha- There!", Chile exclaimed, his claws raked down Germany's back to create irritating red lines and to earn a hiss of pain from the man currently thrusting into him with all his might.

After the small dip back into reality, Germany made sure to bring Chile right back out of it. He aimed at the spot that made his lover scream. Sobs rushed out of Chile as his tail winded around Germany's leg.

A knot built up in his stomach, winding itself tighter at the same pace of his thrusts. He let out a shaky moan and dug himself into the crook of Chile's neck to nip at him. He whispered out a warning to him, "I-I'm coming-"

Chile was much louder than him, much like he had been the entire time, "F-FUCK! I'm coming! Oh God-" His cry turned into a choked moan as Germany's hips met his own in one last thrust.

A groan left his mouth as he flooded the smaller with his cum, "C-Chile!" "Mein Kaiser!"

There it was, loud and clear. Germany didn't know why he was expecting his lover to get it right this time.

Germany sat up, still inside Chile although the pleasure had left him as soon as the familiar name was uttered. His member pumped as he climaxed, but instead of mind-numbing pleasure, all he got was an angry and guilty feeling gnawing on him. On the other hand, Chile was writhing around in the dumbness of his post-orgasm with quiet praises, still using the dead man's name, not Germany's.

Finally, he calmed down, smiling at angry Germany above him. His face fell as soon as he realized his mistake. He rushed to try and fix it, "I'm sorry-"

"Just... Just shut up." He pulled out of him with an annoyed sigh and scooted away to sit at the edge of the bed, facing away from Chile. His behavior irritated him so much. He wasn't that man. He would never be anything like that demon, or the rest of the demons that were before him.

"Ale? I.. I'm sorry," The traitor gently put a hand on his shoulder, a futile attempt to comfort him. Bile burned his throat already, but he held it down. He didn't even know if Chile was truly sorry, it had happened so many times before. He always had a small belief that the apologies were only said to keep him in the corrupt relationship.

He struggled out his words, "Every time. Every goddamn time, Chile," He shrugged the hand off his shoulder and turned towards him, "I'm not that disgusting monster!-"

"He is not a monster!" Chile interrupted, still attempting to defend a long defeated evil.

Germany let out a frustrated scream and just tugged at his hair, pulling out more than the stress already did. He tried to relax, he breathed in harshly through his nose and then calmly said, "He was a monster. He is now dead, and I am not him. I have no relation to him other than blood."

Chile glanced down, though Germany could still see his scrunched up face and quivering lip as if he had just heard of the man's death. He struggled out, "I-I know..."

"Then why do you keep doing it?" Germany pushed in, finally wanting to make it stop. Every time it had happened before, he had just ignored it and gave Chile the silent treatment for a few days. Now it was getting to be too much, he needed to put an end to it.

He looked up at him, tears falling down his face as he choked out, "I-I mi-miss him. I m-miss him s-so much..."

"I'm not him. I'm Germany." He sternly said, not letting himself get irked by the tears. As much as he wanted to scoop the other up and comfort him, he needed this behavior to stop. And the icky feeling he had from the name was still there, making him more than a bit angry at him.

Chile responded with a sniffle and a frantic tiny nod. He repeated the words in a whisper, "Y-you're Germany..."

"You promise you won't do it again?"

He nodded, "Sípo! Yes!" He launched himself forward, embracing Germany, "Never again! I'm so sorry, Ale!

Now Germany let his face relax a bit, a smile teasing at his lips. He wrapped his arms around the smaller, "That's good to hear..."

He was content about their relationship for once. It would finally change now, Chile would love Germany instead of the shadows of his past.

Sadly, Chile is not very good with promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (do i write too many stories with Germany? akssksjska i like awkward nerds--)


	37. Lobotomy (USSR X Poland) (and low-key USSR x Nazi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so i was kind of like hyped up on coffee when i wrote this, so if you see any grammar mistakes please tell me (that goes for all of my other fics too, Grammarly and my own shitty double-checking can only do so much)
> 
> WARNINGS: NSFW/VIOLENCE/GORE/ SMUT; ABUSE ; VEEEERY DUB-CON ; NAZI SAYS THE RETARD WORD

"Nie! Nie! Nie! (No! No! No!)"

Soviet sat on the couch, wrestling with a half-way bound Poland. He had taken him out of the restraints he usually laid in for a quick fun time with him. It was easier for Soviet to have Poland how he wanted without the contorted ties Nazi often put him in, and Soviet usually knew how to handle him.

But now that it was over, Soviet was tired and while the fire of determination had grown in Poland, causing him to be more of a nuisance than normal.

"Stay still!" He growled as he pushed Poland down into the cushions by his face. With one hand he managed to tie the boy's hands in a very weak knot. He planned to fix it later, once he fell asleep. Now he only had one obstacle left, those damn wings.

He squeezed onto his right wing as it flapped into his face and twisted the already broken limb even more out of shape. Poland let out a muffled pained scream into his hand but kept fighting as much as his malnutritioned body could.

"блять!(Fuck!)" Soviet retched away as his palm was bitten down on. Poland's jaws stayed put, yanking his head along with him. Soviet managed to shake him off, and before he could recover to fight again, he slammed his fist down on his skull with a loud reverberating bang.

Instantly the body fell limp, the only evidence that he was alive being his ragged breaths. Soviet huffed in frustration then stood up and took a step back from the mess Poland had caused. He wiped his sweaty forehead and let out a little grumble of anger.

Slow claps soon appeared behind him and he swung around to see a very smug Nazi sitting on an armchair. He smirked and said, "It's amusing to see you almost lose a fight to such a small little bird,"

"Fuck you," Soviet mumbled before turning right back around to properly bind Poland. The malleable shell of a person was so much easier to handle.

"We have Poland for that, Herr Soviet." Nazi purred, suddenly right behind him. A gloved hand rested on his shoulder as he worked, but he paid little attention to it. He looked down at the unconscious man for a few moments after he finished.

After some careful thinking and phrasing, he requested, "I want him docile..." He turned around to face Nazi, who already looked as if he was deep in thought. As much as he despised his current living partner, he would accept that he was very smart in certain aspects. Especially on how people worked.

"I could... Attempt something. It would change him fundamentally, he would have the mental abilities of a child," He let out a small sigh and his face contorted into visible frustration, "Though there is a chance it will do worse than make him just docile. If he loses his ability to function, it is your responsibility to teach him again..."

"Make happen." He scooped up Poland and dumped it into Nazi's arms, causing him to stumble but not drop him. He would take those risks, and if he had to nurture the boy he would teach him exactly how to behave.

"We will have to wait until he awakes because you knocked him out cold like the brain-dead brute you are-!" Soviet raised his fist and Nazi instantly dropped Poland with a loud thud to cover his head defensively.

Soviet chuckled and lowered his fist, proud he made Nazi cower.

Nazi bristled with anger once he realized there was no actual threat. He stomped his foot like a child and yelled out in petty fury. After his fit, he crossed his arms and stopped screaming, though he was still steaming with anger.

"We'll do it now- But that will mean a higher chance of failure- Death! And that will be your fault!" He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he attempted to calm down as much as an insane man could, "Carry Poland for me,"

Soviet nodded then crouched to scoop the limb body up, following Nazi around the house and down into the basement, his stomps smothering the click of the other's shoes. Down the stairs was a room Soviet seldom visited. Lights flooded the place with a little pull of a chain by Nazi. Concrete everything, a metal tables with wheels, shelves and other small mobile tables with tools and boxes and books that Soviet had no interest to look through.

It was the Nazi's playroom. And that comparison alone left most people far away from the insane man's room, the only ones ill-witted enough to enter were unbeknownst to the German's reputation.

"Place him on a table, face up." He mumbled out, searching through one of the mystery boxes on the shelf, having to stand on his toes to even reach the thing.

Soviet sighed and carelessly dropped him on the table, feeling a sick sense of warming satisfaction as his skull clanged on the metal. After a few awkward moments of shifting off in the corner and staring at the unconscious body, Soviet started to get worried. He lifted Poland's eye with his thumb, jumping in his skin as the pupil laid right on him, just for a moment he thought Poland was awake. He quickly released he wasn't and calmed, although he was still off-put by the somehow still hateful glare the boy gave to him even with his lax face.

"Ah! That's the right idea, Soviet. Have you done this before?" Nazi questioned from the other side of the table. His gaze quickly went down from his grin to the juggling of two metal rod-like contraptions in his hand, giving off light tink's when they hit.

Soviet's brows furrowed, "What... What do you mean?"

"Well, in this procedure we will enter above the eye, like... Give me your face-" Either side of his face was squished by gloved hands and he was tugged forward to lean over the body. With his index finger, he jabbed right above his eye and next to the bridge of his nose.

His other fingers decided to wander, exploring Soviet's face as if he was a blind man feeling him out.

He explained with a sick fascination, "Right here, under the eyelid. Then I shall hit it with the mallet," He pressed his face as if he was a button a few times, "Then we will have access to his brain, Soviet. And I believe the rest of the process is too... extravagant for your dense mind to handle."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Soviet grumbled, even if he was confused, the tone of voice was obviously insulting. The incredible want to rip off Nazi's arms grew larger as he stayed silent with that disgusting look in his eyes. His thumb teased at his lip just a bit.

Then all at once, his hands retracted and he clapped them together, "Nothing at all! Nothing-at-all," He snickered, punctuating each word of the repitetion.

Soviet grumbled but decided he would try and be content with his antics for just a little while, to get his Poland fixed.

So he stayed silent and watched Nazi pick up one of the two tools, the one with the sharp end. He pinched Poland's eyelid and lifted it, and slid the pick underneath. Soviet shuddered slightly but made sure to not let him notice his disgust. The tool slid in, then stopped as it scrapped what he presumed to be his skull.

Now he tracked his other hand, reaching behind him to grab the other tool that was a small mallet. And he tapped at the edge of the first tool protruding from Poland's skull. Two carefully pressed taps, a crack went off with the third and the tool punched just an inch forward.

"This part would be a lot easier if Poland was awake. Alas, you were too selfish to care." Nazi sighed wistfully, feigning a sad look. But that was gone as soon as it left with a hyena-esque laugh, "You're holding back, aren't you?"

Soviet grumbled some insults under his breath, not denying anything. Nazi's laughs quieted down and he went back to what he was supposed to be doing. His nimble fingers moved the stick around inside of Poland's brain, not moving more than a centimeter at a time. Soviet could only assume he knew what he was doing, though the aura of constant confidence he had made it seem so.

"Now, there's this one part I want to destroy. He'll stop recognizing everything you've done to him, he'll like you- Maybe even cling to you if we're lucky," Nazi said, mostly to himself.

Soviet scoffed, "You act as if I'm the only one who uses him. You are just as guilty-"

"Shush! Your voice irritates me," Nazi hissed. Soviet frowned but complied with his demands, gritting his teeth together to try and calm himself. He pushed and the tool disappeared more into the eye socket, forcing Soviet to cringe. Finally, his ever-present smile got wiped off his face as he concentrated, his eyes twitching as he searched his memory. With a little hum, Nazi seemed to have decided he was in the right area and started to scrape.

"I'm sure that's good enough." He mumbled contently and withdrew.

Soviet stood straight, assuming he was done as he walked to the other side of the table. But instead, he just flashed him a wink and bent back down to the other side, right in front of Soviet. He questioned quietly, "You have to do both eyes?"

"Of course! Poland has two amygdalas," Nazi explained as if he was speaking about the most simple topic in the world. Soviet grumbled and reigned back into silence as he worked away.

Once again he winced as he heard the brittle skull cave in. He tried to focus on anything else, so he watched Nazi. Despite the medical setting, he wore his dark military get-up that seemed a size too big for him on his top, and a size too small for him on his bottom. Speaking of his bottom, he was bent over quite far, only a few inches away from bumping Soviet in his crotch. He was pretty sure he did that on purpose to annoy him even more.

"I can sense you staring." Nazi chuckled, finally standing up correctly and putting down the two dirty tools besides Poland. But instead of moving away, his hands reached behind and grabbed Soviet's big ones. He wrapped his arms around his hips, he instinctually held on and Nazi let out a wet gasp.

He leaned into Soviet's broad chest, cocking his head slightly back and up to face his while his hand trailed to the side of his face, "I'm sure I can... Help you while he is recovering,"

"да. I do not know how to treat patients." Soviet agreed, shifting Nazi out of the way by his hips and then making his way over to Poland, "Is safe to carry?"

"Was?- T-that's not what I meant-" Nazi flushed bright red, from embarrassment to anger, "Fine! You're dealing with Poland on your own!"

Soviet's face scrunched up in confusion, "да, I know, you told me that earlier. Can I carry him?"

Nazi let out a scream of frustration as he stomped off to presumably go put the tools away.

Content with the answer, which he assumed was a yes, he picked up Poland and started to make his way back of up the stairs.

-

Poland had been out cold for a day after the surgery, and he had returned the next morning to try to wake him. He rested in his lap, still asleep. Soviet had wrapped him in a blanket and set them up on the couch, wanting to be as nice as possible.

He assumed Poland was like a bird. Birds always got attached to the first thing they saw. And he assumed Nazi had made him a clean-slate of a person. He needed to take that advantage, even if it was a long and boring process.

"Польша, (Poland,)" Soviet called out for the boy as he whimpered in his sleep. Poland had been out cold for a day after the surgery, and he had returned the next morning to try to wake him. He cupped the smaller's cheeks, his head easily fit inside of his two palms. He was tempted to crush him, break his skull even more than Nazi had until he was just mush in between his fingers.

But he wouldn't. Not yet.

"Mmm," Poland whined, his slightly curled hands coming up to rub his head. Once they found Soviet's fingers they latched on, his small hands only able to grab one finger each. Soviet allowed Poland to move his hands away, holding back to urge to squeeze his petite fingers until he cried.

Poland's eyes opened like a kitten's first time seeing. His pupils moved frantically about, taking in an utterly new situation. Ultimately, they locked on to the Soviet's own eyes.

Soviet slowly moved to rub at Poland's head, satisfied as he didn't cower or scramble to get away. He nuzzled into his palm, begging for more contact. Soviet chuckled, "Привет Польша, (Hello Poland,)"

Poland reacted to the name, looking up at Soviet with those same wide and trusting eyes. Then in a flash, small arms were wrapped around him as he snuggled into his coat. His other limps attempted to do the same, his legs wrapped as far as they could around his waist and injured wings attempted to do the same, though one seemed permanently out of line from the day before.

Soviet's breath hitched as he felt something grind against him. Poland was bouncing a little as trying to dig his face as deep as it could in his chest as he inhaled his scent. In the logical part of his brain, he knew Poland wasn't attempting to seduce him. But he much preferred to listen to his primal urges that often guided most of his life.

The angel was still naked, as he had been for most of his captivity. That made it easier for him. He trailed down to unzip his pants, pushing the cloth aside to allow his hardening member to grow out. Then he moved to Poland's dick, gently tracing the soft flesh.

"Radziecki-! (Soviet-!)" Poland gasped, jerking his hips. Soviet's smile widened, he had retained his memories, at least some involving him.

His single finger traces turned into fast-paced strokes quickly, Poland pushing into the touches instead of attempting to scramble out of Soviet's grasp as usual. He noted that he was much less wordy, but he wasn't sure if that was from him not fighting for once or the fact he mentally could not form a sentence. Either way, he didn't care much, his sounds where satisfying enough.

He slid a hand underneath Poland's rump, elevating him slightly. With ease he slipped a finger inside of him, watching carefully at how the boy's eyes widened in surprise, then quickly lowered to a pleasured look. He glanced up at Soviet and smiled, his face absent of fear.

He needed him. He couldn't wait to take Poland, he pulled out and quickly positioned him above the head of his cock. He glanced down at his impending doom, his lips still strung in that dumb, complacent smile.

With unsettling ease, he carried Poland down on his member. He hissed slightly, clutching onto Soviet's tan coat with his little fist. His eyes were teary as he looked up at him, although they hadn't fallen yet. He mumbled quietly, "Hurts."

"Shh, it's okay," He assured him, tracing circles into his lower back with his thumbs. He carefully lifted him, then quickly brought him back down as whine emanated from Poland's pursed lips and his eyes squeezed shut.

He repeated the action, sometimes thrusting upwards into his body to earn a surprised squeak. Soon enough Poland melted into him once again, little moans escaping him as he was overwhelmed with pleasures.

Soviet was proud, though it was hard for him to connect that this little malleable and trusting boy on his lap was the same Poland he knew a few days ago. He was fundamentally changed, a child, just like Nazi had described.

He loved the new Poland, he lusted for him. And with that a new flame grew in his stomach, one the old Poland barely kindled. There was something more than physical to the purely primitive contact they shared. Some sick twisted parody of a loving relationship. Soviet relished in the feeling nonetheless.

And with that the knot in his stomach grew faster than usual, driven by a mix of emotions and physical touch, unlike before which was entirely physical.

Poland's back arched as he moaned, "Radziecki! (Soviet!)" And with that he climaxed, his tiny walls contracted even more.

The quiet mumbling of his name and the milking of his member sent Soviet off the edge, and with a much louder moan, "Польша! (Poland!)" He came inside of the younger, causing another loud sound of surprise.

He was struggling to stay awake, his tiny body wavering as if he was a twig in the wind. Soviet hushed him as he raised him and his member fell from his body. He curled up like a fetus, back to his whines and mumbles as he clung to Soviet.

He held him close to his body, watching as Poland peacefully fell asleep. No need to force him.

"Well... That was intimate," Soviet glanced up from Poland, only now noticing the other figure sitting across the room. Nazi chuckled and continued, "I'm surprised you're even capable of it. Even if that was a masquerade, it's impressive."

"Must you always interrupt me?" Soviet grumbled, back to being annoyed in an instant.

Nazi shook his head and explained smugly, "I didn't interrupt. I sat there and waited until you were done." Soviet rolled his eyes and he took this as a message to continue his rambling, "Did the procedure work how you were expecting?"

"Worked better than expected. Poland is perfect." A smile tugged at his lips as he glanced down at the sleeping beauty in his arms.

Nazi nodded with a strained grin, Soviet could see a vein on his face that looked right about ready to burst, "I see you only find interest in lovers that are lower than you. To play into your little power complex more you require someone even more stupid than you- A mentally retarded boy," He sighed, taking a little breather to calm himself. His smile calmed and he leaned forward, supporting his head in his hand that rested on his knee.

"We would be horrible partners, wouldn't we?" His brows furrowed a bit. Soviet would have taken it for sadness, but Nazi had proven time and time again he didn't possess such emotions.

"I don't want to deal with your insane ramblings and insults. You may play with Poland now," He stood up and carefully laid the body on the couch.

Nazi's face softened even more and he looked at Soviet with a look between sad acceptance and awe, "Are you really that oblivious?"

Soviet growled at the insult, "Stop insulting my wit, Reich."

Once Nazi had nodded solemnly, he zipped up his still open fly and walked out of the room. The air seemed fresher outside of the doorway, less corrupted with the smell of Nazi and sex.

And Soviet continued his day, content with the new Poland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH I HAVE NO EXCUSE I KNOW-


	38. The story where you hate your job(North Korea X Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CREDIT TO THE IDEA/PLOT!!!: FoxyFame1234
> 
> Here's a lack-luster fic from someone who's very much also lack-luster rn!!!
> 
> I believe- if i'm using correct internet terms- I am not in the right ""headspace"" right now, so excuse me for being a fucking idiot
> 
> WARNINGS: NSFW/RAPE ; VERY MUCH DUB-CON, like it's just RAPE, idk what i'm saying ; homophobia. mean faggot word ; p u b l i c s e x ; i changed the original idea a bit i think idk.

(Y/N) hated his job.

He was the secretary to the almighty Dear Leader, North Korea. Though, he wasn't sure if anyone else held the same opinion as him. If they did, they couldn't share it. Not even in private, somehow North Korea would find out.

But, (Y/N) considered himself an expert at hiding things. He had been hiding a very big thing from his Leader for a year now.

Speaking of the devil, a very familiar co-worker strolled to his desk. (Y/N) nodded to him, keeping his face as emotionless as possible as he dropped a stack of papers onto his desk. Carefully his hand trailed on top of (Y/N)'s, causing him to shudder from such a small contact

"It's today," He said, looking down at the sitting man.

(Y/N) nodded, "I know, I know,"

His partner nodded and patted his hand, "The uh... The nearest balcony's camera is broken. You should go check up on it in a few minutes,"

His eyes stared for too long--this wasn't a work-related issue. (Y/N) got the message, or at least he thought he did, "Alright, thank you for telling me,"

"Anytime, (Y/N)... Anytime," His hand left his, leaving him feeling cold, and he was off walking again towards the balcony exit.

(Y/N) let a smile creep onto his face as he continued to type dates and prices, the economy failing as always. None of the citizens knew enough to know that, not even most of his fellow employees knew the whole truth. All they needed to know is that their country was doing perfectly.

His eyes constantly flicked towards the bottom of his screen showing the time. A minute went by at a snail's pace. The clicking on his keyboard stopped as he decided if he had given him enough time yet.

He was too excited, he had to.

He stood up from his rickety chair and strutted down the hall, acting as proud as he should act. Not too confidence, of course, that would mean defiance. Every action had to be calculated to be in a happy medium, that's how (Y/N) got such a "prestigious" job in the first place. At least he could afford to eat...

He twisted the handle to the window-door and swung it open with the utmost care. He was there, leaning on the white-painted fence and looking down at the shitty city.

"A year," (Y/N) listened to him talk as he shut the door behind him, "I can't believe it's been a year,"

"You don't have to believe, love, it's true," (Y/N) came behind him, wrapping his arms around his lover's chest. The man let out a relieved sigh and (Y/N) rested his head on his shoulder.

A kiss on his neck. He didn't respond. (Y/N) nipped at him, earning a little whine, " Not now..."

"It's our anniversary, it must be now," He nipped at his ear. Then he licked his lobe, nearly shoving his tongue into his ear. He screeched with laughter, turning around and slapped (Y/N) away playfully. He just chuckled and pinned him right back against the fence, a hand on either side of him.

Life suddenly seemed to calm down, just staring down at the beautiful man (Y/N) was lucky to love. He leaned forward, gently placing a kiss on his soft lips. The passive melted into it, hooking his hands around (Y/N)'s neck. Then (Y/N) put his held onto the bottom of his back and pressed him close. Finally, he broke the kiss, drinking up his lover's soft pants as he slowly laid pecks down to his neck.

"N-no marks, t-they'll be suspicious," He pleaded, his fingers dug into (Y/N)'s hair and gently tugged as his teeth met his skin.

"God, I want you all." (Y/N) said wistfully, staring down at his lover. He let himself indulge in his unrealistic fantasies, "Soon we'll escape-" (Y/N) stole another kiss from him, "Down to South Korea. We'll buy an apartment- Top floor," He playfully added, knowing that his lover always wanted a view, and earning a little giggle from him, "I'll get a good job and be able to support us. And then we'll get tickets to.... China?"

His face scrunched up, "God, no. I'm not living in another damn communist shit hole. How about Australia?"

"Would if I get kicked in the face by a kangaroo?" (Y/N) said, feigning worriedness.

He laughed, "That would be better than living here. I would rather get kicked by five kangaroos than live any longer under that damn disgusting, corrupt, fat man.

(Y/N) chuckled, "Don't speak so poorly of the Dear Leader, you may get punished,"

"We'd already-" His face shifted into one of terror, "H-he..."

"Love?" (Y/N) asked, concerned. He followed his eyes, pointing behind him.

Time slowed as (Y/N) turned around, being greeted with that massive monster. North Korea scowled down at them. All color washed from (Y/N) and his heart went into over-drive.

"D-Dear Leader! I-i-it- It's not wh-what it looks like!" (Y/N) raised his hands in defense, "I-I was t-talking to him a-about the camera! I-it broke, and I-I was just about to go fix..."

North Korea's expression didn't change, he wasn't going to fall for it. So he stood there trembling, eventually looking down at his shoes to avoid staring at that hateful scowl any longer.

"I should have both you faggots killed. I don't know why I ever graced you with my trust, (Y/N), clearly I let you have too much freedom," He spat, staring down at them.

"N-no! Pl-please!" The terrified man called out from behind him. (Y/N) turned back around to see him shaking and with tears flowing from his wide eyes, "I-I can't die! N-not yet! I-I-"

(Y/N) quickly embraced him, whispering little assurances to him, "You're fine. We're fine. Everything is going to be okay," Little lies that he didn't believe.

Suddenly a large hand clamped onto his arm, and he screeched out as he was flung away from his lover. North Korea loomed over his partner, his fist raised. (Y/N) screamed, "DON'T HURT HIM!"

To his surprise, he obeyed his commands and lowered his fist. He swung his head around to face him, frown full of shark-teeth. He hissed out, "Or what? You are too weak to fight back, I'll call guns on you and have you killed right here,"

"I... I'll do anything- Let me t-take his punishment." (Y/N) swallowed hard, "I-I was the instigator, he just fell f-for my... trap,"

North Korea's scowl faltered. He glanced over at the man who was now sitting on the ground, then back at (Y/N). And he stared for a long time. His single eye inspecting every detail of him. He even went as far as to circle him like a shark.

Finally, he seemed decided. He turned to the crying man and demanded, "You, get back to work, don't ever talk to this demon again. I'll change your schedule to avoid him, so don't worry about that,"

He hiccuped and kneeled before North Korea's feet, bowing as he whispered out thanks and apologizes to his Dear Leader. (Y/N) hated seeing him so humiliated.

"You," North Korea faced (Y/N), "Come with me to my room, we will discuss your punishment there,"

He nodded solemnly, already accepting that if he was lucky, only he would be executed. Not his mother or his father or his siblings. He trailed after North Korea as he started walking, looking over his shoulder at his lover for what he believed would be the last time.

He forcefully tugged his head away and continued to follow. He kept his entire body slouched, not caring to look at his co-workers who were surely glaring at him as well to match the scowl of North Korea.

The hallway seemed to drag on until finally... (Y/N) stared up at the large door, the only one with a proper label. North Korea's office. His final resting place.

The monster walked into the room after fiddling with his key to unlock the door. (Y/N) found himself locked in place, too scared to follow. He turned around and practically yelled at him, "I don't have all day! Unlike you, I run an entire country, it should be a gift that I am even giving a faggot like you this time of my day!"

"I...-NO!" North Korea grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him inside the room, then slammed the door behind them. He fell on his knees, the dam in his mind finally broken causing all of his tears to cascade down. North Korea sat on his chair and stared down at him.

He begged between his laments for his own life, "P-please! Let m-me call m-my family, j-just one last time!" North Korea stayed silent, glaring daggers into him. So (Y/N) continued begging, "D-don't hurt them, P-please. They h-had no involvement with this- N-none of them were in-influenced b-by my degeneracy,"

"You'll see your family again," North Korea carefully said.

(Y/N) started crying tears of relief, "T-thank you! T-thank you! Th-"

"SHUT UP!" He snapped and slammed on his desk, and instantly (Y/N) sealed his lips and struggled to keep his sobs in. He let out an angry sigh before continuing, "More importantly, I will allow you to keep your job. And your position,"

(Y/N) was crying with happiness, whispering quiet graces to North Korea. He fought his brain-washed instincts to grovel at the man's feet.

"On one condition,"

(Y/N) heart jumped, but he was quick to not show his disappointment, "O-of course, Dear Leader, a-anything,"

"You'll allow me to fuck you. Whenever and however I want." North Korea smug radiated off of him as his scowl formed into a smirk.

"W-what?" He stared up, eyes wide open despite the tears still blurring his vision.

His lips cracked open into a grin, exposing his sharp teeth, "I know, this might be too generous for a faggot like yourself. Anyone else would beg for me to grace them with such an intimate action, you're lucky to have me offer it to you."

He wouldn't do that, no, he couldn't. He already had a partner, he couldn't be so unfaithful to him. He clasped his hands together and begged, "Please, S-Sir, be k-kind enough t-to give me another option,"

North Korea frowned, "Are you ungrateful?"

(Y/N)'s face fell, believing he had ruined his one chance. He attempted to amend it, "N-no, I'm sorry. T-thank you f-for this, thank you..."

Fortunately, that seemed to satisfy the beast as he once again smiled. He stood up from his chair and walked out of his office, beckoning (Y/N) forward. He followed his leader, his legs trembling and his knees threatening to buckle. His co-workers looked on, confused about the whole situation, but did not dare to ask any questions.

North Korea gestured to (Y/N)'s small cubicle and he scrambled to quickly sit down at his chair. He was quick to start worshiping him, "T-thank you, s-so much-"

"Get back to work," He bluntly said, and (Y/N) did so. It was hard to type, his hands shaky and his vision spinning. North Korea hadn't left. He was behind him, his shadow looming over his small desk. Yet he was too afraid to open his mouth again, so he just stayed silent.

He had almost gotten used to the presence and calmed down, but then his head was slammed down into his keyboard. (Y/N) had to time to react as his chair was kicked out from under him and he was bent over his desk, all of his cheap supplies pushed to the side. He struggled and wriggled around as his pants and underwear were slid down to his knees in one motion.

"Tell me, (Y/N), how many times have you seduced other men into this?" North Korea asked, his hand sliding between his cheeks and his sensitive entrance was stroked. (Y/N) just let out a wail as his finger pressed in, not having enough heart to answer the question. Zero men. He had not seduced anyone, it was all consensual. Unlike this.

"I-I'm sorry," (Y/N) sobbed, feeling his finger twist as he pulled out and pushed in. That only happened a few times, then he pulled out completely and instead used his thumb to spread him apart

"You're indecent," North Korea spat on his exposed entrance, and (Y/N) shuddered from the cold wetness, "Obscene," (Y/N) couldn't find the strength to struggle as something prodded at him, the panic making him freeze.

He slammed in and brute-forced himself down, not seeming to be affected by the burning friction of dry on dry. (Y/N) sobbed and squirmed against him, the hand pushing down his head never freeing him.

"The only purpose you serve now is to be an example of what not do to," North Korea growled.

He quickly started to move, not giving (Y/N) any time to adjust to the torture. He picked up his pace, the desk shook with each thrust, loudly bumping against the thin cubicle walls. (Y/N) attempted to hold onto something, but his fingernails only dragged on the smooth table.

"Citizens! Come over here, now!" North Korea barked, slowing his movements. Everyone in earshot hurried over, finally able to break their facade that they didn't know that the action was occurring.

"Take a good look at what you sign yourself up for when you defy your Dear Leader's laws," North Korea took a fist full of (Y/N)'s hair and tugged him up. (Y/N) didn't want to look, so he closed his wet eyes tight. He didn't want to see the crowd that had gathered around them.

North Korea snapped, "Would any of you like to be a whore like this?"

There was a mumble of 'no' and 'never' and then North Korea seemed to be content with the answer, "Good, now get back to serving your country,"

There was a scuttle of shoes walking away and then North Korea dropped (Y/N)'s head. His hands clawed at his hips and forced him to move in time with his thrusts.

(Y/N) tried to think of anything but the current moment. He tried to think of his partner, his lovely smile, his soft hands. He tried to think of the future, with a nice house and a lovely person to share it with. He tried to think of what pets they'd get, a dog or a cat, or maybe even both.

All of his pleasant thoughts were kicked out as North Korea buried himself deep inside of him. For the first time, he leaned down and disgustingly close to him, his heavy breaths on his neck. He whimpered some nonsense into his ear and clawed at his thighs. And then a few more desperate humps later, something warm shot into his body.

(Y/N) gasped as the cum filled him, North Korea felt the need to try and force himself as deep as he could go. Then he let out a satisfied sigh, and then pulled out of him with a slippery sound.

The sudden emptiness overtook him as his body leaked the horrible man's sperm. North Korea didn't even care to pull his pants up. He demanded, "Clear my meetings for this week. And don't expect this to be your only lesson,"

(Y/N) responded with a hiccup. North Korea decided that it was a good enough answer and left him alone to wallow in his grief and shame.

(Y/N) slunk back down to his chair, wincing as he sat. He stared at the items scattered across the desk with a blank stare before he covered his face with his hands and cried. He felt like the little armor he had was torn from him. He was exposed, ruined, hardly even a person- Definitely not a valuable person by North Korea's standards.

(Y/N) hated his job.


	39. Mother Russia(Drabbles)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> low-key USSR X USA and (PLATONIC/FATHERLY) USA X Russia
> 
> WARNINGS: NSFW/BIRTH!! ; M-preg ; weird modern AU ; russia's the youngest child ; DUMB AMERICA. like's he's REALLY stupid for the first half of this book, but then he gets smarter w/age : )
> 
> second warning: M-PREG!! and BIRTH!
> 
> Hey i've never have GIVEN BIRTH before, so excuse me if it's inaccurate

\----- Fat Commie -----

Soviet sighed as he juggled Belarus and Kazakhstan in one arm, the other scribbled on a paper frantically as he passed through the printing room. This was a very common occurrence for the dad of 14, so the others paid little attention to it.

Except for America, who glared daggers into the back of his neck as he waited for his papers to print.

Everything about the USSR bothered him. And the more frequently Soviet brought his kids to work, the more they caught his eye. Soviet had no wife, as far as America knew. His kids just seemed to pop into existence.

Soviet turned away from the table and looked up, his eyes meeting America's. His breath hitched and his face burned in what he could only assume was fear and anger. The communist shot him a hateful glare and America sent the best he could with eyes covered by shades.

The little winged kid bit his finger, bringing the father's attention away for just a moment to shove a bottle into his face. He let out a grumble and flicked his face away from America and walked out of the room. America couldn't help but explore the man's body for any clues. The man seemed to have put on some more weight, his shirt tight on his bulging stomach and his... ass. When did Soviet get so big back there?

The man turned the corner and America had no choice but to go back to work. As he continued to stack the fresh and still warm files from the printer, his mind wandered over to the communist. Perhaps he adopts? Despite how wrong and vile the man was, he did seem to have a soft spot for kids. America's straight lips quirked up into a smile at the thought of the big, disgusting man scaring some poor human-resource worker in the orphanage.

He whistled to himself as he walked back to his cell, not minding how obnoxious and disruptive it was to the other people. Maybe he kidnapped them. America didn't think that was below the man's bar. Picked the little kids up off the street, stole them. Probably molested them in private. His face crinkled up at the thought, though it was most likely true. Disgusting commies.

A certain comically tall top-hat caught his eye. Britain! He would know about other's people business for sure! The apple never falls too far from the tree, but that apple absolutely despises the tree and would gladly grow 10 feet taller than the father tree and steal all of the sunlight from it.

Anyways! America strolled his way over to the man, throwing his upper body over the flimsy wall and slamming both of his hands down. Britain jumped and looked up at him startled. That quickly changed to tired annoyance, his eye-bags looking like they grew back under his eyes in a matter of seconds

"What is it this time?"

"Y'think the commie's a bit... fat?"

Britain flushed red all over and threw his arms up as he whisper-yelled at America, "That is very rude of you! You aren't in any place to do that either, Mr. Mcdonald-"

"I mean, it's pretty sudden, ain't it? Looks like he's gonna burst any minute!" America smiled just at the thought of a bloody mess of Soviet popping like a balloon.

Britain rolled his eyes and gave a small huff, "Whatever, I don't care about your workplace drama, America. You are very unpro-"

"Unprofessional, childish, yadda yadda. I understand, Pops." America said through his teeth. He swung his arms over to flop down the stack of papers onto Britain's desk, knocking over a fancy pen-holder in the process.

"Think you could hold these for me? I gotta take a fat dump." America didn't let Britain respond and grinned happily, "Thanks for that, Pops!" He skipped away as fast as he could without it being considered running, "You're a lifesaver!"

Then, America left the office building. He could leave work for an early weekend, he deserved it. And he needed a fucking break.

\----- It's a Bomb! -----

Soviet was his every thought. Well- Soviet was usually at the forefront of his mind, but now it was worse than usual and affecting his work. The man just seemed to be getting fatter by the minute!

America sipped his coffee with seething anger, staring at Soviet from across the breakroom. He was currently talking to China, who was also a disgusting commie. He keened his ears to try and listen in to their conversation more, to get any clues on the mystery he dubbed 'Sudden Children Syndrome'

"I think this is going to be my last one," Soviet smiled solemnly, gently patting his obscenely huge stomach.

China's eyes widened, "Oh? Can't find anyone to help you?" It almost sounded like a proposition. The commie's were working together! He knew it!

The Russian's booming laughter filled the room in stark contrast to his earlier whispering, "It seems the older I get, the more people are willing! You'd be shocked by the number of degenerates the modern-day holds..."

There was a shaky sigh and the mood quickly turned somber, "I don't think my body can handle it anymore... I'm old, comrade. Too old to bare anymore."

China gestured towards the stomach, "He looks big as well! They'll put you out of shape if you weren't already,"

Soviet chuckled, shaking his head. He said humorously, "He's feisty as well. Keeps kicking me. He's the worst I've had!

China snickered, "Go out with a bang, hm?"

Finally, after the entire conversation, America's inner light-bulb lit up at that one word. Bang. It was a bomb!

They were making nukes, something involving Soviet's stomach. He was making bombs in his intestines... That damn North Korea was probably in on it too! Bunch of Commies making bombs!

He stood up from his chair and stomped his way back to his desk, fully paranoid now. He would have to go double time on stopping their damn world-ending plans.

\----- Russia -----

America typed away on his computer, terrified of what was to come. Soviet was huge now. He had caught a glance of the man earlier that morning, his stomach looking absurdly large on his already large body. Any moment the man would explode- A suicide mission!

He was interrupted by a tugging at his leg. America swung his head around to look at what he first assumed was a gremlin, and then realized it was one of Soviet's kids. What was the difference?

"Alright, C'mere." He leaned down to pick the small boy up from under his armpits. It was the little bird one. Bright blue flag with some yellow design on it, and bright golden wings two times his size that hung down his back.

He stood up and held the boy more like a baby should be held. He talked to himself as he went to search for Soviet, "Now where's your sack of shit father..."

As much as he hated Soviet and the scalding hot feeling he got around him, America wasn't an asshole enough to hurt a kid- even if that kid was a commie. He finally got to his empty cell and peered over the edge, hoping to catch Soviet doing something horrible. Empty.

He huffed and swung around the little office chair to try and find a note or something, but instead found a pile of children.

He stared dumbstruck at the group of beady eyes staring back at him for a moment before the kid in his hands bit him. He yelped and fought back every fiber in his being to not drop the kid on the floor right then and there. He yanked him off and sat him on the floor.

"Just- Stay here! Stay!" He shot them one last glance before turning and booking it in the opposite direction.

He bumped into someone- Japan! Before the squealy girl could speak, America blurted out, "Have you seen USSR?!"

"Oh! Oh yeah, he was just running over there, peeing." She giggled, "Like a lot of pee- Look!" She pointed at the ground- A scattered dripping of some fluid on the carpet in a sparse line.

"You'll probably find him if you follow it-"

America ran past here and turned around to call out, "OKAY THANKS!"

-

He jogged, following the sprinkle of fluid. The spill went all the way to the other side of the building! America hopped down the small flight of winding stairs and the liquid drops stopped right in front of the storage door. Strange. Probably keeping the bombs down there, blow up the base of the building so it all comes crumbling down.

He creaked open the loud door, being welcomed into the barely used, dingy basement. The smell of mold violated his nose, making his face crinkle up in disgust.

Tentatively he called out, "Soviet??"

A loud pained screech responded to him from behind a shelf filled with unlabeled boxes. America ran over to it as he loudly announced, "You aren't going to get the chance to blow up any buildings - SOVIET?!"

The said man laid on the floor with his bare legs spread wide, giving America an unsightly few of something bloody poking its way out of Soviet's... vagina?

"DON'T JUST FUCKING STAND THERE!! HELP ME, YOU PIG!" Soviet cried out, his usual booming voice shaky with pain- but still loud.

America dropped to his knees beside him, utterly terrified and baffled, "What? How did y- but-"

A larger hand gripped his own and squeezed him tight. Soviet gritted his teeth and grunted as his body tensed, veins in his neck and forehead looked as if they were about to burst. America's mouth opened and closed a few times like a fish as he tried to structure words.

America hover a hand over his bulbous stomach, too scared to touch it, "S-should I push on your stomach or w-"

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Soviet screeched and America swiped his hand back. Soviet groaned out in pain, "I... I can handle it... Go fetch me something to use as a pillow, AH!" Soviet folded in himself and tensed once more, squeezing America's fingers tight.

America tried to stand up but fell right back down as Soviet's grab never relented. He tugged his hand away once more and he growled at him, "Stay."

"Uh... Okay, can do." He looked around for anything soft in their vicinity. A stack of dusty, ancient, coffee-stained papers caught his eye and he reached to snatch it from the shelf.

"C-can you lift your head?" he asked, then awkwardly waited as Soviet stayed silent and stared forward at the shelf in front of him if it killed his mom. He called out once more for the dazed man, "Soviet?"

Now the stubborn giant relented, lifting his head just enough for America to slide the papers underneath.

" Thank you- блять, Это больно. (Fuck, it hurts...)." Soviet spat out, his eyes rolling back into his head.

He gritted his teeth and squeezed America even harder, his other hand gripping the leg of a shelf behind him. Any of the usual instinct to slap Soviet away and punch him even harder had vanished, he let the man do as he pleased as he watched the terrifying scene from down below.

"PUT SOMETHING UNDER HIM!" Soviet suddenly screamed, his nails dug into America's wrist but the pain went unnoticed in his adrenaline rush.

America frantically looked around and found a nasty old towel on the floor, that thankfully wasn't wet anymore. Then he had to deal with the awkward positioning as he tried to put it underneath Soviet's legs, which, to his surprise, Soviet assisted him with. Maybe he stared too long at his privates, which had a round object trying to get through- America quickly sat back up and instead looked at his face.

Then it was back to kneeling there, totally out of place. Soviet quieted down after that point, although he looked like he was in even greater pain. His face contorted, his teeth made horrible sounds as they gnashed together, wet tears on his face. It was nothing like the Soviet that America knew. A massive wall was being broken, and not even the intrusive America knew if he wanted it to happen.

"Oh, блять-!"

There was a third voice, a loud wail. America's eyes flung down to between Soviet's legs, a head poking out. Soviet let out a breathy chuckle of awe and let himself relax for a moment. He sighed, his entire body trembling.

"Okay, Okay." Soviet's entire body tensed once again and he pushed hard. America was blanking now, he was terrified. So he just sat there, lightly squeezing Soviet's hand, and stared at his constantly shifting expression for what felt like a day.

Then finally, Soviet cried out with happiness. He attempted to sit up, but grunted in pain. He glanced up at America and pleaded, "Hand me him, please, for the love of God."

Soviet's uncharacteristic behavior scared him, Soviet was never kind or polite to him, especially never so desperate! He shook himself back into reality and averted his eyes away from his face to below his legs.

A vaguely humanoid shape laid there, covered with a dusty white fluid America immediately assumed was seamen until he realized that made no sense. He wrapped his hands around it and lifted him. The newborn cried out and writhed in America's too tight grasp. America couldn't stop staring at it, filled with an emotion that made his stomach fluttery. He didn't like the feeling.

"Give me him," Soviet growled and once again brought America back to reality.

He placed the boy into his open arms and shamefully apologized, "Sorry."

He watched as the little monster latched onto Soviet and quieted down. The father's face softened, making him look centuries younger. His constant frown was now a smile, weak and wobbly from inexperience. His gazed over eyes almost looked as if he was about to cry.

His eyes met his own and America's breath hitched in surprise, suddenly the room felt scalding hot. He let out a deep chuckle and shook his head a bit, "You are a horrible midwife,"

"I...", America struggled to find a witty remark, a rare occurrence. Instead, he snapped his blabbering mouth shut and just accepted the strange remark.

Soviet shifted his arms, letting America see the baby's peacefully sleeping face. He quietly introduced him, "His name Russia. You shall not ever harm him, you will never lay any finger on him. Understood?"

America nodded sternly in agreement. A foolish decision, but he was too shocked to care.

"No one will know about how Russia came here. You know nothing, this did not occur. Understood?"

America nodded and then suggested, "I'll just say we fought down here, and I won, so that's why you were screaming. A-and why you're taking the day off tomorrow. You are taking the day off, right?"

Soviet snickered, "You would never win in a fight. But yes, I will be sick tomorrow."

America nodded and stared down at the kid for a moment. He looked like any other newborn, ugly. But it felt special. This was his ugly baby. And he needed to take care of his ugly baby.

"So I-I'm like his... Godfather?" America blurted before he fully thought it out.

Soviet squinted his eyes as America's normal stupidness before he said, "That's... Not how godfathers work. But you will protect him, if that what you mean." He stayed silent for a moment and tried to sit up, managing to do so.

"Yeah, I-I like that idea," America nodded, still dumb-founded over the situation.

"Can you drive me home? Let me leave out the back-door, please. I can't have anyone see me like this." He let out a weak chuckle.

"O-Oh, yeah, I'll go get my keys," America stood up and started to walk out the way he came.

Before he could leave, Soviet called out to him, "Don't forget my children either!"

\----- Five months. -----

Soviet hadn't shown up for work in five months.

America didn't know a lot about kids, he knew even less about babies. He didn't know if there was something wrong or if this was normal. But, even after extensive research-about 3 google searches- saying that it was probably fine, he was still in his car driving to the communist's house.

Soviet lived in an apartment, which sounded crazy for the number of children he had. Maybe America had done some more 'research' in the past, he knew the exact layout of Soviet's house. And it was tiny, one-bedroom, one kitchen, one bathroom.

So, here he was standing in front of the man's door with a bag of McDonald's in one hand and a large Pepsi in the other(Which he knew was Soviet's favorite through more 'research') as a peace-offering. He raised the one clinging on to the bag and hesitantly knocked on the door.

Once, Twice, Thrice-

The door swung open, and he was greeted with the chest of the massive man dressed in a well-used fluffy robe and old sweatpants. America looked up at him and smiled, "Uhh... Good morning?"

"It is 11. Hardly morning," Soviet mumbled, rubbing his eyes with his fists. Then he pointed at the food, "Is that for me?"

"Yeah, C-can I come in?" America held the fast food, his face flushed as he begged to God that Soviet didn't hear him stutter.

He took both of the objects and stepped aside to invite him in. America shuffled in, jumping as the door slammed behind him. He flipped around, ready to see Soviet with his fist up and about to attack.

Instead, he stood there sheepishly and apologized, "Sorry, the door does not have a seal, it does that often,"

America let out a breathy chuckle, "O-oh yeah, right..."

Soviet walked over to a small table that was stocked up with old foldable chairs and a single, larger, well-made wooden one. He pulled out the outlier and sat down it in then placed his food on the table. America quickly filed into the chair across from him.

There were a few silent moments of Soviet unwrapping his burger and taking a bite from it. America watched intently as he chewed it, then followed his Adam's apple as he swallowed. Finally, he spoke up, "So! How's Russia?"

The father's mouth quirked up in a smile. America nearly died from heatstroke, Soviet's smile looked so lovely. "He's well. Would you like to see him?"

"Oh, boy! Can I?" America jumped up from his chair, wincing as it scrapped across the cheap tile floors. Soviet nodded and got up a lot more quietly than he did. He happily followed as Soviet opened the door behind him, being greeted with a room full of toddlers and babies who all froze in place at the door creaking open. The room smelled like... babies.

Soviet stepped inside, and instantly the chaos was back on. America watched as two similar babies wrestled with each other on the floor, in one of the many cribs another one was crawling out, a very angry looking baby smashing a square into the circle-shaped hole.

Blindly he followed as Soviet let him to a crib. His face fell as he glanced at it, "The net is gone."

"What net?-"

"UKRAINE, DO NOT HURT YOUR BROTHER!" Soviet bent over into the cage, pulling out a very pissed blue and yellow child that was clinging onto a pillow. The baby, Ukraine, cried out and pathetically threw the pillow at his father. Soviet just huffed and scooped the kid under his arm, holding him backwards so that his butt was facing forward.

"He has been so angry since Russia has come home." He explained, patting the boy's rump as a very soft form of spanking, "He has tried to smother him three times, now four."

"So, can babies be murderers?" America snickered, imagining baby Ukraine as a slasher-esque serial killer with a butcher knife bigger than himself.

Soviet chuckled, "Maybe. I hope it is just a phase,"

He looked inside the crib, and there sat the massive kid, his eyes red with tears. "Can I hold him?" America made little grabby hands at Russia, who cowered away in fear and sobbed, "Uh... Uh-oh,"

"Do not worry, he cries often. Just be gentle," Soviet nodded, completely unscaved by the behavior of his child. America leaned down and put his arms under the smaller's armpits. Carefully he lifted him, surprised at just how heavy he was.

Russia stared wide-eyed, though he had stopped crying his eyes were still glossy. America struggled to scoop Russia up in his arms. The baby whined and gripped onto America's shirt, then slammed his head into his chest. The wind got knocked out of him, Russia was a damn strong baby.

"He's so fucking adorable," America held him closer and gently bounced him. Russia whined and dug his face further in. He wondered if he was looking for milk. Did Soviet have tits?

"Be careful, he just ate-"

Russia vomited, covering America and himself.

\----- Five Years -----

America was leaning to get low enough to grab onto Russia's hand as they walked on the sidewalk. Soviet was next to them, and the rest of his kids were orbiting around them or climbing Soviet. Lithuania decided it would be the perfect seat to climb into her father's jacket and share the same neck-opening as him, while Belarus was riding on his head.

Russia had been clinging to the American every time he came over (which was quite often), and America was filled with pride each time the kid picked him over his own father(which also happened quite often).

"What ice cream flavor are you getting, Rus?" America looked down at him.

Russia seemed to struggle with the question. "I.. I'm gonna get..." He strained his face and puffed out his cheeks, and America only intervened when he started to turn red.

"You good?"

"Mhm, but I don't know what ice cream to get," Russia frowned and looked down at the ground. Then suddenly he gasped, "W-would if I don't get any ice cream at all!? I want ice cream!"

Soviet let out a rumbly sigh, "You'll get ice cream,"

"B-but I don't know what I want!! So t-they can't give me ice cream!" Russia started sobbing.

"Noo!! Baby, no!!" America scooped him into his arms and patted his back as he cried into his shoulder.

He had gotten much better at holding the big kid from switching out his 'being angry about Commies' time into gym time. He said it was to look good to try and get a woman of his own, but in reality, he just wanted to be able to hold all of Soviet's kids as easily as Soviet did.

"You'll get ice cream, and if you don't know what you want? Then I'll order the best one for you!" America proudly announced, rubbing the kid's back

Russia sniffed and looked up at him, "Y-you promise?"

"I'll swear my entire house and car to you if it isn't the best," America said with utmost seriousness.

He giggled, finally removing his head from his shirt to lay his back on America's arm, "That's too much stuff, Ame!"

"Nothing's too much for my little Ruski!", America tickled Russia's stomach, causing the boy to burst out in laughter and try and slap him off.

"S-stop! I-I'm g-gonna pee!!"

"That's a real threat, America," Soviet grumbled from the side in a very serious voice, though it was clear he was joking around.

America swiped his hand away from Russia and finally, the boy got a break to breathe, "Well, may negotiate, Rus?"

"Mmmmaybe," Russia squinted at him, very suspicious of America's antics.

"I'll get you two scoops."

Russia's big eyes brightened and he gasped, "Two scoops?! Wow!"

"No! No! Russia is not getting two scoops!" Little Ukraine called from the floor.

America looked down at him and then attempted to pick him up in his other arm, but Ukraine just kicked him, "Russia always gets special stuff from America! Why do we not get special stuff from America?!"

"I'm sorry, Ukraine, do you want two scoops too?" America tried to reason with him, who was fuming and too stressed for a baby to be.

"Yes! All of us should get two scoops! Папа always says to share it equally!" Ukraine snapped, flailing his arms around.

Soviet nodded and grinned at America with a smug look, "If you are going to get Russia two scoops, you're paying for everyone else to get a second scoop as well,"

Ukraine smiled proudly and put his hands on his hips, "See! Папа is smart."

America chuckled, "Alright, fine, I'll get ya'll two scoops."

There were a few cheers from the kids that were listening, the others still not paying attention but would appreciate it when the time came. He rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "Goddamn communists,"

Soviet chuckled and elbowed America slightly, "So, how much longer until you realize capitalism is a bad system? Our house is always open, Comrade."

"In your fucking dreams, Commie!"

\----- Ten Years -----

America whistled as he walked into the school, strolling up to the front desk. The desk lady gave him a small smile as he slid his ID card across the desk, "I'm here to pick up Russia, Moscow,"

"Oh, yes, he just called you. Is 'Papa' too tired to pick him up?" She quickly filled out the short paperwork that was needed to check Russia out, this was a very common occurrence.

"The man's old, what more can I say?" He chuckled, forcing down his emotions and worries for Soviet, then took his card back. He saluted the lady before strolling off to the Nurse's office.

"Ruuussssski," He swung himself part-way into the room by grabbing onto the door frame. His smile instantly fell off his face as he saw Russia slouching on the couch, his cheeks wet and his eyes puffy.

He hurried over to him, ignoring the nurse who was probably saying unimportant information. He crouched down to the kid's height and squished Russia's cheeks together, "Rus! What happened? Did someone hurt you?- Who's the asshole?!-"

"нет! Stop babying me!" Russia growled. He tugged America's hands off his face and then squeezed his fingers hard, "I just want to go home!"

"Russia has a headache, Mr. United States. It's too serious for him to get back to class." The nurse explained, holding out the little slip of paper for him.

"Oh, Alright," America mumbled. Russia let go of one of his hands, allowing him to take the slip. America stood up and attempted to hold his hand correctly, but he didn't let go of his fingers. They walked out of the school and to the car, the adult had his lips sealed as to not embarrass Russia, although inside his head horrible ideas of Russia getting hurt or yelled at by other students crashed in his mind.

As soon as both of the car doors slammed shut, America tentatively asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm scared." Russia admitted, his voice shaking.

America started up the car engine and drove out of the parking lot, "Who's scaring you? My standards are low, I'll beat up a 10 year-old if he's hurting you," Hell, he'd beat up anyone if they were hurting Russia.

Russia shrunk inside his jacket and tugged at his sleeves. His mouth parted open and then shut a few moments later. Finally, he gathered up enough courage and whispered out, "I'm scared for Папа,"

"Soviet?" America's heart withered from saying the name. He attempted not to change his demeanor, but he knew his face got more creased and his voice got lower, "He's fine, Rus. He's just got a cold, y'know how bad old people's immune systems are-"

"I've seen..." Russia trailed off and looked straight ahead, his brows furrowed as he tried to find the correct words. America already knew what he was thinking of.

"Seen what, Russia?" He chuckled awkwardly, horribly feigning ignorance.

He knew what he saw. Those damn cracks, running all over Soviet's limbs. They've been trying to hide them as best they could, America would lather his arms in Vaseline every morning, then wrap them in bandages. It never helped. Each morning he would drive over to replace the bed-ridden man's bandages- there was always more, they never healed.

"The... Lines," Russia mumbled, "On Папа's arms,"

America parked in the driveway of Soviet's new house, next to Soviet's unused red van, "W-well, he's just... wrinkly. A skin conditi...", He looked over at the seat next to him, Russia furiously attempting to wipe the tears off his face as he cried.

Russia hugged himself tight and collapsed in half, "I-I don't want П-Папа to be hurt... I'm scared, Ame. I'm scared,"

"Russia, I'm sorry," He abandoned the steering wheel to embrace the kid.

Russia's body shook with each sob, America hated seeing the strong little boy act so defeated. America let his own tears fall, not even noticing them until he saw that the back of Russia's shirt was stained with them.

He sighed and held him tight, whispering out, "I'm scared too,"

\----- Absence -----

America was watching the news as he got a phone call. He picked up the phone, seeing the Soviet Union smiling happily at him from a photo from a few years ago. America chuckled and let himself indulge in memories for a moment, he missed when Soviet used to smile like that.

He picked up the phone, "What's up, Commie-"

"ПAПA'S GONE!" Russia screamed at him through the phone.

America's world shattered.

\-----

They didn't have a body. They didn't even have the dust that remained of the man. But they had photos.

They displayed them on a small table where a coffin would have gone. Flowers both bought by his friends and hand-picked by his children surrounding them.

America hated how little he smiled in photos. The only ones he had taken of him smiling were by accident, and Soviet begged America to delete them off his phone. He was so glad he never did.

Now he stood at the podium, staring at friend's of a friend's and all of his crying children, struggling to comfort each other.

"S-Soviet was a very good friend of mine," He started, not having a written speech to go off of, "We had arguments, as many of you know, but he was still the best person that I..." He trailed off.

He choked on his words. He had so much to say, so much to worship, so much to remind. But he couldn't.

"When you think of him, don't think of a dead man, such an complex man should not be summarized like that. Think of a son, a hard worker, a fearless leader, a caring father, a wonderful friend, a loyal lo- Everything the Soviet is. Think of the selflessness that he showed in his daily life. Think of his children, and how wonderfully he raised them. Look back on both the good times and the bad times with kindness,"

He tried his best to ignore his kid's sobbing, even if it had started up again by tenfold. He could see Russia clinging onto his father's ushanka, desperately trying not to cry, but failing. He resisted the urge to run into the seat and comfort them, he would do that soon.

"He was the best friend that I ever had, and will ever have. He... Soviet...-" America struggled to speak.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this," He stepped off of the slightly raised floor and motioned for China to come up, who had actually prepared to say something about his long-time friend. A pit of guilt dug its way into America's stomach, he felt as if he dishonored Soviet for being so unprepared.

But he walked back to the seats anyways, almost instantly getting tackled by several teenagers. He sighed and hugged tightly onto Ukraine, who had been the first to hug him. He tried to comfort the orphaned children, "It's alright,"

He pecked Ukraine on his forehead, and when he looked up he saw Russia staring at him from his seat. He looked terrified.

"Rus, Ruski, come here," He struggled to open his arms, as one was being occupied by Georgia holding it tight. He grinned at Russia's vacant expression, despite his gut hating how out-of-character he was, "I've got room for you."

Russia just stared at him, although he could see his knuckles turn white by how hard he held onto Soviet's hat.

"Fine, I'll come to you," He sighed and stumbled over to him, then plopped down next to him with most of the other kids still climbing on him. Ukraine shuffled to sit next to him and Belarus instantly took his lap as soon as she could.

He smiled at Russia, his vision slowly got blurrier until he blinked and allowed the tears to fall. He took Russia's hands in his own and guided the hat on his head. He patted it down, causing the too-big hat to fall over his eyes.

"It suits you, Ruski,"


	40. Columbia's Car(Russia X Mexico)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: NSFW/SMUT/RAPE ; dub-con ; BAD BROTHERS ; b r e e d i n g k i n k ; Sex trafficking?? IS THIS SEX TRAFFICKING- ; CUM. INFLATION. OH YEAH.
> 
> nhsafdsd fjd fsdjfjsjjjjjjjjjj i did this for cum inflation.
> 
> sadhsbhansd sorry for two fics in a row with a weird pregnancy theme. This one is a lot more low-key and more of a breeding kink because russia's horny.

He regretted this so much. Some stupid dare, be a slave for a day just for 50 bucks. Mexico accepted, of course, expecting just to do some stupid shit like buy them a soda or massage their feet. The worse he expected it to get was to do something gross like eat a bug off the street.

Not anything like this.

An instant after accepting, he was forced into Columbia's car by his brothers. Mexico fought back as he was attempted to be tied down, elbowing Venezuela in the eye. He bit down on Honduras' hand and then got some used underwear shoved down his throat as a gag. Despite being the biggest of the others there, he was somehow beat into submission with just the added help of surprise. With one hard slam to the back of his head, he was out cold.

-

The first thing his groggy mind noticed was that he was face down in the back of the car seat. He whimpered as he was suddenly rushed with too many disgusting feelings. The still rotting cloth in his mouth, the too-tight restraints of zip-ties on his wrists, his ankles tied with the same thing. His wings restrained together hurriedly at the first joint, no doubt ruining his feathers as they splayed out awkwardly. All of his clothes were discarded, allowing the cold breeze from outside to have access to him.

"60 bucks for an hour." He heard Guatemala's muffled voice from outside the car.

The door opened, and there was a deep whistle, "Cheap for an angel like this," A large hand made its way to his asscheek and pulled it apart making Mexico squeal in surprise, "Fucking hairy, though. Couldn't shave him for me?"

"Yeah whatever, Tripaloski, your time starts now," Guatemala grunted. Russia? Why would Russia do this to him? His cheeks felt wet with tears as he tried to reason the situation in his head.

"Wait, hold on. How much for longer than an hour? I want to spend some special time with him,"

He hummed and answered, "I'd say after that, 50 dollar for an hour, then 100 dollars each hour after that."

Russia grumbled, "Expensive... But whatever. Okay, scram, give me some privacy."

The car seat shifted with a new weight on it and the door slammed shut. Mexico's panicking got worse, now struggling against his restraints to get out. Massive hands grabbed his chest, nearly wrapping around his ribcage and picking him up. Mexico screamed and he flapped his wings as much as he could.

"Shit- Calm down!" He was shaking him a bit, just leading to him fighting back more. Russia huffed, "Alright, fine, make this hard."

He was slammed back down onto the seat, now face-up, and had the wind knocked out of him. He could see now that it was Russia doing this too him. He tried to beg him with a look, why would he do this to him?

His wings scrunched up uncomfortably from the surprise, forcing them to fold unnaturally under the combined force of Russia's pushing and Mexico's body weight. He kept the pressure, steadily forcing Mexico into the seat as he cried out with ever-shrinking lung capacity.

Crunch.

Blinding hot pain spread from Mexico's chest to the rest of his body. All he could manage out was a strangled half-hearted cry. The brute finally subsided, leaving Mexico to writhe around like a worm.

"Oh," Russia grumbled, his hands back to gently caress the quickly bruising area. Mexico squirmed away from the touch, letting out a hiss as it hurt when he moved. He leaned down over him, straddled his hips as he softly whispered, "That looks so good on you," He nipped his ear, earning a whine. He gently kissed Mexico's neck, a smirk formed on his face as he felt the skin shudder underneath him.

"I'm going to ruin you, Mex," He hummed against him before biting down hard, then sucking like a leech. Once again he was fondling with the smaller's body, gripping and pushing into his hips and waist. No doubt he was covered with hand and finger-shaped bruises by now. The biting continued, Russia bit all around his neck shoulders and collar bones, making sure everything was a nasty dark red.

Russia leaned down to whisper gravely in his ear, "I'm going to fill you up so much. Break you down to the breeding slut you are,"

Large hands wrapped around his waist, easily able to leave no empty skin. His legs were forced apart on Russia's waist and flailed out uselessly behind the crouched man. He was forced into his lap, something big and hard pressed onto his backside. Mexico squinted his eyes in disgust.

Russia dug into his pocket and pulled out a tiny bottle of clear fluid. He grinned at Mexico as he popped the cap with his thumb, "This is going to make it a lot easier, okay?

A choked beg was all Mexico could manage as he watched Russia squirt some on his fingers and then press against his hole. His back arched from the sudden action as an attempt to put space between them, but his digit easily slid in.

He squeezed his eyes tight for just a moment, but the sensations of Russia prodding around inside him got even more pronounced by the absence of the sense, so they snapped back open.

A second finger was forced in just as Mexico started to get used to the feeling. He whimpered as at the burning feeling of his tight ring being stretched. Russia spread his fingers around, his other hand leaving Mexico's hips to instead stroke his neglected member.

Pleasure crashed down on him, overwhelming the already overwhelmed boy. The pressure of the fingers started to feel good- a sickly sweet feeling in his gut. He curled around himself and whimpered for the torture to end.

And it did, Russia pulled his fingers from his body and stopped stroking his dick. Mexico sighed from the release, letting his muscles relax. Terror built up as he watched Russia lube up his dick, but he was too drained to fight back. Then he gripped onto Mexico's hip and shifted him up. He guided his member to prod at his hole, and instantly the bound man attempted to flee again with the new encouragement.

He entered. A muffled wail echoed in the car as he struggled to writhe away. Russia gripped his hips and pulled him right back, forcing him to take the member down to its base. Mexico felt swollen and raw, he hated being invaded like this.

And then the movement started. His skin was tugged along with his member, too big to allow it to pass. Russia's hand wrapped around his member again and Mexico nearly blacked out. The pressure was so much, his cock twitched each time Russia thrust into the correct spot in him.

He tried to focus on anything but the feeling to avoid tightening the knot in his gut. The noise of loud groans and cusses from Russia with each movement, his own ragged breathing from his nose. The smell, salty and humid, nearly overwhelming Mexico with how much it smelt like sex. The taste of the nasty underwear shoved into his mouth as a make-shift gag, that was anything but attractive. The sight of the larger man towering over him, sweat dripping off his skin and making him look glossy.

A particularly hard thrust brought him back to the feeling of the whole thing. The touch, the pulling, the tugging, the blunt fingers gripping onto his skin, the massive pressure in his gut. He couldn't handle it. Not for long. He squirmed and writhed as his body screamed at him to release himself.

In a horrible coincidence, both reached their high at the same moment. Mexico sobbed, the quick rush of the knot in his stomach snapping and the sudden flooding of gooey, hot, fluid in his gut turned his mind into mush. His muscles convulsed, milking Russia even further as he groaned in ecstasy.

As Mexico basked in the afterglow, shutting his eyes to enjoy it more. Russia stayed deep inside of him, his cock still relentlessly pumping and twitching.

A little aching pain disturbed him, and he whimpered as his stomach felt tight. He peered open his teary to see the issue, a little bump in his stomach, still growing. He screamed in fear and struggled fruitlessly against the iron grip still-orgasming Russia had on him.

His member was like a dam, it blocked off his spunk from leaving Mexico's body and instead forced it to pool inside of him. And that it did, growing heavy in his gut. He stared down at the invasion of his own body, his mouth agape in a silent scream of horror.

"блять-" Another, even louder, groan escaped Russia's lips as he lunged a few more times inside of him, not daring to leave more than a couple of centimeters before pushing back in. He suddenly was filled even faster, only able to cry and watch the disturbing scene of his stomach growing to fit the foreign material. Against his will, he started to feel pleasure again, his climax climbing once more as his prostate was constantly simulated.

Russia finally came back to reality, staring at the scene he caused in awe, "Look at you..." His large hand rested on the bulge, making Mexico cry out from the feeling of his stomach about to burst. He chuckled at his reaction as he rolled his hips into his body.

"I should keep you here. Fill you again and again, until you're pregnant," He let out a growl-like exhale, giving Mexico a predatory glare, "You'll bare my children. And I'll fill you right back up, again and again," He bucked his hips to add emphasis on his words. Mexico sobbed and squirmed around, hating how tight his stomach felt from his near-climax and the filled contents of it.

One push sent him over the cliff, turning his vision white. Mexico screamed and his body gyrated against Russia to milk any more from him. He whimpered and moaned as he finally came down from his second high, feeling raw.

Russia stared at him and slowed his movements to nothing. He looked so proud and amazed at what he had caused.

"I love you," He finally uttered, "I love you so much,"

Mexico didn't believe him. He wasn't even sure if he was hearing correctly, his ears had started ringing.

There was a knock on the door and a muffled voice called from outside, "Are you done yet? The hour's up!"

Russia perked up and turned to call back, "Y-yeah! Give me a few minutes to clean up, though!"

"You're paying for extra time!"

Russia huffed and turned back to Mexico, "Yeah, yeah, whatever,"

He pressed on Mexico's stomach and he screamed with pain. He jumped and mumbled out a quiet apology. It didn't sound genuine 

Then he tugged, struggling to leave Mexico's constricting insides. He managed to escape with an audible 'pop'.

Somehow all of his cum stayed inside, the absence of his member only made the swelling calm a little bit. His breathing got faster as he waited for the bulge to leave, though it didn't. Was it going to be there forever? Was he stuck like this? Was he actually pregnant?

"Just relax, alright?" Russia assured the panicking man, who struggled to do so. His hand palmed his stomach and Mexico started to whine, but that quickly escalated into a full on screech as he pressed down hard.

It was coming out of him, he could feel it. The warm gooey substance rushed out from where it had come in, staining the seat and floor of the car and piling around him. Mexico whimpered and waited for it to be over with.

Russia let out a little hum, then pressed down from the top of his stomach to the bottom to rake out any remnants of himself. A few tiny squirts later and Russia seemed pleased enough.

He leaned down and pecked Mexico on his forehead- the kindest thing he'd done all day.

"No hard feelings, right?"

Mexico glared at him, tears on the corner of his eyes. He wanted to scream as many insults as he could. Of course there were hard feelings! He just got raped! He just got forced to go through a whole sperm-bank in one go! He was going to take his attacker to court- He was going to get him jailed for this! He was going to get his own brothers jailed for this!

But he stayed silent for now, watching as Russia opened the door handle and climbed out of Columbia's car. He craned his neck to watch as he handed his brothers a wad of cash and set off into his own car. Then he slammed his head back against the seat and groaned.

He stayed there for a moment, combing his mind of any details of a lawyer he knew.

He was going to get a lot more than 50 dollars for this shit.


	41. Unfinished and Gorey(Russia X America)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes you just need a good ol' kidnap rape fic for the holidays
> 
> WARNINGS: NSFW/VIOLENCE ; GORE ; kidnapping ; ect. ect. bad stuff ; unfinished
> 
> this one is "unfinished" but it's good enough on its on so i don't feel bad to put it in here.

America woke up to a horrible pain in his ankle. He yelped and tried to jump up from the table, but soon realized he was strapped down by both his wrists, ankles, and around his waist.

It didn't take long for the fog in his brain to clear, and he stared up with squinted and tear-filled eyes at his attacker at the foot of the table. A saw stuck half-way through his ankle. Blood gushed out of the wound, staining the hand that held it with blood. He followed the arm up to the person's face.

He gasped, "R-Russia?"

"Mhm, what's the matter?" Russia purred out and slowly caressed America's thigh, smearing his crimson fluids all over him.

"What the hell is going on!? Is this some kind of sick joke!?" America yelled, straining against his restraints and shaking the table. Adrenaline attempted to block out the shooting pain from his ankle, but it still stayed. He breathed heavily, "You better fucking let me out of here!"

He patted his leg, "Shh, Calm down, Love. I'm not even half-way done. Be good boy and stay awake,"

"What the fuck do you mea- AAGHH!" Russia grabbed onto his foot and twisted it. America bashed his head against the table, screaming for Russia to stop, screaming for mercy. There was a loud crack as Russia kept twisting it. The sound of flesh tearing was muffled by America's screams.

One last tug and his foot came off. America barely had time to take in the shock of the situation, staring at his bleeding stub. He swore he could still feel his toes moving, although it was clear from the foot Russia was inspecting that they weren't.

"P-please, oh god, please," America sobbed as he watched Russia put the saw away and pick out another tool. A few clicks later and a small flame light up at the end of the lighter Russia had. His screams started back up as his open wound was burned. It seemed to go on forever.

But finally, Russia let out a satisfied hum and put the lighter away. America didn't even have the energy to protest as he picked the saw back up.

He was in hell. He drank too much at the party last night and over-dosed. This had to be hell.

The tool easily slid through his flesh, the serrated edges tearing and pulling through to create a bloody mess of his ankle. It went all around, only leaving his bone unsevered. And then strong hands grabbed it again, and the turning started.

America's screams barely sounded human anymore. It was hoarse and filled with coughs, hiccups, and sobs. His foot snapped off and the second wound was cauterized.

The stubs of his legs were wrapped up in bandages, but America stared at the ceiling to try and avoid seeing himself or Russia. His breathing was uneven and ragged, most exhales were traced with whimpers of pleas.

Wet hands cupped his cheeks and forced him to look at his attacker. Russia smiled softly at him and wiped the tears out of his eyes, leaving blood smears in its place, "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you anymore."

The ties around his arms, legs, and waist were undone, but America did nothing but stare at Russia. He couldn't run like this, he didn't know where he was, he was so tired. He was scooped up into the other's arms as if he was a baby. He cried into Russia's jacket as his back was rubbed. Russia gave him hushed assurances as he was carried, "Everything is okay. There is no more pain, only good."

"W-why?", America croaked. His throat hurt like hell when he spoke or even breathed. He looked up at him, desperate for help, desperate for answers.

Russia pecked his forehead and grumbled against him, "So you do not hurt yourself. Our home is safe, I am safe, the outside is not safe."

"Y-you hu-hurt m-m-me..." America hissed out. He slammed his fist into Russia's chest with all of his might- which wasn't very much. "I fucking hate you! You're fucking disgusting, not 'safe'!"

Russia gathered both of America's hands into his own fist and growled down at the smaller, "I took foot so you cannot run. I will take hand so you cannot fight."

Now he shrunk down. He begged and tried to tug away from Russia's iron-grip, "N-no, no please, I-I'm sorry, I'm s-so sorry, "

"Fine, I give you another chance," Russia grumbled and dropped his hands. America shut his mouth and rested against his chest, his pounding heartbeat a lot more calm than his.

He was carefully placed onto a bed, face-up. Russia sat next to him on the side of the bed, now smiling again. America attempted to sit up, but he hit the stub of his leg on the sheet and yelped out in pain. His kidnapper frowned and crawled on top of him, causing him to try and dig himself into the mattress. Russia cupped his face and forced his head closer to his own, then littered his face in kisses.

"Don't move. You must rest and let legs heal," Russia mumbled out. America would almost consider it caring if it was not for the fact he had kidnapped him and cut off his feet. Hands grabbed his waist and the first thought that entered his mind was that he was going to be raped.

But Russia just lifted him off the covers, pulled the blankets down, put America back on the bed, and tucked him in. He kissed his forehead and whispered out to him, "You have good rest. I will bring food later."

He stood up, then paused and told him, "It's okay if there is mess today," He gestured to the area where his foot should have been where blood was leaking out of the places that weren't fully cauterized.

America nodded, doing his best to try to stifle his cries.

Russia patted his head and then walked to the open door, the only source of light. He waved a hand back to him, "Love you, America. Goodbye."

Then he left America in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not sure if i'll make a continuation to this, i just had the urge to cut off America's feet. If there was a continuation, Russia would get continuously more mad at America for acting up and cut off more and more of his limbs. and there would 100% be rape sprinkled throughout it hahahaaaaaaaaa
> 
> Examples:  
> Small mistakes/other things = goodbye finger for each one. or goodbye teeth for each one  
> America slaps him = no more hands.  
> Tries to crawl away = begone everything below the knee.  
> Finds some secret??? or like tries to see outside/ or online = bitch no more eye 4 you  
> Hears Russia talking to someone? = just jab a knife up his ears a little bit and pull a vincent-van-go on that whore.  
> Something sexual/and or pisses himself/makes a mess = slice that pp off, it's okay b/c he still has a hole.  
> Tries to yell for escape/being too loud = can't taste cum anymore, you lost your tongue.
> 
> ect. ect. I HAVE IDEAS, JUST NOT THE EFFORT TO COMPLETE THEM!!
> 
> Then the last one thing could be he gets his head cut off or just fucking beaten to death, whatever sounds better : )
> 
> but remember, it's all for America's wellbeing!! : )   
> gotta make sure he doesn't hurt himself, of course!!!


	42. Slav-mance (Poland X Russia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romance? no.  
> bro-mance? no.  
> slav-mance ? YES!!
> 
> This was a request at some point (i think-) abshdbs all i remember was top poland, SORRY!!!
> 
> i attempt to be wholesome, and i am very bad at being wholesome. 
> 
> WARNINGS: NSFW/smut ; wholesome sex by the fireplace ; but they're also drunk. ; TOP POLAND GAAAANG!!! ;

The door swung open, nearly knocking it off its hinges. Almost immediately the bitter freezing wind shot into the house and brought snow with it. Poland shuffled in, ducking under Russia's arm that held the door open. Russia walked in afterward and slammed the door shut as violently as he opened it.

Russia frowned at the small pile of snow on the ground for a moment as Poland kicked off his snow-caked boots beside him. Poland gave him a glare as a silent command so he huffed and reluctantly did the same.

"My feet will be colder," Russia grumbled under his breath as they made their way to the living room in wet socks.

"It's not proper. We'll make a fire, then you'll warm-up." Poland was already neatly stacking logs in the ashy fireplace as he spoke. Russia stomped out of the room but Poland didn't spare a passing glance to the angry man, too focused on trying to flick on his well-used lighter.

Finally, he managed a spark and lit a piece of crumpled newspaper. He leaned back and kneeled there for a few more moments, watching at the headline that stated something about Russia and corruption crumbled into ash.

Two loud clinks on the table caused him to swing his head back around. Somehow the giant had entered the living room in silence with two bottles. He put them on the hand-made table and fell back into the couch. Poland got up and walked over to the man as he shook his head, though a smile snuck onto his face, "I can't drink, it's too much for me."

"Is not too much. They are special." Russia shot back with a pout. Poland flopped onto the couch in an equally lazy manner as he had. He wrapped an arm around the smaller's shoulders and pulled him close, "I have been saving for special occasion."

His brow quirked up, "A special occasion?" Russia nodded "And that is...?"

"Now." He smiled as he flicked open the caps of either one with just his thumbs, and then handed one of the massive bottles to Poland, "Drink,"

He took it, carefully brushing over Russia's hands as he did so. The larger's face flushed redder than it was with the cold and he quickly brought the vodka to his lips to hide it, much like he did with all his mishaps.

Poland glanced over the transparent glass. It was different than Russia's usual brand. He scanned over the bottle for any label, not finding any. He looked up at him, who had finally put the drink down after gulping half the containment, "Where did you get it?"

"Potatoes," Russia proudly said, only faltering once he got a confused look from Poland, "Is homemade, from potatoes in back,"

"Oh," Poland blinked, remembering the half-assed plot in their backyard Russia considered a garden. Barely anything grew in there, but he would agree that this was a somewhat decent use for it. He smiled softly, "That's sweet, Russ,"

So he lifted the drink and took a swig. It was acid. It burnt his taste buds so he quickly forced it further into his body. He forced himself not to spit it out as it burned his throat, melting away at his esophagus. The bottle clanked with the table as he put it down, struggling not to grimace. He looked over to see Russia staring at him like a puppy, eyes wide and ready for recognition.

He awkwardly chuckled, "It's... Strong."

Russia nodded and he brightened with pride, "да," He took another large gulp of the bottle and finished with a refreshed sigh, "Better than imperfect store-brought."

Poland nodded, not wanting to insult him. He trailed off to the fire, which had grown immensely. The warm light flickering from the fire quickly became the main source of light as the day shifted into the night. He let out a breath of fog, the air around him still frigid like the outside. So, he stood up and walked his way closer to the fire.

"Poland?" Russia called after him, quickly stumbling behind him.

"I'm just getting warmer, " He sat down on the bear-skinned carpet in front of the fireplace and exposed his palms to the flame.

Russia shot the bear while hunting. He was aiming for moose, but his aim quickly changed as the massive bear came pummeling toward him.

Poland's hand trailed to one of the many bullet holes in the fur of the carpet. He had attempted to sew some of them but in some spots there was too much damage to mend.

When he had struggled to get the corpse home, he cried and cried, guilty for defending his own life. Poland had assured him that it was okay, and had made the beast into nothing but a rug. Russia kept apologizing to the bear's head while he was drunk, he would sit on the floor and hug the carpet and lament for hours on end. To stop his outbursts, Poland had cut the head off and threw it out. That helped calm down Russia's guilt fits, or at least most of them.

The said man plopped down next to him. Poland glanced over at him, he was staring down at the brown fur, gently running his fingers through it. He was a big baby. His big baby.

Poland slowly brought his hand to lay on top of Russia's. He looked at the fire, though in the corner of his eye he could see Russia's head shoot up and turn towards him. He stayed silent as he tied their fingers together. The bigger gently squeezed his hand.

"Hey, Russia? Can you help me get warmer?" He looked over to him finally, he was bright red from a mix of intoxication and emotions.

"Yeah-" Russia's jaw snapped shut as Poland crawled into his lap.

He situated himself carefully like a dog preparing his bed and sat down on the larger. He gripped onto the ends of his open jacket and wrapped it around himself. It was slightly wet from the snow on it melting, but it still made Poland warmer so he didn't care much. Russia's arms tied around him and his head rested on his, increasing the warmth of the huddle even more.

Poland hummed as he 'got comfortable' by grinding back on Russia's crotch. The poor boy groaned, his grip on Poland tightening as he mentally tried to force his member to soften. But the situation was too far gone to be salvaged.

"You still manage to get hard in this cold?" Poland chuckled, cocking his head back and up to kiss the bottom of Russia's jawline.

He quickly turned over inside the bundle of Russia's coat to straddle one of his massive thighs and face towards him. He ground his hips against Russia to excite his own member while he pressed his lips to his skin.

"I need you," Russia whimpered. He leaned back and spread his legs out, allowing Poland to slide between them.

"Oh my, You're forward today," Poland smirked as the palmed the larger through his thick pants. Russia could hardly contain himself, and Poland was glad to excite him even further, "Were you thinking about me all day?" Russia nodded with a dog-like whine in his throat. Poland feigned a look of sadness, "My poor baby."

"Please," Russia trailed off into a whimper as Poland slowly pulled down his pants. He didn't touch it, although perhaps his breath teased it.

No words needed to be exchanged, Russia quickly got to work. He stroked his member a few times before trailing downwards to fondle himself, and even lower to prod at his entrance. A cry left his lips as he pushed in, quickly sinking inside to the knuckle. He continued to push in and out, preparing himself.

Poland watched in awe as the giant crumbled before him, a sly smile on his lips. At some point, he had taken his own pants off and was now stroking himself to the show Russia put on. He shuddered sunk a second digit in, all while keeping his eyes locked on Poland's.

He couldn't wait anymore. He shuffled forward and put his leg between Russia's, then he captured his agape mouth in a kiss. It was only surface level for a moment, then Poland wrapped a hand around Russia's cock and slipped his tongue inside as Russia gasped.

He moved down to kiss at his neck, all while he stroked him and Russia continued to finger himself. Poland made sure to leave only light bruises, never doing more than grazing his teeth on his sensitive flesh.

"пожалуйста трахни меня, (Please fuck me,)" Russia gasped out, his words sounding slurred.

Poland chuckled against his neck and lifted his legs up by pushing the back of his knees. He fell back onto the rug with a light grunt but didn't seem too affected by it otherwise. His strong legs wrapped around his body and pulled him close, attempting to blindly line up his entrance with his cock.

Poland assisted him, quickly guiding his member to Russia's hole and slipping in. A mix of their moans rang out as he sheathed himself inside the larger's hot body. He leaned forward and onto him and gripped the fur on either side of his head.

He started to move by gently rolling his hips, a bit overwhelmed from the heat shared between them. Russia whined and whimpered under him and clung onto the back of Poland's jacket. He remained passive and continued to stare at Poland with a dumb flushed smile.

A surprised gasp found its way between Russia's low sounds, "There!"

Poland quickly adjusted himself in a better position to try and figure out whatever he had done right, successfully making Russia scream. His thrusts remained short and deep as he took his time to admire the hot feeling in his gut and the beautiful Russian below him. The slurred gibberish calls from him drowned out the crackling of the fire and the small pats of skin on skin with his thrusts.

Poland's hips jerked with his stomach, tightening the knot inside of him. He tried his hardest to keep his cool for just a few seconds longer but did a very bad job at it. Russia's back arched and his legs sealed Poland tightly into his body, bringing him further from his goal of lasting more than a minute.

He rolled his head back into the carpet and let out a shuddery moan as he came.

Poland wrapped himself around the larger, sneaking his hand between their bodies to milk his twitching member. His core twisted up as tight as it would go while he pushed it further by giving shallow lunges inside of him.

"Kurwa!" Poland cursed as the string finally snapped, sending him gushing inside of Russia. It took a few moments for him to come down from the clouds, and even longer to fully understand he was in the real world.

He gently slid out of him, earning a tired noise from Russia. Cum leaked out of his hole and Russia rolled to his side and shut his legs in some poor attempt to stop the mess. Poland plopped down next to him and they quickly embraced each other, the dwindling fire warming his back while Russia's body warmed his front.

His chest fell and rose, slowly going back to a normal pace. Poland had nearly calmed into sleep until a whine from Russia startled him. He looked up at the now pouting man, "Hm?"

"медведь is dirty, (Bear)" He said, very concerned.

Poland just sighed and dug himself deeper into his chest, "I'll clean him in the morning,"

"C-can we clean now? I am dirty too,"


	43. New Years (Prussia X Chile)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idea: LATE NEW YEARS FIC!!! happy new yeaaaaaaars 2020
> 
> (also, btw, Chile is totally wearing yellow underwear!!!! that's important jajajajsasdsadnhaskj)
> 
> WARNINGS: shitty ship that no one likes expect me!! yay! ; gay fluffy fic to make myself feel better. yes.

The grass was wetting his clothes, but he wasn't too focused on that.

Instead, Prussia spent his attention on the lake in front of him.

There were two moons, one in the sky and a wavering one in the water. Massive mountains and volcanoes resting on the horizon, their tops dusted with snow to reassure them that they were no problem.

Chile fell against his shoulder with a little huff on impact. Prussia sighed and wrapped his arm around his shoulders to give him a half-hug.

"Another year," Chile said, pulling his legs up to his chest.

"Another decade," Prussia corrected.

He let out a quiet gasp and mumbled in awe, "Another decade..."

"A whole new decade to start building," He glanced behind them to the frames of a few houses were scattered behind them, their construction halted until the new year. He was itching to start up again.

"I believe I've picked a wonderful place,"

"Anywhere in my land is a good place," Chile proudly puffed up his chest.

Prussia chuckled, "Of course, Mein Kuchen,"

Chile's muscles tensed under his arm. It took only a split second for him to realize what he had said. His heart dropped and he snatched his arm off of Chile. The atmosphere got extremely tense, even the noisy crickets were embarrassed into silence.

Their relationship was supposed to be strictly professional. This was nothing but an investment. This was business. Chile was at least a business partner and at most a soldier.

Hastily he tried to apologize, "I'm sorry, t-that was terribly unprofessional of me. I hope that does not chang-"

"No, n- don't be sorry," Chile interrupted. He didn't turn around to face him.

"Are you upset-"

"No!" Chile snapped, though there wasn't any venom to his voice. So Prussia decided to play it safe and keep his jaw shut to prevent himself from messing up anymore. The open environment suddenly seemed too open, leaving him defenseless. There was no hiding his mistake.

He shifted, and Prussia almost expected him to get up and walk away. All of the time he had spent into both of his projects, Chile and the colonization, all put to waste.

"C-can you call me it again?"

"Was?" He looked down at Chile, who was now fidgeting with his hands. Chile was just as nervous as him, but Prussia didn't know if that was comforting or not.

He didn't know where they were in their relationship, and he assumed the younger didn't know either. Every time he thought they were getting too close, he had to push Chile away again. He always believed any official relationship would ruin his perfectly scheduled life because it took too much time. But now he was doubting that.

He wanted tonight to be different. He wanted the next year to be dif- No, hell, he wanted the next decade to be different.

Prussia swallowed the little spit he had in his drying mouth and said in a low voice, "Happy new year, Mein Kuchen,"

In a sudden burst of action, Chile swung around, fell on top of him, and brought them both to the ground. After accidentally headbutting Prussia further into the grass, he managed to land their lips together.

Just as soon as the kiss happened had happened, they had separated again. Prussia stared up at Chile with his arms hovering over his back, too shocked to move. Slowly, he managed to unlock his locked joints and wrap his arms around the other and hold him close.

Chile relaxed against him and laid on his chest, trapping Prussia in an awkward position on the floor where it hurt to bend his neck to look at him. But he was fine with it as long as he got to hold the other.

Despite the frigid air and wet grass, Prussia felt warm. He didn't feel like he needed to do or improve on anything (for the moment at least), which was a very foreign feeling.

He was content. Maybe even a little happy.

Chile lifted his head, plopping his chin in the middle of his rips. He smiled at him and Prussia smiled right back.

"Happy 1850, Mein Kaiser."


	44. S⅃UT(Russia x America)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea: Soulmates share most touch, the more extreme the more likely they will transfer. Scars/injuries and sexual things almost always transfer. 
> 
> I have re-written this concept multiple times. let's hope this iteration is the one i like hahahaaa... ** I dont. but im done with rewriting this crap so this is what i'm posting.
> 
> WARNINGS: NSFW/smut ; selfharm (probably now how you think, tho) ; douching ; gerpol exists, but it's not a major focus. ; bad. sorry.

"Ouch!" Poland hissed as he got out of his car, and then put the tip of his finger to his mouth.

Russia looked over at his friend asked with a little concern, "What happened?"

Poland showed him his finger that had a tiny pin-prick of a wound, a drop of blood flowing out of it, "Germany must have hurt himself. But it's alright. It doesn't hurt too much,"

Russia nodded solemnly but said nothing. Poland was one of the lucky few who knew who his soulmate was during the first year of high school. Oh, and what a fucking happy couple they were, Russia resisted to roll his eyes every time he was unfortunate enough to be with Poland when Germany cross their paths.

Twenty-two years old, and he hadn't found his. Russia tried not to show any envy, but damn was he jealous. And it wasn't like he was a mishap case of not being assigned one, because scars and phantom touches tortured him constantly. Especially gropes and pinches, hickeys all around, pain in his ass, unwanted orgasms, everything.

His soulmate was a slut.

Russia remembered where he was as a little bell rang out when Poland opened the liquor store's door. He walked in and quickly strolled to the freezers lining the sides. He pulled out a cheap bottle of vodka. Not his usual brand, but he was low on money so it would have to do.

Suddenly, something graced his crotch. Russia looked down at his pants- Nothing there. A little ghost-peck on his collarbone. He shuddered as his core felt hot, nearly falling to his knees.

Poland grabbed his shoulder- He knew it was Poland, he could see him touching, unlike the hands tracing at his hips. He looked at him concerned, "You good man?"

"No," He rasped out, "My damn mate-" He gasped as it went all the way inside of him, the tiny scars of fingernails appearing on his legs beneath his pants.

He didn't need to finish the sentence, Poland knew what was happening. He swung Russia's arm over his shoulder and carried him to the counter. He paid for the drinks as quickly as he could, ignoring the questions from the cashier as best as possible. He struggled to get the much larger man in the passenger seat and scrambled into his chair.

He started up the car and swerved out of the parking lot, nearly hitting a car that was calmly driving through.

"Hospital or home?" He hurriedly asked at the stoplight.

"Home!" Russia fiddled with his seat belt for a good moment, before a rough thrust caught him off guard and he let out a yelp.

"D-does it hurt?!" Poland was panicking more than him. He stopped in the middle of the intersection and turned towards Russia, screaming to be heard over the blaring horns, "I-I can take you to the hospital! T-they understand what's going on, Russia, there's no need to be embarrassed!"

"T-the dorm," He rasped out. Poland still seemed behind that mental barrier, so Russia decided to encourage him, "NOW! TAKE ME HOME NOW!"

That got him going, slamming on the gas pedal and finally making it to the street. Someone slapped his ass, grinding deep inside of him and his soulmate. "It's so big..."

"What?" Poland turned towards him, confused and worried. Had he said that out loud? Russia didn't know. He just panted and looked over at the very concerned Poland, not able to answer. The ride was so long, each pot-hole in the street seemed to be matched with the thrusts of the stranger.

He was so close.

"P-Poland, I'm s-so-so sorry for doing this in your car," Russia climbed over the middle of the two front seats into the back of the car.

"What? Doing what in my car?- OH KURWA!-" Poland glanced back to see Russia with dick in his hand. He turned back to the road and tried his best to ignore his masturbating friend.

Russia's mind was filled with bitter thoughts as he tried to finally bring himself to relief. He hated his soulmate. He hated them, he hated them, he hated them.

He could feel the phantom-member twitch inside of him, but thankfully nothing else. He moaned out and threw his head back, hurriedly stroking himself rid of that nasty feeling. The thing finally pulled out and Russia calmed down. The chair in front of him was stained with streaks of white, ruining a magazine of coupons Poland had.

"I'll clean your car later, I promise," Russia assured him, his brain still mush.

Poland let out a shaky sigh, "A-alright, Are they done?"

Russia nodded, "Yeah, I think so,"

Poland nodded and the car went into an awkward silence.

Something else pushed on his hole, "Oh God-"

\-----

America let out a drawn-out, satisfied moan as he came, his soulmate's hands tugging on his member him from another dimension. China slid out as soon as he had cum, not giving the passive anytime to enjoy the moment.

"Alright, who's next?" America wriggled his bare ass to the small yet growing crowd.

Quickly a small boy was shoved up front, Peru. He knew that hadn't found his mate yet, but had a relentless crush on the American besides the fact they weren't mates. But America wasn't one to judge people going against soulmate-norms.

America snickered, "Hey, someone get this kid out of this party, there's alcohol. We can't go endangering children!"

There were a few chuckles from the 'audience', but most of the people were too focused on jerking their dick off to care. The kid puffed out his cheeks and growled squeakily, "I'm not a kid!"

"Yeah whatever-OOoohh fuck," America's eyes rolled in the back of his head as Peru forced himself in. Small hands gripped his hips and pulled him slightly off the bed, somehow supporting the much larger man. America let the boy pound him, dropping his head back against the blankets and letting out loud exaggerated moans.

Maybe America should feel guilty for acting like this, knowing very well he had a soulmate that was suffering through this.

But he didn't.

Besides, his soulmate decided it would be a great idea to get both of them black-out drunk every other night. America knew they were playing some weird game of constant revenge. His soulmate would give him horrible headaches and a failing liver, America would give him literal pain in his ass and possible STI's. It was only fair he ruined both their lives too.

Fingers tangled themselves in his hair and tugged him upwards. America whined as he was lifted, but was quickly silenced as the man forced his cock to his lips.

He looked up at the man as he slowly bobbed his head up to be greeted with a cold face. Finland... Didn't he have a girlfriend?

America gagged as Finland tugged him to the base of his cock, forcing him to take a deep breath of his musk. He swallowed around his member as he bounced his hips back for Peru, doing his best to satisfy them both.

Peru let out a soft gasp as he climaxed, only lasting just over a minute. He hunched over America and humped him, but was quickly pulled back by another one of the party members.

"My turn," Someone spread America's dripping hole with their thumbs, the blunt head of a cock pressing in.

This was going to be a long night.

\-----

Four hours and 34 minutes.

His soulmate got fucked for a whole four hours and 34 minutes. Knowingly leaving Russia in tears.

Poland had stolen his vodka away from him, but Russia was too overwhelmed to get it back. He bundled him up in all the blankets they had at their dorm, invited Germany over, and turned on Netflix on the TV.

Russia just sobbed and cried, sitting between the two soulmates as he often did when his own .mate did these things. Even after it had happened hundreds of times before, Russia still felt horrible and cheated.

Once the unwanted orgasms had finally ceased and two and a half ice cream buckets were gone(with the combined effort of all three of them), Russia was spent and tired.

He sighed and snuggled further into the blanket, trying to ignore the pain in his lower body and focus on whatever show they were watching. He sniffed and rubbed his puffy and red eyes, finally coming back to his senses. He looked to the two men he was sandwiched in between, suddenly feeling very guilty for wasting their time. He whispered out with his hoarse voice, "T-thank you, guys..."

"Don't worry, Rus, we're here to help," Germany assured him before taking another scoop from the ice cream bucket Russia held.

Russia sniffed, "I-I think I s-should go to bed now," He scooted off the couch and tried to stand up, but it felt as if his lower spine had cracked in half. He whimpered and fell back onto the comforting cushions, "Nevermind..."

"Do you want to sleep on the couch? We can leave now if you want us too," Poland rubbed his shoulder, trying to comfort the still shaking man.

"P-please, I'm tired." He mumbled, already needing to force his eyelids open.

Poland nodded and got up, Germany following just after. Poland waved to him and Russia mumbled a goodnight as he leaned over. He sighed and rested his head on a pillow, glancing up at the little table on the edge of the bed.

Germany's multi-tooled utility knife. Its blade out and shining. Russia got a horrible, desperate idea.

He was going to make his soulmate pay.

\-----

America sighed as he carefully lowered himself into the empty tub, his legs still weak from the party. He reached over the edge of the tub to pick up a silver, narrow, shower attachment. He unscrewed the normal one at the end of the long tube, then screwed on the narrow one.

He knew the risks that it had. He knew it was worse for him to do it afterward, especially after such a harsh pounding as that. But he felt nasty and ill to his stomach, no doubt from the influence his soulmate had over him. He hated his mate. He wished he could permanently sever the chains holding him down and finally be able to do what the hell he wanted, just like his brother and roommate, Canada. Canada didn't have any more symptoms, at least not after his childhood. America could still remember the never-ending screams from the room next to his. Watching his younger brother vomit until there was nothing but acid blood coming out.

America always told him he was lucky to be free from the damn constraint, Canada always denied him. Ungrateful for his freedom.

He leaned back against the wall and spread his legs as if he was preparing for someone, although this activity gave him no pleasure. Carefully he guided the rod a little bit into himself, barely penetrating. Very, very carefully he turned the water on warm, not wanting to irritate his asshole anymore than he can or should.

A whine left his mouth involuntarily as the water washed him out, leaving through his unclenched hole and cleansing out cum and anything else in his rectum. America wasn't even sure if it could close his sphincter properly anymore, that was a major reason he changed from using a douching bulb to the shower attachment.

"Ah, Fuck!" He hissed, a sharp pain shocked his body. He pushed the tool away from him in a knee-jerk reaction before he even knew if that was his insides breaking or not. He hissed and touched his forehead, feeling deep cuts slowly etching away below his hairline.

He held his screams in, cupping his mouth with his now bloody hand and squeezing his eyes shut tight. He didn't want to wake up Canada. It hurt. It hurt. He hated his soulmate. He hated them. He hated them so much. He could feel as his warm blood fell over his eyes and down his cheeks, dripping down into the shallow water below him.

Finally, it ended. America stood up on even shakier legs and got out of the bath, leaving the water running. He was scared to go into the mirror to see how badly his mate had hurt him. He took a deep, shaky breath and looked at himself.

S⅃UT

It was reversed in the mirror, the 'L' that was reversed looked normal instead. Blood dripped down from it and it was shakily drawn, but America could still read it. Anyone who saw him could read it.

It was a name he had been called countless times before, sometimes he had even embraced the title. But having it branded on him as a punishment, an insult, by his own soulmate no less.

America broke down.

He fell onto his knees, away from the bloody truth in the mirror. He screamed to God, to whoever forced him into his never-ending bondage, to whoever would listen. He knew he didn't deserve this. It was forced onto him, he never asked for a soulmate.

He wondered if he had a better mate if he would have let himself be shackled down into a relationship. Then why did God give him such a hateful, drunken monster? He was trapped, chained to someone who hated him as much as he did.

America sniffed, finally calming down a bit. After his ears stopped ringing, he could faintly hear someone pounding at the door and screaming, "Are you okay!?"

America quickly recognized it as Canada and mumbled out a quiet, "Y-yep... S-sorry, don't worry,"

Maybe he was a slut. But he would never submit to what his soulmate wanted him to be.

\-----

Russia sighed, drinking his bottle of vodka as if it was a glass of water with his cereal breakfast. His forehead ached a bit, but he felt satisfied.

Maybe his soulmate would finally stop torturing him if he reminded him that there was someone else there on the other end. Unconsciously, he tugged his hat further down on his head to make sure the words were covered.

His phone rang next to him and he glanced at the contact, 'Украина сука'

He sighed and answered it with a small grunt. Ukraine quickly got to the point, "There's a party tonight in building A,"

"And why should I care?" he grumbled, not caring to come to the loud sex-filled parties Ukraine often visited. Ukraine had no obligation of having a soulmate, a freak radiation-related incident in his childhood left him without any connection.

"Free booze. Literally gallons. And other drugs, of course, but I'm not sure if you'll be interested in that. I know you're pretty broke, it might be helpful. Everyone's either fucking each other or too high to notice, you can probably smuggle some out." He chuckled, "Or hell, even other things. Steal a laptop and sell that, that's enough money for at least a days worth of alcohol for you.

Russia let himself chuckle despite the degrading comments slipped in here and there, "Are you actually helping me, Ukraine?"

"Poland told me about last night and I felt bad."

"Oh," Russia's optimism quickly dropped.

Ukraine whistled, "Four hours? That has to be a record, huh? Some sluts come to these parties and get fucked for nights on end, I wouldn't be surprised if your mate was one of them,"

Russia grimaced at the very familiar word, the scars on his head stinging a bit more, "They probably are..."

"Well, are you coming or not?"

Russia paused, but the thought of free alcohol was an automatic yes.

"Sure, why not?"

\-----

"A-are you sure you don't want to wear a hoodie?"

"Canada, I'm fine." America sternly explained to his brother for the 100th time as pulled on a T-shirt. He had already told him who had caused his injuries and that they weren't self-inflicted(although Canada nearly had a heart attack).

Canada whimpered, his eyes trailing up to the words on America's forehead, "I get what you're saying about the whole... 'wearing it', b-but I just don't want you to get hurt,"

"I'm not letting that monster get to me. He's not going to change a damn thing about me or make me feel any less confident. If I'm a slut, then so be it. I'm the best and most free slut you'll ever see."

"Ame..." Canada trailed off, still looking very concerned. America knew he always meant the best for him, so he wasn't angry. Canada 100% supported him when he decided he would never be able to love his soulmate, even if Canada himself was quite the opposite.

"Just be safe." Canada mumbled as he watched America open the door.

America waved to him before he rushed outside the house "I will. Bye Cans,"

He was going to be late for the party.

\-----

Russia walked down the hallway, the pounding music already blasting his ears. He had arrived a few minutes later in the hopes that everyone would be too drunk to notice him smuggle out some drinks.

He cracked open the door and bumped into one of the many people in the crowd. They just mumbled something and gave Russia room to come in. Already better than he was expecting.

He pushed his way through the crowd, using his height to his advantage for scouting out for alcohol like a hawk. It was surprisingly dense, the usual ease he had parting crowds didn't seem to work here. At some point when he was wading through the crowds, his spine tingled as if a ghost had passed through him.

Finally, he made his way to the somewhat more open kitchen. The floor tiles were cracked and it smelled like rotting fish, but it did seem to have a working fridge. He opened it up, his eyes meeting his holy grail, Liquor.

He took an unopened six-pack of beers and shoved it under his zipped coat for later. He took the fresh vodka bottle and popped the metal cap open with his thumb. He moved the glass to his lips, then a phantom shoved itself in his ass.

Russia cried out in surprise and dropped the giant bottle, shattering it on the ground. He covered his mouth and tried to hold in his tears. Didn't he teach his soulmate a lesson last night?

He leaned on the counter and panted, hoping it would end soon. Why did his mate have to be a slut now?

Russia gasped, a thought coming to him amid his angry pain. Was his mate here? He would see him from a mile away with the words on his forehead.

He forced himself to stand and started to walk, ignoring the intrusive feeling between his legs. He was determined to find that slut and make them pay for all the torture he caused.

\-----

America had swaggered into the party, not giving a single shit about everyone staring at him.

He sat on the couch and quickly got offers, though no one asked him about his injuries, either too scared or too apathetic. America didn't care as long as he got what he wanted, which he did.

In no time it was back to normal, a throbbing cock down his throat and someone as high as a kite slowly fucking his ass. He didn't set his mind on recognizing the men, he just needed to feel good. So he shut his eyes and enjoyed it. He felt good.

"YOU DAMN SLUT!"

America jumped at the screaming. The familiar word giving him a special spook. But he ignored it, assuming it was just an angry drunk man. America peeked open his eyes to see it anyways, bad decision.

From across the room, a giant snarling man stared back, pure vengeance in his eyes. A shiver went down his spine, probably from pure terror. Then he started to stomp towards them, struggling to walk.

Whoever was in his mouth pulled out and turned towards the furious man, pushing on his shoulders to hold him back before he could get to America, "Che! Wait one moment, we don't take kindly to violence!"

He ignored him, pushing him out of the way and barreling towards America. He squeaked in surprise and tried to tell the man behind him to stop by patting him, he seemed too high to care.

America screeched as he was tackled, falling to the floor and yanking the other man's dick out of him (most definitely causing an injury). Large hands wrapped around his throat and squeezed tight before suddenly loosening.

He screamed into his face, "You've hurt me every fucking day just because of your stupid greed! You selfish slut!"

America couldn't understand what he was saying over the screaming of the rest of the party. They may all be degenerates, but none of them were as violent and as angry as this man. They attempted to help America, pulling the attacker back by his shoulders and shirt.

America tried to defend himself and clawed at his face. His own face stung with the same pattern of scratches. America froze, his eyes widening in realization.

His attacker's fluffy hat was pulled off by the commotion above them, revealing the scars in the same place as America's.

S⅃UT

This monster was his soulmate.

Without thinking, he right-hooked his soulmate as hard as he could. The same pain blossomed in his own cheek, but at least it got him off. America rolled from under him and scrambled up, running away from the growing fight.

He slammed the bathroom door and locked it, still shocked by the whole suddenness of the situation. He cried, but he didn't feel any misery. It was almost euphoric, each tear cleansing him from a little bit of stress.

It wasn't like he was expecting a happy ending with his soulmate, anyways.

But his soulmate just proved how he could never live like that. He shuddered from just the thought of being trapped in an official relationship with that man.

He was supposed to be free, being with his soulmate wouldn't allow that.

\-----

Russia was kicked out of the party. He didn't bring home any alcohol or any soulmate.

He retreated to room for a few weeks, skipping classes and meals. He knew his soulmate was a slut, he didn't know what he was expecting.

Maybe he hoped that his soulmate was forced into it. So he could swoop in and save them, live happily ever after. Maybe that was selfish of him.

He rubbed the nasty bruise on his cheek. Anger grew in his heart once again. Soulmates were supposed to love each other. They were supposed to be made for each other. They were supposed to live together, happily. They weren't supposed to have any problems.

Russia was confused. Didn't his soulmate need him? Didn't he need his soulmate? His soulmate should have come to his senses, stopped what he was doing, apologize for what he had done, and then come with Russia so they could finally live how they were supposed to.

But, that didn't happen.

How was he supposed to live without him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO HAPPY RUSAME ENDING FOR U!!! HAHAHAHAHH!!
> 
> Now either they both suffer for the rest of their lives or there's some freak technology that allows them to sever their connection and live on their own hehehehehehehe. America would probably be the one to do the procedure, and if he couldn't do it legally without the other soulmate's agreement(because russia would never-) he'd do it illegally. maybe die in the process if it's dangerous.
> 
> owo, who knows, im bad at world building.


	45. USSR x Pepsi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got tired of writing normal shit so now we get this shit show again. Just like my other book about america fucking a gun. but with ussr and pepsi.
> 
> yay.
> 
> I will not read this over again. so sorry for the mistakes ahahheeasd
> 
> WARNINGS: Crack crack crack crack COCAINE!

She was beautiful. Standing on her lonesome on the table. Her blue dress popped out on her ebony. She was a perfect lady, just waiting for someone to swoop her off her feet. 

Soviet took this as a perfect opportunity and quickly walked to the table. He extended his arm to touch her and a filthy hand snatched her up. He watched as she was whisked away, her perfect glass lips _violated_ by a filthy capitalist.

"Америка! Stop that!" He scolded him. That was no way to treat a lady! America lowered the bottle from his obscene face.

"What?" He asked, clueless to his harassment. 

Soviet snatched the bottle out of his hand, "You don't deserve her!" 

America looked at him, now even more confused, "USSR, what are you talking about? That Pepsi is mine."

He hugged the cold glass of the bottle to his face, feeling as if he had just saved a damsel in distress, which he had. He send a harsh look at America, "Pepsi is too good for you." 

"But it's _mine_." America stated harshly and wrapped his sub-human hand around her. 

Soviet sighed and gave into the man's stubbornness, "How much for her?"

America scoffed, "You're money is useless to me, USSR."

"I'll give you anything. Tanks? Guns? Ships?" He threw out random suggestions of things much less valuable than the drink in his hand.

The other laughed, "Fine, give me some of your navy and I'll give you some Pepsi, alright?"

Soviet nodded after thinking over the trade for a moment, "Да." He agreed, coming to the conclusion that it was a fair trade, even a bargain, for such a beautiful lady. 

This caused America to laugh even louder now, bending over and holding himself up on his own knees, "Oh fuck you're already getting senile! This war is going to be easier than I thought." He tried to stifle his laughter but failed miserably.

Soviet gently rubbed the cold smooth glass under his hand, "Ships have no use in a proxy war." 

\-------yeeti toodle time skip soviet is gonna seduce the pepsi-------

"So... Where do you come from?", Soviet looked over at the Pepsi bottle sitting on the other side of the table. He ate the meat on his fork, waiting for a response from her. Maybe he should have gotten a private room, the other customers were giving them weird looks. Had they never seen proper romance? 

Soviet sighed, "Silent one, aren't you? That's okay, we can communicate without words."

Pepsi stayed silent, of course, her mouth capped off. Soviet nodded understandingly and moved his glass of wine to his lips to take a sip.

Pepsi's glass started to condense with water. Soviet paused at her reaction, but his eyes widened in realization. He brought the glass of wine back to the table, far away from himself, "I'm sorry, that was rude of me."

He took another bite of his food, the tension between the two rising. He gulped down his food and hesitantly started, "So, why were you trapped with that capitalist pig?"

The soda stayed silent in fear, obviously America hadn't been sweet to her. Soviet frowned, his brows furrowing, "I.. I'm sorry to hear that... But is here better for you? With me?"

Pepsi stayed silent, although her glass told everything. His cheeks felt a little bit hotter from the reply and he shyly mumbled, "Thank you,"

The dark fluid inside of her fizzed and bubbled, eager to release. Soviet turned even darker red at the suggestive move. He glanced around the other customers to make sure none of them saw his little friend growing under the table. 

He leaned forward across the table and whispered, "R-right now?"

Pepsi fizzed even more, exciting her carbonation. 

Soviet fumbled with his wallet and laid a random amount of money on the table. He scrambled out of his seat and picked up Pepsi, carrying her home.

\---------- sexy timeskip. soviet is gonna sex pepsi ----------

Soviet carefully laid back onto the bed, holding Pepsi ontop of his chest. He gave her metal cap a kiss, trailing down under it to taste the rim. He tugged down his own pants, freeing his already hard cock. 

"P-Pepsi!" He gasped as she nicked his lip, a speck of blood leaking out.

He dragged his teeth underneath her cap then slowly pulled it off. Pepsi gave a fizzy sound in response, her bubbles popping to meet Soviet's tongue. He pushed his tongue in through her rim, tasting her. 

He traced along side the gentle spiraling on her glass as he brought her closer to his dick. Gently he poured her out on his cock.

He moaned, biting his lip, "O-Oh fuck, Pepsi..." He slowly wrapped his hand around both Pepsi and himself and slowly stroked both of them. Pepsi's cold glass and fluids pressed against his cock, though the coldness did nothing to stop his arousal.

Water condensed on Pepsi's glass as Soviet picked up his pace. Groaning and whimpering as he felt his body grow tight.

"P-please, Pepsi, oh fuck! Pepsi!"

He came, frantically rubbing Pepsi on his cock. She spilled some more in the messy affair, her soda mixing with Soviet's cum.

He hummed, shutting his eyes as he came down from his high. He smiled down at Pepsi, who was just as satisfied as he was.

"Thank you, love..." He gave her another kiss on her glass rim, ignoring the lines of cum on her glass. 

and then they lived happily ever after and had a loving relationship.


	46. KUCHEN DE MANZANA(Chile x Prussia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idea: prussia and chile make a cake uwu. also totally related/sequel to 'New Years'
> 
> funfact, i didn't know that kuchen was a german word until i got introduced into this fandom. i thought it was just another case of chile running over the spanish language in a car than gluing it back together with sticks, BUT IT'S NOT IT'S JUST GERMAN-
> 
> but now everytime i make it all i can think about is fluffy PrusChi and fluffy pruschi nicknames-  
> (win win situation ahhaehdbsa)
> 
> Warnings: brat snek ; bad writing, but idc because i wanna write this!

"Alright, we need about a stick of butter-"

Chile tossed the butter across the room, just barely missing Prussia and somehow landing in the bowl. He gasped in surprise and his smile stretched from ear to ear, "Did you see that-!?"

"Chile! Stop misbehaving or you'll break something!" Prussia scolded, glaring at the said boy from across the room.

He crossed his arms tight over his chest and turned away from Prussia to avoid his glare as he pouted, "It was pretty cool,"

The older sighed as he started to mix the already soft butter with a spoon, "Stop acting like a child, you are almost 50 years old."

Chile huffed and rolled his eyes, "Well at least I'm not some 150 year old grandpa like you!"

"Don't you dare start picking up attitude now!" Prussia snapped, probably only encouraging Chile to irritate him more, but he only grumbled under his breath as he seethed.

Sometimes it felt as if he was raising a toddler, but this was still purely a political relationship. The kiss they had on New Years seemed to have been forgotten, Chile had never mentioned it again. It was just business. He was just helping him colonize, that's all.

"Can you bring me a cup of sugar?" He motioned for Chile to come closer, although he was focused on mixing the butter.

A bag clanked on the side of the bowl, nearly knocking it over. Prussia jumped and looked down to see that, once again, Chile was the cause.

"Chile!"

"What?! I'm getting sugar!" He smirked up at him as he carelessly dropped almost half the bag of sugar into the bowl. Finally, he stopped and brought the bag away from the bowl. He squinted down into it, "Eeehhh... Maybe that's a bit more than a cup."

Prussia sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Can you just... Can you get me two eggs, please?"

Chile slunk away, and Prussia watched him out of the corner of his eye as he stirred the two ingredients together. He stepped on his toes to put the sugar back in the cabinet, his tail sliding beside him to grab the two eggs from their cartons.

Prussia huffed in amusement, "Why don't you use that in training? It seems quite useful," He already had thoughts for uses for the extra hand. He could easily hold a light-weight sword, maybe even more if he trained it enough.

Chile jumped and his tail tensed, nearly dropping the eggs to the floor before he caught them mid-fall in his hands. He flushed bright red and looked away from Prussia as he handed him the blue eggs, "It's sensitive."

Prussia nodded, scrutinizing Chile with squinted eyes for just a moment before he took the eggs out of his hand and mumbled an unsatisfied, "Alright... Are the apples in the cinnamon?"

"Mhmm," Chile mumbled in response, seeming very interested in what he was doing.

He cracked one in the bowl before stirring again, the dough slowly turning more yellow. Chile leaned on the counter and watched, his tail curling tight around Prussia's calf.

"Whhyy don't you put them both in at the same time?" He poked out his tongue and his tail wound tighter.

Prussia shrugged, trying desperately to stay calm and not mention the very strange hold Chile had him in, "Habit, I suppose."

He furrows his brows and sulked down a bit, glaring at the other egg as if it had insulted him, "That's.... irritating,"

"Well, I'll fix that, " He grabbed the other egg and cracked it with one hand before discarding it with the other. With that Chile visibly relaxed and his tail loosened around Prussia's leg, falling to rest at his ankle but never left.

Prussia softly chuckled as he continued to stir, "You're antsy today, what's wrong?"

Chile huffed and slunk away from the table, the amount of tail around his ankle shrinking as he moved farther away but never leaving. Prussia waited a few moments for him to respond, but there was none. "Chile, What's wrong?"

"No sé. I'm just..." He trailed off, before asking, "What do we need next?"

Prussia glanced back at Chile to see him sulking over the cabinet. He sighed but answered anyway, "Two cups of flour and two teaspoons of baking soda, and please measure it this time."

There was the crinkling of a bag then a loud 'ploof'. Prussia didn't have the heart to look back and see the mess he was making. This was going to be horrible. Two bowls slid into his vision, carefully filled with flour. Prussia glanced up at grinning Chile, "How much is that?"

"Probably about two cups," He took one and dumped one of them into the batter, throwing a cloud of flour up into Prussia's face.

He leaned into his elbow and coughed, wheezing out a reprimand in between, "C-Chile! You're supposed to do that slowly!"

"What's the point? It will all mix together either way," The second bowl was plopped in, another puff of white dust going up into both of their lungs.

"You better stop acting like a child, just because we aren't training doesn't mean you can backtalk me!" Prussia snapped, his anger boiling over.

Chile, ignoring everything he said about acting mature, put his hands on his hips and blew a raspberry at him.

Prussia whacked Chile on the head, putting an end to the rude behavior and earning a very loud, "Puta la wea!"

He whined and rubbed his bruising head, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Prussia's anger faded and guilt took its place. He quickly embraced the smaller, laying his head on his shoulder and quietly apologizing, "I'm sorry. I really am, I-I just got frustrated-"

Chile squeezed him tight, his claws dug into his back and his face smothered in his shoulder. His shoulder slowly got wet, making him feel even more guilty. He hushed him and gently traced his fingers on his back, trying to comfort him as best as he could.

After a few moments, Prussia whispered out, "Forgive me,"

"No." He grumbled into his shirt.

"Please?"

After a moment of thinking, Chile separated from his shoulder to look up at him, "Hold me. Then maybe I will."

A light laugh bubbled up in Prussia's throat, happy that normal Chile was back.

"Alright," He lifted Chile up by his rear and the boy quickly wrapped his legs around him and wound his tail around his arm. He continued to stir the batter with the big reptile clinging to him.

"You know, you're surprisingly light. Where's all that muscle I've been working to get you?" He bounced the smaller easily and got a giggle from him.

"Right here!" He proudly showed off his very small bicep on his thin arm, flexing it to only grow about a centimeter in size.

Prussia laughed and wrapped his free hand almost completely around the biggest portion of his arm, "We're going to have to work on that,"

Chile flushed, "Y-yeah-Well- Whatever!"

He grinned, crouching down to grab an oven pan from the shelves below, never dropping Chile.

He set the pan down on the table and looked down at Chile, "I need both my hands to do this, do you think you could go get the apples for me?"

Chile nodded and hopped down from his hold to go fetch the apples, allowing the older to scoop the batter into the pan.

He plopped the bowl of apples onto the counter as Prussia was flattening the batter in the pan. Chile flicked his tongue out, "Soo, do we just put them on top?"

"Push them in, like this," Prussia took one of the thin, sugar and cinnamon covered apple slices and pushed it into the batter. Then he took another one, putting it right next to the previous.

Chile squinted as he started to fill out the pan, his tail swishing around behind him and his tongue flicking out. Eventually, he started helping by copying Prussia's actions.

He smiled as he watched Chile honed in on just putting apples into the batter, his tongue out much like a snake's.

Once they were finally finished, the apples all gone and the cake filled in, Chile raised his fists and cheered, "Perfect!"

"Yes, it is," Prussia chuckled softly, taking the pan and sliding it into the short metal oven, "That'll be about 40 minutes,"

Chile gasped suddenly as if he had remembered something important, "Oh! Prussia, what is it called? I want to make it later, on my own!"

He flushed, the word bringing back memories of the night just a few weeks before, "It's called kuchen."

\-----

"Kuchen de Manzana for dessert!"

"Again?" Argentina looked over to see his long-time frienemy taking out the 5th caked he'd baked that week from the oven.

He nodded, doing his best not to show his struggles as he lifted the pan with his weak cracking arms. Chile had been baking them almost every day as some sort of comfort as his country rioted.

"Woah, hold on," Argentina quickly came to his rescue, helping him lift the cake onto the counter, his arms almost just as scarred. He huffed and patted the smaller's back, "I mean, I would complain, but it's still good so-"

"No, it's not." Chile snapped out, staring down at the apple cake with anger.

Argentina rubbed his back softly, obviously resisting saying a sarcastic come-back to comfort him. Chile hiccuped, not even noticing that he was crying until it wet the cake below him. He wanted Prussia to hold him, to talk to him, to comfort him.

"I-it will never be good w-without him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry chile, you'll be dead soon as well!1 ahhaahshnasjkdbnsdha


	47. I dont have a title(Sweden x Finland)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> katytaffycat i used ur request as an excuse to write pointless smut ahhaajaja- Sorry-
> 
> sorry if it's not what you wanted aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! 
> 
> WARNINGS: NSFW/smut ; incessssssssst ; they are both drunk, so i'm gonna say very light dubcon. ; porn w/o plot
> 
> i accidentally published this in the morning-,but now it's actually out hahaha-

"Sweden..?" Finland mumbled into his vodka bottle, watching as Sweden and his clone crawled between his legs. He blinked and Sweden merged into one, tugging down his pants.

Sweden mouthed over his clothed crotch, staring up at Finland as he wet his pants. He whined and pushed the older's head away, "Not now,"

"Yes now," He smirked at Finland but didn't attempt to bring his head back down. Instead, he used his hands to trail up his thighs and attempt to tug them off of the sitting man. He pushed Finland back into the couch and lifted his legs as he slid off his pants. He let out a low whine in the back of his throat but allowed Sweden to continue.

Sweden leaned down and pressed their mouths together in a very lazy kiss. It was less of a kiss and more of them tasting the alcohol off of each other's tongue, but either way, it got both of them going.

Finland gasped as Sweden humped him with his pants still on, his very obvious bulge pressing against his bare ass. Quickly Sweden picked up the sloppy embrace again, cupping the younger's face. He struggled to remove his jeans and boxers with his other hand but was still able to tug it down enough to expose his hard member.

"I'm too drunk to do this," Finland mumbled, an inch of sobriety coming through his clouded mind as he glanced at Sweden's well-endowed member. He never drinks enough to get so drunk that his vision was blurry and his words slurred together into one. He usually knew how to handle his alcohol, but tonight he had gone over his limit. "You're too drunk for this, Sw-"

Sweden, not giving a single fuck about the inner-monologue he was having, had his tongue lolled out, watching as his spit slowly fell to Finland's hole, making him sudden from the cold feeling. There was a retching sound as Sweden gave his fingers the same treatment as Finland's hole. His wet fingers traced around the rim of his hole, causing Finland to forget any of the worries he had before, "A-alright, maybe..."

Carefully and slowly he pushed in, smiling down at him. Finland struggled for only a few seconds before adjusting to the not very foreign feeling. He lifted his legs apart, allowing Sweden even more access. He took this as an invitation, pushing in another digit beside the first. Finland let out a low moan as Sweden spread him apart, his hand shooting down to his hardening dick to lazily stroke himself.

"We should do this more often," Sweden mumbled as he carefully rubbed his fingers around Finland's prostate, never directly touching it. He seemed a bit more sober than Finland was, understanding not to overwhelm him too much... Or maybe he was just teasing.

Finland huffed a quiet reply, "We're brothers, we cant,"

"Well, you haven't said no yet.." Sweden pressed another finger in, causing Finland to arch his back and open his mouth in a silent scream, "I'll stop whenever you want me to,"

Sweden quickly started to thrust his fingers in and out and spread him leaving Finland breathless and flushed, only able to glare at him.

Sweden pulled out his fingers, earning an angry grumble from the younger. He just chuckled and pulled a small bottle from his pocket. "You keep lube in your pocket?" Finland deadpanned, although he was secretly relieved that he wasn't stopping.

"Of course I do, I have to be prepared," Sweden smugly confirmed, taking out a condom as well.

Finland rolled his eyes as Sweden opened up the packet and put it on and scoffed "Like you get any..."

"It looks a lot like I'm getting some now," He chuckled. Finland huffed, but didn't reply. He watched him with an unamused look as very dramatically squirted the lube on his dick and Finland's hole, slowly pulling it away as if he was doing fancy bar tricks.

Sweden stroked his member a few times, then pressed the tip to Finland's entrance, who gasped at the cold lube. Without much resistance, he pushed in at a snail's pace until their hips met. Finland moaned quietly, not doing anything as Sweden put his hands on the underside of his knees and pushed his legs even further up.

He sloppily thrust into Finland, no rhythm or order to anything. He stayed down, stroking his dick in the same halfhearted manner and attempted to take another chug from his bottle. He felt a lot warmer than he did before, gentle shocks of pleasure running through his body with each thrust.

Sweden leaned down and kissed him, speeding up his thrusts. Finland moaned into his mouth and abandoned the vodka bottle to cling to his back and wrap his legs around his waist. He struggled to adjust his position while Sweden hurriedly fucked him, working to make his aimless thrusts anywhere near his prostate.

He pressed into the sensitive wall, making Finland curl up around him as white-hot pleasure melted his already incapacitated brain. Thankfully he seemed to catch on, doing his best to press on or around the sensitive nerves even as his thrusts grew frantic.

He moaned into the kiss, shutting his eyes tight and gripping onto Sweden's back for dear life as he climaxed. Sweden forced himself to the hilt, a loud groan separating the kiss for a moment before he embraced him again. His dick felt a bit warmer, and Finland could only assume he came as well.

Sweden slowly pulled out and broke the kiss, leaving Finland to lay back on the couch with his chest heaving for air. He pulled off the dirty condom and discarded it on the floor, then sat next to Finland and cuddled up to him.

All the guilt came crashing down on Finland after the pleasure was gone. He picked up his bottle and somberly mumbled, "Let's forget this now, Sweden," Before taking a massive chug of it, fully intending to get black-out drunk.

Sweden just hummed and snuggled up closer to him, "I think I want to remember this,"


	48. Secret Mission(China X Suriname)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daaaaaaaaaaamn daniel, back at it again with the sheriff suriname
> 
> look up sheriff suriname polandball comic, it's good and what i'm basing this fic on.... again.
> 
> ... sorry for lewding suriname- especially like this
> 
> WARNINGS: NSFW/smut ; DUBCON/RAPE. LIKE, VERY VERY DUBIOUS COERCION; VIRGINS HAHAHa ; horny incel china.

Suriname happily jogged on the sidewalk in his Super-Spy-Shoes 400(trade-mark pending). He had made sure to wear his best today because China had contacted for a very top-secret mission! China was frantic as he called and sounded like he had just run a marathon, so Suriname was prepared for any situation he needed to save him from.

Suddenly his phone rang again, and Suriname promptly looked at the contact, 'Super Boss' and answered, "Ye-"

"W-where the hell are you!?" China cried out and Suriname pulled his phone away from his ear.

He happily replied, "Just about a block from your house, Boss!"

"COME FASTER!"

Suriname nodded, even though China couldn't see that, and said, "Yes, Sir!"

He started to jog(and he's pretty sure his Super-Spy-Shoes 400 made him run faster), still talking to China on the phone, "So c-can you tell me my secret mission now?"

"No! We must- I-I must tell you it in private, Suriname," China snapped, more annoyed and disheveled by the second.

Suriname hopped up the stairs to his house two steps at a time to get to his door faster. He knocked and told China about his presence over the phone, "I'm here to save you, Mr. Boss!"

"The doors unlocked... J-just... Fuck, Lock it when you come inside a-and come to my room." China ended the call. Suriname pouted at his phone before he pocketed it, China sounded very hurt!

Suriname quickly opened the door and slid in. Very, very silently he shut it behind him and pulled out his soft-dart gun (China revoked his real gun after an incident with Nega-Suriname), and tip-toed through the house.

China was probably being held hostage- Why else would he sound so worried?

Quiet grunts and whines poured out of China's room, making him extra scared for his boss. Countless possibilities floated around in his head of China being tortured or killed or even worse. He peeked into the door with his dart-gun, making sure not to alert any potential criminals.

There China was, completely nude and alone in his room on his bed, stroking his member. Was he stuck?

Suriname slipped in very carefully, finally alerting his boss's attention. He gasped and reached towards him, "S-Suriname! Come quick, I need you now!"

"Of course!" He hurried over to the side of his bed and grinned at him, "What's my secret mission?"

"Y-your duty is to please me, Suriname." China explained, calming down a bit and stopped stroking himself.

He felt a little awkward from that, but he wouldn't mention it. His boss just needed a pick me up, and he could easily do that, "What do you want me to do, Boss?"

"Take off your clothes," China demanded, glaring down at him.

Suriname nodded and quickly got to lifting his shirt over his head, China continued to jerk himself off at the scene. He carefully folded it and placed it on the floor before starting on his pants. After he was mid-way through taking off his super-sheriff boxers did, he questioned why China wanted him to do undress, "Why am I doing this?"

"D-don't question my orders!" He snapped, and Suriname quickly shut up. His boss was so sad! He had to comfort him!

He patted his thigh, "Come over here," Suriname eagerly did so, clamoring on his bed and crouching with his knee on either side of China's legs. He quickly embraced him into a hug, leaning them back into the wall. He probably just needed a hug, hugs always made Suriname feel better.

China's arms didn't wrap around him. He laid with his ear on his chest, listening to his frantic heartbeats. He reached to the table next to his bed to grab a clear bottle of liquid. He watched as he placed a dollop on his fingers, dumbfounded.

"Just relax for me," China told him, his hand going behind him.

"Yes sir!" Suriname attempted to force his muscles to relax, but his epic-sheriff-catlike senses didn't allow him to.

Something cold pressed against his entrance. He glanced up at China, who knowingly smiled down at him, "Boss?- AH!" Slowly he pressed his finger inside. Suriname whimpered and clung onto his shirt, trying to understand the new feeling in his gut. It burned for a moment before the pain left, leaving Suriname to struggle to adjust.

"China..." He whimpered as he pulled out before pushing right back in, "This is weird..."

"This is going to help you with your mission." The older explained, attempting to push another one of his fingers inside. Suriname cried out at the stretch, but once again the pain dissipated. China spread and explored around, strange feelings in his gut as he pressed into some places. He whimpered, feeling his dick harden like how it sometimes was in the morning.

China pressed something right, causing Suriname to widen his eyes and moan out a quiet, "C-China!"

There was a pause, then the finger was quickly removed from his body with a little pain. China growled down at him, "I can't wait, you're just begging for me to take you now,"

"What? Boss I-" He yelped as he was suddenly tackled, shoved down into the bed. He caught himself on his hands and knees, looking back at China to see him kneeling behind him.

Something blunt pressed into his hole, the same cold wet feeling from his fingers. Suriname tried to get his brain to catch up to him, only catching onto the fact that the thing pressing against him was China's dick.

"Oh gosh," He gasped as China pushed against his hole, attempting to break in. He couldn't stretch that much!

Suriname whimpered as China slowly entered him. He gasped and clutched the blanket below him for dear life. His thoughts blurted out of his mouth, even less of a filter than usual, "You're huge! I-I can't- Oh gosh!" He squeaked as China gripped his hips and forced him to move backwards a bit.

China moaned and Suriname tried to understand the fullness he felt. He pulled out, Suriname thought he was done for a second. But he only left a little and pushed right back in. He choked out, "H-hurts,"

"You can take it. For me, at least?" China leaned down and mumbled against the back of his neck, earning a stern nod from Suriname. He could take it.

He sniffed, trying to suck the tears back into his eyes. He tried to stifle the pain down as much as possible. He was strong, this was for his boss, he could do it!

The torture continued, China gradually speeding up his pace as he huskily whispered sentences into his ear, though he could only pick up a few words.

He was pushed down, his arms giving out from China's weight and leaving him laying stomach-first on the bed. "C-China, pleas-Mmf!" He wrapped over his arm and cupped his mouth, his other arm wrapping around his chest.

"Shh... Just take it, you have to complete your mission," He whispered, his usually nasally voice sounding even more nasally as he panted for air. His hips pushed Suriname's own into the bed and managed to get the rest of his member inside of him, earning a loud muffled scream from the sudden feeling of something pressing so deep.

Suriname didn't understand the hot feeling deep in his gut, but it made him feel so good. Each time he entered he pressed straight against something on his walls that caused an almost painful pleasure, overriding all of his other brain functions.

China pushed him into the bed roughly, sliding even further. Suriname moaned into his hand, his eyes rolling back into his head. It was so much, he thought he was going to pass out.

He continued to thrust in him with more effort than before, pounding Suriname into the bed. Each one pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in, leaving both of them breathless from the effort. Tears had started to fall from being so overwhelmed. But Suriname took it anyways, breathing hard through his nose as he tried to stay determined.

His lower body felt tight, so the first thing Suriname thought to do was stretch, spreading his legs even farther. Bad decision. China forced himself even more onto him until his balls stopped him from going any further.

Suriname squealed and tightened his fists, struggling against the arm holding him down. His member rubbed against the sheets each time China thrust inside of him, sending shocks of pleasure throughout his body. His crotch felt weird. His stomach twisted around itself, making Suriname almost feel nauseous.

A hot feeling filled his entire body and he gasped. He let out a muffled beg for China to let go off him as he squirmed in the larger's grip. He was going to die from heatstroke, his brain already felt like it was melting!

Then, his body convulsed suddenly. Suriname cried out as his member gave a tingly feeling, the only thing he could relate it to was the feeling of peeing but it felt a lot more good. His stomach and the sheets below him were wet and sticky. Had he peed? Oh, that would be so humiliating to pee during his mission!

China's hips snapped forward, pressing Suriname into the cushions. He wrapped his arms tighter around him moaned in his ear, "G-god, Suriname!"

Something fluid suddenly filled his body. Suriname let out a muffled yelp and shut his eyes tight. China humped him softly as the fluid kept filling him up, earning whines and cries each time he touched the button inside of him.

Finally, China let go of his mouth and arms, letting Suriname struggle to hold himself up. He got off of him, slowly pulling his member out. Suriname gasped at the feeling, cringing at the feeling of his hole gaping and allowing the cold in.

He watched as China cleaned himself off, feeling too tired to even move. The older's eyes met his and he smiled, "Good job, Suriname. I think it would be best for you to head home and take a break, now that you've completed your secret mission."

"I'm tired. I'm really tired..." Suriname struggled to lift himself on his arms and move off the bed.

China was already walking back to his computer desk, "Go home and recharge. I'll inform you of any other missions I need done."

Suriname whimpered but managed to stand up, his legs threatening to buckle with each step.

Once he was outside, he took out his phone and dialed Guyana.

It was answered almost instantly, "H-hey, can you pick me up? I-I'm at China's house,"

Guyana grumbled something under his breath but then quickly agreed, "Alright. I'll be there in about 10 minutes."

"Oh! Thank you so much, Guinea! How could I ever repay-"

"It's GUYANA. GUY-ANA. HOW IS THAT SO FUCKING HARD FOR YOU!?"

Suriname shrunk down and removed his phone from his ear, "S-sorry-"

"You know what? Fuck you. I'm not picking you up. Just walk home from your stupid missions with your stupid China and your stupid sheriff shit." Guyana ended the call, leaving Suriname to struggle to walk home in his weak legs with the extra baggage of guilt on top of that.

That wasn't a very fun secret mission.


	49. Banana Republic has a tiny banana(Honduras X Russia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowowosfhdsfsjdfnsxa REQUEST FROM gemlover25!!!
> 
> I always feel bad when i put shit that wasn't directly asked to be put in- so i feel REALLY bad for this whole fic KJASNDJSAD SORRY!
> 
> WARNINGS: NSFW/smut ; size difference.. both ways ; TINY BANANA REPUBLIC ; Honduras fails at being a top ; rimminggggg ; porn w/o plot

Honduras grinned at his boyfriend, Russia, who was laying stomach-down on the bed, his legs spread out for him to see. He stroked his banana at the sight, ignoring the fact that Russia's limp member already looked twice the size of his. Hopefully, he was a shower, not a grower.

Russia looked back over his shoulder and his emotionless face drooped even more, "You are tiny. I expect more Banana from the Banana Republic."

Honduras flushed, "That doesn't mean I can't please you!"

Russia rolled his eyes and turned back to face the headboard, "Did not say that. I said you are tiny. Is difference. You can be skilled, even if you is tiny little man with a tiny little dick-"

"Okay, that's enough!" Honduras interrupted him, thankfully shutting his tangent up for good.

He huffed and crouched down on the bed, his face right next to Russia's ass. He spread his two massive cheeks, exposing his equally massive entrance that stretched into a very slight oval as it was spread apart. The ring around it was a pinkish color and almost puffy, looking almost like a pair of lips.

He felt the urge to kiss it, so he did. The rings were larger than his lips. He stuck his tongue out and rubbed all along the sensitive flesh, it tasted just like skin, maybe even a bit sweeter. Suddenly his head was squeezed tight by Russia's thighs, forcing him to stay close to his rear. Honduras gasped but didn't question it, he was starting to like this.

He kissed around his hole, gently prodding his tongue inside. Russia's insides grabbed onto him like a vise and his legs tightened around his head. Honduras groaned from the pressure that caused his eyes to feel like they were about to burst. He slowly tongue-fucked him, gripping tight onto his ass.

"I cannot feel you," Russia grumbled after a few moments, "You are barely inside."

Honduras felt worse. He wasn't going to be able to please Russia with his tongue, maybe his dick would do.

He patted onto Russia's thigh, getting harsher until he finally let Honduras free. He sat up and sighed, looking even more disappointed than he did before. He looked down at Honduras' little banana and then back up to his sad face, "Have you had sex at all? Even with woman?"

Honduras shook his head, his cheeks flushing more with embarrassment, "Uh... No...?" God, why must he be such a disappointment? He glanced down at Russia's cock, which was just a tiny bit hard. He swelled with pride, "I made you feel good though, didn't I?"

Russia chuckled softly, "Yes, even if you are tiny." Honduras failed to stutter out a response before he continued, "Now, get down. I will show you how to fuck," He pushed on Honduras' chest, easily pinning the smaller down on the bed.

He squeaked from surprise but didn't stop Russia. He didn't focus on the hard pressure on his chest as Russia positioned himself on his dick. The head of his dick pushed against his entrance and Honduras nearly orgasmed right there. He looked up at the now smug-looking Russia as he teased him, "D-don't we need lube? And stretching?" He knew about those, even if he was a complete virgin.

"No, spit is enough for tiny man" He was very blunt, not caring as he damaged Honduras' ego even more.

He lowered himself down, the tight warm instantly swallowing him up whole. His hips slammed into Honduras' much smaller ones with a low grunt from Russia. He threw his head back and screamed in pain and pleasure. Russia's body was crushing him, but he was also squeezing him with his warm walls. Honduras was in heaven.

Russia pressed on his chest to lift himself up, then slammed back down onto his banana. Honduras was stuck in a constant loop of having his chest crushed then his hips crushed, too breathless to even speak. Russia's cock slowly started to harden, quiet grunts and the occasional moan leaving his mouth.

"I Can- Feel You- Now," he said, interrupting himself with his bounces. Honduras did nothing but let out a strangled moan in response.

Honduras' stomach already felt tight. It only took a few rough hip-breaking slams later to have him screaming Russia's name, painting his walls white. His after-glow left him fuzzy for just a second, the rough pounding brought him right back.

"W-wait! Rus-Russia! Stop!" He cried out, his body screaming pain now that his arousal was gone.

After a few excruciating moments, Russia had finally stopped and was now resting on top of Honduras with his sensitive dick still in his ass. He complained, "I am not finished yet. I will not finish for long time with tiny banana-"

"Stop calling it tiny!" Honduras whined, feeling very very insulted.

Russia pouted. He paused, thinking, unaffected by his boyfriend's whimpers and whines as his cock hardened inside of him. He grinned down at him, "Okay. I have plan," He lifted himself from Honduras, who let out a relieved sigh as he was finally freed from the hot flesh-prison that was Russia. "I will fuck you, and we both feel good. да?"

Honduras' eyes trailed down to his cock. Thick, veiny, and huge. He gulped and forced his eyes back to his lover's face, "You won't fit."

"I will make myself fit. I have fit in small countries before, you will stretch." Russia confidently said, probably intending to comfort Honduras. It didn't comfort him.

But he wanted to make his boyfriend happy and he was still guilty for not pleasing him. He shrugged and mumbled quietly, "I-I guess w-we can..." He wasn't sure how he felt on bottoming, especially not with a massive partner such as Russia, but he would try.

Russia nodded, his smirk widening as he reached to grab the unused lube on the counter and spurt a few large globs on his fingers. He sat between Honduras' legs, then lifted him up onto his lap with one hand. He pushed Honduras' legs to bend upwards, and he allowed him to. The smaller gasped as his finger caressed his hole.

"You tell me if I hurt you, okay?" Russia asked as he pushed against his entrance with his blunt finger.

Honduras' mind was spinning, trying to remember how fucking huge Russia's hand was, but he squeaked, "O-okay-" Russia pushed in and Honduras cried out, "Hurts!"

Russia hushed him, gently running his hand down the underside of his thigh as he easily pushed his finger down to the knuckle. Honduras stared up at Russia, trying to reason with the new feeling inside of him. After a few moments, the slight pain quickly leaving. Now he felt good. It was strange, but it made him feel horny. He whined and covered his face, hoping that he could hide his obvious enjoyment.

"Do you hurt still?" Russia asked softly.

Honduras flushed but shook his head no and mumbled a quiet, "No..."

He yelped as Russia started to move, gently pushing in and out of him. He seemed to be searching for something, pressing and prodding until- "Mierda!" A shock went to his brain and he arched his back.

Russia hummed happily, softly rubbing around the area inside of him. Honduras whimpered, unable to form proper words.

He pressed another finger to his entrance, slowly sliding. Once again, it only burned for a moment before making Honduras feel strange. He spread the fingers apart and slowly thrust, leaving Honduras gasping for air.

Russia purred down at him, "You are doing so well, tiny man. My little dear," Another digit, filling up Honduras completely. He quickened his pace, pushing into his prostate as he jabbed inside. Honduras writhed and squealed in surprise, loving how full he felt.

"You are going to take my cock good. You'll feel wonderful." He gently wrapped his hand around his banana, stroking him in time with his other hand.

Honduras cried out, arching his back and pressing onto his hand, "I-I'm c-" Russia pulled his fingers out and Honduras screamed in anger.

"Hush, you will feel better soon," Russia assured him.

He picked up the lube once again, covering his dick in it until it was dripping with the excess. Honduras gulped at the sight of his cock, knowing what was going to happen. He was still scared, but now he was anticipating for that wonderful extreme feeling again. He wanted to feel Russia deep inside of him, filling him up completely.

He gripped onto Honduras' hips and brought him towards his dick. He looked up at Russia, his eyes blown wide and panting hard. "P-please," He struggled out, "I need you, please,"

Russia nodded, then pulled Honduras on him. His back arched and his toes curled as he slowly sunk onto the massive cock, the pain overshadowed by pleasure. He stared down in blissful shock at the growing bulge in his stomach, not stopping until Russia was balls deep inside of him. He was already pushing into the little bundle of nerves that sent shocks of pleasure to his brain.

Russia grabbed his hips and forced him off as his hips went back. He lunged hard and fast into Honduras. The smaller moaned out in pleasure, doing his best to fuck himself on Russia's cock in the position he was in.

"R-Russia!" He gasped his name each time he hit his prostate straight on, which was very often. His brain was mush, overwhelmed with pleasure. All he could think about was Russia, so that's all he could say.

"T-tight... Little dear, you are so tight..." Russia groaned, though it wasn't understood by the overwhelmed Honduras. He leaned further on the bed, slamming Honduras off and on his cock as he loomed over his flushed, gasping face.

"Russia! R-Rus-AAH!" Honduras suddenly screamed as he came. Russia moaned, fucking him even faster as he tightened around him. The smaller squirmed around, his brain still up in the clouds as his ass was pounded.

Soon after, Russia climaxed with a throaty yell, "Honduras!" He forced himself deep inside of the smaller, riding out his high with short humps.

They both heaved for air as they slowly came back to reality. Honduras smiled softly up at Russia, who did the same. Slowly he pulled out, a wet sound as he popped out.

He flopped on to the bed and quickly embraced the smaller. Honduras sighed feeling very tired, but content.

Russia stuffed the smaller spoon closer to him, shifting his legs in obvious discomfort of the mess between their legs.

"Can I clean?" He asked, placing his head on Honduras' shoulder and continuing in a more playful tone, "We can have more fun in shower.. if you want."

"Mmmm..." Honduras thought for a moment, "Sure-" He yelped as Russia scooped him up, carrying him to the bathroom, "B-but only if I get to be top!"

Russia laughed and then nuzzled into his cheek, "We can try, Tiny Banana-"

"It's not tiny!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then honduras started tiny banana support group.


	50. Narcissist 1 flirts with narcissist 2 (France X UK)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. THIS IS **SUPER** FUCKING LATE, BUT REQUEST FOR mallow-moo im so sorry, you've probably forgotten this already- but here's your bxb fruk after EIGHT MONTHS!  
> J U L Y O F 2 0 1 9. THAT WAS LAST DECADE!!!! AHDSASHDAS IM SORRY!!
> 
> i'm sorry, again ;-; im an asshole you are legally allowed to punch me and yell at me.
> 
> WARNINGS: Weird modern AU. yes. ; tsundere UK ; a suit was harmed in the writing of this fic

Britain stood in front of his mirror, trying every outfit he had on. None of them looked good enough. France had decided(without much input from Britain) that they would go to a 5-star restaurant this Friday that he had made reservations for a year ago on. Britain was a bit irked by that, how long was France planning to be this invasive with him?

He knew that all France's insistent flirts were just a ploy to get Britain vulnerable so could easily take down his long-time rival. Britain would not fall for any of the man's treachery!

...A free meal was just fine, though.

He puffed out his chest, examining every centimeter of his navy blue suit. It was his favorite, the best go-to option for him. Sadly that came with consequences, the crispness of the suit had long since faded with wear and it's once saturated color was dulled. But it would have to do.

While Britain was tugging on his a little too-tight pants, there was a loud knocking throughout his house. Britain stumbled out of his room and hurried to the door, belt still unbuckled. He opened the door and France was there in a much better, probably absurdly expensive outfit than he was in, like he expected.

France opened his mouth to speak and then snapped it shut and looked at Britain judgingly, "You can't go there like that! You've really gone downhill, Britain." He gestured to him and his suit.

Britain groaned and forced himself not to yell at France's rude behavior, "Just let me tidy up a bit and I'll look just dandy."

France tsk-ed and grabbed Britain's arm, tugging him out of the house, "At this point, you need it professionally done! And who better than moi?" Britain struggled away from him but France managed to get him into the passenger seat of his car. France turned on the car and backed out of the driveway.

He looked back at Britain, "Oh! We have enough time. I knew you were gonna wear something that looked like it came out of a trash bin so I planned it a few hours ahead of when I told you."

Britain angrily pouted and snapped his seat-belt on before he crossed his arms over his chest. "My suit is just fine." He grumbled out, more voicing his thoughts than talking to France.

"Exactly. Fine is too low of a standard for me and you. You deserve nothing but the best, Britain." France firmly stated, not taking his eyes off the road. Britain flushed slightly but quickly quieted the positive thoughts. France smirked a bit, "Well maybe a little less than the best, I am much more suited for perfection."

"Oh shut it, you narcissist!" Britain complained, rolling his eyes with a small smile on his face.

France chuckled, "Sure, I'm the narcissist here, Great Britain. Should I start calling myself Greater France? Or Best France?"

Britain grinned and spoke playfully, France's light behavior rubbing off on him, "Well the title suits me, it's not narcissism if it's true!"

France laughed and glanced at Britain at the corner of his eye. Britain's heart warmed at the laughter of the other. He wanted to hear it more. He wanted to make France laugh more... No.

Britain forced his mouth into a deep frown. France is just faking it to try to trick him into surrender. Britain stared at the road in front of them, giving one word answers for the rest of the ride. His mental storm-clouds seemed to have dragged France in as well, and he stopped trying to communicate with the stubborn man.

\---

France pulled up to the mall, cut the engine and hopped out of the car. Britain paused for a moment, thinking he had angered France by being such a downer. But before he could get out of the car himself, France opened the door for him and bowed down like a butler, "Ladies first."

Britain grumbled at the absurdly proper behavior, even if deep down he was relieved that normal France was back, and slunk out of the car, "Oh fuck you.."

France slammed the door shut behind him and leaned close to him, pressing their chests together and gently lifting his chin with a finger. He smirked down at the very flustered man, fluttering his lashes, "I didn't know you'd be so forward about our relationship-"

Britain squealed and pushed him away, "That's not what I meant and you know that!" He stomped off to the entrance of the mall, ignoring France laughs from behind him.

They looked like fishes out of water(Proud fishes out of water, to be exact) in the crowd of teenagers and young adults in casual wear. Britain was prim and a professional, he should walk poise and confident like he knew what he was doing.

But France hooked his arm in his own, pulling him along in his skip and his idiocy. Now they just looked absurd, people gawked at their- No France's childish behavior instead of in awe at their professionality like they should be.

Britain tugged his arm out of the other's hold and flushed in anger and embarrassment.

France drooped, disappointed, "Why'd you do that?"

"You look like a bloody fool, France." He hissed out. He stared straight forward, not giving the other the satisfaction of any sort of eye contact. France pouted and crossed his arms, but at least he wasn't skipping around like a 6 year old girl anymore. Britain would love to call it an improvement, but the sad behavior of the man tugged at his heartstrings.

He was under his spell. Dammit.

He cursed himself internally. France suddenly brightened up and tugged Britain over to a store, "Here! This one!" He tapped at the glass towards one of the mannequins wearing a beautifully tailored suit, ruined by its nauseating neon-pink color. France shot him a grin and Britain looked back unamused.

"That's absurd. You have to be pulling my leg with this one, France."

France laughed, "Do you not like it? I think it fits your style very much, my princess."

Britain felt a smile tug at his lips and he responded with an equally playful tone, "I'm no princess, I'm a queen." He fluttered his eyelashes, earning snorting laughs from France.

"I'm sorry, your highness." He did a deep bow to Britain.

Britain composed himself first, "Well, let's find something proper now. I don't want to take too long and lose our table!"

France grabbed onto Britain's hand and intertwined their fingers before he pulled him into the shop. Britain's heart thumped quicker from the small interaction and he gently squeezed France's hand back. A vile concoction of dread and love boiled up in his gut. He was tricked, and he was going to pay the consequences for falling for an enemy.

"Shit."

"What's wrong?" France looked at him quizzically, but before he got an answer he asked another question, "What size are you? I know you're a bit chubby-"

Britain flushed, "I-I'm not-"

"Oh! I could get in tailored for you- but that would take too long..." France hummed as he was in deep thought. He waved his hand dismissively, "Augh, I'll just buy you one now and get you a better one later."

"Uh, j-just one would be fine. I don't even think you have enough money for that..." Britain was surprised by the lengths France went to bribe Britain, even if he had proven many times before that he was willing to spend thousands on his strange crusade for Britain's trust.

"Nonsense. Ah- You look good in blue, let's get a blue one." France dragged him over towards a rack of dark-blue coats.

France frantically raised the suits to Britain's chest, scrutinizing his look, then picking another one or piling it over his arm to try on for later. Britain tried to stop or even just slow down the quick-paced decision-making, but France didn't listen.

"Oooh! This one's good," He shoved it towards Britain, "Put it on!"

Britain stumbled to grab the navy blue suit from him. He glanced over it, "It's very... Sparkly." Small silvery glitter was sparely spread over the suit, making the expensive material look a lot cheaper than it was.

France grinned, "You'd look great! Maybe even comparable to me, now put it on!"

Britain quickly realized the slightly passive-aggressive comment and snapped out, "Hey! I assure you I look ten times better than you do, with a suit or not!" Britain grumbled as he took his dull greying suit, but before he could put on the new one France let out a short whistle of amusement.

"Wow, maybe I should get you an undershirt too."

Britain frowned, "Oh bloody hell, no one's going to see it anyways, you twat." Maybe Britain would even consider falling for France's tricks if he was less criticizing.

France smirked, "No, I just want to see you without it while you're changing."

Britain stumbled with putting his arm in the sleeve, shocked by the sudden comment. Was that a compliment? Or him just being a creep? Probably both, considering France' absurd behavior.

France tugged the blazer off of him before shoving on another one, giving Britain no time to process his statement any further. This one was still a dark blue, but more matte than the other.

France pouted at it, heavily scrutinizing his look, "No. Take the pretty one, it matches you better." He spun Britain out of the suit, then and carefully draped it over the clothing rod. France was treading out towards the register in the blink of an eye, the sparkly suit in his arms.

After a moment of trying to ground himself, Britain threw his old suit on and hurried after France. He never gave him any time to process anything. Just one action after another after another... It was almost charming. Almost.

He strolled over to France, who was already halfway done for paying for the suit.

"I'll pay you back later-"

"Nonsense!" He waved him a dismissively at him before that same hand gripped onto his own. He blew a little kiss at the clerk, "Thank you, chéri!" And promptly rushed out of the store, dragging along Britain with him.

France swung over too him, and instantly his happy face scrunched up in a look of disgust. He tsk'd as he tugged his blazer off, "No more of this garbage!"

He threw it off, haphazardly and dramatically just like everything he did. It landed in a big fancy fountain, ignoring all of its dry-cleaning instructions.

"H-hey! That's still my fucking suit-"

France brought a finger to Britain's lips, "Hush, now!" He checked his watch on his other wrist, not moving, "We have an... One hour's time! Do you mind arriving early?"

He finally allowed Britain to talk. His attitude picked right back up at the thought of food, "Well, I would love to, but I'm not sure how about how long the tables are empty before our time.."

France clicked his tongue and squinted into the distance as he thought, "You have a good point... For once,"

"Cunt-"

"I'll call them and ask!" He pulled out his phone and quickly picked one of his contacts named after the restaurant they were going to.

Britain looked up at him questionably as the phone ran, "Why do you have it as a contact?"

"I have standards of where I eat, unlike you, I have reservations for them every other week!" He explained, proudly.

For some reason that made Britain's mood drop. He actually thought he was special? Of course not, he was just being invited over to his enemy's fancy dinner just to prove how below he was compared to him. France had probably invited everyone and their mother over for dinner with him, Britain wasn't special.

But why would he care about the annoying man's opinion of him? He was just a pretentious asshole, that's all. Britain hardened his look and crossed his arms, looking away from the disgusting frog as he talked on the phone.

"Yes? Yes, I'm here to check my reservation for France at 17:30- Oh what's that?...." In the corner of his eye, he watched France jump in his skin and glance over at Britain, "Oh, merde, a-alright... S-sorry for bothering you..." He ended the call, slumped over and sighed. He stared at Britain's new suit in his hands as if he was having a mid-life crisis, then abruptly switched back to his normal mood straightened himself out.

"Well! Plans are changed!" He shoved Britain his new suit and then started craning his neck to look all over the mall, "How do you feel about Chinese?"

"What? What happened?" Britain put on his new suit. In all honesty, it felt good to wear it. He felt like a very proud disco-ball.

"Turns out I had planned them for last week. But, I can just bring you along next week," France poked Britain's nose, "Tonight, we shall just have to eat here!"

He interlocked his arm with Britain's and skipped over to the very short line in a small kiosk of Chinese food. Britain flushed bright red, his previous anger at France gone. This certainly made him feel special. Or maybe it was just France being care-free France. He didn't care, France still wanted to eat with him even at a greasy fast-food place, he was special to him.

France quickly ordered for him and himself, getting Britain an exact copy of his own meal. "Oh! Can I change that second order to a large?" He grinned at the very tired looking employee, who just nodded and pulled out a large box, "Merci!"

Britain elbowed France lightly and chuckled, "Hungry, are we?"

France shook his head as he grabbed the stacked two meals in one arm, "Non, the large is for you,"

Britain puffed his cheeks and looked away as they walked to one of the tables, "Are you calling me fat?"

"Awwh, I just love to pamper you, Mon petit gros! (tsjdfs supposed to be "my little chubby/gordito", i don't know, it says "my little fat" when you translate it back ahdasndAAA)" He pinched Britain's cheek and cooed.

He flushed and swatted his hands away and rubbed his burning hot cheek, "I-I don't understand your shitty language, frog!"

France fake a look of sadness and sat down on the chair, "Oh, you don't? Well, je t'aime tellement mon chéri! (I love you so much, my darling!)"

Britain let out an annoyed sound between a growl and a yell, angrily stabbing his food with a plastic fork, "Speak English!"

France smirked and leaned forward over the table, "Non."

Britain glared at him as he ground his teeth to chew his noodles, "Frog."

"Vous devriez apprendre le français, ce serait amusant, (You should learn French, it would be fun,)" He sighed and rested his chin on his hand, looking at Britain almost dreamily, "J'ai appris l'anglais pour toi. (I learned English for you.)"

He took a small bite of food, ending his annoying ribbits.

Britain huffed but continued to shovel the food in his mouth. It was surprisingly good, although he was sure it wasn't so good for his figure. He stabbed his eggroll with the fork and cut it as if he was cutting a piece of steak.

In the middle of shoving it in his mouth, France spoke up once more a smug smile on his face, "I should teach you. Here, say, 'Je t'aime'. ('I love you')"

Britain put down his fork, thinking for a moment. Why not? He was in a good mood, he could humor France for a bit, "She tame..? She t'aime... Je t'aimme... Je t'aime.. France w-" He looked up at France, who was covering his bright red face with his hands.

He whispered hissed at him, terrified and embarrassed, "What? What did I say? Did you make me say something bad!?" He glanced around, hoping no one had heard him saying anything offensive.

France coughed and looked down at his food to avoid eye-contact, "Non, no, it just means nonsense," He shook his head gently, then quickly snapped back up to his normal bright behavior, "How's the food?"

"It's lovely! I wasn't expecting it to be so delicious, Thank you for taking me here, " Britain smiled, the words he said already forgotten. He looked down at his plate that was already half empty and the tips of his mouth quirked down.

France waved him off, "Nonsense, I should have taken you to a proper establishment, not some fast food joint... But that is my mistake." His plate was still almost all there, picking through his food to only eat the best parts.

"Well, it's still nice to spend time with you," Britain let his true feelings slip through, grinning at the flustered man. The usually forced hate he had towards him was gone, leaving a warm feeling in his stomach. He could get used to this...

France tripped over his words, acting very un-France-like, "O-oh, well- Uh-" He coughed and then smug France was back on, slyly purring, "I'm glad I've been able to please you, even if it wasn't the best," He glanced at the fancy clock on his wrist and quickly glanced back up, exaggerating a look of sadness, "But, sadly, I believe our time has to come to an end,"

He suddenly got up from his chair, the metal legs screeching on the floor, and offered a hand to the very stunned Britain, "May I guide you back to your kingdom, my queen?"

Britain stared at his hand, dumbfounded. Finally, he managed to sputter out, "Your q-queen?" France hummed a yes. Britain stared at him for a few moments, his mind crashing. He ignored the screaming in his mind to reject the manipulation.

"Sure- EEP!" He took his hand and was jerked up into his arms. France held him tight for a moment before spinning him out in a very exaggerated tango (or maybe like a Beyblade), then hooked their arms and pulled Britain along as he calmly out of the small store.

"F-France! Y-you imbecile!" Britain cried, struggling to walk on his now wobbly legs. He rolled his eyes and puffed his cheeks. Despite the anger he had for the man, he was forced to lean against him for support.

France just snorted, "I couldn't help myself! I just love messing with you, you act so adorable when you're angry."

Britain flushed, though it wasn't for the usual reasons. Usually, he would take that as a very rude back-handed emasculating comment, but now he just felt like an embarrassed school girl whose crush just complimented her. Wait, crush? Why would his mind even think of that!

France huffed after a short period of Britain having a mental breakdown over his feelings over unwitting France, "Are you giving me the silent treatment?"

"What? No, I was just... Thinking.." Britain's voice tapered off at the end.

He snorted once more, "Well, that's a rare occurrence."

"Bloody hell, shut up you frog!" Britain growled in anger, ready to slap France. But he couldn't. He didn't want to hurt him.

Once again there was a pause as they walked through the automatic sliding doors and out into the parking lot. France spoke up again as he unlocked the car doors, "So... What are you thinking about?"

Britain sat down in his seat and France started up the engine, "Uh... Someone pretty," He carefully said, attempting to be smooth. He already started to shake. He couldn't have liked him, and France certainly didn't like him- not like that, of course. He was going to make a fool of himself.

France physically drooped, his voice also affected though he attempted to stay interested, "Oooh, who's the lucky person? Is she sweet?" He pulled out of the parking lot and started to drive back the route they came.

Britain coughed, "W-well, he's very obnoxious, but he's the kindest man I've met. He... He always manages to sweep me off my feet. He's a whole bloody rollercoaster, a-and I love him." His voice lowered at the end, his face flushing bright red. He had said too much, he was gushing over someone who could never love him back.

France's eyebrows quirked at the addition that it was a man. Suddenly he seemed a lot more interested, "Do you plan on seeing him anytime soon?"

Britain nodded, "I'm hoping he's free next week, but I still have to ask him."

The taller nodded and grinned, "He sounds like the perfect man for you. I'd be happy to finally see you dating someone!"

He puffed out his blushing cheeks and glanced away from France, "Oh, shut it." France never complimented people other than himself, he must have been saying it sarcastically.

France chuckled softly as he pulled up to Britain's driveway. He made a swooping motion towards the house in, "We have arrived at your castle!"

Britain laughed and jumped out of the car, all of his worries pushed down to laugh, "Have a goodnight, France!"

"Wait! Come here, I have something to tell you!" He opened his window as fast as the automatic gears could, waving towards him as he was halfway through his front door.

Britain shrugged, there was no point in not doing it, and walked back over to him. He looked down at France with a smile, "Yes-"

France grabbed his tie and yanked him down until they were face to face. He laid a quick peck on his cheek and then smugly whispered, "I'm free Friday next week."

Then he let go of his tie, sending the malfunctioning Britain's head to sling-shot back up. Then he wheeled it out of there, leaving Britain shocked and mumbling to the empty space in front of him, "F-France, bu-but-I- y-you-"

He snapped his agape mouth shut and slowly brought a shaky hand up to his cheek, still feeling phantom lips there. His lips stretched into a dumb smile as he gently touched where he had kissed.

He couldn't wait for their next date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again im SORRYYYYYY AAAAAAAAHHHHHH I'M AN IDIOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> IT'S SO FUCKING LATE AND I AM SO FUCKING SORRY!!


	51. Photo albums(China X USSR/Russia?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS BASED ON A POLANDBALL COMIC I SAW and it was russia and china looking through pictures of like china/ussr communist propaganda and then they're like 'no homo'. BUT IT'S FULL HOMO WE ALL KNOW THAT.  
> (but i can't find the comic hehe)
> 
> WARNINGS: light NSFW/ not-so-pure pictures vaguely described ; NOT VERY GOOD. EVEN FOR MY STANDARDS ASDNJASKD
> 
> this is just something short b/c i am LAZY-

"Hey, China! Look what I found!" Russia waved the small locked brown box over his head.

China peaked up from his laptop at the younger, "What is it- Oh..." He instantly softened at the sight of the box.

Russia pulled up another chair at the dining table and sat next to China. He put the box down and at the same time China shut his computer screen and scooted it to the side.

"I found it in my pa-"

"It's Soviet's little time capsule. " China interrupted him, taking the metal box into his hands.

He looked it over, memories rushing back to him. It was dusty, the old shine permanently covered in debris and leaving it looking grey. He held the lock in his hand, appreciating how the dense cube still fit perfectly in his palm even after all those years of rusting away.

Russia nodded, "Uh... Yeah. I was looking for some more drinks last night and it was tucked under the bed frame."

China nodded, not questioning why Russia was cutting open the bottom of his childhood bed for alcohol. The boy had done weirder things drunk. Russia tapped the lock and continued, "But it has this damn lock. I've tried to pry it open last night but I got too tired. So, you want to go smash it open with a hammer in the garage?"

He shook his head no, reaching under his shirt to pull out his necklace and the small key attached to that, "There's no need for that,"

The key still fit perfectly, the metal inside didn't seem as rusted as the outside. With a small click, it opened. Russia made a small hum of surprise, "I always thought that key was fake,"

"There's a lot of things you don't know," China carefully lifted the lid, his eyelid twitching as the hinges creaked with age.

Inside the box sat a pile of photos, stacked up until they pressed on the top of the lid. His frown deepened as he saw the first one, a faint outline of a child's shoulder, their head and the rest of the image blurred together in a single grey. Further evidence of water damage. Soviet should have just put it in a safe, like China had suggested.

Russia watched in silence as China removed the first couple of photos and carefully placed them face-down on the table. All of them seemed water damaged. They could only make out a few objects, which they told to Russia.

China pointed to what must have had one point been a face but was now just a blob. The blob-faced man held a cat in his hands that was nearly half the size of himself- Or maybe he was just a child, "Your father loved cats," He pulled out another photo, which was also a cat, and the next one, still a cat. He chuckled, "A lot."

The next few photos seemed to be entirely of cats, the occasional half-face or human body mixed in. Russia laughed, "You learn something new every day."

China nodded, picking out the next photo. There was a sudden change in the time, even if it probably wasn't too obvious to Russia. It was just a picture of a German Shepard sniffing a fluffy black cat, not a very context-heavy picture. Russia proved his ignorance with a light chuckle, "Cute."

But the older was still weary as he picked through the next photos. A black and white pond with a boulder sat on the edge. Someone sat on the rock, their face away from the camera. Either it was a very pretty planned photograph or was taken without the person's knowledge. Even China wasn't too sure, but he knew who the person was and he didn't want to see any more of him.

Before he could switch to the next, Russia pointed at the blurry top half of the photo, "Is that you? It's too small to be Papa,"

"N-no.." China stuttered before quickly turned the picture over and went straight to the next one.

Russia huffed, "Who is it?"

"Not important." The next photo clearly showed Soviet's face, grinning widely with a cigar in his mouth. His arm was stretched out to take the very old selfie, the other arm wrapped against a very angry man, his sharp-teethed frown visible before the rest of his face was ruined with water.

"Is that-"

"Not important." China repeated, though he seemed more on edge this time. He dismissed the photo, quickly putting it face-down with the rest. He felt down a couple of centimeters of photos, then quickly turned the big pile over on the table, not giving them a second glance.

Russia stayed silent, although he could see in the corner of his eye the boy wring his hands together and bite the inside of his cheek.

Whatever. It wasn't important.

The next photo he recognized. A youthful version of himself smiling happily with a mature Soviet who refused to even look decent, his frown permanently set on his face. The pictures started to get better quality and had less water-damage.

The next couple of dozen photos were the same. A mix of propaganda and just plain everyday photos. Each one got looser, Soviet's face slowly softening into a smile as he aged. A young China tagged along in most, much more enthusiastic about the many situations they were in.

China was so engulfed in the memories, he had forgotten about the younger boy sitting next to him and looking over his shoulder at every image.

He removed a photo of him and Soviet planting a tree, the first colored photo in the box so far. He didn't even notice what the photo underneath was until Russia pointed it out, "Uh... Did you and my dad.." Russia trailed off and China looked down to the next photo.

Soviet lazily laying on the couch, and China pecking his cheek.

China flushed even redder, quickly slamming the photo face-down on the growing pile outside the box, "Not important- AH!"

The next photo was even worse, the entanglement of red limbs instantly recognized by China, who slammed the lewd photo down, just to reveal and even worse one with China on his knees and Soviet's cock resting on his face.

China slapped Russia's face, "Блядь!" Sending the kid to recoil and spend a few seconds to nurse his eyes. Enough time for China to carefully place the photos back and slam the box shut. China suddenly understood why Soviet only gave his keys to his few partners in life, and not his children.

"Did you fuck my dad!?" Russia growled at him, raising his tensed fist at the very flustered elder.

"Not important!!"


	52. Gun sex or something idk (America X USSR)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soviet's gun is a Makarov. 
> 
> I introduce once again; gun-lover America. he's my favorite. he wants to fuck his guns and is very happy to share his kinks with Soviet ; )
> 
> WARNINGS: NSFW/smut ; dub-con?? rape??? bad ; cross-dressing ; gun horny USA hahaha ; UNPROFESSIONAL AND UNSAFE USE OF FIREARMS!!
> 
> THERE IS A GOREY ENDING, B U T there is also a safe ending!! SO skip to they very bottom for gorey ending c ;

Soviet lounged on the couch with a cigar pinched between his teeth. America sat in his lap, squeezed in a tight red dress, two fake perky breasts created by the bullet-bra he wore. His legs were spread by Soviet's larger ones, exposing the even tighter panties underneath. He stared at Soviet with the most hateful gaze as he pressed their crotches together. Soviet glared back with the same amount of hatred.

Soviet puffed out a large cloud of smoke straight into America's face, making him falter his humping with a cough and irritated eyes. He smirked and gripped onto America's thigh with one hand to keep him from running, his other to pick the cigar from his mouth. He rubbed the soft fabric under his thumb, almost in a kind manner.

"You disgust me." He grumbled out. It was more of an observation than an insult.

America smirked and quickly remarked, "Same here, commie."

His arms wrapped around Soviet's neck and pulled him close causing their foreheads to bump. Soviet winced and squeezed onto his thigh harsher to force America to falter as well.

America moved his hand to latch onto the other's and tugged him away in vain. Soviet gripped his thigh harder, hoping he was forming some disgusting purple bruises on America. America groaned and let out a wet gasp, "F-fuck you-"

America let out a sigh of relief as Soviet loosened his grip. His straight-line of a mouth perked up into a smirk and he looked at America with half-lidded eyes, "You would like that, wouldn't you?"

Suddenly Soviet rutted against America, the only remotely sexual thing he'd done to him that night. The victim completely broke down and fell onto Soviet, his only support the weak arms swung around his neck.

He just chuckled and said, "Look at you. How desperate you are... It's amazing," His hand left his hip to instead unzip his pants, tugging them down the best he could.

"I. Hate. You." America hissed out as he ground their bulges together with each word. He quickly got frustrated and lifted himself up just to tear down the thin barrier of panties holding him, his member springing out.

The cigar was quickly smothered out on the couch with no care for the damage. Soviet's arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. His breath tickled America's neck and he let out a desperate whine.

Soviet growled, "You want that inside you, don't you?" A little shake of his hips, forcing both of their dicks to caress each other, "You want me to fuck you until you can't think. Until you're spouting nonsense and drooling like a mind-dead whore, the only thing you'll be able to think about is how good I fill you up,"

America groaned and struggled out, "God, you're a sack of shit, commie..."

He seemed to regain some sense of himself and sat up, then gripped onto Soviet's twitching cock. He now took control, which Soviet allowed. He nipped on his ear and let out a low moan, unfitting to the little outfit he wore, "Instead of that, how about I make you feel good, Hm?"

He tugged Soviet's cock repeatedly, earning a groan from him. It would have been more pleasurable if he was kinder, but Soviet expected nothing less than this attitude from America.

His strokes suddenly got faster, Soviet couldn't help but feel the tight knot in his stomach growing. America was good at this, despite the slight pain when his nails graced his skin. He purred into his ear, barely a whisper, "Get you so close to finally releasing... And then,"

All contact ceased, making Soviet groan in disappointment and anger. America snickered, "Doesn't that feel good?"

"Fuck you." Soviet grumbled, trying to ignore the burning aching pain in his twitching member, so close to climaxing yet so damn far.

America giggled, "Oh, not tonight, I have so much I want to do to you."

"Who says you're in charge?" Soviet snapped back, squeezing his rear and pulling him closer.

"I do," America smirked, though the prideful glint in his eyes seemed dulled.

Soviet growled, "Oh, I'm not taking that smack-talk, brat." He leaned in close, his breath tickling America's ear as he whispered, "I'll fucking ruin you,"

Suddenly their positions switched. America was shoved back-first into the velvety couch as Soviet towered over him. He cowered down and stared up at the larger, then to his dick, then slammed his legs shut.

Soviet let out a little huff of air, the small action being amusing and priding him even more. He leaned down and gripped onto his thighs, then roughly pulled them apart. America winced but somehow managed from lashing out.

Soviet quickly rid himself of his pants and started unbuttoning his coat. America only seemed to truly show fear once he started to lube his member with his own spit.

"Y-you wouldn't hurt a pretty little lady like me, w-would you?" America begged, his trembling voice not able to fully express the sarcasm he was going for.

"You aren't a lady, " Soviet growled, pushing his legs up and then spat on his hole, causing it to twitch, "You're a whore."

"Actually,"

Cold metal pressed in his bare stomach. Soviet looked down at the Makarov pressed firmly against him. Then he looked to America's face, smug as ever, "You're the whore."

Soviet reached for his pocket for his own gun. Empty. He looked down at him, his mouth falling open in surprise.

America's smirk somehow widened, "This gun's yours, commie. You should probably focus on your belongings more,"

"Y-you-"

"Enough chit-chat. Get down," America gestured to the floor with the gun, then quickly back to him.

Soviet's hands carefully left the other's body and he crawled to his knees, never taking his eyes off his gun until it was pressed right between his brows.

He patted his head as if he was a dog and pouted insincerely, "Don't be so sad, Soviet! I know you've played this part before,"

He guided his dick to Soviet's lips, pushing into no avail on the sealed lips. The man didn't allow it, instead only giving America a hateful glare. He snickered, "C'mon, you want some more encouragement? Even more than the gun? You're feeling mighty bratty today,"

He abandoned holding his member to pinch off Soviet's nose. Soviet wanted to complain about the dirty play, but refused to give in so easily. So he waited, eventually parting his lips to try and breath through his teeth. America tried to push in, but all that was able to get in was his musk.

He frowned, "Fine, I got something better for your mouth,"

The gun was gone from his head and metal clattered with his teeth. America smirked at his pleading expression, "Your dignity or your teeth, Soviet. Beggars can't be choosers."

Finally, he relented, allowing America to jam the barrel of the pistol all the way to hit the back of his throat. Soviet gagged around it and struggled not to vomit. It tasted like lead and smelled even more like it. He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed for the situation to end soon.

He swallowed around it to try to stop himself from gagging, but as the metallic taste went down his throat he wanted to barf even more. Suddenly it was pulled from his mouth and then shoved right back in, clanking with his teeth. Soviet struggled to keep his body as still as possible, clutching onto America's dress as he fucked his throat with the gun. Every time he breathed gunpowder filled his lungs and made his chest tighten.

He hated this.

Eventually Soviet made the mistake of creaking open his eyes at the sound of a moan. The first thing he saw was the other's dick being jacked off right in front of his eye, already gushing with pre-cum

"S-Soviet!" America groaned, pausing ruining Soviet's throat with the gun to instead roughly jack off himself.

Soviet squeezed his eyes shut once again, though he still gagged each time he felt a sticky string of cum fall onto his face. Eventually, America's disgusting sounds dulled down and Soviet opened his eyes.

The gun was tugged from his throat and Soviet dry-heaved. America just snickered and brought the wet gun closer to himself to observe it.

"I think I'm gonna keep her. She's lovely, isn't she?" America wiped the pistol off on his dress and looked at it again.

Then, the gun was pressed at his lips again. Soviet glared up at America and kept his jaw shut. He was got going through that again.

"C'mon, give her a little kiss as thanks!"

Soviet made sure he looked at America in the most hateful expression he could, and then gave the muzzle of the gun a little peck. The asshole's grin widened, "You can do better than that. Get intimate!"

He let out a deep whine in his throat, not unlike a dog, and gently kissed the metal lips. He slipped his tongue down the cavern, only tasting that disgusting tangy lead-covered metal. He watched in disgust as America's member hardened from just the sight, soon he took it back into his hands to stroke it. Soviet's fists burned with anger at the degenerate's enjoyment.

Despite his disgust, he found himself sloppily making out with the gun, drooling all around it and certainly ruining its inner workings.

America snickered, bringing Soviet's attention back to his ugly face, "You fucking love this! Get her all wet, you'll be needing it,"

Soviet's heart sunk. America wasn't planning to do.... that, was he? He could feel bile rising up in his throat, but he followed his orders. Slobbering all over the gun as if he was a nasty whore, running his lips along the sides until he kissed America's knuckles. He wouldn't stop until it was dripping with his spit.

America moved the gun away and Soviet moved up just a bit to stay with it until he realized what he was doing. He went back down and grumbled in his throat, cursing himself. He wouldn't be a whore.

"Now turn around and let me see that pretty little hole." America gestured the wet pistol at him. Soviet doubted that it worked anymore but he still had working guns that had gone through much more damage than a simple blowjob, so he wasn't going to test his luck.

He turned around and got on his hands and knees, hanging his head low in defeat. The wet metal pressed against his lower back and America snickered from behind him, "Arch your back, make this easier on yourself."

Soviet whined but complied, displaying himself like a disgusting whore. Being shot seemed like a better option at this point.

America grabbed his ass with his free hand, pulling at Soviet's entrance with his thumb as he spread it apart. "You look better from his angle, Soviet," He could hear the smirk in his smug, revolting voice.

He spat onto his hole before retreating his hand back. He was terribly sloppy, letting the spit dribble down to his balls as he loudly slurped at his own fingers. Soviet glared behind his shoulder at him, and he popped his fingers out of his mouth, "What? I'm enjoying the view!"

"Just get this over with," Soviet grumbled before turning back to look at his hands. He couldn't stand his face.

"Well, you're eager today..." He traced his entrance, a little shiver went down his spine from the familiar feeling. He pressed in slowly, his uncut nail scrapping at his insides. Despite the small burning, a throaty groan left Soviet's lips and he arched even further, pushing against America's hand.

America's dick didn't sound like such a bad idea now.

"Why do you even try to take control? You are so much better at this," America purred, hurting Soviet's already very weak ego. He forced another finger in, pushing out a very feminine squeak from the big man.

He growled, gritting his teeth and tightening his splayed out hands in fists, "Shut up, shut up, shut up," He tried his best to not submit, keeping his muscles as tense as possible.

America curled his fingers downward to press into that sensitive gland, operating on mostly muscle memory. Involuntarily, Soviet moaned and spread his legs just an inch further, still tensed as the almost painful feeling coursed through his mind.

America chuckled, "That's it..."

His body relaxed against the overwhelming pleasure as America massaged around it. His lips stayed sealed as America continued to degrade him, "You're made for this. Doesn't it feel so good? You want something bigger inside you, don't you?"

He whimpered in response, not denying anything. His brain had been melted into mush. He didn't want to fight back, he wouldn't fight back even without the threat of the gun.

America's fingers were slowly pulled from his hole but not before testing the limits of the very outer muscles of his entrance, spreading his fingers as wide as he could and ignoring Soviet's pained groans. The pressure of the gun on his back moved, trailing down his spine towards his entrance. America purred, "I think Mrs. Makarov wants a turn..."

Soviet's eyes widened at the feeling of the blunt barrel pressing against his entrance. His heart was pounding, muffling America's senseless words, "Now relax and this will feel a lot better for you,"

"Блядь-" He gasped as he felt the pressure on his hole. His body moved forward as he winced, but he didn't dare go too far before forcing himself back on the gun. It slipped in, then further. White-hot pain consumed him as the front sight stretched him further. The feeling turned into senseless pain, Soviet didn't know how far America had forced him in.

Then America's knuckles pressed against him. The gun was as deep as it could go. Soviet tried to relax, overwhelmed by the thing inside of him. It wasn't large, Soviet had taken much larger. Even America's tiny prick was bigger than the portion of the gun inside of him. But it was solid and cold, it didn't feel right.

America's free hand rubbed his lower back almost comfortingly and he congratulated him, "Good slut! Right where you belong,"

Soviet just whimpered, not having enough courage to look behind him and see the ugly cross-dressing homophile. He felt tears falling down onto his hands and made sure to stay silent, he didn't want that asshole more egotistical than he already was.

America tilted the gun downwards, forcing slightly more of the slide inside of him. The edge of the pistol pressed right on his prostate.

"A-America!" Soviet cried out on instinct, not noticing what he said.

America pulled the gun out with some resistance before pushing it right back in at the same spot. The submissive man bent further down, arching his back and pressing his rear against the gun as his head went down into his hands. He bit onto his knuckle to try and stop his moans from flowing out each time the gun pressed against him.

He sobbed out in pleasure, fruitlessly trying to hide his loud sounds. His brain melted even further, only recognizing the ecstasy of his nerves being overstimulated. He didn't know where he was or what was fucking him. A constant stream of America's name left his mouth, turning into moans and screams as he was fucked harder.

His member was leaking pre, left abandoned under his stomach. His crotch felt hot and his stomach felt tight. The gun was pressing against the gland, not moving. America's hand wasn't there either, the gun was just sticking out of his hole. Soviet sobbed, "M-more! H-harder!"

America's voice broke through his haze, "Fuck yourself with her, make yourself cum."

Soviet shakily reached behind himself, barely able to get a good grip onto the gun. His wrist was bent at a painfully awkward position, but he didn't care. He spread his legs further to get a better grip onto the gun. Then, instead of taking the gun out of himself and shooting America in the face, he hurriedly thrust the gun in and out of his wet hole.

Logic wasn't with Soviet, moaning America's name as he fucked himself with his pistol-turned-dildo. But he was so close, nothing mattered.

"АМЕРИКА!" Soviet roared with his climax. He came all over his stomach and the floor, still recklessly fucking himself into the warm feeling after the fact.

*SAFE ENDING.* NO ONE DIES!! SCROLL DOWN TO THE END FOR THE GORE ENDING!*

His finger twitched, and his stomach dropped for a moment. But he didn't apply enough pressure to trigger the gun.

America moaned soon after, warm liquid spilled on Soviet's back. He groaned in disgust, the moral-twisting-pleasure leaving his mind quickly.

He tugged the gun from his hole with a wince as the front sight scrapped against his walls. He fell back onto both elbows, staring down in distaste at his once loved Makarov.

America stood up from the couch and walked over to Soviet's front. He stood with his legs wide apart. If he wanted to he could crane his neck and look up the man's dress, but he had dealt with enough of America's degeneracy today.

The disgusting man stepped onto the gun with his high heels, easily kicking it out of Soviet's weak grip and behind himself to somewhere in the room. He didn't care to fetch it, he was not a dog.

He smirked down at him, "Well, that was fun."

"Fuck you." Soviet grumbled, shutting his eyes. He wanted to sleep right now.

America crouched down carefully, as to not ride up his already too-short dress, and pat his head, "Dream on, Commie. Dream on..."

America walked out of the office, making sure to dramatically sway his hips as he walked. Soviet watched and seethed with anger, but he was too tired to go chase him.

Why the hell did he let America do that?

gore time

*GORE ENDING* This starts right where the other ending started : )

His finger twitched, pressing the trigger.

"Блядь-!"

The click registered in his brain less than a split second before the terrible pain blossomed in his body. Soviet screamed and fell over onto his side, gripping the exit wound on his stomach. He didn't hear America's screaming over the ringing in his ears and his own screaming. He clutched onto the mess of his stomach and his bloody dick, trying to stop his own innards from spilling out.

He vomited from the sight and the feeling. He shot his own dick off! He shot his dick off!

He looked up at America, who was terrified and running around him. His vision faded in and out, but he kept snarling at America.

It hurt, it hurt so goddamn much. He cussed and screamed, not noticing when America knelt beside him and tried to apply pressure to his wounds, "сука блять! блять! Это больно! Помоги мне!"

America crouched down next to him and started to help him press onto his stomach. His mouth moved, but no sounds came out. Soviet whimpered, his eyelids feeling heavy. His fingertips felt cold despite the warm blood covering them.

And as he faded away into unconsciousness, he could only ask himself one question; Why the hell did he let America do this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry not sorry C:


	53. Breeding Mill(America X Various)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idea: countryballs have breeding mills. yep. The legality of them is probably very weird, but Soviet is getting away with it. He uses them to experiment and shit, and it's easier to just make more balls than go out and find them.
> 
> WARNINGS: NSFW/smut ; RAPE(s) ; ABUSE ; breeding mills ; countryball abuse ; mostly America abuse ; VERY DISTURBED teenage Russia and his crazy scientist dad. ; mentions of countryball experimentation ; stupid logic and weird biology not explained clearly ; 
> 
> OH, this is 100% related to the British balls drabbles and a cursed russia x countryball!america that i deleted.

Russia stood on the tips of his toes to look into the wired cage. Small countryballs rolled around, about five in the cage. They were on the smaller side, but most seemed to be very aggressive, slamming their soft heads into the cage in an attempt to attack him. They rolled back and were dazed for a few moments before trying to do it again.

Russia chuckled, poking a finger through the wires to rile up the balls even further. They ended up hurting themselves more, which was fucking hilarious to watch. The little logic countryballs had in the first place seemed to disappear when they were in the same room with a ball in heat.

"Don't get the studs angry, Russia.", Soviet called from across his little basement lab, looking up from his work on the newest arrival.

"Sorry," The boy mumbled, not feeling very sorry at all.

He traced his hands over the countless cages as he walked to his father, the balls either bouncing towards him or running away. Russia had to admit they had personality, even if they were nothing but little stress toys for him. And nothing but test subjects for Soviet.

The ball Soviet was holding was a little blue one that he had stolen from some crazy lady. Russia knew that it used to be France's, but was also smart enough to know that she was just a mentally ill woman treating an animal like a human. He wouldn't rat on his father either way.

He had to squish him down to the table and pry off his small top-hat and monocle, tossing them away from the ball. He screamed and reached out to try and grab them, but was sandwiched tight between the table and Soviet's hand.

"That one is annoying." Russia poked his tongue out, watching his father.

Soviet nodded, "Yes, he is. That is what happens when you spoil countryballs," picking the tiny creature up in one of his hands and carrying it over to the little sink. He turned on the hot water and put the ball in the sink.

He screamed bloody murder immediately tried to run up the slick metal walls. Soviet let the ball panic for a moment as he sprayed a fresh towel with disinfectant. He huffed and brought him back under the stream, scrubbing every inch of the squirming ball's skin.

"Are you going to disable him?" Russia asked as Soviet then dried the ball with a clean towel, rubbing his already red-hot and irritated skin.

Disabling was just as it sounded, injuring the balls to the point where they were docile and dumb. It was mostly used on wild or previously owned balls who were too smart for their own good. The process was usually as simple as slamming their head into the table until something cracked. For some of the bigger ones, it could involve tools like drills and be more bloody. But there was hardly a fear of killing them, balls healed fast.

"Not yet. I will give him a chance to learn." Soviet grumbled with an odd amount of sympathy in his tone, his father was never so kind with countryballs. But Russia didn't linger on the thought for too long.

He placed the naked ball into his small and empty quarantine cage, nothing but a small water bowl in the corner. Russia peaked into the cage, the newcomer instantly sticking to whatever wall was farthest from him. He stuck his finger in to poke at him but was interrupted by his father, "Russia, did you touch America again?"

He looked over to see his father crouched down beside the fat ball's tub. He had to be in a big storage tub, the small cages they had for the other balls wouldn't fit the disgustingly obese ball. He had America turned on his head and he was looking down at his slit, which was injured and torn from some 'exploring' Russia had done.

America was the biggest dam Soviet had, and therefore the most useful for whelping new balls for Soviet's experiments. But he was also Russia's favorite to play with and abuse, his father often let him keep America in his room when he wasn't in heat or pregnant.

"Maaybee..." He giggled and walked over to them. America caught a glimpse of him and instantly squirmed, struggling to get out of Soviet's hands. The human held him in place, spreading the small slit to better view the small fissures along his stretched out walls.

"Russia, if you keep doing this I'm going to have to ban you from playing with any at all." He threatened, finally letting America free.

Russia let out an indignant groan, "Noo!! Papa, come on! I was just having a little fun!"

"You can have your _fun_ when I'm not using him. You could have messed up the whole process!" Soviet scolded him, moving over to the smaller ball's cages.

Russia just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "It's not like I can get it pregnant..."

"You can still interfere with his heat cycles. You better be glad that he's still on it or you'd _really_ be sorry- Блядь! Shoo, shoo!" He swatted two of the countryballs and one malformed country-snake, Argentina, Mexico, and Chile, away from the small huddle they were in. At first glance, they seemed just to be head-butting each other but closer inspection showed that all three of their spikes were out, already leaking.

"Hold on there," He grabbed onto Mexico, who unfortunately was the slowest one to run away. The moderately sized ball was left to scream and squirm in Soviet's hand as he carried him over to the large tub.

He placed the smaller down into the tub. America glanced over at the smaller intruder, unamused until he saw his member. He ran to the corner of the tub and panicked, looking for a way out. Dams never seemed to be affected by their own pheromones, which usually made breeding a violent one-sided thing. But Russia wasn't complaining, it was fun to watch.

Soviet held onto his son's shoulder, bringing the boy's attention away from the cage and to his father's face. "Watch them for me. Make sure they don't kill each other."

Russia nodded, "Got it, Papa!"

Soviet patted his back, "Good boy. I'll be back soon."

He watched as he walked up the stairs, then waved to his father as he went out of sight. Soviet just have him a small nod in acknowledgment before he left.

He watched at Mexico pathetically tried to mount the larger, who was too focused on being scared about Russia and not focused enough on getting fucked.

Mexico rolled around him, attempting to headbutt him onto his side so that he could have access to his slit. It was honestly pretty pathetic. Russia held a little sympathy for the rowdy ball, so he slapped the butterball onto its side and held him down to the floor of the tub.

Mexico had no ill reactions to the sudden hand in its enclosure, Russia had never played with him as roughly as he did with America. He bounced over to the larger, quickly sliding into his exposed slit and humping him hurriedly. The obese creature squealed, its strange network of muscles pushing against the palm of his hand, trying to fight against the much larger human.

Maybe he had fucked with America too much, his once almost tiny slit(or at least very small compared to his size) was now stretched out and constantly gaping open. It wasn't a pretty sight compared to the usually minuscule slits countryballs had. Russia had hoped the amazing elasticity that countryballs possessed would fix him right up, but he seemed to had found the limits of their healing.

With an unintelligent gibberish, Mexico came inside of America. He pulled out and laid on the floor, suddenly more docile. His member retreated into his body, leaving nothing more than a tiny line.

Russia huffed in disappointment and practically threw Mexico back into his original cage. ignoring his scream. He needed something better than _that_. Russia looked throughout all the cages, finding the biggest or most angry balls he could.

He wanted to see America scream from terror just like he did when Russia fucked him. Breeding had always been too easy for the large ball, he didn't deserve anything but pain.

And he was still technically breeding them... Father wouldn't be _too_ mad.

He plopped the arm full of countryballs he had into the bin, crowding all the small floor space. They quickly toppled over America, the ones already closer to his tub were already aroused and got straight to it, the ones further away needed a moment to have his pheromones fully set in. America seemed thoroughly overwhelmed, screeching and slamming into each side of the rub as he tried to run away.

Some of the bigger ones, like Brasil, pushed his way through and started to hump America. Brasil was bigger than Mexico, although it still wasn't enough to stretch him. Most of them were tiny compared to America, of course, the fat one took up most of the room. But some others rivaled his size.

Canada, a massive but very docile ball, was sitting there doing absolutely nothing. Russia cornered the confused creature, then picked him up. He didn't seem affected by America's heat pheromones, which was very, _very_ annoying.

He huffed and spread the tightly-sealed cloaca, earning a squeal from him. He was mature, he should have been humping America like the rest of the balls were trying (and failing) to do.

He brought him back down to the bin, shoving the smaller creatures out of the way to shove Canada's face right in America's behind. He rubbed him all over, knowing that America's scent glands were somewhere down there, "Take a good whiff,"

He brought him back up to his face and turned him to see his underside. Still concealed. 

"Fine," He scoffed, "I'll do it manually."

He rubbed around the front of the slit where their members usually poked out from, he dug in and pinched around it in an attempt to squeeze his penis out. The methods only resulted in even louder screaming from Canada, but thankfully Russia had learned from an early age to block out the high-pitched noises.

He huffed and forced his index and thumb inside of him. He pinched onto his member from the inside, pulling it out. The limp spike only stayed out for a few moments before it retreated back into the slit.

Russia let out a frustrated groan and slammed the useless countryball back into its cage, making a mental note to himself to punish it later.

He went back to focusing on the noisy pig-pen. Brasil was done and Russia was a bit sad that he'd missed the fun. America seemed to gave given up, laying defeated on his side as two other countryballs attempted their best to fuck him at the same time.

Australia, a countryball who often sat on his head and who Soviet had said had a motor problem, was upside down and somehow managing to lock himself in America. He was a decent size, his member was certainly big even for his size. He was humping the larger into the corner, giving the already apathetic ball no room to escape.

Peru was on top of the larger upside-down ball, also struggling to fit himself into the little slit. He forced himself in and America squeaked, finally stretched out as much as Russia stretched him.

Peru, who Russia was pretty sure never mated before, looked to be having the time of his life. He was humping America quickly, pushing down his fat to balance himself better ontop of him. Australia's body gyrated as he came but he kept fucking America, his cum leaking from his slit.

Peru's frantic pace only lasted a few moments. He keeled over suddenly, falling backward and off of his stepping stool that was Australia. He laid on the floor, breathing heavily with his member still out.

"What? You're not done yet," Russia was thoroughly disappointed, Australia was going for a second round and Peru hadn't even come once! He grabbed onto the ball, easily able to hold him in one hand. He forced him back into America and forced him to fuck. The ball was thrashing about, screaming as if he was in pain.

Eventually, he got the ball to fill America with his sperm, squealing the entire time. He let Peru go after that, and the ball instantly passed out. Australia came once more before pulling out. He bounced to the other side of the tub and sat down to rest, still on his head.

Russia started to take the tired balls back into their enclosures. He crouched in front of the tub, watching America lie there in almost complete stillness. He wasn't too worried, though. America was still breathing. He must have just gotten too worked up.

He poked his side and rolled the ball over, revealing a tiny countryball latching to his side.

Russia quickly recognized it as the Philippines. He completely missed the mark of America's slit and was desperately humping a crease of one of the butterball's fat rolls. He didn't seem to notice Russia at all, too focused on the rapture of his climax.

Russia pried the tiny ball off, who whined and tried to squirm back to America. He just rolled his eyes and put Philippines back into his cage.

Then he went back to his favorite countryball. He spread apart his fat to see the residue of that Philippines left. His first instinct was to wash it out, but then he got thinking. He could let it fester and grow, turning America more ill until it was an actual health hazard to the poor ball. He grinned from the thought and left the cum alone.

Russia head swung over to the stairs as he heard the sound of a door opening. The heavy stomps of his father came down the stairs and Russia quickly righted himself. Perfect timing.

"Russia? Are you still down there?"

"Yep! Mexico finished, no harm to either of them. 'Cept America's a little tired." Russia called back. It wasn't a lie, he was just leaving out a few details.

Soviet stepped off the last step and started to stride towards Russia and the tub, "Good, good."

He patted Russia's shoulder, not giving America a thorough look over, "I'll let you take America back to your room in a few weeks, once he gives me my new generation of subjects,"

Russia grin widened, already anticipating all the fun he could have with his favorite stress toy, "Oh thank you, Papa! Thank you!"

Soviet chuckled and ruffled up his boy's hair, smiling down at his child as if he didn't know the abuse Russia had caused, "Thank you for helping me with my work, Rus," He leaned down and playfully whispered in his ear, "I hid your computer in the pantry. Go have some fun."

Russia laughed and pecked his father on the cheek, "Thank you, Papa!" Before running upstairs to go fetch his laptop.

He quickly loaded up a site filled with gore and violence, usually inflicted on animals or countryballs(although there were pictures and videos of humans if you looked hard enough).

He locked his door and unzipped his pants. He'd just have to use just pictures until he could finally get his toy back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weird stuff i wanna add. not important, just me blurting out random shit.
> 
> *Funny countryball things exist in this, like Singapore triangle, Chile worm, Israel cube, Nepal rawr, and any others that i've missed ( and also Kazakhstan brick, but in this universe he's just normal countryhuman )  
> *All of them have members, cloaca, and ability to impregnate and get pregnant.  
> *Pregnancies last 2-4 weeks  
> *'Female' roles defined by whichever ball goes into heat first. The bigger the countryball the more likely it is to have a longer + more frequent heat  
> *Smaller countryballs more likely to have 'male' roles.  
> * p h e r o m o n e s released by ball in heat. Makes other balls get horny and e r e c t(ing a dispenser here)  
> *Balls violent with each other when they are affected by pheromones of another ball in heat(might be violent to that ball as well).  
> *Can be forced into sex without either party being in heat, but they need to get it up somehow  
> *im not explaining birthing any more than live birth.  
> *im also not explaining the intelligence of balls. thats up to u to decide c:
> 
> yeah, this is bad. what about it, p u n k?


	54. Beliefs(no ship hahahhaaa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mediums are the people I have the littlest respect for. I will forgive a fucking murderer before i ever have any sympathy for a medium. (ok maybe that's exaggerating it, but u get my point)
> 
> Sorry for the recent vents and shit. sorry i'll get on requests soon- maybe. i have to write about old, snake, and spider dick. (all different stories- not just one ahsdbasjd) this is SERIO U S.

Germany said he was stupid, that he was delusional. He always believe in crazy things.

This was even stupider. But Germany didn't have the heart to say no to Japan. He told him that this was 'the real deal' and how he swore that they could sense his mother and how it would be the same for Germany.

But now he was at a fancy round table covered in candles, hand in hand with Japan and an old woman who preached that she could talk to the deceased.

A quack, a scam, a cold reader. He told himself all those things repeatedly as the medium hummed to herself. She couldn't do shit. He had just wasted money supporting this manipulative asshole and Japan's delusions.

But deep down, he couldn't help but hope that this was all real.

"I'm sensing a man's presence..." She mumbled, her hand tightening on Germany's. She looked over at Germany, her face feigning a soft, sympathetic look, "Do you know a man that recently passed..?

He tried to keep his face calm, resisting to roll his eyes. He would remain respectful. So he shook his head, "Not recently. But I do know a man who... passed."

The medium nodded, shutting her eyes and tilting her head up just slightly. She sighed, then calmly asked, "Is he a fatherly figure?"

Japan grinned over at Germany, obviously taking the guess as an obvious sign that the medium was an actual medium. Of course she would get it right. A fatherly figure could be anyone, a father, a grandfather, an older brother, even just an older friend or mentor.

He just sighed, Japan's reaction was enough to show the medium that she was correct.

"Was it a violent passing?"

Germany flinched and looked down at the table. "I..."

"It was," Japan answered for him.

The fake nodded again, letting out a hum from her throat. She must have looked him up. One search of his last name and his father came up, not himself. Not anything that Germany had done in his life. His father's failures would always be first.

Her thumb rubbed over his hand, trying to comfort him and failing. "There is so much guilt. He's guilty, he's screaming. He's screaming that he's sorry. Is he violent? Did he do something bad to you, Germany?"

He breathed in harshly, he felt nauseous. Disgusted.

He yanked his hand from the medium and Japan, then got up from the chair. Japan grabbed onto his arm as he pushed his chair into the table, "Germany! What are you doing?"

"I-I'm sor-" No, He wasn't sorry. He took Japan's hands off of him and sternly told him, "I'm leaving. I'm not dealing with this shit anymore, Japan."

"Just give it a second chance! It could help you!" Japan whined, following him as he stomped out of the physic's small shack.

"No thank you. I'm not going to fall any further into that fake's tricks." Germany unlocked the car and sat down in the passenger seat. He sighed and covered his face with his hands, "You can still go back in there, Japan, I'll wait for you out here."

"No, it's alright," He got in the passenger seat and buckled up, "I understand that it can be difficult. We can head home."

Germany bit back his tongue. Japan still believe in this nonsense, and he wanted to scream some sense into him. But he just sighed and turned on the car. He knew he wouldn't convince Japan out of his beliefs because beliefs turn into truths in people's minds.

It is very hard to convince someone that their truths are false.


	55. EYEPATCH GANG(shitty art.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM NOT GOOD AT ART, BUT I W I L L MAKE PRUCHI IN EVERY MEDIUM I CAN!!!!! and countryballs are pretty easy to draw sdhasndsa
> 
> this is my early birthday gift to myself. also to make myself feel better i am not in the right mind to write stuff.

ok this one looks really weird but it's like-- chile sliding over to prussia like he is on ice, then s m o o c h. AJSNDKASJDB WHATEVER-


	56. Unfinished and Gorey 2(Russia X America)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made another torture porn. Not sure if i'll continue this(again) 
> 
> i dunno if i'd consider this a vent or not because i know you guys will probably like it more than some other vents i've written :P
> 
> WARNINGS: NSFW/RAPE; uhh VIOLENCE, very light violence compared to the first one haha; bad writing because i am both mentally and physically tired.

America's eyelids were heavy, his body sunk into the mattress, his body felt so weak. But he wasn't going to sleep, that would make him even more vulnerable than he already was. How long had it been? He had started counting seconds a few hours in but lost his place somewhere around the thousands.

His eyes adjusted to the dark, but that didn't help him much. There was a shelf on the right wall, but he could only see blurry shapes on it. The other wall had a small door in it, most likely a closet. There was a short table beside the bed he was on with a lamp.

He had long since given up on trying to turn it on. It was unplugged, and when America leaned too far over the bed he irritated his injuries even more. He lifted his hand to his face and tried to count his fingers, the dark kept making his vision blurry.

This was hell.

He had to be in hell. He was repenting for all the sins he did, for everyone he hurt. Russia was just a tool for the devil to torture him. He'd expected it to be much more hot, for Russia to have two spiraling horns and a trident in his hand. But this version was just as bad.

The door suddenly creaked open and a hand reached out to flick on the lights. America hissed and covered his burning eyes with his palms.

"Love, I am home!" The demon announced happily, shutting the door behind himself. America sobbed, trying to shield himself with the thin blanket.

The blanket was ripped away, leaving Russia looming over him with a plastic bag in his hand. He squeezed his eyes shut and sobbed, "P-please no, please, god, no more," He was shaking, holding his hands tight to his chest. He didn't want to lose anything else.

The bed dipped slightly as Russia sat down next to him. Then something sweet was pressed against his lips.

"Apple pie. For America, take." Russia prodded it against his mouth, but he was too scared to even open his eyes.

There was a loud growl from the monster, then something blunt hit his face. America cried out, hiding his face from another punch.

Russia didn't like that at all, he tore America's arm away from his face and pinned it to the bed. He punched him in the mouth, even harder than before. America sobbed as one of his canine teeth got knocked out of its place, barely hanging on.

He tried once more, shoving the little rectangular treat into his mouth and making him gag on it. "Eat your food." He growled.

America hesitantly bit on it, his loose tooth quickly sending pain throughout his gums. He sobbed but managed to bite down on it. Russia glared at him as he chewed it through the pain, his tooth eventually getting completely knocked out. America cringed and opened his mouth to pick the tooth out, but suddenly his face was cupped by Russia's palm.

He stared in silent horror, not able to breathe as both his nose and his mouth was covered.

"Swallow," Russia demanded and America quickly did so, shuddering as he swallowed his own tooth.

Finally, he was let free, allowing him to take in a loud gasp of air and dry heave a couple of times. The space in his gum where his tooth once sat was bleeding profusely, but America was too scared to make more of a mess so he swallowed that too.

Russia forced the last bite of the pie into his mouth, forcing it to the back of his throat and making him gag around his fingers. America swallowed it quickly, then continued to gag and sob around Russia's fingers.

His hand retreated and he left the bed, leaving America to whimper and shake in terror. He barely had any time to collect himself, suddenly his still injured ankle was being pulled off the bed.

America cried out in pain, being reminded of his loss as he saw his bloody stubs as his lower body was tugged off the side of the bed. But he didn't get time to dwell on that as he was introduced to a new torture. Russia unzipped his pants, pulling them down enough to let his cock out.

He was already hard. America hated him.

America was left begging as Russia reached over to the drawers to pull out a bottle of lube, "P-please, please no! R-Russia, I'm b-begging you!"

The lube did nothing to stop the pain. America threw his head back, shut his teary eyes, and cried. He didn't want to see the monster entering him. He didn't want to see anything. He wanted to be dead.

Russia's fingers dug into his hips, fucking him on and off his cock. America cried out and twisted around, kicking his legs for just a moment until his injured stub hit Russia's body and caused even more pain than the rape.

He begged Russia, screamed at him to stop. He didn't stop. The torture kept going on and on, there was no end in sight. His body was being torn apart from the outside in and the inside out.

Suddenly the demon groaned and forced himself deep inside, staring down lovingly at America's face as he cried out, "A-America!"

His torn and scarred insides were suddenly filled with disgusting pus as Russia came. America screamed in pain until his voice went dry. The demon didn't stop.

It felt like hours. America would lose consciousness for a few moments, then awake to the same torture. Russia would fill him up again and again, but he would never stop.

"P-please kill me!" America screamed, his voice barely audible.

Russia replied with a loud moan and gibberish containing America's name, then finally pulled out. He sobbed in relief, barely even noticing as Russia came on his stomach and chest. He was so tired. Everything hurt. Everything hurt.

Russia tucked him back into bed, not even caring to clean the mess between his legs. He leaned down and kissed him, pinching his cheeks together to force his mouth open and taste him inside. America only had enough energy to flinch as he spat in his mouth.

He dropped America's head, who fell limp. He scrubbed his hair for a few moments and mumbled down at him, "Good night, Love." America didn't reply.

The demon turned off the light before he left, leaving America in his personal little hell.


	57. Did someone say snake dick?(Russia X America)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wearing a dunce cap* I looked up "viper dick" expecting a picture of a viper dick to come up first and not a the aftermath of a human dick after being bit by a viper.  
> So if you are researching snake dicks, PLEASE look up "snake HEMIPENES"
> 
> uwu requested by: Scarlet_Gardevoir101 I have this part done, not sure if i will finish spider one, sorry.
> 
> WARNINGS: NSFW/smut ; horny america + virgin russia ; SEMI-ACCURATE SNAKE DICK. YOU SAID ANY KINK SO I PICK WEIRD DICKS- ; double penetration???? ; bad world building.

"Ah, Goin' Naga hunting today?" The cashier attempted to make conversation as he scanned the five bottles of the Naga-scent.

"Yep, this stuff works like a charm," America whistled, smugly smirking up at the cashier. He had no previous experience with the brand. Or the scent in general.

The cashier nodded as he bagged the hefty bottles before handing them to him, "The Kaznakow's are in season, dangerous vipers..." He shook his head slightly, and let out a little chuckle, "Be careful out there."

America nodded once more, snatching the bag from his hand, "I know, thanks dude," He knew what risk he was taking, but he didn't give a single shit.

He hurried out of the store before the awkward conversation could continue. His shitty truck shook as he jumped into the front seat, shaking once again as he slammed the door. Then he finally relaxed, letting out a foggy breath. It was summer, but it was still fucking freezing here. He hated it.

He pushed the gas pedal to the floor, barely holding onto the wheel as he opened up the shitty map he printed to cover half of his window. One particular area was circled in a bright red marker, the road to it also colored in. It was a hot-bed of Naga activity.

A loud horn alerted him that he was drifting off into the other lane, so he quickly righted himself. He glanced at the highway markers, counting each one off until it got to his turn. He turned into the exit, ignoring the flashing orange sign warning him about the Naga season. He knew about it, that's what he was coming here for. But he wasn't hunting.

America was going to fuck a snake.

He'd thought of the idea late last night in a drunken ramble. He'd wrote it in a sticky note and stuck it to his fridge for sober him to remember. And sober America loved drunk America's idea. Some half-assed research later, he found out that there were snakes in breeding season around here and that most brands of Naga-scent were made from female pheromones. (Probably their pee, but America didn't want to think about that.)

So now here he was, parked next to an empty freeway, stripped down to only his boxers and shoes, dousing himself in the Naga-scent. He threw the last empty bottle on the ground and locked his car door.

He sniffed his armpit, not smelling anything but his own BO, he was just very wet. Hopefully, the snakes could smell him. He set out into the wilderness with no weapon and a lot of high hopes. The website never mentioned anything about violent snakes, just the fact that they had two dicks, so he was probably fine.

...Even if there were hundreds of Naga related deaths per year. He was just fine.

After he had gotten a few dozen meters out into Naga territory and the trees barely gave him enough space to move, he cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted, "Helloooo!! Hot female Naga in your area!!" He did a little twirl and teased at his boxers, chuckling at his own shitty joke. No one else laughed.

He huffed and crossed his arms, grumbling, "Fine, don't come out and fuck me then,"

He kept walking straight until he couldn't see his car anymore. He was impatient and horny, his dick trying to escape his pants besides the cold weather. Soon the trees opened up again, showing a steep field of rocks and shitty bushes. But no snakes. He sat down on a rock and waited, tapping his shoe on the ground.

"Dammit."

This was turning out to be a massive disappointment. He'd been waiting for ten minutes and still didn't have a giant snake cock up his ass! It wasn't like they could smell his human scent... Or did they? Did humans have pheromones?

America poked the bead of pre-cum that managed to sneak its way out of his boxers. He was already so hard.

"Dammit!" He let out a frustrated groan and pulled at his hair. A waste of money and time! He should have just bought a fucking dildo from one of those stupid sites, Canada probably knows all about that. He had no dignity, it would be easy to ask his own brother about where to buy snake-dick dildos.

Something shifted behind him.

America swung around with wide eyes, his heart suddenly beating out of his chest. Dark scales shifted towards him, winding through the rocky terrain.

"H-holy fuck..." That Naga was huge! America felt his legs give out from fear, but he was already sitting so it wasn't much of an issue.

It leaned up, supporting its torso with its strong tail. The dark scales tapered off to a red body, equally as huge. Damn, was this snake a body-builder? Did Nagas work out?

He trailed further to his face, red blue and white, his mouth stretched farther than a human's should, there was something off about its bones. Uncanny and strange. It wasn't human, if that wasn't apparent before.

His body finally unlocked and his fight or flight response kicked in as the creature's eyes met his, little slits widened into massive circles, covering the rest of the yellow in the Naga's eyes.

America suddenly regretted his decision. He scrambled backward, attempting to run as he looked back at the massive creature. As soon as he sped up, the snake did as well, shooting through the rocks and straight at him.

A rock snagged his foot and America let out a high-pitched scream as he fell. A massive torso slowly slithered towards him, blocking out the sunlight. America recoiled back, kicking at the dirt until he was backed up on a boulder.

He was frozen in fear as the Naga leaned closer to him, his hands curled up almost defensively as he avoided directly touching him. He looked very confused, constantly flicking his tongue out and switching between staring at America's legs to his face.

America stared at him, terrified and so fucking horny. He could easily fit his head in his jaw- Even without dislocating it! He had to play this safe.

So he cracked a wobbly smile, "H-hey dude..."

"What iss you?" The Naga hissed, his voice deep and from his chest.

America sputter, "I-I uh... I'm America. And you are?"

He squinted, "America sssmellss like female but doess not look like one." His tongue flickered out once more and his mouth gaped open a bit and then his eyes widened and his lashes fluttered in sudden shock, "Y-yess, female... You female."

Seeming satisfied with his own answer, the Naga finally let his hands touch America. His tail curled around his legs, trapping them together but not squeezing. His tongue flicked all over his torso, bumping his head lightly into America sometimes.

He laughed and raised his arms a bit, too scared to intervene with whatever the hell the Naga was doing. America decided to make some talk as the Naga did whatever weird foreplay he was doing, "Sooo, What's your name?"

"Namess not important." The Naga dismissed him, his tail curling further along his body.

America rolled his eyes, "I told you mine! Now tell me yours, it's only fair!"

The Naga huffed in annoyance but responded, "Russsia." He hissed as he said it, it was cute.

America grinned, "Russia is a nice name." The Naga didn't reply.

His tongue flicked at his stomach and America couldn't help but giggle and squirm, "I-I'm ticklish!"

The snake's bushy brows furrowed in confusion. He lifted his head and looked to America for approval, "Iss good?"

"Y-yeah, it's fine... Hey, when are we getting to fucking?" America chuckled, wanting to get his ass railed.

Russia had to take a moment or three to process that, finally asking, "What iss 'fucking'?"

"When you stick your baby-maker in my ass. Or I guess, your egg-maker..." America snorted.

Russia nodded, still flicking his tongue on America's body, "Yess... Ssoon... You ssmell sso good..."

America nodded, watching the shifting of his tail as Russia continued to court him. Until something red appeared on the dark underside scales, right about where Russia's crotch would be.

He watched in giddy awe as the Naga expanded, his dicks unfurling out from where they were hidden inside. Soon enough, twin cocks stood proudly beside each other, slightly swirled and covered in small little spines. America quickly took one into each of his hands, Russia gasping and curling inwards from the sudden stimulation.

"Fuck..." They were both equally huge, bigger than anything he had taken before. He ran his hand from the base to the tip, the spines turning over before turning back. They were firm but not sharp and spiky, thank god, he was into freaky shit but not that far.

He looked up at Russia as he lowered his lips himself to one of his cocks, the other one he jerked off. America kissed the tip of his dicks, the snake was very confused.

"What are you d- Oooh.." He gasped, watching as America slowly took him into his mouth. He lifted his hands but then they just hovered there, too shocked to move. America smirked around him, forcing more of Russia in his mouth. He was skilled, to say the least, easily able to fit him down his throat. The only thing that stopped him was Russia's girth, his mouth couldn't open enough to fit him.

America moaned around him, causing Russia to shudder too. He attempted to bob his head, but the dull spines were pulled up as he pulled up, stopping him.

He gagged and struggled harder, panicking as he got stuck. A few rough tugs later he managed to free himself, though not without some irritation in his throat.

He coughed and heaved, ignoring Russia as he grumbled, "T-that'sss not how... thiss workss.."

"Felt good though, didn't it?" America teased, attempting to chuckle but only managing in coughing, his throat still fucked up. But at least it didn't hurt too bad, he'd be able to take the snake easily.

"Y-yess.." Russia shyly admitted, his eyes flicking away from America. Cute.

America attempted to stretch his legs and patted the snake's tail, who quickly uncoiled around him. "Let's get you set up.." He carefully guided Russia to sit on the flat rock, then crawled on top of him.

He leaned close to his face, and the snake's pupils instantly went wide again. He dug his face into his neck and America stiffened, thinking he was about to die. Instead, Russia just licked him with his strange tongue, muttering something against his skin.

"Alright, big boy," He tugged off his boxers then ground his bare ass against Russia's cocks, making the inexperienced Naga hiss and curl around himself.

America popped a few fingers in his mouth, getting them nice and wet before bringing them behind himself. He groaned quietly as he forced two of his fingers inside himself to stretch himself.

Russia had brought himself away from his neck and stared at him with a dazed expression, "W-what... I-I... Where iss your..."

"I'll handle it, Cutie. You've ever done this before?" America looked at him as he forced two more fingers in, fucking himself with almost his entire hand.

Russia once again avoided eye contact and nodded, "I am alwayss too late... Never any femaless."

"How cute... Well, today is your lucky day, Russia!" America pulled his fingers out of himself with a small grunt.

He looked down at the twin dicks and then back up to Russia. "You a lefty or a righty?"

"I-I'm not ssure.." Russia admitted, looking very flustered. Minus the blush. Could snakes blush? That wasn't important right now.

"Mm... Oh, I can't decide," America spat on both of the cocks then gave them a few little strokes to spread the very weak lube, "Guess I'll just have to do both."

He gently squeezed the tips of the two dicks together and guided them to his entrance. Russia moaned with him as he forced himself down a little bit at a time. A claw suddenly grabbed his shoulder and forced him to lean closer to Russia so he could 'smell' him with his tongue. America was absolutely terrified of Russia's expression, his mouth slightly parted and his pupils wide, an animal. 

He paused a bit at the half-way point, he needed a little break to deal with the slight pain in his body. He spread him out so nicely, his prostate was never given a break, the snake pressed on every wall. He glanced down to see a bulge in his stomach, making his gut twist with uneasiness. He hadn't even taken him all yet! America almost couldn't take any more. Almost.

"M-more..." Russia whined, his teeth grazing America's neck. He shuddered, but a smug smirk on his face remained.

"Does it feel good? So tight and warm, surrounding you. Don't you want to breed me? Mate me, Russia..." America tightened against the snake's cocks, gently lifting his hips to push back down. He winced as he felt the same feeling that he did in his throat, the spines flipping up inside of him.

Russia nodded eagerly, his hands going to his hips. Before America could even say anything, he was being forced down to take more. He let out a silent scream as the snake pushed him down, his body stretching to a painful degree to take the thick bases of his members.

"America..." The Naga whimpered, bucking his hips up into his body. America bit his lip and carefully tried to lift himself. He could feel every spine, every little frill, the slight curves. He was in heaven. He lifted his hips to almost the very end, then slowly slipped everything back inside.

Russia hissed, squinting his eyes and quietly soaking in the feeling. America repeated his action, and that seemed to get the snake going. He tightened his grip on his hips, fucking him on his dicks a lot harder and faster than the pace America attempted.

"H-holy fuuuccckk," America whined, gripping onto his shoulders to try and stay upright. It was so much, spreading him and breaking him. Russia was sloppy as well, never seeming to get it just right, everything was uneven.

America wasn't complaining though, each thrust made him see stars. The foreign shape of his cocks felt so good, brushing and pulling at his body. He moaned out like the whore he was, letting the Naga ruin him.

Russia pulled out all the way then slammed him back down, leaving one of his cocks outside. America whined in disappointment, the massive member seemed like nothing compared to the two he had before. He reached back and carefully shoved him back inside, it was difficult to work with Russia's relentless movements.

The Naga quickly got back to it, bucking his hips up to meet America's equally as eager bounces. He leaned close to his neck and tasted him, America didn't fear him.

If there were any hunters nearby, they must have been very disgusted and confused. America felt very smug about that idea, disturbing some poor sucker who was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. But also he didn't want that, because then Russia might get killed, and that meant no more snake dick. And also he was pretty cute.

Russia's pace suddenly got even more frantic, if that was even possible. America screamed out and fell into the larger's chest for support. He let Russia control the pace, unable to keep up with him.

He moaned and suddenly parted his mouth over America's neck, leaving him no time to fight back as he sunk his teeth in. That sent America over the edge, cumming between their bodies with a scream that was a mix of fear and arousal. Not even a second later, he came deep inside of him with both of his members, hissing, "America!"

America panted, his mind too fuzzy to even register the feeling of Russia pulling his teeth out, no venom used. The Naga lifted him off his cocks and gently placed him on the flat rock he was on before flopping down right next to him.

Both of their chests heaved for air, America getting no help as Russia lifted his massive tail to lay on top of his tiny stomach.

He weakly chuckled and sat up, wincing in pain at how raw and used his body felt. He was gaping, Russia's cum dripping out. He patted the snake's tail, petting his dark scales as he looked over at his tired face.

"Holy fuck... We have to do that again. Here, let me give you my number," America reached to his side for his phone, and then remembered he was naked in the middle of nowhere.

"What iss number for?" Russia looked at him, his brows furrowing. He weakly lifted his torso up into a sitting position, his tail still draped over America's lap.

He just sighed and waved him off, "Never mind, dude. I'll just come back next season, alright?"

Russia nodded, his head waving back and forth. He seemed a bit drowsy, "Next sseasson... I will sstill be here,"

He slithered off the rock and America, turning back to him to wave and give him a little, "Goodbye," Before slinking back into the rocky fields.

America opened his mouth to call out to him, he liked Russia for more than just his dicks, he seemed pretty cute for a snake. But he decided against it.

He got up with a grunt of pain and started the long, painful journey back to his car.

America fucked a snake. And he was proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is SUPPOSED to be a two-part request, so if i have the effort then theeeee spider!germany x poland one will be out next.... later... whenever/if i ever get it done. Sorry.


	58. hehehehehoohoo(shit art again sorry)

i just wrote about naga russia now here is snake/worm chile and prussia heheheheheh


	59. Wow, shape-shifting makes sex a lot more interesting (Japan x South Korea)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idea: Japan SHAPESHIFTER. SOUTH KOREA HAS FUN SEXY TIMES WITH AN EVER-CHANGING BLOB OF JAPAN AND AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.
> 
> shape-shifting into a recognizable being <<<< shape-shifting into some fucking formless monster
> 
> WARNINGS: NSFW/smut ; BODY HORROR, i guess... ; weird monster sex parts ; weird monster parts in general ; TENTACLE P O R N ;
> 
> There's a lot of weird shit, so uuuhh....... yeah. I HAVE NO SHAME!!!!!!!! also it is just all smut and gross, sorry.

Japan struggled to move, half her mind focused on keeping herself in a basic humanoid shape, though the heat in her stomach was begging her body to go crazy.

Her mind had been filled with nothing but the most obscene and lewd ideas today, it took all her willpower not to completely lose her shape from her primal emotions. She struggled to lock her car door before hobbling over to her front door, feeling a protrusion on her shoulder of her own flesh being stretching her shirt.

After a long time of fumbling with constantly shifting fingers, Japan finally got her house door open. She slammed the door behind her and immediately fell on the floor, her body going into an almost-fluid state with a guttural sigh.

"Oh shit!" South Korea stood at the edge of the doorway to the living room, holding a fruit-bar in her hand, "Japaann, warn me before you go all crazy like that." She whined playfully, relaxing a bit. Even after living with Japan for a while now, she still wasn't used to seeing a white and red blob moving around their house all the time.

Japan shifted back into her normal cat-girl like shape, albeit with some miscellaneous fleshy parts, leaving her completely nude with her clothes behind her. She whined, "S-South, please help me.." She clutched at her leaking crotch that rippled and shifted below her fingers.

South shuffled forward towards Japan, a little nervous to get to close. She held out her arms, "Just stay in a.. uh... human- AH!"

Japan launched forward and into South's arms and wrapped her arms around her neck, forcing her to carry her bridal style. Thin, long protrusions came from her back and shoulders and latched themselves around South for more security. South stumbled back but managed to keep her feet from throwing out beneath her.

Japan purred and nuzzled into the crook of her neck, more little ropes of her moving to unzip her jacket and shuffled off her pants. South laughed awkwardly, "This isn't very human.."

"I can't contain myself, p-please forgive me.." Japan apologized but didn't conceal anything. South sighed and slowly carried Japan up to their bedroom, even as she desperately tried to shimmy the other's clothes off. South tripped and stumbled the entire time, struggling to walk up the stairs with her pants around her ankles.

She tried to drop Japan on the bed, but her many limbs wrapped around South kept her up. She dropped them and herself then pulled South on top of her. South laughed out of nervousness, but was shut up when Japan smashed her thankfully still normal lips onto hers. South eagerly accepted the kiss, wrapping her arms around Japan and pulling her close. Japan melted as well, literally.

South yelped as her flesh fell through her fingers as a sludge. Japan whined and solidified again, "Why are you so scaaarreed!?"

She tugged her back on top of her for a kiss, not caring to give her time to answer. Tough mandibles broke through her cheeks and pinched South's own, forcing her to stay in the kiss. A wet protrusion that definitely wasn't a tongue (anymore) filled South's mouth and forced it's way down her throat, tasting everywhere. The Korean started choking, pressing on Japan's face to move her away only to have herself pulled even closer.

Finally, after suffocation by long make-out session, Japan released her and South gasped for breath as Japan's bony mandibles retracted into her cheeks, her flesh pulling it in before healing as if nothing had happened in the first place.

South rasped out, "Dude!"

"You taste wonderful. C-can I taste you down there?" Japan's eyes flicked downwards towards South's crotch. Her many thin limbs also seemed to catch the attention of it, and they shifted downwards, sliding in through the elastic of her underwear to shift around and rub her.

South gasped and grabbed onto a handful of the tentacle-like limbs to pull them out, "Y-you ask me but then you do it before I tell you yes or no! Japan, please!" She complained, tired of her horniness affecting her usually kind behavior.

Japan looked away, ashamed, "I'm sorry... C-can I please touch you down there?"

"Yes-!" South screeched as she was suddenly lifted into the air by much heftier squirming worms that wrapped around her thighs. The smaller ones ripped her underwear, letting the scraps of fabric fall to the floor.

"Japan!" South scolded.

"Sorry, sorry... I saw this in hentai, let me try it," Japan shamelessly apologized.

She was carried over to Japan and lowered down onto her face. South gasped as soft lips kissed her most sensitive parts. Her bra was ripped off, much like her underwear, but she was too distracted by the lapping of her slit to complain. South whimpered as the tongue poked at her hole, teasing to enter in. Something soft reached out to her clit and latched onto the small bulb, sucking it furiously. South gasped and fell over, placing her hands above Japan to hold herself up. She moaned loudly as the abnormally long muscle thrust in her.

South took one glance down to see a mess of writhing white and red tentacles she could hardly recognize as Japan, so she instead looked up at the ceiling. She groaned as the tongue winded around itself, seeming to expand inside of her. The little mouth on her clit left, and the tongue slowed then retreated from her insides in one motion, making South shiver.

Japan's somewhat malleable head slithered in front of her, supported by a snake-like neck. She frowned, her lips almost dripping off her face, "You don't like this, do you?"

South sighed and shyly admitted, "I-I do prefer it when you are more... normal."

Japan fell back on the bed with a sad sound, a puddle of slime. Her voice reverberated off herself as she whined, "You don't love me, do you?"

South jumped up and said, "No! No, babe, you're my everything!"

She curled in herself and whined like a dog as a claw-ended hand flopped a blanket over her, " 'M sorry,"

"Japan, please," South crouched down and placed a gentle hand on the blanket covering her, "I love you! Alright? Just because I-I get freaked ou- I get surprised sometimes doesn't mean I don't love you! I always will, no matter what the hell you look like!"

She sniffed, peaking out from under the sheet, "Y-you mean it?"

She nodded, "Of course I mean it! Would I lie to you?"

"Well yesterday you said you didn't eat my left-overs, but you clearly did-"

"Bah, that's different," South chuckled.

Japan slithered out from the bed, her body deciding against her will to make her have about 50 too many vertebrae. She gently cupped South's face. More arms sprouted along her sides, giving her a centipede-like look, and encased South entirely in a massive hug.

South didn't say much to this, as it was not even close to the weirdest thing Japan had done. Japan questioned with a soft voice, barely above a whisper, "Can I continue?

"C-can we have a safe word?" South suggested, feeling a tad bit more awkward than usual.

Japan nodded, "Yeah, will 'sushi' work?"

South let out an exasperated groan and complained, although she was clearly joking, "Stop being so butthurt, Japan! You never eat your left-overs anyways!"

Japan rolled her eyes, "So, that's the word?"

"Yeah-AH!" South yelped as one of Japan's many fingers pushed into her back-door entrance, the couple to that one groping her. She hissed, "Wrong hole,"

"Right hole," Japan smirked, forcing in another. South winced but remained silent and allowed her to continue. Another hand trailed down from the front, easily slipping two fingers through South's folds and deep inside of her core. She let out a satisfied sound, making Japan feel very accomplished.

Japan continued at that pace, letting her hands go on auto-drive as she indulged in South's pretty features and sounds further up. She was so beautiful. Japan couldn't contain herself, her pairs of arms quickly melded together into a mush of flesh that encompassed South entirely and her fingers molding into nothing more than somewhat rigid tentacles pushing in and out of her.

South moaned out, tensing in Japan's grasp, "Y-you're making it bigger.."

"That's fine, right?" Japan asked as she shifted all of her most sensitive nerve ends to the two growing tentacles in exchange for loosing the usually very sensitive ends of her finger(which didn't exist currently) and her lips. She explored South's insides, her body expanding to fill her entirely.

South whimpered shut her eyes tight, nodding hurriedly. Japan purred, trembling her entire body. South liked it a bit too much, gasping and struggling around her vibrating body, "J-Japan! T-too much!"

"What's that? You said you want more? Of course!" Japan just laughed, shifting the muscles underneath her flesh so that her chest and therefore the purring centered around South's crotch. She made a little nub from her chest muscles, not even caring to cover it with skin, then pressed it right at South's clit.

"W-wait no-" She cut herself off with a loud moan, her legs spreading wide just for Japan. She thew her head back and came around her with a cry, "J-Japan!"

She just let out a moan, moving faster inside of her convulsing body. South was so hot and wet, Japan loved it. But South had started to hiss and moan, sounding very pained from the over-stimulation. Being the 'saint' Japan was, she stopped purring but didn't stop fucking her, using her slick to her advantage.

Her face slowly melted downwards, South opening her eyes to be greeted with Japan's head where her neck would be. She gasped in shock, but it turned into a moan as Japan poked out a tongue and licked her, trailing down to her nipple.

South whimpered and squirmed as she sucked on her and twirled her tongue around. Her mouth and throat split into two to mimic the same actions on her other breast, her face smooth with the rest of her flesh. Thank god her face was hidden in a cocoon of her own flesh, South would have been freaked out at the scene.

Japan moved her still cat-like ears outside of the blob when South's pretty sounds got too muffled. She kept her eyes shut, still fucking South. Suddenly, something licked at her sensitive ears. Japan stuttered her movements at the touch, hearing a light chuckle from South who gladly took the opportunity to mess with her. South kept licking and nibbling her, doing the best to tease her in the immobile situation she was in.

She huffed, not enjoying being one-uped by her girlfriend. So, like any rational shape-shifter, she turned her ear into a much more phallic shape. She pushed herself into South's mouth, quickly fucking her throat. South moaned around her, easily adjusting to the new situation.

Japan let out a moan, coming out of her left and original mouth because the copy didn't have any vocal cords in it. She was getting close too quickly. She willed some internal tubes to move, opening up a little slit in the tentacle fucking her cunt.

South moaned and whimpered, drooling around the cock in her mouth. She was getting close as well. Japan's chest was still around her crotch, so she got straight to purring. The reaction was instant, South's legs attempted to clamp shut as she yelped out.

"J-Japan-! I-I'm so c-close!" South struggled out through gasps and moans, squirming hard against her.

Japan moaned in response, struggling to hold her form as she came. In a matter of seconds, her bones formed and cracked, the tendrils split off into little hairs and tangled themselves around inside of South, her flesh tore and split off into hardening cartilage in random patterns.

"South!" She cried out, her voice muffled and distorted as her esophagus decided to expand out and upwards. She came deep inside of her, earning a tired, trembling moan from South.

They both panted for a moment, Japan's body still bubbling and shifting for a little while.

Then she calmed down, pulling her body back together into something that could resemble a human if you squinted enough.

She flopped on the bed with a tired groan. South hummed happily, sitting up on the bed.

"That was... A lot better than I was expecting."

Japan gasped, faking anger, "You expected me to be bad?"

"Noo!" South whined, laughing a bit.

The other kept up the act, crossing her boneless arms over her chest and glancing up and away from South, "I'm insulted. I will never forgive you!"

South sighed, crawling up next to her. She gave her a little peck on the cheek then flopped down next to her to nuzzle her. "Mm... Forgive me now?"

Japan flushed bright red, glancing down at South. "Mmmaayybee... I think I need another kiss to make sure," She poked her cheek.

She laughed, giving Japan yet another kiss.

Japan thought very hard. Then poked her own cheek again, "Another. And then maybe a billion more."

"That's too much, I'm tired.." South whined, using her stomach as a pillow.

"Fine... A thousand."

"Nope."

"A hundred?"

"..."

"Ten-"

"I'm about to slap your face if you say another word."

"Fffive-"

Japan gets slapped and FUCKING D I E S.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry idk what was up with this one heheheh


	60. injection (russia x america ??? but like the opposite of ships? enemies?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i got an idea :) 
> 
> IM SUPPOSED TO BE WRITING SOMETHING ELSE BUT-- JDSFB CASJDH what ever i can write what i want.

America sighed and stood up, his legs felt like twigs. "What I'm saying is-"

"Shut up." America looked over to see Russia's eyes burning into him. He never wanted to punch a Russian more in his life.

But he tried to keep his cool and looked over at him, "I believe it's my turn to speak, R-"

"You shouldn't even be here. You'll infect us, faggot." Russia spat, interrupting America again.

He paled and forced down a shudder. His dry lips parted to snap back at him, but Canada stood up next to him and rebutted, "You're not going to get anything other than the common cold by working with America. You two hardly even have any contact in the first place!"

Russia just scowled, glaring at the two. America glared back with the same amount of anger as Canada kept trying to reason with him, "If anything, America is the one in danger! One cough in his direction could push him right off the thread of life he still has!" He scanned his eyes over the rest of the countries as if he could pinpoint who was ill.

America swung his head over at Canada and let out a silent indignant gasp, but he was too focused on staring Russia down with his glare to notice. He just crossed his thin arms and huffed in annoyance. He wasn't that weak.

"He will bite us, Canada, he's a monster, a savage beast. He will try to hurt us." Russia kept his ground, glaring over at the huddled figure of America who stayed uncharacteristically silent. Planning.

Canada sighed, his face softening even more. "No, he won't, Russia. He's still the same man from before."

"I know," Russia grumbled, standing up from his chair. "That's what I'm worried about."

He gathered up his items and left the meeting early.

Canada sat back down and gently rubbed America's shoulder as the meeting slowly bustled back into normal life.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry, Cans." America placed his hand over Canada's and gently moved it away, getting a reminder of just how much he had shrunk in weight.

America flashed him a playful grin, trying to reassure him, "I got a plan to make him understand. Don't worry."

Canada smiled softly his brows slanted up, completely unaware of his brother's cruel plans. He clasped his other hand over America's, sandwiching him.

"I hope it goes well.."

"It will."

\---

America locked the bathroom stall and sat down on the toilet seat, not taking off his pants. He pulled up the sleeve his itchy black suit until it scrunched up near his left shoulder almost painfully.

He took the scratchy paper and started to wrap it tightly around his elbow joint. He cut it off and used all his strength(which wasn't very much) to get it as tight as possible.

He reached into his pocket, lightly panting from all his energy and from anticipation. He pulled out a syringe. It was clean, but it wasn't going to be for long.

America pierced his vein with a hiss. But he powered through the burning pain, sucking out his blood until a little more than the halfway mark. That was to be expected, he was never good at measuring things.

He shifted the tight toilet-paper rope down to the small wound, then rolled his sleeve down. Completely concealed.

He hid the syringe in his right sleeve in his balled-up fist. The needle stuck out between his middle and ring finger and his palm rested on the flat plunger, ready to empty out the contents.

He stepped out of the bathroom, not caring to wash his hands. Which was the norm for him.

He hummed to himself as he walked down the path he often avoided due to one reason. And that reason was walking up to him currently, grumbling in Russian as he furiously wrote something down on a paper.

America didn't even give Russia a solid look as he walked past him. In less than a second, a single, smooth motion happened; He brushed his hand against his thigh, jabbed in until he couldn't anymore, emptied his blood into Russia's, and pulled it out.

Russia's reaction was instant, yelping out and dropping all of his files on the floor. America jumped as well, looking confused and surprised at him as he held his thigh in pain.

"W-what the hell did you do, faggot?!"

America quickly pocketed the syringe and held his empty palms up, acting oblivious, "What happened?!"

"Y-you stabbed me!" Russia roared, rubbing the tiny pinprick of a wound underneath the fabric.

He palmed his pants, purposely missing the tool he just used and going to a pencil next to it. He pulled it out and grinned smugly at Russia, "Must've been a pencil. Sorry, Ruski."

"Don't call me that." Russia snapped, then leaned down to pick up all of his stuff. He bought that excuse surprisingly easily.

America nodded a smug smile on his face, "Alright."

"Faggot."

America's smile quickly fell into a frown.

The larger cussed even more as he walked away, not giving him a second glance.

America walked off in the opposite direction.

He would be sure to check on Russia more in the next several months. He knew Russia would never get help, even if he knew what he now had. He would dissolve quickly, faster than America was.

He wanted to see Russia die.


	61. Break (Russia X Germany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good late morning, how are you? here's a horny blowjob fic. 
> 
> sorry i need some fuckken uhhhhh rusger. comfy rusger. i'm in a blow job mood, let me suck someone's cock and then cuddle me afterwards pls. 
> 
> WARNINGS: NSFW/smut ; INAPPROPRIATE WORK BEHAVIOR!! ; i use the word foreskin. and balls. and there are pubes mentioned ;

Germany glared at the bright screen, forcing his eyelids to stay open. Once again he checked the clock in the corner, only 10 minutes had passed since the last time he checked. He sighed and pricked his glasses off his face to rub his aching eyes, ready to just call it quits.

Until his phone buzzed.

He picked it out of his pocket and quickly glanced at the notification. Russia? Well, maybe it was serious... He wouldn't get in trouble for responding to an emergency.

He quickly unlocked his phone and read the full message.

'wanna take a break?'

Germany huffed and rolled his eyes, hell yeah he did. But he couldn't, lunch wasn't for another four hours and he wasn't allowing himself to take any sort of breaks before he finished filing his paperwork. He moved to tap a response, but Russia started typing.

'i have a problem. can u help'

He frowned, confused. He probably just needed help with translating something... He quickly wrote a response. 'Yeah, are you at your desk?'

Russia took ages to reply with a tiny message. 'no. in bathroom'

Then an image popped up and Germany instinctively clicked on it, greeted with a Russia's hand holding onto his hard dick on the backdrop of the shitty grey tiles in the bathroom. He squeaked and closed the photo, his face as red as the member in the picture.

'please' Russia begged, Germany could hear his desperation in his text.

Germany glanced down underneath his desk to see his own little problem growing. He huffed and set his phone on his desk before getting up. He wrapped his jacket around his waist to try and hide his boner, cringing as the once perfectly ironed cloth wrinkled.

Then he was off, speed-walking to the restroom as fast as he could. He opened up the bathroom door and was quickly greeted, "Германия?"

"Y-yeah," He walked over and knocked on the small bathroom stall, seeing Russia's shoes from underneath. Suddenly it slammed open and he was yanked inside and pushed against one of the weak walls.

He squeaked, "W-wait-!" Russia didn't wait, slamming their lips together. Germany quickly melted into the kiss, hooking his hands together behind Russia's neck.

Two big thumbs hooked in the elastic of his pants and underwear to tug them down, but Germany swatted him away. Russia gave a disappointed groan and moved onto his neck instead. He gave him a gentle kiss, then nipped him gently before he gasped out, "No marks!"

Russia growled in annoyance but was content with kissing his neck, gentle sucks here and there just to tease him. Nothing to leave any long-term marks.

His hands felt all over his body, feeling his sides, rubbing little circles in his stomach, reaching behind to hold the small of his back and push him closer to his body.

Germany whined and nuzzled his face into his neck, Russia moved to mouth at his neck and ear. He gently massaged Russia's upper back and shoulders and let out a content sigh.

"Do you have a condom?" Germany asked, his voice hushed.

Russia shook his head, his thumbs sliding in between his skin and pants. Germany frowned and held his hands over his, pushing them away as he whined, "I-I don't want to do it without one. We'll make a mess." And he didn't like being wet and sticky.

Russia growled softly, quickly wrapping his hands around Germany's smaller ones and pinning him to the wall. "Don't leave me like this." He whined, glancing down pitifully at his throbbing cock.

Germany shuddered and followed his vision, his heart beating a little faster. He licked his lips and suggested while never taking his eyes off, "Why don't you use my mouth?"

He slowly nodded, getting more certain as he thought about it. He quickly pushed Germany down onto the toilet seat and positioned himself in front of him. Germany gasped, eye-to-eye with his cock. He gently pressed his tip to Germany's lips, a low whine leaving his throat.

He dabbed his tongue out, tasting the salty bead of pre-cum on his slit. He looked up at Russia's flustered and overwhelmed face, half-blurry and half-clear where his misplaced glasses were. Slowly, he took his head into his mouth, prodding his tongue underneath his foreskin.

It was only the tip but it took up almost all of his mouth. But Germany could take it, he had some practice under his belt.

He wrapped his hands around the base, giving short pumps as he suckled on his tip. Russia moaned and writhed in his grasp, so sensitive.

Germany, now with more smug confidence, popped his cock out of his mouth and ran his tongue down his shaft, lubing him for a more comfortable time. He quickly got back into position, keeping the base warm with his hands as he tried to force even more of him into his mouth.

Russia's big fingers made his way to his hair. Gentle and hesitant touch juxtaposed with rough, calloused skin. He whimpered like a dog, begging Germany with his eyes as he struggled not to tug him down. Germany reached out one hand to hold onto his hip, steadying him as he forced even more into his mouth. He bit his lip and watched, his grip on his hair getting tighter.

After a long session with a lot of gagging, choking, and whimpers, Germany had finally taken Russia half-way. His glasses threatened to fall off his face, off-centered from the strain his face was going through. He wrapped his lips around his thick shaft, his mouth burning from how much it had to stretch. Surely there was a bump on his neck, Russia was down his throat at this point.

His airways were blocked by his musty cock, so he occasionally bobbed his head to breathe heavily through his nose.

"Германия..." Russia moaned, pulling on Germany's hair. He whined around his cock, staring up at him as he slowly slid further down. Russia grunted as he harshly yanked him until his lips kissed the hair on his crotch.

Germany gagged around his cock, placing his other hand to rest on Russia's other thigh. He couldn't breathe, involuntarily swallowing around his dick and choking more.

He whimpered and looked up pathetically at Russia, who was staring hungrily down at him and refusing to let him go. He whined and pushed on his hips, the vibrations only pleasuring Russia more. His face was starting to turn even more red, tears pricking at his eyes. He was going to fucking suffocate.

Then, Russia let go. Germany gently pulled him from his mouth, breathing heavily. He dry heaved and coughed, only hurting his irritated throat more.

Russia held onto either side of his head and guided his lips back to his leaking cock. "R-Russland, w-wait-GHK!" He forced himself deep inside of Germany's mouth. He huffed loudly, staring down at his teary eyes with a predatory look.

Germany tried to get used to it again, but Russia quickly took him out of it, thrusting down into his throat. He sputtered and gagged, drooling around him as he was fucked senseless. So much for not being messy, Russia's balls slapped against his chin with each thrust and drool splattered all around his mouth and chin, dripping into his lap.

He struggled to adjust his breathing to his non-existent pace, getting quick breaths whenever Russia let him. His face was flushed and his eyes were teary, overwhelmed.

Germany hummed around his cock, earning a few hurried cusses and an even harsher pace. He reached down to his own pants and pressed down on his neglected member, a stain on his pants.

The pace only lasted a few more moments. Russia forced himself deep down Germany's throat, a loud groan escaping his mouth. Germany let out a moan around his cock, feeling the hefty sack on his chin pulse and the cock in his mouth twitch.

Russia was soon shooting cum down his throat, starting small before flooding him. He choked and gagged, making a bubbly, sticky mess as he spat out all the cum he couldn't swallow in time. Disgusting.

He pulled out slowly with a little grunt, leaving Germany to struggle to swallow up the thick fluid. He smiled dumbly down at him as he stroked his member, milking just a bit more out of himself. "Thank you, Germany..."

Germany just whined in response, pulling out probably the whole toilet paper roll to wipe off his face and any other stain. "Goddammit! It's everywhere!" Now there were crusty, sticky, disgusting stains on his shirt. Great.

Russia tilted his head, glancing down at his crotch. He smiled softly, completely unphased by the angry German. He picked him up by his thighs and lifted him up to his mouth. Germany yelped and clung to his head, hugging him tight and he screamed, "Russland!? What the hell are you doing!?"

"You're still hard. Poor Germany.." He mumbled against his clothed crotch, earning a loud squeak from Germany. He bit onto his pants and tugged them down just enough for his hard member to spring out.

Russia cooed him softly as tilted him up a bit further, letting his upper body dangle down his back. He licked a stripe up his cock and instantly earned a shuddery moan from Germany, who was slowly getting light-headed from being upside down.

He wrapped his lips around his shaft, purring quietly. Germany gasped and writhed around in his grasp, clutching onto his shirt. He quickly took him into his mouth, having a much easier time than Germany did.

He whimpered, shutting his eyes tight. Russia's mouth was so warm and moist, surrounding him everywhere. He held him still, squishing his tongue around his sensitive prick. Germany moaned quietly and bucked his hips into Russia's face, already feeling his high coming.

He hollowed his cheeks and sucked on his cock, squeezing his ass gently. Germany let out a squeak, his stomach getting tighter and tighter. His body tensed up and his legs jumped a bit, kneeing Russia in the chest.

He let out a stream of curses as he came inside of Russia's throat, humping his head into the afterglow. He clung onto his shirt and whined softly, shuddering as he swallowed all of his cum, suckling until he was dry.

Russia set him down on the floor, smiling. Germany's legs felt like jello. Russia started to clean himself and Germany cleaned himself a bit more, his brain feeling like mush.

Russia leaned down and gave him another kiss, and Germany eagerly kissed back. He plopped down onto the toilet seat and pulled him into his lap, cuddling him. It was a sweet action and Germany hesitantly kissed back, but it was also still gross.

"W-we should get back before someone gets suspicious," He suggested, though he didn't want to leave Russia's lap.

Russia opened his mouth to respond, but he was cut off by a loud knocking on the stall and an even louder American., "Are you guys done fucking yet?! There's a line forming!"


	62. Meat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes i get really grossed out eating red meat.
> 
> WARNINGS: gore mentioned ; implied cannibalism. ; bad writing ; fuck u
> 
> Also sorry for not doing the gifts i have to do- lol- im an asshole aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The patio was still, just the sound of meat burning on a grill and the dim yellow light from the sun cover. All the birds had gone to sleep and all the lights were out in the town, only the bugs remained to accuse them.

Ukraine sat at the small glass table, two empty chairs around him. He picked little scabs on his hand or scratched at the larger open wounds that hadn't healed yet. His vision tunneled into the bite mark on his hand. It looked like an animal bite, a vicious dog.

But the mouth it came from was far too round teeth far too blunt.

"You're going to have to disinfect that-"

Ukraine jumped in his seat, nearly falling backward. He looked up at America, holding a wooden board full of steaks.

"...Again." America deadpanned.

He shuddered and finally let himself breathe again, nodding silently. The air around him was too hot, his lungs felt cold. He was sweating but he wanted to bundle up.

America placed the cutting board in the middle of the table and sat down across from him. The other chair was still empty.

He stabbed one of the steaks, the juicy, red blood leaking out. He slowly lifted it and dropped it on Ukraine's plate. Then he gave himself the larger one.

Ukraine stared down at the seasoned, brown, meat. Certainly it was beef, but his nose told him it was pork. It leaked red onto the plate while Ukraine's mouth dried.

"D-do you have anything else I can have?" Ukraine looked up at America who was half-way done pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

He shook his head, "Nah. That's the only thing I had in the fridge."

Then America dug in, stabbing the meat with his fork before roughly shredding it apart with the serrated knife. Red cutting apart from red, little tendrils of meat tearing with aid of the knife, blood gushing out. The slab of meat was so thick, it never ended...

Until Ukraine cut to the bone, his breath shaking. He needed to break it, the giant's body wouldn't fit in the bag. He grunted and cried out, desperately trying to cut the bone. He threw down the knife and cried in his hands for a moment or two, then got up and searched for his chain jaw, passing by the head of the body.

Russia's glassy eyes staring at him, his mouth halfway open with blood leaking down from the dent in his head. Ukraine stared until his vision got blurry with tears. He blinked them away and revved up the chainsaw, now angry.

America caused this. Ukraine wouldn't deny that he got involved, but it was America who hit his head, who dealt the final blow.

Ukraine couldn't stand the thought of melting or burying his own brother. At least America promised he would deal with disposing of his corpse...

He glanced over at the table to see America's plate empty, just the bloodstains and a bone. Fulled by guilt and social pressure, Ukraine cut a piece of the meat and forced it in his mouth.

It was the toughest steak he'd ever had. It took ages for him to chew it down, his teeth grinding the flesh and squeezing it dry of his last drops of blood.

It didn't taste right, it didn't feel right, it didn't look right.

The fork suddenly felt slippery in his hands and his clothes stuck to his body as his sweat coated him. He forced himself to swallow his own flesh and blood, America's eyes monitoring his every move.

He set the weapons down on the table, his bloody hands trembling.

"W-what did you do with Russia?"


	63. Chile has a fetish for old asshole men(Chile x Britain)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternate and much more generic title : traidor/traitor
> 
> anyways, i have gifts i have to do (still), but this shit was almost done so i just did it. and im still stuck on my phone >:(
> 
> WARNINGS: t r a i d o r ; cheating ; implied sex / nsfw. isn't actually written.

"A-and then I said, ' That's not a dog, that's your mother!'" Chile wheezed out through his laughs and hit a fist on the table.

He squinted at Argentina's deadpan face and shut his jaw mid-laugh, "Argie, What's wrong?" 

Argentina sighed, "I'm just really stressed lately. You know Malvinas?"

"Yeah, your islands?" Chile nodded.

"Well there's this European idiot and he's claiming their his just cause of some dumb line or whatever!" Argentina groaned and grabbed onto his face in frustration, "It's annoying as all hell!" 

Chile dismissively waved his hand, "Ayy.. He'll leave eventually. What would he want with those island anyways? Sheep?" He chuckled, taking another swig of his drink.

"It's been a while.. The pendejo hasn't left yet. He's stubborn.." Argentina rubbed his temples and took a sharp inhale of air, as if he was in pain, "I just want to get rid of him.."

Chile took a sip of his drink as he thought. He slammed it on the table, "How about I give the aweonao a piece of my mind? That'll get him to leave!" He shook his fist in the air in semi-mock anger.

Argentina let out a weak laugh, "Yeah, you go do that.... Allies might help, actually.." He grinned, "Fuck yeah, Chile, you're gonna help me beat this asshole's ass!"

Chile cheered and raised his glass up to Argentina, "For Malvinas!"

Argentina chuckled and humored the other by ticking his own glass against his, "For Malvinas!"

\--------

They had both decided to head off to the man immediately in a wonderful drunken decision. Both had also decided to get dressed in their best military outfits, just to make sure they were even more intimidating.(They weren't intimidating in the first place)

Argentina knocked on the door to the house. They exchanged glances and stifled their giggles. To any passerby's they must have looked like two mischievous teenagers going out trick-or-treating way too early. Chile got impatient and abused the doorbell to the house. Argentina slapped his hand away, "Don't do that!"

Chile rolled his eyes and continued to ring the doorbell. Argentina was just about ready to beat some sense into the other before the door creaked open.

"Bonjour-" 

Chile jabbed a finger at the startled man, "Listen here, weon! If you don't..." He turned back to Argentina and in a whisper-yell asked, "What was I supposed to say?"

Argentina tugged Chile back and walked infront of him to properly re-greet the stranger, "Sorry. I'm here to talk to Britain, is he here?" He politely asked, a timid smile on his usually angry face.

He nodded and called inside the house as he walked further in, away from the door, "They're here for you, amour!"

Argentina looked back at Chile, "Wrong guy, idiot."

Chile huffed and rolled his eyes, dramatically crossing his arms over his chest, "Whatever, I'm the one helping you!"

"Argentina?" Both of them looked at the man who stood behind the first one in the doorway. He grinned at him, "You here to give me my islands?"

Chile sputtered out, his brain breaking. The man- Who he assumed was Britain- looked absolutely amazing. He held himself up with confidence, he knew he was powerful and he made sure to show it. He couldn't help but gawk.

Argentina punched him on his shoulder, bringing him out of his intrusive thoughts. Chile shot a look at him and Argentina shook his shoulder, trying to incite some of the enthusiasm he had just a little while ago, "My friend Chilito here is going to beat some sense into you!"

"Oh is that so?" Britain looked at him amused. Chile's breath hitched and he stared straight back into the judging eyes. Britain grinned at him and Chile felt his face heat up. This was a horrible decision. 

Chile shrunk down and looked at Argentina and mumbled out defeated, "No puedo-"

"What?" Argentia growled, only getting a worried side glance from Chile.

"This was your idea!" Argentina yelled back at him, furious. Chile glanced over at Britain, who was leering at them, specifically at Chile. He could see through him like glass. He was evaluating everything Chile did. Chile wanted to make sure he was acceptable..

He coughed, bringing both of the arguing men's attention back to him, "So. Is Chilito planning to start this battle anytime soon?"

"No!" "Yes!"

Chile looked over at Argentina, distraught, "I was drunk, Argie, this is a bad idea!"

Argentina flails his arms out, "We had a toast to this, Chile! Ey, 'For Malvinadas!' like a half an hour ago!!"

Britain smirked at them, if the two countries fought themselves Britain didn't have to do any work. Chile glanced over at the man and flushed, turning back to Argentina with a red face, "No, yo no puedo.."

Argentina finally seemed to grasp the cause of the other's hesitance, "You Marico!" He snapped his jaw shut, though Chile could hear the squeaks of his teeth as he ground them together.

Chile backed away from the insult and tried to hide himself in his own suit. Argentina groaned and tugged at his own head like he was trying to tear his face off, "For once in your goddamn life don't let your obsessions get in the way of our friendship! I swear if your little fantasy with your military and old hags I'm going to-"

"Bien. I'll do it." Chile spat out, feeling his blood boil. Argentina had no right to degrade him-especially over something as trivial as his attractions. He tried to help his brother, and of course he just insulted him again.

He was going to make sure Argentina lost this war.

The said man clearly couldn't care less about the predatory glance Chile was giving him. He clasped his hands and happily announced, "Look! I have allies!" Chile rolled his eyes and muttered complaints under his breath as Argentina continued, "So you should just give up now and hand Malvinas back to me." 

Britain hummed, feigning being deep in thought. "That's gonna be a no from me-" He glanced over at Chile, sending electric shocks down his spine with just his eyes, "What does your friend have to say to me? What time should I prepare for you to come and 'beat some sense into me'?" 

He gave Chile a horrible, teasing smile that just made his emotions skyrocket. Britain just speaking down to him as if he was inferior- It just made him want the older more. He wanted to prove to him. He'd do anything to prove to Britain that he wasn't subpar, that he was worthy.

"Cat got your tongue?" Britain sneered, bringing Chile's attention back. 

"Oh!- I uh..." He hardened his look and firmly spoke, "Tomorrow. At 5 pm. At-uh... Your house?" He got nervous at the end and rubbed his nape.

Britain looked slightly surprised from Chile actually giving him a time and place, but quickly turned back to his half-lidded smirking expression, "I'll be sure to see you then. Is there anything else to say?"

"No sir." Chile spoke automatically. Britain was surprised by this too, and looked even happier after the fact.

Argentina tensed and glared at Chile. He whisper-hissed at him, "Sir?" Chile flushed, not realizing he had refereed to the 'enemy' in that way.

"Oh! I see, much more professional than Argentina, aren't we?" He playfully, almost passive aggressively teased at Chile. Chile turned even more red, suddenly finding his own shoes to be a marvel to look at.

Argentina grumbled, "Yeah, sure, whatever, fuck you." He grabbed onto Chile's wrist and dragged him down the small flight of steps. Chile stumbled before righting himself and turning over his shoulder to the house. Britain waved at him with a genuine-looking smile. Chile's breath hitched and he waved back, hand lifted only half-way in the air.

Tomorrow seemed impossibly far away.

\----------

Chile shifted from foot to foot as he waited on the same door as yesterday. He had his plan ready. 

Step 1. Bribe Britain with intel about Argentina's plans.

Step 2. (Hopefully) Get dicked down by the man.

Step 3. Give Britain whatever he wanted

Step 4. Somehow keep Argentina from finding out

Step 5(??). Repeat? 

Chile had been running over different lines and things that would happen from step 1 to 3... Mostly step 2. Britain had a husband, which was both a good and a bad thing. It was good because it meant Britain had an interest in men, but it was a bad thing because he'd have to try even harder to get the married man to cheat.

...But Britain was showing clear signs he was into Chile- right?... he thought they were pretty clear flirts.

Suddenly the door opened and low and behold, the man who had been consuming his thoughts for the past day. He grin sent shocks down Chile's spine.

"Ah, Good. You're punctual, it's only 4:30."

Chile flushed, "I-I just wanted to make sure I wasn't late.." 

Britain chuckled, "Well come in!" He stepped aside from the door and Chile awkwardly hobbled in, making sure to pull his tail fully inside the house. "So, how rough are you?" 

Chile flushed, his mind going straight into the gutter. Before he could stammer out an embarrassing response Britain saved him, "I have a date with the husband tonight, Can't have a black eye."

"Oh..." He meant fighting. Chile winced and scolded himself internally, What else did you think he meant, he was such a horny looser! He forced out a laugh, "I was thinking about doing something else- I have information about..." A small sigh escaped his lips as he solidified the decision of betrayal he was making, "A-about Argentina and his plans that might help you a lot. Especially for you to get Mal-- The Falklands..."

Britain glanced at him, intrigued but hesitant, "And what's the catch?"

Chile avoided the other's eyes and fiddled with the cuffs of his shirt. He didn't know how to say this without it being horribly awkward. He stuttered out, "I was hoping tha-... Maybe we could g-get more- Em..intimate?"

"Intimate? How exactly? Britain asked, glancing off into the distance as he hummed lightly. Before Chile could even choke out a word, he said again, "I don't see how a golf outing would be enough for private documents."

Chile could feel his cheeks burning. He looked everywhere around the room expect Britain as he quietly suggested, "I-I was thinking more about.. Em... sex," His voice dwindled off as he went on, too ashamed to admit what he wanted.

Britain's eyes narrowed at him, a disapproving glance proved that he had heard. He said, "You do know that I have a husband, correct?"

"I-I know! I know! I-it's just- Oh, this is so dumb," Chile whined out like a guilty dog and wrung his tail in his hands until it started to burn.

Britain suddenly started walking further inside the house, leaving Chile to stand there awkwardly. He glanced back around and called out, "Well, come on! France will be getting home in less than an hour, this must be quick!"

"W-wait are you serious?!" Chile scrambled after him, nearly bumping into the man. Britain opened his bedroom door and he walked in, still blabbering about, "I thank you for this, S-Sir! I'll make sure you won't regret it!-"

Britain walked in and slammed the door shut.

\---

Chile sat on the bed, covered in a perfume-drenched robe that Britain had handed him. His mouth still felt sticky and tasted salty, Britain didn't want to make a mess on his sheets.

Chile satisfied, his body still experiencing a pleasing hum. He would be willing to do that again, but it didn't seem like Britain was interested at all. He treated him like a job, Chile was nothing but another roadblock. Even as he tried to please and impress Britain, he just didn't care.

Chile felt worse than before... He needed to do it again.

"So, how about that info, Chile?" Britain looked over at him as he smoothed down his button-up shirt.

"Oh, right.." He smiled softly and picked his discarded pants up from the floor. He took a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Britain, hoping that he would impress him, even after all that effort didn't. "Here you go, Sir."

Britain smugly smirked and unfolded the little paper. His excitement grew as he read it, Chile's smile grew with his.

"Ah! This is just what I needed!" Britain grinned and folded the paper back up. Then he looked down at the other and said a genuine, "Thank you." 

Chile flushed at his words, that's what he was looking for. He nodded and let himself be proud of himself for finally impressing Britain. For finally being useful.

"Y-you're welcome... Sir."

Then Chile went home. Loosing even more trust in a bad relationship just for the gain of a tiny sliver of appreciation.

Was it worth it?

Yeah.


	64. pee nazi (USSR x Nazi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> discord is fucking CURSED and i high-key regret making a server- (THAT IS A JOKE I LOVE YOU ALL AND ALL MY FELLOW DEGENERATES! (but please don't fuck a LOADED gun(again(... both of u))))
> 
> my favorite meme(??) is nazi with piss fetish SO UHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAH.
> 
> WARNING: NSFW/SMUT ; PISS DRINKING ; P I S S
> 
> for Lukeriel (im pretty sure??)

Soviet placed the empty two empty cups on the ground, trusting the newly fallen snow to hold them. Then he zipped down his pants and helped his half-hard member from his boxers.

He had to aim it down to let gravity assist him, letting out a sigh as he relieved himself into one of the unlucky cups. Not a single bit of yellow snow.

He lifted the glass up, now hefty and warm. It was a few shades darker than healthy with some scarce bubbles lining the top.

He pulled a hidden beer from his coat and filled the other one. Nearly identical.

Soviet made his way back inside the house, the cups in each hand. He could tell which was which by their warmth.

Nazi, who was sitting in his living room, angrily glanced up at him. But that quickly changed when he noticed the drinks.

He leaned forward and offered a hand, and Soviet was glad to hand his comrade the warmer glass.

"Wait, let me take a picture.." Soviet interrupted Nazi before he downed the drink. Nazi glared at him as he took out his camera.

Soviet snapped the picture with Nazi frowning, knowing he wouldn't be able to get him to smile.

Soviet didn't even have time to let his photo print before he started chugging his 'beer'.

Soviet watched him pause, his eyes shooting wide open. But he didn't seperate from the glass. Soviet could even see another small bump passing down his throat before he finally moved it away.

"... What did you do with this?" Nazi snapped, baring his teeth at Soviet like an angry puppy.

Soviet chucked, proud with his little prank. "It's my urine."

He stared at him, waiting for the humorous, angry reaction that was typical of him.

But instead he chugged down the rest of Soviet's piss, even more eager than he was when drinking beer.

Soviet watched in disgust, then confusion, then intrigue. Nazi... enjoyed it?

Nazi lapped at the inside of the glass for any more of the salty fluid. Soviet leaned towards him slightly, the old springs of the couch creaking made Nazi jump and stare at him as if he had forgotten he was there.

He slowly removed himself from the now empty cup to turn towards Soviet, seeming sad to part with it.

He tilted the glass towards him, asking for seconds.

"... More?"

\-----

Soviet walked to his bathroom, a faint buzzing and other muffled sounds from within. He cracked open the door, happy to see his urinal crouched on the floor.

Nazi squirmed pathetically, stuck in a permanent squat. not able to move from the short cuffs bolted to the wall behind him. His heels were forever stuck together, a similar restraint had his feet stuck to the ground.

Two vibrators tortured him, one strapped to the sensitive head of his cock and the other hidden inside of him, pressed against his prostate.

His mouth was kept open, four fishhook-like tools stretching out all corners of his mouth.

His legs trembled and his hips and lazily looked at Soviet with teary eyes. He came again, staining the tiles below him even more.

Soviet smirked and walked to him, pulling down his pants to relieve himself.

Nazi's head was free, Soviet agreed with him on that. A simple shake of his head and Soviet would know to give Nazi a break. This 'little' session had been going for over 48 hours.

But now his little urinal eagerly leaning towards his member, dabbing him with his tongue.

Soviet chucked, lazily tapping Nazi's face with his cock just to tease him. His urinal whined in protest, glaring at him.

Soviet sighed and aimed himself right down Nazi's welcoming throat, then started to pee.

A couple little gags and gargles later, Nazi was swallowing his stream down, using his tongue to replace his lips purpose.

Soviet grinned, happy to see it. "So thirsty..." He mused, finishing up.

Nazi whined, begging Soviet with his eyes. He hummed down at him, thinking as he lazily stroked his hardening dick.

"Alright.." He pushed in Nazi's mouth. His tongue quickly got to work as he bobbed his head the best he could. He stared up at the Russian with hungry eyes, loudly slurping and moaning around his cock.

Even more drool cascaded down his chin and chest, his lips unable to seal anything. Nazi gagged on him and convulsed for a second or two, cumming again.

Soviet gripped at his hair, setting Nazi to a quicker pace as he thrusted into his throat. He got the hang of his fast, moaning and gagging as he let Soviet abuse his throat.

Soviet couldn't hold it any longer and came inside Nazi's throat, forcing him to swallow.

He pulled out and Nazi toon a gasp of breath, drooling and trembling from the feelings.

Soviet watched him for a few more moments, Nazi cumming two times and almost a third.

But he didn't tell or signal Soviet to stop or release him.

So he left his urinal, until the next time he needed him.


	65. Liquid Breathing (America X UK)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *finger guns towards YOU KNOW YOU WHO ARE* You know who you are, h o r n y s i m p.
> 
> (butseriouslythankyouforgivingmegoodinspirationagain-)
> 
> WARNINGS: NSFW/smut/RAPE ; DROWNING ; TORTURE ; incest.

Britain moaned in pain, his skin clearly defined from the frigid air by its hot, clammy surface. He opened his eyes, but it was too dark to see anything. He wiggled his body, but he seemed dangerously lethargic.

It took him a few more seconds to realize it was not dark and he was wearing a blindfold, a horizontal slither of light coming from the bottom where the bridge of his face lifted it just slightly. Another piece of cloth was stuck in his mouth, tied back tightly to where it burnt the edges of his mouth whenever he tried to move his slick-covered jaw.

He leaned forward just a smidgen, wiggling around his arms. Those were tied, to what was most likely a chair... He wiggled a bit more, rubbing his equally restrained legs against the chair's own.

Exactly five cloned bars making up the back, the familiar bulbs and curves of the legs- This was the same chair America's dining table had, he'd remember when he made the entire set!

Britain let out a sigh of relief, letting himself relax. This was just some silly prank by his man-child son... No reason to fear for his life.

The familiar sound of a door opening and someone walking in echoed throughout the room. What room echoed this much? It must have been a shed.. a large one.

"Glad to see you up, Daddy...~ " America hummed, his voice not syrupy but more like cold water mixed with hard-grained sugar.

Britain mumbled in a desperate attempt to scold the boy, the edges of his mouth aching as he did so.

"Aw, be quiet, you'll need to save those lungs for something later." A large hand rested on his thigh, larger than the width of it. Britain suppressed a shudder, knowing it was nothing more than a simple touch. He couldn't help but feel uneasy.

America crouched in front of him and pulled the blindfold off, smiling down at the irritated Brit. He squirmed and struggled, sending him a very angry glare. He just wanted this prank to be over with, it was rarely fun.

"I have a fun new toy to play with... I've been saving it just for you.." America purred, cupping Britain's face. The older man squirmed, pressing his head away from his hands. America was acting strange, Britain kept trying to reason with himself but his heartbeat kept speeding up.

He gestured behind and to the right of him, and Britain finally tore his vision away from America's judging eyes to crane over his shoulder and see a large and tall clear tub filled with what seemed to be water. A thick steel skeleton held it together, the glass was thick and heavy. Near the bottom, a long black hose came out of it.

America got up, pressing lightly on Britain's thigh as he did so. He grabbed the hose, placing his thumb on its opening before turning on the little nozzle. He walked back over to Britain, smirking.

"This is not water. It's oxygen. Liquid oxygen, perfluorocarbons." America grinned manically, barely able to contain his giddiness.

Britain stared at him, then the tube with his thumb still on it. America was joking, Britain knew not to believe such sci-fi-esque nonsense. He rolled his eyes, mumbling something. America would make him drink the crap, he'd choke and America would laugh and then he'd probably have to deal with pain in his chest for a few weeks.

America's grin turned into a scowl as Britain brushed him off, "Oh? Don't trust me, do ya?"

Britain frowned the best he could and shook his head. America yanked the gag from his face, and Britain started, "No! Of course I don't believe a single word of your bloody nonsense. Now let me out of this little prank, I have actual responsibilities, unlike y-"

America pinched his nose shut and shoved the hose down his mouth and to the start of his throat, cutting off any form of breathing.

Britain's eyes shot wide as the fluid flooded down his throat and to his stomach, then started to fill his lungs. He screamed and choked and gagged and squirmed, but it wouldn't stop. The gagging eventually led to vomit, but the tube blocked any from leaving his throat, forcing him to swallow it and the liquid. It burned.

He was going to drown, his pants short and his chest felt heavy with water. He begged America with pleading eyes, but all he got in return was an angry grunt and him shoving it further in his throat.

He was stuffed to the point his gut bulged, starting to sputter harsher. America finally gave him mercy, pulling the tube from his throat and stopping the flow with his thumb once again.

Britain gasped for air, but his lungs weren't taking any. His eyes went red with irritation and he couldn't even speak, only managing to cough up that damn water America tried to drown him with. It must have been in his lungs, he was drowning out of water.

"See? Now you can't breathe without it.." America grinned condescendingly at him for a moment, then suddenly reached to untie Britain, "I'll help you..."

Britain's muscles seemed sluggish as he tried to bat away America's intrusive grip on his legs. Britain gathered enough strength to stand up on noodle-legs, but the first step he took didn't move him anywhere but down.

He stammered pathetically, confused as his cheek pressed into the ground. He coughed and sputtered, attempting to flail his legs until he realized something was keeping him pinned to the floor.

"Hey, calm down Dad." America picked him up and hoisted him over his shoulder. His legs dangled out in front, tugged downwards by a dumbbell weight. The pressure of his chest on America's shoulder and the weight on his feet made water shoot from his mouth in an almost comical fountain-like maneuver. 

His airways burned and his head felt dizzy, but he was managing to take shallow gasps of air. But the panic never faded.

He faintly heard America's muffled but still smug voice, looking behind his son's shoulder at the up-turned chair he was once in. There was a metallic creak, then suddenly he was being thrown into the tub.

Britain couldn't even manage a large gasp of air if he wanted, suddenly plunged back into the liquid. His body landed head-first but quickly uprighted as the weight on his feet sunk him and his head floated up, the weight easily won the battle.

He squeezed his eyes and lips shut and fought to swim to the surface, the water around him more sluggish than how he remembered water felt. His hands broke the surface, the tips of his fingers barely managing to touch the steel of the shut lid. He searched for something to open it, but everything he could reach was smooth.

He then went downwards, tracing his fingers from the rope around his legs to the dumbbell. He attempted to lift it but barely managed to move it an inch, even with the help of the new atmosphere.

His heart beat faster and his brain felt as if it had expanded inside his skull. The liquid surrounded and crushed him, cold and unforgiving. He was helpless and panicking. 

A muffled giggle broke through the panic-induced mist. His eyes shot open, staring through the thick cylindrical tank.

America. His disappointment of a son. The man who forced him into this. The man trying to kill him.

Britain rushed towards him. He pounded his fist on the dense glass, but the water made his movements slow and pathetic. The sadist just stared at him, grinning like he enjoyed the show. Britain was living a nightmare.

He let out a screech for mercy, the little oxygen he had in his lungs escaping. He quickly realized his mistake and attempted to catch the bubbles with his hands. He needed oxygen, he needed to live. But the bubbles just swirled around his fingers, escaping to the pocket above him that he couldn't reach.

America's laughs only got louder, mocking him. Mocking his drowning father.

Britain gritted his teeth and squirmed around, flailing his hands below and above the surface. He was soon forced by his body to take another breath, despite his mind and reasoning demanding him not to. His lungs were flooded once again, Britain wanted to cry.

He fought for his life, clawing at the glass. He kept gasping for air, but he got none. Only heavy, deadly water.

Britain's fire soon extinguished, accepting his death. He sat on the ground, looking away from America. He kept 'breathing', his chest heaving and struggling each time his body inhaled and exhaled something much denser than air.

It all felt surreal. He was dying, lightheaded and panicked, by the hand of his own son nonetheless. 

America's muffled voice didn't register until he walked around the tub he was in, now in Britain's view. He still didn't understand what he was saying, too caught up in crying. America was still grinning, and Britain wondered why his vision hadn't faded out yet. He should have been dead already.

America tapped the glass like a child to an aquarium, vibrations pounding through his skull and exacerbating his growing headache. Britain shrieked at him, his voice sounded even more distorted than just being underwater.

Britain started to wonder if this was even water at all... Was America somehow telling the truth?

America's shoulders slumped and his face drooped, he was bored. He walked away from the tub and Britain found himself screaming for him to come back and explain himself. Soon he did, carrying a little step stool.

Britain brightened, thinking his son would save him from his certain but very prolonged doom. America took off his shirt and pants and Britain looked confused, but he could rationalize it. America just didn't want to get wet. But as he took off his briefs and exposed his hardening member, Britain sobbed with fear.

America placed it at the edge of the tub, cracked open the lid, and climbed in.

He reached out towards the other and attempted to clamber up his broad body, desperate to escape the water. But the weight was too heavy.

America held himself out by holding onto the edge of the tub, only submerged up to his naval. Britain stared down at his cock, just centimeters away from his face. He shifted away, but America quickly shot a hand in the liquid to grab his hair and slammed his hips against Britain's head.

Britain gasped in water, sandwiched between the glass and a dick that closely avoided touching his eye. Britain squeezed them shut and blindly grabbed onto America's hips, trying and failing to shove him away. 

But America just changed his support from his hand holding on to the rim of the tub to his chest leaning on it and used his hands to force himself into Britain's agape mouth.

He gagged and held his mouth as wide as it could go, his lungs still desperately trying to exist in the liquid. But the girth was too big and America wasn't relenting any time soon despite the gagging and Britain's teeth constantly pressing against him.

Britain's long-forgotten panic rose again, the 'water' he was using to breathe now stolen from him. America fucked his throat, each thrust slamming the back of his head into the glass. Britain struggled and attempted to beg with a cock in his mouth, only getting a muffled moan from above water.

Soon, just like before, he was forced to breathe, this time through his nose. He heaved, his nose not able to rival the amount of liquid his mouth could. His breaths were quick and deep, desperate to survive in this strange new environment.

He opened his eyes and stared up at America, his face rippled by the moving surface of the tub. He stared from above, Britain supposed he was grinning.

A particularly harsh snap made Britain groan in pain, his skull slamming against the glass.

America's grip on his hair tightened and the rough thrusts only continued, sending Britain even deeper into misery, his skull now drumming against the thick clear prison holding him.

Suddenly his face was nestled against skin, the cock in his mouth twitching. Britain's lip quivered and he shut his eyes tight, trying to forget everything as cum was pumped inside his throat, melting and dissolving in the liquid that filled Britain.

America pulled out and Britain spat the cum out in the water, his chest heaving. From crying or an attempt to breathe the liquid, he didn't know.

America slipped further into the water, bent back his leg, then kicked forward, his knee connecting right between Britain's skull.

-

\---

-

Britain groaned, his throat burned. He stared down at the ceiling... No, the floor, a puddle of the liquid below him. He was restrained on a wall, hanging upside down. He gasped for air, able to breathe gas again.

A large hand was suddenly on his thigh, squeezing him tightly. Britain craned his neck upwards to see no one but America, grinning down at him.

"Good morning, Daddy... Ready for round two?"


	66. Earthquakes(Chile x Germany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idea: natural disasters correlate into sickness/symptoms/idk what to call them. Earthquakes cause seizures.
> 
> WARNINGS: NSFW/rape/violence ; SEIZURES!!!/epilepsy ; implied past head-trauma ; death ; and other stuff ; POV changes (ewwwwwwww)
> 
> i do not have epilepsy, so all the info i'm getting on this is from online and not personal experience = expect inaccuracies. and im sorry akdjbnsadjans
> 
> I have a whole book where Germany is a medical professional. now in this one he doesn't know how to handle any medical things haahaaaaaa

Germany rummaged through the stack of papers on the table, his movements precise and coordinated as he wrote and marked on the sheets. His meager brown bag of a lunch laid off to the side, discarded. He could tell from the slightly less pronounced bags under his eyes and the more calm way he sat that Germany had finally gotten some sleep.

That was good.

Chile's stomach fluttered almost nauseously and his skin burned. The air smelt distinctly like coffee and it was bitter on his tongue. He would have been fearful that this was a warning sign- an aura- if it was not for the fact that he was watching the attractive man from across the room that had about three active coffee machines in it.

He let out a wistful sigh that turned into a cry as someone slapped a hand on his shoulder, "Que pedo, wey!"

"Conchetumadre!!!" Chile swore his heart missed a few beats. He groaned and then sarcastically complained as he dramatically clutched his chest, "You could have killed me!"

Mexico's face instantly softened into concern as he sat down next to him, "You being serious, Chi?"

"No.." His face softened and he looked down at his food, feeling a little embarrassed, "I'm good, don't worry about it."

Argentina slid in the seat on the other side of him, giving him less of a startle than Mexico did. He plopped his bagged-lunch down onto the table and told him, "And even if it does happen, we'll be right here to help. Isn't that right Mex?"

Mexico, who was currently shoving his face hole with a tamale, let out an agreeing hum and gave Chile a thumbs up. 

He chuckled softly and looked down at his hands, "Thank you, guys..."

After Mexico scarfed down his food, he poked Chile's cheek, "You eating?"

"I'm not hungry. I feel kind of weary, to be honest," He admitted. Mexico nodded, content with the answer, and went back to wolfing down the rest of his meal.

After a few moments of silence and stealing glances of the German across the room. In the corner of his eye he watched as Argentina chewed on a very bland sandwich as he stared straight into the wall. Hesitantly, he spoke up, "I-I'm not being weird, right?"

Argentina quirked his brow, "Hm? Como?"

"Well I was just... Looking at him a-and I-" Chile's breath was already quickening with panic.

"Aye, calm down. I wouldn't even have known if you didn't tell me." Argentina paused a moment before chuckling and gesturing at the oblivious target across the room, who was now chatting with the EU, "You should just go and ask him,"

"I-I couldn't!" Chile gasped.

"But you should," Mexico teased, "It would be fun!"

Chile held onto his jacket and tried to scrunch his head to be inside of his shirt, "H-he wouldn't... Accept me."

"He's a mega virgin, he's gonna take whatever he can get. Even a guy like you- Ow!" Mexico hissed as Argentina leaned over and pinched his arm.

Then he sighed and calmly looked at Chile, "You aren't going to get anywhere by waiting."

"Yeah! Let's do it now!" Mexico swung an arm around Chile and proudly exclaimed, "We're gonna get you a boyfriend!"

"Cállateeee!!!" Chile whined, hiding his head in his hands. He felt dizzy.

"C'mon, let's go," Mexico suddenly yanked him out of his chair and started to push him towards the other side of the room. 

Chile pushed back against him and planted his heels in the ground, although that did nothing, "H-how about later? Weón, come on, please-"

"Hola, Ale!" Mexico waved at the man, interrupting a tangent the EU was on.

"Hello, Mexico," Germany just raised a hand to them before turning back to the EU. Both of the two Latins stood there awkwardly for a few moments, watching the other two have their conversation

Mexico coughed, causing Germany's body to slump just a bit with disappointment. He turned towards them and snapped out, "Okay, what do you need?"

"My little amigo here wants to talk to you, Say Hiii!" Mexico patted Chile's back a bit too hard, causing him to stumble a few steps. 

He flushed and struggled to right himself. "Uh.. Yo... Em... H-hi.."

Germany chuckled down at him and held out his hand, "Hello, Chile. How are you today?"

One more punch from Mexico and he lifted up his hand to shake Germany's. He shuddered, trying not to pass out right then and there. His tongue tasted bitter. "G-good..."

"Mm... That's good." He responded, his big golden eyes staring straight through him, inspecting him. Chile had to look good, he had to look perfect. His breath started to quicken. Suddenly he was too confused to function.

\---

A few seconds of awkward silence later, Chile suddenly locked up, falling backwards to the floor. Mexico jumped and quickly caught him by his armpits and lowered him to the floor safely.

Germany jumped back and watched the scene, terrified. He gasped as Chile's stiff body started to gyrate on the floor, his limbs jumping up and down.

"W-what the fuck is going on!?" He yelled at Mexico, who had abandoned his friend to go push the tables and chairs out of the way. His heart was racing.

He knelt beside Chile, ignoring the mess around the room. He pressed down on Chile's chest, trying to get him to stop. He let out a groan, his mouth starting to foam. He was responding! That was good. He held onto his shoulders and pinned him to the ground, trying to stop the constant jerking of his arms.

"What the fuck are you doing!? Stop! Stop!" Argentina shooed him away, crouching on the other side of Chile.

Germany was so fucking confused, "I'm.. Helping? What the hell are you doing?" He watched as Argentina laid Chile on his side, doing nothing to help the foaming and spazzing the poor boy had to endure. He could see blood leaking down with his drool.

"I'm helping. Whatever the hell you were doing before could kill him!" Argentina snapped, moving to unbutton the first few buttons on Chile's shirt.

"How the hell is that helping?! He's turning blue!" He yelled, pointing at Chile's bluing face. He needed oxygen! Why the fuck wasn't Argentina helping him!?

Argentina growled at him, "You want to fucking help? Go make some coffee!"

Germany huffed and stood up, going over to one of the coffee machines. He was going to fucking help alright. He turned on the machine and then pulled out his phone to dialed the hospital-

"He's alright. He's alright." Argentina mumbled from somewhere behind him. He looked over to see Chile now still again as Argentina manipulated his body once more into a comfortable position. 

He hesitantly put his phone down and picked up the mug of fresh coffee. Chile looked somewhat better now, his face was regaining life but he was still out cold.

Mexico grinned at him, acting as if his friend wasn't almost fucking dead on the floor.

"Sooo, you gonna date him?"

\---

Chile moaned, slowly stirring back into consciousness. The first thing he saw was gold. 

"A-Alemania?" He whimpered, not feeling good at all. He tried to sit up, but was so tired. Why was he on the floor?

"Shh, sit down," Argentina patted his head and he eagerly laid back down on the cushion below his head.

Chile hummed for a few moments before he realized the situation he was in, "Oh... Oh fuck, Argie, please get Germany out, please, I-I can't let him see me like this-" Panic was slowly setting in. The little chance he had of being with him was gone. Tears pricked at his eyes. He was a pathetic, retarde-

Mexico gave him a happy thumbs up, "Good news! I got you a date!"

\---

Chile fiddled with his outfit, fixing his eyepatch over and over again. He couldn't let anyone of these strangers see his disgusting malformities, especially not Germany!

Germany sat across from him, his eyes never leaving Chile. That only made him panic more, he was judging him, accessing him, he's never going to come back once he learns how fucked up he is.

"So, how was your day?" Germany asked, his voice much different than the bland, artificial sound Chile would hear him speak in at work.

Chile nodded a bit and mumbled, "G-good..."

Then there was silence again. Chile nibbled on his food, to scared to look up at the golden eyes staring straight at him. Judging him.

After what felt like ages, Germany finally spoke up. "What happened yesterday? At work?"

Chile blushed and looked down, embarrassed. "J-just... A seizure... I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize, I was just curious." Germany assured him. Chile had the gall to look up, greeted with a kind, genuine smile.

"Do you know what causes it or..?" Germany asked.

Germany wasn't disgusted by his problem? Curious, maybe even helpful. Chile grinned and happily answered, "I-I think it's just stress that causes it, but I'm not sure."

Germany nodded. Not rude. Not judging. Just understanding.

Chile smiled like an idiot, glad he got his crush to care.

\---

Soon they had to go home, Germany invited Chile over to his house. And why would Chile ever turn down that opportunity?

Germany sat close to him on the couch, leaving the poor boy to be hyperaware of how their thighs were only a few centimeters away from touching. He could nearly sob.

"It's been a nice afternoon.." Germany smiled at him, causing him to loose a few heartbeats.

"Y-yeah.." Chile agreed, smiling.

Germany's arm suddenly wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him close. Chile squeaked, quick to cover his face with his hands.

The larger just chuckled, petting his hair. "Don't be so embarrassed! We are dating, aren't we..?" His fingers lightly tugged at the strings of his eyepatch and Chile quickly fixed it.

"W-we're dating..." He repeated, in awe of the situation.

Germany smiled and pet his hair with his feather-light touch. "Yes, we are..."

Chile squealed with joy, latching onto Germany and hugging him close. He smiled and rubbed his back. Loving and warm... Germany.. He cared for him.

\---

Germany walked into Chile's office for a surprise visit to his little 'boyfriend'. He'd been with him for a few weeks now, amusing the poor thing's whims and obsessions. He opened the door without knocking, only to find him curled up in a ball on the floor, wreaked with shivers.

"Chile?" Germany slid the office chair away to give himself room to crouch down next to him, watching as Chile cracked open his eye.

"A-Ale..." His voice shook like the rest of him, he had obviously been crying before.

Germany frowned, sympathetic, and opened his arms. "Alright, come here-!"

Chile launched at him in a hug, his head flopping on his chest.

"A-Ale! Ale.." He sobbed, his hands tiredly grasping at the back of his shirt.

".... Was it a seizure?" Germany's curiosity got the best of him. Chile just whimpered and squeezed him tighter.

Germany clicked his tongue a few times, rubbing his back.. How was he surviving? The thing barely seemed conscious, just like the last time he had a seizure.

Germany didn't want anyone else to take this little study away from him. He pulled Chile a little further under his desk and reassured him. "I got you...Shh, shhh, don't worry... Ale is here.."

"A-Ale.." Chile sobbed before nuzzling his disgusting, snot and tear covered face into his work clothes.

The price Germany had to pay to study barely functioning creatures.. Well, he'd make it worth it.

Soon Chile fell asleep, leaning on his chest as he continued to cry.

\---

"G...Germany?" Chile mumbled, nuzzling into the warmth of another body. Soft hands petted his back and hair, making Chile relax.

"Shh.. It's okay, I'm here.." Germany assured him, his voice as soft as the rest of him.

Chile blushed a bit, he loved his boyfriend... "Thank you," He sniffled, "I r-really needed comfort.."

"Hey, it's alright." Chile melted even further, love warming his chest. "But.. May I ask for something in return..?"

Chile sniffled again, moving his face from his chest to look at him. Germany did deserve some gifts too, Chile had been the only receiver in their relationship.

"Y-yes.. Of course, anything you want." Chile smiled at him, relaxed and happy.

...Until Germany's hands slid up to his face. His fingers slid under the elastic of his eyepatch and Chile didn't even have the chance to beg before he slid it off.

Chile sobbed, covering his empty eye socket with his hand. But Germany just mumbled, "Chile... We are partners, we aren't supposed to have secrets. And I won't judge you.."

His hand stayed up, but gave no resistance as Germany manually moved it away.

Chile was exposed

Large amber eyes stared into his own. A breath got stuck in his throat as he added to the already suffocating silence. This had to be the longest they've held eye contact before, Chile was proud, but also utterly terrified.

Soft fingertips barely traced each side of his face, Chile had barely noticed him reaching up. Germany hardly touched him, as if he was holding a delicate vase, when he gripped his head, cupping his ears in the process. The small man's heart was pounding out of his chest, threatening to burst through his chest and hit Germany's own. 

"Hey... You're good, I'm not going to hurt you," Germany muttered as he started to trace little circles into Chile's scalp. He could hardly hear him over his own heartbeat, but understood that it was supposed to be reassuring.

Chile hummed softly at the little massage and leaned into it. It felt so nice. He couldn't remember the last time someone treated him so gently, even when he wasn't foaming at the mouth.

"What makes you tick, Chile?" The German's voice brought him back to reality. Suddenly the world was sideways. He blinked a few times before realizing he was laying on his side, in Germany's lap.

Chile opened his mouth before shutting it again. He didn't know if it would be appropriate to answer that, or even how he should. 

Germany rubbed his thumbs behind his ears, earning a pleased shiver. "You have suffered so much... You still suffer in the present.... Why do you still work to survive? To live a life that is clearly unsuited for your disabilities?"

Chile bit his tongue and looked up at him, confused and insulted. "I...I can survive just fine... It hardly affects me..."

A finger trailed over to his usually concealed eye, tracing the edge of the hollow dip.

".... How far did it go through your skull?"

Chile's breath got caught in his throat and he found tears at the corner of his good eye. "G..Germany... I-I don't wan-"

Germany grabbed his face and turned it to face him, his two large, yellow eyes staring right into his soul. "... You can tell me..." He reassured, gently moving a strand of hair off of his forehead. "I won't tell anyone else. Just you and me."

Chile spilled it all, trusting Germany with every secret.

\---

A few months later Chile was at Germany's house again. He was being touchy the whole night, but Chile didn't mind at all.

Chile found himself lying in his bed that night, completely bare and exposed to Germany... But Chile trusted him.

"Shh, you're doing so well..." Germany hushed Chile's quiet whimpers and pecked the boy on his forehead. Almost instantaneously he melted into the touch, a new passion to do well driving him. He forced his trembling legs open more to allow Germany better access. He tried to focus on the soft hand gently petting his head instead of the stinging pain inside of him as he was stretched.

"Ow! Ow!" He hissed and dug his nails into Germany's arm as another digit forced in. He assured the now crying man as he managed to dig in to the knuckle on both fingers, "Shh, calm down. You need to be relaxed, Chile. This won't hurt if you relax..."

Chile hiccuped and struggled out his question, "I-it won't?"

"It won't hurt. It will feel amazing, okay?" Germany gently wiped away a tear off of his cheek, "Let me help you feel good,"

He complied, releasing his tensed muscles and letting Germany's arm free from his claws. Breaths were forced out at a steady pace, trying to keep himself from hyperventilating.

The fingers pushed around inside of him, poking every inch he had to offer. It didn't feel nice. It felt off, it wasn't supposed to be there. Chile was scared.

His efforts to try and stay stable quickly dissolved into mind-numbing panic as his stomach started to twist. It smelt like coffee, it was bitter, so bitter. His head started pounding, he couldn't let it happen again in front of him.

He shook Germany's arm and pleaded, "A-Ale, please- I can't do this- Oh God!" He fumbled to get up from his sitting position.

"Shh!" He snapped and pushed Chile back down with his forearm on his chest. 

"Please stop- Por fa-" Chile wept and clawed and kicked, though Germany somehow stayed on.

"Calm. Down." Chile instantly stilled at the command. After a few seconds of making sure he was secure, Germany continued, "You're strong enough, Chile, I know you are. You can handle it."

His breath hitched as his brain suddenly made a connection it was begging to find. It probably wouldn't happen. He had gotten auras countless times without any follow up seizure. 

Mindlessly he mumbled out, "I-I'm strong enough, I...I'm strong, I can h-handle it..." He continued to mutter the reassuring mantra under his breath as he once again forced his body to relax. This was like any other training. Power through it and he'll be better next time.

Germany let out a breathy chuckle, "You are a strange thing," The movement started once again. The blind feeling, scouting out Chile's insides as if he was searching for a lightswitch in a dark room. It didn't hurt as much, the burning feeling masked by the feeling of his stomach doing flips.

"Conchetumadre-" His spine convulsed before he understood what caused it. White hot foreign pleasure that made his member twitch. He didn't like it. It was too overwhelming, too much.

Germany smirked, digging a pit of dread in Chile's stomach, and his fingers pressed hard into the same area. Chile's life flashed before his eyes and a horrible choked moan left his mouth as he slammed his head back on the wood behind him. The pressure stopped and a hand cupped his cheek. Chile forced his eyes open to see a very worried Germany, "A-are you alright? Are you gett-"

"I c-can't do this." He interrupted. His cheeks felt hot and wet with his tears and his entire skin was prickly and aching. He attempted to grip onto the other, only to get shrugged away.

"Chile. Are you going to have a seizure?" Germany sternly asked, yet his eyes seemed vacant of any empathy.

Chile sniffed, wiping his face with his arm and mumbling, "I-I don't th-think so.."

"You're fine then." Germany's slight smirk returned once again. 

Chile hurriedly explained, "N-no! I'm not, I can't do this, please, god- AH!"

A hand wrapped around his still soft member. Gentle yet somehow brutal strokes violated him, the German coaxing too much out of his sensitive body. The fingers poked at his hole once again, even less lubed now that the saliva had dried. He forced two in at a time, earning a scream from Chile. Ruthlessly he stretched him, pressing too hard against his walls. 

He attempted to focus on anything else but the torture he endured. The first things his eye attached to was the amber orbs in front of him. Chile liked them a lot, one of the many things he found attractive about Germany. They were more yellow than anything, like gold. Slowly he forced himself to calm down, attempting to sync his breathing with the much more calm German.

He almost didn't even notice the fingers had left his body. Germany smiled softly down at him, he didn't look as cruel as before now that the pain was gone. His vision stayed locked on his eyes as he quietly asked, "A-are we done? I..I don't want to do that again..."

Germany just chuckled. He leaned down to press their foreheads together and his hands gripped at Chile's waist. Instinctually his face turned bright red, scared and embarrassed by the sudden closeness. Softly he muttered, "A-Ale?"

Pain. Chile didn't know what was happening, but he knew his insides hurt even more now. He was being torn in half. He thrashed around, kicking up at the larger man and battering his chest with weak punches. As he fought, Germany littered him in small pecks and hushed assurances in his ear, all going mute to the suffering man.

Finally the movement stopped, along with Chile's energy to fight. He leaned back and breathed heavily as he tried to wish away the pain. Germany massaged his hips and waist with his thumbs as he whispered to him, "You're doing so good, look!" He glanced down at their crotches, and Chile cocked his head down to look at the same area.

Germany's pants were zipped down and pulled down just a bit, though his dick wasn't exposed. Instead, it led straight inside of him, vanishing up to the base. His stomach spun with nausea and he muttered out in shock, "O-oh god..."

Germany chuckled, gripping Chile's face and massaging around his crippled eye with his thumb, "So impressive, what a good boy-"

"Stop! Please! T-take it out!!" 

"No, No, Chile, I can't do that. Look how much you've accomplished already! You can't stop now!" Germany whispered out and then pecked his lips. Chile wept, the salt from his tears doing nothing to sedate the bitterness in his mouth.

And then he moved. His skin pulled where it shouldn't have pulled and pushed where it shouldn't have pushed, friction hurt him everywhere. Germany was so deep inside of him, his member not doing anything to aid the nausea that swept through him like a freight train.

"Bitte..." Chile choked out as a last effort before his entire body tensed.

But, Germany didn't care.

\---

Chile shut his eyes, and his insides squeezed around him as he let out a long and strangled moan. Germany groaned from the feeling and took a few seconds to admire at the thing below him. He wasn't fighting back anymore, finally submitting to him.

"So wonderful," Germany hushed out with the intent to coax Chile to open his eyes once again, he wanted to study that gaping hole in his face, "You're doing so well, Dear-!"

Chile slammed his head into the wooden back of the bed, his entire body jumping with him. Germany yelped, "C-Chile?-" He jumped again, and again. He quickly slid out of him because the contractions started to hurt his member. 

He placed a hand on Chile's chest and pushed him down in the bed, hoping to calm him. He could feel his muscles tense, his legs pathetically jerking around his hips. His arm jerked out and hit his own.

"Chile, please stop fighting!" Germany quickly adjusted himself, slamming his legs on top of his smaller and holding him down by his shoulders. Though he managed to still most of his movements, his head still slammed against the bed rest with each jerk. His face started to blue with a lack of oxygen, pink-stained foam coming from his mouth. Chile was killing himself!

"You're going to hurt yourself- Please stop!" Germany quickly cupped Chile's head and attempted to hold it still. He was able to stifle him, even if he was using all of his strength during his convulsions. Practically all of his weight was on the smaller, clutching his head still while his body moved.

He waited, just like everyone did the first time this happened. After what felt like an hour- although it hadn't even been a minute- Chile hadn't stopped and now Germany really started to worry.

He shook his head repeatedly and called out to him, believing it would wake Chile from his unconsciousness and stop his seizure, "Snap out of it! Please! Just-"

Snap

The body stilled. Something had snapped, although Germany wasn't sure if it was what he wanted. 

He scooted off of him and looked down at his body. His face was still blue, his eyes still shut. The room suddenly felt colder, the air was thin. The breeze pushing the curtain ceased. The clutter of animals outside silenced. A breath got caught in Germany's throat as the first inklings of what he had done set in.

"Chile?" Germany called out, hoping to stir the man up. Anything, a mumble, a twitch below his eyelid, his convulsions to start again- Anything as a sign of life. But Chile just stayed there. He wrapped his hand around his wrist and tried to check his pulse.

Everything was too still. Chile was too still.

He did nothing as Germany started to panic. He debated calling the police, running around his room. He couldn't go to jail! He just couldn't!

He swung open his closet, hoping to find something, anything, a sign.

A large, unused suitcase, sitting there after Germany abandoned his vacation for work.

He... He could... No one would ever know. Germany laughed in stress and the absurdness of the situation. This didn't feel real. He took the suitcase out of the closet and unzipped it on the floor.

He carried the corpse into his arms, setting it into the suitcase. He folded his limbs in, his legs up tightly against his body and his arms by his side. But it wouldn't fit when he zipped up the bag, his forehead sticking out. He huffed and opened it again, pressing down on his head to try and stuff him in.

He growled as he put all his weight on his head, trying to see through a blurry window of tears, "J-Just fucking get in!" 

He did nothing as Germany pushed and shoved.

Another sickly snap, and Chile's neck broke completely. It was turned on it's side, his cheek pressing against his chest as his neck stretched out to fit it. Germany nearly barfed, but held his stomach in. He zipped up the bag and tried to ignore what he did.

He did nothing with each bump down the stairs to Germany's apartment.

He lugged the suitcase to his car, hoping the darkness would be enough to keep him from being suspicious. He put the corpse in the back and slammed the door shut. 

He did nothing during the ride.

He parked the car and dragged Chile through the gates of the landfill. He dismissed an employee asking him what he doing under the guise that he just went through a divorce, and he wanted to get rid of his wife's old clothing as soon as possible. The guard ate up his lies, giving him a somber nod and guiding him to one of the giant shredding machines.

He did nothing as he dragged him over to his resting ground.

Germany laid the heavy suitcase onto the pile with the help of the unsuspecting guard, who made a snarky comment about plus-sized clothing. Germany just nodded and waited for the claw to lift it up into the shredding machine. Chile was soon to be crushed into nothing.

He did nothing as he was tossed in.

Germany swore he could hear its bones crunch as the metal gears ground the corpse down.

Snap. Snap. Snap. 

He refused to look.

He did nothing as he was littered among trash.

Germany waved the guard goodbye and left, hoping they'd mistake the blood for red scraps of fabric. At least long enough for it to be covered with more piles of trash. He went home, feeling empty.

He did nothing as Germany returned to work the next morning. 

He did nothing as Germany kept silent.

He did nothing ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually fucking hate this one, and im very angry i have almost 5000 words worth of unorganized no-plot edgy garbage that started out as a vent.
> 
> BUT IM POSTING IT ANYWAYS BECAUSE APPARENTLY IM A MASOCHIST


	67. love (Chile x Prussia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> note for ao3:: i posted a shit ton of unfinished drafts on wattpad. if u care to read those, they're up on there, i'm not posting them here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this book is still on hiatus. i just had an idea and had to write it. thanks :)
> 
> WARNINGS:: NSFW/HEAVY GORE ; death ; cannibalism; spellcheck, might go back and fix it later.
> 
> edit:: this is a vent please be nice to me lol

Chile invited himself inside. Prussia's house was still. He couldn't hear the faint crackling of the furnace heating the house, nor the light rub as Prussia fiddled with whatever paper he was reading.

He attempted to brush off his concern, calling out for him, "Prussia?"

He paused midway through his step, most of his weight still on his back foot.

...

....

.....

"Prussia..?" Chile called again, a bit louder. His voice felt high in his head, pushed upwards by the worry bubbling in his throat.

He step forward into his house peering into the dinning room. Empty. He walked in, tracing his hand along the table.

He brought his hand up close to inspect it, a thin layer of grey dust on his fingers. His heart twisted in dread from the wrongness he felt.

His pace increased, walking down the hallway to his study. He wasn't sure if the sharp noise of his shoes or the pounding of his heart was louder in the silent house.

His map was left on the table, partially rolled out. The beautiful shining golden glow it gave out from the borders of Prussia's allies was now nothing more that stagnant ink on the paper, no different from any pen.

Chile's breath quickened against his will, his vision greying and tunneling.

He crawled his way further down the hall, leaning on the wall support and nearly tripping on his tail as he tried to run.

He barely was able to get a grip on the door handle to open it. He swung it open, getting the exact scene he expected.

Prussia laid on his bed, sitting up with a book in his lap and his cold finger holding his place.

Chile inched closer until he was right beside him, fat tears rolling down onto the blanket that covered his body.

He was peaceful, his mouth left in a relaxed smile. Chile took the book away from him, putting a bookmark in it before placing it on his nightstand.

He intertwined their fingers, squeezing tight to compensate for Prussia's cold and locked tight hand.

His face felt prickly as he leaned down to kiss him, his lips tight and drained of any warm blood.

Chile let out a little sob from deep in his throat as he looked at him, rubbing the soft flesh betwen Prussia's index and thumb.

He lifted his hand closer to his face, gently kissing the back of it. He stared at Prussia's closed eyes with his hand still pressed against his lips, crying tears of love.

He opened his mouth wide then slowly shut them a bit, letting his teeth puncture the thick skin of Prussia's hand. He bit down and pulled away, skinning the back of his hand to the bone.

He chewed the cold skin enough to swallow it down, then took another bite, crushing the many bones of Prussia's hand between his teeth.

Soon enough Prussia's hand was in him, his gut feeling warm despite the meat being freezing. He was warmed with love.

Chile would undress Prussia, finding it a challenge with his stiff muscles. He set him down on his white sheets, looking on him with nothing but pure love. Prussia was as pristine and as pure as an angel.

Chile crawled ontop on him, hugging him close and trying to share his own body heat. He littered his skin with kisses, each one serving a little grateful thanks before he bit down.

Chile felt nothing but love as he consumed him, chewing through bones and meat even after his teeth and jaw screamed for a break.

He stared at Prussia's body, his chest and limbs completely consumed. Chile's gut gurgled in pain, stretched tight as it was forced to fit Prussia's final gift.

Chile was delicate with his stomach, eating the fat and film that covered the mix of organs inside.

A waft of a horrible, rotting stench filled his nose. Chile blinked away tears of irritation, he wouldn't stop until they were one.

His blood had settled here, and Chile did his best to eat it all, feeling an immense sense of guilt whenever he let a drop fall onto the bed, wasted.

Careful not to desecrate him, Chile would sever off organs and structures in Prussia's gut, unhinge his snake-like jaw, and swallow them whole, being careful not to tear the sacks with his teeth.

Eating Prussia's heart filled Chile with an indescribable feeling, he had to lean closer to Prussia's now severed head to whisper him thanks and kiss him between bites.

Chile gulped down the last of it, finishing it off with a little chaste kiss to Prussia's lips, now as bloody as Chile's.

He glanced down at the surprisingly clean sheets, getting another twist of guilt as he saw the few bloody prints he left.

He whispered a sorry in Prussia's ear, hoping and begging he would forgive him.

He lifted Prussia's head into his lap, the weight feeling comforting.

He kissed his lips one last time before starting to finish him off, chewing from his neck upwards.

He sapped Prussia's jaw in half, finishing it in two gulps. He tore the skin around his eyes off before he carefully scooped those big beautiful golden orbs out, swallowing them whole as to not ruin their beauty.

He chipped away at his skull, pulling and separating him at the natural seams in the bone. He ate it piece by piece, like chips.

Finally Chile held Prussia in his hands, tracing the folds of his brain to appericiate their beauty.

Chile lifted him to his mouth, ignoring as his overfilled body screamed at him to stop, the skin of his stomach taut enough to snap.

Chile gave Prussia one last kiss, passionate and long, before he unhinged his jaw and consumed him.

Prussia and Chile were now one.

Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .


	68. Cockwarmer (USSR x Russia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shut up im horny
> 
> WARNINGS:: NSFW/smut/ DUB CON; INCEST; STARTS CONSENSUAL, ENDS UP DUBCON/NONCON. ; ignoring of safe words/gestures ; choking ; age gap, but russia's of legal age. ; russia doesn't die, dw. ; pretty short <1000 words
> 
> cumbrain writing... i like that word, cumbrain. That's me, i'm cumbrain.

All Russia could do was squirm and wait it out.

He squeezed his thighs together, feeling just how much the cock inside him was stretching him. The hairs of Soviet's legs rubbed against him, their skin sticking together with a layer of sweat. He leaned back against the larger chest and his head ended up lulling to the side, resting on his father's upper arm.

Soviet shifted slightly, his member moving with him and pressing into his insides. Russia gasped, overwhelmed from just the slightest change after sitting still for so long. He steadied his ragged breathed and tried to relax, reassured with a small rumble from his father.

Through blurry vision, he followed the walls of his arms to look at whatever papers Soviet was writing on. He didn't put any thought into it, only caring to follow the repetitive patterns and hone in on the quiet sounds of pen on paper.

He lifted his hands from their dangling position and attempted to lift himself off the thighs he sat on, a raw emptiness in his entire lower half as the member slid partially out of him. He leaned forward, blocking Soviet's view from his work for only a second. A thick forearm wrapped around his chest and shoulders, shoving him back into the welcoming crevice of his large body.

Russia had the wind knocked out of him from the sudden movement and sudden re-entry of the other half of Soviet's cock. He stared into the air, dazed. His head leaning back on his father's chest as he panted. Russia gripped the arm still securely around his chest and let out a wet hiccup.

"Quiet," He grumbled, suddenly cupping Russia's mouth shut and pinning him to himself.

Russia found tears falling down his cheeks and over Soviet's hand, his entire being trembling in overstimulation. He pressed against his father, getting comfy in his seat. He shut his eyes and focused on the hot feeling deep in his gut, massaging the bump in his stomach... Russia would have loose skin by now from how long he had been inside him, forcing his smaller body to contort. Just the thought of that made him shudder, a quiet and involuntary moan leaving his lips.

He was drenched in sweat and his ass was almost going numb. He felt as if he was on his last limb, the only thing keeping him awake was the urge for release.

He needed more.

He arched his back and pressed closer, trying to take in even more of his dick inside him. He attempted to bounce, to fuck himself on the huge thing. He didn't care if he was being disruptive, he needed to cum. Loud whines and moans left his lips, muffled by the hand over his mouth. He was full-on sobbing, his body begging him to pass out.

There was a growl near his ear and his mouth was let free, only to have fingers shoved past his lips, pressing on the back of his tongue. Russia moaned around them and desperately licked the salty sweat, squeezing his thighs together to attempt to give his leaking dick any friction.

"So noisy.." Soviet grumbled, his voice sending shocks down Russia's spine. He yowled like a cat in heat and begged and choked on his fingers, his words gibberish. More, more! He was so close.

Soviet's fingers slid out of his mouth and down to his throat and Russia's screams grew louder. He finally gave in to his desperate pleads, gripping his throat and using it to lift him off and on his cock. He thrust up into him, Russia's ruined hole squeezing around him.

Russia didn't notice his lack of air at first, his brain entirely focused on the ginormous cock destroying him, distorting his stomach with each powerful movement. When he finally gasped for a breath and got nothing but a sealed throat, the panic set in.

He kicked out his weak legs, opening his mouth to tell him to stop, but he had no air to say it with. He latched his hand to his arm and gave him three taps, just like his father said to do... He didn't stop. Instead, he got rougher, squeezing his poor windpipe even more as slammed inside him at a faster pace. Russia resorted to clawing at his arm and trying to latch Soviet's fingers off his throat, all in vain.

Russia had never felt closer to death. As his panic rose, his heartbeat fell and his movements got more sluggish, his muscles burnt with acid. His lids felt too heavy to keep open, so he shut them. Soviet's loud huffing and groaning seemed muffled, the pounding of the huge object in his insides the last feeling to fade out, almost missing the flood of warmth as Soviet came in him.

Russia finally got his sweet release, cumming all over his stomach and lap.

But sadly, he was already unconscious when it happened.

**Author's Note:**

> That's gay


End file.
